El Fin de Una Larga Búsqueda 1º PARTE
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naga y Zelgadiss se conociesen?¿ y si Amelia decidiese buscar a su hermana para evitar más problemas en la Corona?, ¿Y si Gaury por fin conociese a Luna?. Lo sabrás leyendo esta historia. VERSIÓN REVISADA-R&R,porfa.
1. Capítulo1 Encuentros y Reencuentros

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo: 1**. " Encuentros y reencuentros. "**

**L**o que más sorprendió a Gaury de la poderosa, y temida, hermana de Lina, es que esta no se parecía en nada a ella... al menos en lo que se refiere al aspecto físico. A lo largo de los tres años que hacía que se conocían, Lina apenas le había hablado sobre su hermana si no eran cosas sobre el miedo que la tenía y las palizas que ella le pegaba. Y si a eso se le suma la gran memoria de Gaury, lo que él sabía sobre la hermana mayor de su amiga y compañera ( y otras cosas también), era prácticamente nada, solo que aquella mujer debía ser todo un carácter y que trabajaba a tiempo parcial como camarera en un mesón de la capital de Zefiria. Así que cuando el bueno de Gaury vio por primera vez a la hermana de Lina, la sorpresa fue mayúscula; aunque la propia Lina parecía que iba a encontrarse al borde de un ataque de miedo según iban acercándose a su casa natal.

La verdad es que la cosa empezó de una forma bastante extraña: hacía más de cuatro años que Lina no veía a su hermana, desde el día que se presentó ante ella para mostrarle su uniforme de hechicera oficial y Luna se riera de ella todo lo que pudo por el color que la había tocado (el rosa) así que Lina no deseaba volver a verla. Pero llegó el día que tuvo que hacer frente a las obligaciones familiares y Lina sabía que, por mucho miedo que tuviese a su hermana mayor, sería peor posponerlo por más tiempo, así que tuvo que convencer Gaury de que ya buscarían más tarde otra espada para sustituir a su Gor Nova y ambos se dirigieron hacia el reino de Zefiria, a la ciudad-fortaleza llamada Zeefil . Sorprendentemente, Gaury se mostró entusiasmado con la idea de ir a la casa familiar de Lina, y la pelirroja lo interpretó de otra manera, hasta que Gaury, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dijo que quería ir a Zefiria ahora en otoño, cuando la vendimia se lleva a cabo y más buenas están las uvas. Por semejante explicación, Gaury se llevó una buena torta de parte de Lina sin que él llegara a comprender exactamente por qué.

- ... ¿Ho... holaa? ¿Hay alguien en casa?...- Preguntó Lina tras asomarse a la puerta entreabierta de aquella casa después de llamar sin obtener respuesta.- Luna... ¿estas ahí?-  
Gaury contempló la escena asombrado, nunca había visto a Lina tan asustada y actuando con semejante prudencia... Fue entonces cuando oyó un sonoro golpe y vio que Lina se derrumbaba de bruces en el suelo.  
- ¡¡¡ Por supuesto que estoy aquí, desagradecida! - dijo una voz femenina que le era desconocida, desde el interior de la casa- ¿¡Es así como me pagas el haberte criado? ¿¡Largándote de casa como si nada y sin saber nada de ti durante un montón de años? -

Lina se sentó en el suelo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza para aliviarse del golpe que le había propinado su hermana.

- ¡Pero Luna... no he podido venir antes ¡Me han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo!- se disculpó Lina sin que se atreviera a levantarse.

- ¿Si, verdad? ¡Cómo si no supiera a que te has dedicado durante todo este tiempo! Asaltar bandidos y más bandidos... ¡Incluso destruiste el palacio real de Zoana !.-

- Eres injusta Luna, sabes que fui yo la que al final cumplió la misión que Firia te había encomendado... -

- Y supongo que lo harías bien ¿no?...-

Fue entonces cuando Gaury se decidió a intervenir ayudando a Lina a incorporarse lo que llamó la atención de Luna:

- ¿Quién es este?- preguntó sorprendida al ver al rubio espadachín. Gaury miró a Luna y dejo caer a Lina asombrado al comprender que aquella chica era su hermana... ¡¡No se parecían en nada!.

En efecto: Luna le sacaba un palmo de altura, o incluso más, a Lina; además no era pelirroja, ni siquiera rubia, su pelo era como el de Shilfild pero cortado en una melenita que le llegaba por los hombros con un espeso flequillo que casi le cubría los ojos por completo. Y, por si fuera poco, su figura era tremendamente curvilínea, sin nada que ver con aquella "tabladeplanchar" que era Lina.

- ¿Tú eres Luna? ¿La hermana de Lina.. ?- Le preguntó asombrado al tiempo que extendía la mano para comprobar si era cierto lo que estaba viendo... con sus evidentes consecuencias. Luna no se aguantó, le sacudió tal bofetón que los golpes que le propinaba Lina eran una simple caricia comparado con aquello; al igual que Lina, Gaury acabó estampado contra el suelo.

- ¡Muy bien, Lina! ¡Ya puedes ir explicándome quién es este cretino y cómo es que no se te ocurre aparecer por aquí durante tanto tiempo!-

- De acuerdo Luna, te lo contaré todo si me prometes que no volverás a pegarme...-

- ¿Qué dices? Me lo vas a decir tanto si te lo prometo como si no... Entro a trabajar dentro de tres horas en el "Lianlanser" y quiero saberlo todo, ¡así que no exijas tanto!-

Lina se incorporó del todo y entró en el que antaño fue su hogar siguiendo a su hermana.

- ¡¡Tú también, estúpido!- le gritó Luna a Gaury.

La casa de las hermanas era una construcción de mampostería de anchas paredes y tejados muy inclinados, que reflejaba una antigua opulencia venida a menos... tal vez porque el único inquilino de aquella casa era aquella mujer de inmensa fuerza, pero que en realidad se debía a que la familia de Lina había estado pasando por apuros económicos, razón por la que sus padres no se encontraban allí. Ajena a esas ideas, Luna les condujo a un pequeño salón donde había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas de enea, y allí Luna se detuvo poniendo las manos en forma de cuenco.

- "_Luz brillante que naces del aire, concentraos en mis manos"_- murmuró y al momento surgió de sus manos una brillante esfera luminosa que se elevó hacia el techo para, a continuación, iluminar toda la estancia. Gaury ya conocía aquel conjuro y no le temía, pero se sorprendió al saber que la hermana de Lina también era una hechicera o al menos, tenía cierto dominio de ciertos hechizos... aunque hacía tiempo que debería haberlo sabido.

- Vale; ahora sentaos y contadme todo lo que pasó... -

Lina suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de enea tiempo que se desabrochaba la capa dejándola caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Aquella iba a ser una conversación muy larga...

- Verás Luna... Este chico que viene conmigo es Gaury Gabliev y es mi...

* * *

**M**uy lejos de la casa natal de Lina, en la capital del reino de Zoana, otra reunión de similares características, se llevaba a cabo: Amelia wil Tesla Seillon había ido a ver en visita de cortesía a Martina, la princesa de aquel reino.

Aquella situación habría resultado impensable dos años atrás, cuando Zoana se había convertido en una amenaza para Seillon, pero debido a que Martina Zoanamer abandonó su patria siguiendo a aquel grupo de hechiceros majaretas con la intención de vengarse de ellos y, posteriormente, unirse a su causa. Desde ese momento, las relaciones entre ambas princesas habían mejorado considerablemente. Martina y Amelia acabaron haciendo buenas migas durante aquella aventura sin que ambas se dieran cuenta de ello, y ahora Amelia se dirigía a ver a esa princesa después de mucho tiempo.

Martina no había cambiado gran cosa, pero la vida de casada la había afectado en cantidad de pequeños detalles: su indumentaria era algo más discreta, ya no actuaba tan a lo loco y por supuesto, ya no pretendía adueñarse de los Reinos que en un tiempo estuvieron encerrados en la Barrera de los demonios... (la verdad es que la muerte de Fibrizo había tenido unas consecuencias muy importantes para aquella parte del mundo y Zoana era una de ellas) También el hecho de haberse casado le debía haber hecho que sentara la cabeza... al menos un poco. Por otra parte Martina seguía siendo igual que siempre: seguía conservando su rimbombante forma de hablar, que contrastaba con su dulzona voz; seguía dando todas las ordenes ignorando al rey, su padre, y por supuesto, seguía adorando a Zomerszerth... En fin, tampoco es que se pudiera esperar mucho más de ella..

Amelia aguardaba en una salita del reconstruido palacio de Zoana a que Martina apareciese; suspiró al ver colgado en una pared otro de los espeluznantes mascarones del emblema de Zomerszerth. "¿_Cómo puede adorar a eso si se lo ha inventado ella sola_? " Se preguntó; fue entonces cuando Martina entró en la salita como solo ella sabía hacer.

-¡Amelia, al final si has podido venir !...- exclamó al verla.

-¡Hola Martina!- le saludó sin ceremonia.

Entonces ambas repararon en los cambios sufridos después de tanto tiempo: Amelia había crecido algo más y ahora sus ojos llegaban por los hombros de Martina, aunque seguía luciendo la indumentaria que exigía su condición de princesa, o sea, con el acostumbrado vestido de raso color salmón y la diadema de perlas. La expresión de su cara, aunque seguía reflejando su alegre carácter, era más madura, sin duda por las vivencias sufridas. Por otra parte Martina no había cambiado físicamente: seguía poseyendo aquella estupenda figura y su par de tirabuzones que enmarcaban su rostro, pero sus ropas consistían ahora en las mismas calzas, pero con botas de igual altura, y, en vez de aquel indiscreto corpiño, lucía una blusa larga ajustada a la cintura con un ancho cinturón y, sobre los hombros también llevaba su amplia capa negra que ahora abrochaba en su pecho con el emblema de Zomerszerth. Martina era de la realeza, pero siendo la excéntrica que era, y también una (torpe) hechicera negra, se podía permitir ese tipo de ropas, algo que además había estado de moda entre las hechiceras algún centenar de años atrás.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de _coomo_ me asusté cuando _supee_ lo de aquel dragón _doraado_! ¡Creí que habías muerto...!- le explicó Martina sin poder disimular su alegría.

- Al final no fue para tanto... - contestó Amelia de forma evasiva pues no creía oportuno contarle qué fue todo lo que pasó.- Y Zangulus, ¿no está contigo?-

- ¡_Huy_, por supuesto que _sí_ !...Está abajo, en el patio de armas, entrenando a la guardia con la espada. -

- Pero... ¿ Es que sigue con la idea de derrotar a Gaury?- Le preguntó Amelia sorprendida.

-Nada de eso... Está entrenando a la guardia aunque no creo que le importase batirse otra vez con Gaury. Pero según él, hasta el capitán de mi guardia real es un inútil.. ¡Si vieras que bien maneja ahora la espada mi Zangulus... !- explicó la princesa de Zoana con expresión soñadora. Amelia prefirió no pensar en todas las connotaciones de lo que acababa de decir Martina.

-No creo que le interesara batirse de nuevo... Gaury ha perdido su Espada de Luz.- discrepó Amelia.

-¿Y eso cómo _ha sido_?-

-Bueno... se la devolvió a su legítimo dueño.- respondió Amelia con la intención de no darle más vueltas al asunto.

La conversación se extendió un buen rato más en torno a todo tipo de temas: cosas de palacio, el mundo exterior, aventuras vividas. Si había algo que Amelia podía compartir con Martina era su condición de miembro de la realeza, así que la princesa de Seillon podía permitirse el poder hablar con Martina sobre asuntos que el resto de sus amigos no compartían con ella... aunque también era cierto que la forma de gobernar de ambas era muy distinta. Así continuó la conversacion hasta que finalmente Martina le preguntó:

- ¿Y los demás, ¿cómo están?...-

- No se mucho, pero... Bueno: Lina y Gaury siguen juntos viajando por ahí... - comenzó Amelia.

- Eso que me dices ya lo sabía yo desde hace _muucho_... - sonrió Martina y Amelia no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- En realidad están buscando otra espada para sustituir a la de luz, así que seguirán juntos por ni se sabe cuánto tiempo... De Shilfild no se nada y me gustaría verla; la pobre tiene mala suerte para todo: Sailorg fue destruida, el Hulagón también, sus padres murieron, Gaury no le corresponde... Sé que debería estar viviendo en Seillon, en casa de su tío Gray cerca de palacio, pero al parecer ya no está allí, y con todo lo que la ha pasado, me da mucha pena. - Suspiró Amelia.

Martina la había escuchado seriamente, la verdad es que apenas si llegó a conocer a Shilfild así que no sabía casi nada sobre sus desgracias personales, y de su pasado. Sin saber qué responder, bajó la vista; en ese momento se fijó en las manos de Amelia, que estaban cruzadas sobre su regazo, y reparó en que le faltaba una de sus pulseras de sacerdotisa blanca, la de la muñeca derecha...

- Amelia... ¿has perdido tu pulsera? Ese amuleto de sacerdotisa quiero decir.-

-¿Qué... ?- preguntó confundida; no se esperaba que Martina le dijera eso.- ¡Ah, mi pulsera! ...¡Bueno, es que... ! - Amelia se ruborizó visiblemente y Martina no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender la reacción de Amelia.

- No me lo digas, ya lo sé..,-

Amelia se sorprendió ruborizándose aún más y no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta.

-¿Tanto se nota... ?- preguntó avergonzada.

-La verdad es no demasiado... ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!-

-¿Qué pasa... ?-preguntó Amelia al ver la oportunidad de poder cambiar de tema.

-Creo que sé donde puedes encontrar a tu hermana... -

* * *

**D**espués de mucho viajar por los antiguos reinos del Sello y haber seguido cantidad de pistas falsas, Zelgadiss llegó a la ciudad portuaria de Sadgria del Reino de Lyzeille , al pie de las montañas Ulugum; lugar en donde supo que había alguien que podría ayudarle para remediar su problema. Sadgria, al igual que Leizard, también era una ciudad con un gran puerto, pero al contrario que esta, no era comercial, sino un centro de reunión de cazarrecompensas y Zel no se encontraba especialmente a gusto allí. No es que en ese momento le estuviesen buscando la justicia con mucho interés, pero cuando alguien ve a un tipo totalmente escondido bajo su capa y con la cara cubierta, es mucho más fácil pensar que no quiere que se le reconozca, y en una ciudad como esa es lo mismo a decir que era un maleante buscado por las autoridades... idea que no era muy descabellada. Pero confió en la suerte esperando que, como en tantas otras ocasiones, le confundieran con un leproso, y de esa guisa se dirigió hacia la posada donde le habían dicho que estaba el tipo que podía ayudarle.  
El interior del establecimiento estaba lleno de marineros borrachos de servicio y gran cantidad de mercenarios que, ora se dedicaban a cantar cogidos de los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ora se peleaban por cualquier cosa; todo esto amenizado con el olor del alcohol y la paja húmeda desperdigada por el suelo de la taberna con el propósito de ofrecer una burda limpieza al local. Zelgadiss se sentó en un rincón ignorando el gentío y esperó a que aquel tipo le llamara a su presencia, esperando pasar desapercibido para toda aquella chusma; fue entonces cuando por fin se le acercó un tipo de ojos acuosos y mediana altura.

- Ya puede pasar; sígame por favor... -El hechicero se incorporó y siguió a aquel anodino tipo hasta una sala de la parte trasera de la posada; este descorrió unos pesados cortinajes y le indicó que pasara...

Cuando vio lo que se ofrecía tras los cortinajes, la quimera sorprendió mucho. A lo largo de su joven vida Zelgadiss había vivido muchas cosas y visto otras muchas; además, sus conocimientos de magia eran muy amplios y él era, por qué no decirlo, bastante inteligente. Pero aquello si que le pilló por sorpresa: en el interior de la sala había una joven de su edad reclinada en un diván con una copa de vino en la mano; a su alrededor se encontraban varios arcones llenos de toda clase de riquezas, desde monedas de oro y diamantes, hasta gran cantidad de objetos de Oliharcón, así como polvos de chabcra, raíces de sebgra, libros de magia y un largo etcétera, que en cierto modo, era de esperar dada la razón por la que había ido allí.  
Pero era su anfitriona lo que más le llamó la atención. Aquella mujer era, sin duda, una hechicera ya que era a quién había ido a ver, pero su aspecto le resultaba familiar a la vez que le turbaba. En cierto modo parecía una prostituta de lujo pero nada más lejos de la verdad; tenía casi la misma altura que Gaury, con una figura tremendamente voluptuosa, con largas y torneadas piernas, cadera ancha y cintura estrecha... y, sobretodo, un muy generoso busto, que además no se preocupaba para nada en ocultar. Por si fuera poco, vestía un muy escotado corpiño de manga corta, un tanga que solo ocultaba lo imprescindible y unas botas y guantes de media caña; eso sí, todo ello aderezado con diversos adornos de hechicera, como la universal tiara con una joya en la frente para aumentar sus capacidad de concentrar poder mágico; y una pesada capa fijada con unas hombreras de espinas semejantes a las que usó aquella loca enamorada de Ellis. No era tan extraño, pues muchas hechiceras se aprovechasen de esa condición para vestirse de una forma que les estaba negada al resto de las mujeres, pero aquella forma de vestir ya estaba pasada de moda entre las hechiceras desde hacía alguna centuria, y Zelgadiss solo podía recordar el caso de Eris como el de otra hechicera amante de modas pasadas. Aparte de eso, la verdad es que para Lina la visión de aquella mujer la habría deprimido profundamente... aunque a Zelgadiss los complejos tontos de su amiga le traían sin cuidado.  
Sin embargo su rostro le era conocido: sus ojos azules, la forma de sonreír, las cejas y, sobretodo su largo pelo liso y oscuro con un mechón rebelde en la coronilla, le recordaban a... Amelia. Tal vez fuese el deseo inconsciente de verla, pero aquella mujer era como si hubiesen hecho una versión más adulta (y descocada) de su sacerdotisa. No obstante prefirió ignorar aquella idea pues esa hechicera ya le resultaba terriblemente sensual como para encima ponerse a pensar en eso, indigno de alguien que se consideraba un caballero.

Por su parte, la hechicera tampoco pasó por alto al recién llegado: ¿ que le pasaba a aquel tipo para que se ocultase bajo una capa con capucha y se tapara la cara con un embozo? Normalmente todo el mundo quedaba prendado de ella nada más verla, no se escondía de ella. Chasqueó la lengua molesta por aquello... y Zelgadiss, comprendiendo el gesto, abrió su capa echándola hacia atrás y se bajó la capucha y el embozo de la cara dejando sus monstruosos rasgos al descubierto, esperando la típica reacción de sorpresa y repulsión de la hechicera. Sin embargo aquella joven se limitó a observarle con atención: un "algo" joven de torso triangular, cintura estrecha y piernas largas que oculta su piel cenicienta y llena de esquirlas, su pelo plateado y tieso como púas y sus largas orejas bajo unas ropas diseñadas especialmente para esconder su físico... aunque la gran gema roja de su pecho y las ropas monocromas le identificaba como hechicero. Zelgadiss se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora cuando la joven se tapó la boca con la mano y... soltó una atronadora carcajada que le puso, esta vez sí, todos los pelos de punta; era como si esa hechicera se riera de todo los demás, Zel nunca había oído algo así, incluso la risita de Xeros con su irritante sentido del humor eran mucho mejor que eso...

- Yo te conozco, te he visto antes... - le dijo la chica con una voz sorprendentemente melódica al incorporándose del diván-... Aunque no recuerdo como te llamabas.-

-Siento decirte que no tengo el gusto, Naga... -

Naga se dirigió hacia un arcón de una esquina y rebuscó entre unos viejos papeles. Zel reparó en que aquella arca tenía el escudo de Seillon grabado en el frontal, cuando la hechicera le mostró un viejo cartel donde había estampado un retrato suyo con un gesto muy crudo en el que se veían sus colmillos.   
-...Ofrecían una buena suma a cambio de ti; "Ma-shensi"- informó Naga.

-Esto es de hace un par de años, además, la persona que me buscaba lo hacía por motivos personales... ¿No me dirás que sabes quien soy por este ridículo papel?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Sí... Yo siempre estoy buscando trabajos que me puedan proporcionar mucho dinero, y por ti lo daban en esta ocasión. He visto muchos más carteles de busca y captura tuyos, pero no ofrecían recompensas tan elevadas.- señaló Naga.- La verdad es que me has sorprendido: no esperaba que el tal Zelgadiss fueras a ser tú, y tampoco pensé que fueras una quimera... ¿Cómo es que tienes nombre de humano, ¿y qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente? Mi confidente no entró en detalles.-

A Zelgadiss no le hacía mucha gracia tener que contar detalles sobre su vida, pero lo cierto es que si quería que Naga le ayudase, tendría que decir ciertas cosas.

- Yo nací como un humano normal y lo que quiero es que tú me ayudes a recuperar mi antiguo ser- Naga le escuchó sorprendida; nunca esperó que el verdadero motivo de esa quimera fuese volver a ser humano, en vez de el ansia de poder, como hacían creer todos sus crímenes... al menos en el pasado. En realidad motivos semejantes, o si no iguales, eran la razón habitual para que algunas personas accedieran a convertirse en quimeras. Fue entonces cuando una idea asaltó su mente.

-¿Que tú nacis... ? ¿Acaso no serás la quimera definitiva de Diol?- preguntó con un escalofrío involuntario.

-¿Diol? ¿Quién es ese?- Zel no comprendía a que se refería Naga. 

- Ya veo que no... Bien, para tu información, Diol es un hechicero loco que hace unos años pretendía crear una quimera definitiva capaz de enfrentarse incluso a los grandes demonios- le explicó Naga en tono autosuficiente, como si lo que dijera fuera algo realmente obvio- Intentó hacerlo con una "amiga" mía, pero no lo consiguió. Entre ella y yo le disuadimos de hacerlo... Ese viejo me engañó vilmente en lo que yo creía un proyecto fantástico. - gruñó hablando para sí. 

Zelgadiss chasqueó la lengua ante la idea de que aparte de Rezo, hubiese más hechiceros capaces de fabricar quimeras partiendo de otras personas, pero ese no era el asunto a tratar en ese momento. La tal Naga parecía estar familiarizada de alguna forma con los hechizos relacionados con quimeras, aparte de los de golems, como le habían informado.

- Entonces ¿piensas ayudarme o no? Ya te he explicado mis motivos... -

Naga se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio de su interlocutor pero pronto se recompuso. 

- Eso depende de dos cosas... - señaló alzando los dedos ante su cara- Primera: ¿de qué forma se supone que puedo ayudarte, y segunda ¿cuánto me vas a pagar?-El hechicero quimera echó un vistazo rápido y disimulado a su alrededor... era fácil pensar que a Naga le gustaba mucho el dinero y cualquier cosa de valor, así que volver a decir aquello de "_pon tú el precio_" como hizo cuando conoció a Lina, sería un grave error... además ¿qué es eso de "e_n qué se supone que puedo ayudarte_"? ¿Acaso no era ella lo bastante experta en temas de golems y quimeras como para saber exactamente en qué debía ayudarle? ¿Qué clase preguntas eran esas?

- No creo tener suficiente dinero como para pagarte la cantidad que pienso que me vas a pedir ahora, así que me ofrezco a servirte si me ayudas... Y sobre como lo harás, eso ya es cosa tuya.- La verdad es que a Zel no le hacía mucha gracia tener que estar al servicio de alguien cuando se había pasado media vida bajo las órdenes del tipo que lo había convertido en aquella cosa, pero si no había más remedio... Se maldecía por no tener más recursos económicos y tener que acabar de esa forma - Además, tenía entendido que eres experta en la creación de golems, y una parte de mí es de golem... -

Entonces Naga se fijo en el aspecto de su cuerpo: era de piedra, tan duro y pesado como una roca... ¿Qué hechicero podría haber hecho una quimera como esa, usando una criatura inanimada? ¡Estaba muy bien conseguida!

-Es cierto, estoy especializada en la invocación de golems y en los conjuros astrales de hielo, pero no tengo idea alguna sobre como fabricar quimeras... ¡Se me pasaron las ganas después de conocer a Diol!...-

- ¿Debo suponer entonces que estoy aquí para nada?- declaró Zelgadiss molesto.

Naga se sorprendió de nuevo ante el carácter tajante de aquel hechicero, pero también le molestó que, por no tener los conocimientos necesarios e irse de la lengua de esa forma, perdiese una buena oportunidad de ganar una buena suma... o un buen ayudante; así que le informó de algo de lo que podría acabar odiándose:

- Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, pero cerca de donde se encontraba la desaparecida ciudad de Sailorg había una sociedad de hechiceros especializados en la creación de quimeras y clones, y en Sailorg también vivía una discípula de Rezo con esa clase de conocimientos... Tal vez ellos si puedan hacer algo por ti..- Al menos, esa información valdría alguna suma.

- ¡Te equivocas! La asociación fue destruida y esa hechicera de la que me hablas tiene que ver con lo que soy ahora; además, murió hace unos años... Esa información me es inútil... -Naga permaneció unos momentos en silencio; Zelgadiss poseía información de primera mano y a este paso no iba a sacar nada en limpio, menos aún dinero. Ella bajó la vista inspeccionando todos los objetos de la habitación por si podía encontrar algo que le pudiera servir, pero...

- Está claro que lo único que me pude ayudar es la Biblia Cleir... - declaró Zel sin referirse a nadie en particular- ¡Adiós!- Se dio la vuelta enérgicamente y se fue de allí dejando a una sorprendida Naga que le miró marcharse."¿_La Biblia Cleir?_" pensó . 

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, Zelgadiss abandonó la posada siendo ignorado por el resto de sus clientes.

* * *

Continuará... 


	2. Capítulo2 Un Extraño Trato

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo: 2**. " Un Extraño Trato. "**

**Y**a estaba atardeciendo cuando Zel salió de la posada. Sin un rumbo fijo, sus pasos acabaron conduciéndole hasta el puerto de la ciudad donde perdió la vista en el horizonte marino y los barcos que iban y venían. Ahora que había desaparecido la Barrera, el transito de los barcos era mucho mayor en todos los puertos, incluso los que rodeaban el gran lago interior que separaba Lyzelli de Seillon, como era este el caso. Y en Sadgria, pese a no ser comercial, eso se había convertido en un hecho evidente... pero a Zelgadiss eso no le interesaba.  
Se sentó en uno de los poyetes a los que se amarraban los grandes veleros sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y ajeno a lo que le rodeaba...

Había vuelto a perder otra oportunidad de ser completamente humano, la tal Naga le había resultado inútil, pero, aún así, seguiría buscando. También estaba el hecho de que, por increíble que pareciese, Naga le recordaba a Amelia. Eso le hizo mirarse le muñeca izquierda donde llevaba el amuleto de Chalzen que ella le entregó antes de que se separaran de nuevo. Al principio había llevado el amuleto escondido entre sus pertenencias, y solo ocasionalmente lo sacaba fuera; pero puesto que ese amuleto estaba destinado a la protección, como revelaba el hexagrama inscrito en él, finalmente había preferido llevarlo puesto encima, de forma que le sirviera de protección. El sentido práctico del asunto había acabado tomando la última palabra. ante ese ironía, esbozó una sonrisa triste cuando su mente se inundó de recuerdos de un pasado no tan lejano: ante sus ojos aparecieron los recuerdos de cómo conoció a Lina y esta desconfiaba de él por su desfigurado rostro, "._..aunque de un tipo con una cara así, no se puede esperar nada bueno..._" le había oído decir. También Amelia lo había hecho, le había llamado "_un tipo muy sospechoso_", aunque al final le pidió perdón por haberle juzgado mal.  
Si, al final... Al final Lina había acabado haciéndole rabiar por su aspecto; al final Gaury le había obligado a no salirse del agua aunque le diese vergüenza que le viera desnudo aquella vez que se bañaron juntos en aquellas termas cuando Martina echó aquella ridícula maldición sobre Lina; al final Amelia no acababa de entender que él quisiera cambiar porque a ella le gustase como era... ¿Qué pretendían con todo eso,

¿Demostrarle que su deseo era ridículo, ¿que, después de todo, ser una quimera no era tan malo ? ¿Y si a estas alturas, después de muerto Rezo tanto tiempo, era así? Después de todo, había más gente como él que también era quimera y no parecían sufrir lo mismo que él. Así que, ¿y si estaba cayendo en otra obsesión por no acabar aceptarse a si mismo como un adolescente cualquiera, ¿ no había acabado siendo una quimera porque se obsesionó en ser fuerte y poderoso , ¿no había caído en esa maldición por no aceptar que en su día era débil , ¿ y si por no centrar su vida mas que en volver a ser humano no iba a acabar siendo algo peor como le pasó a su abuelo Rezo y su obsesión por recuperar la vista ? ¿O acaso ya no lo era después de toda la gente a la que hizo daño?. Era cierto: él había sido un niñato joven y engreído que quiso convertirse en alguien poderoso, y no un mago con Rezo sino en un gran e invencible espadachín y aquella obsesión le convirtió en un monstruo. En cuanto a Rezo nació ciego porque una de las 7 partes de Ojo de Rubí estaba encerrado en sus ojos y se obsesionó tanto con recuperar la vista que acabó resucitando al propio Señor de los Demonios y este acabó con él...  
No, si al final las obsesiones iban a ser cosa de familia... La idea de volver a ser víctima de otra obsesión apareció ante sus ojos como una dolorosa verdad: ¿y si, efectivamente, su permanente intención de volver a ser humano era un impedimento para ser feliz? Tal vez eso era lo que querían demostrarle sus amigos... aunque tuviesen una forma un tanto odiosa de hacerlo. Aquello le producía un vacío en el estómago: si esa posibilidad era cierta, entonces había perdido los tres últimos años de su vida en algo estúpido y banal; aunque la mejor manera de averiguar eso era recapitular los pros y los contras de su condición de quimera; habiendo vivido de ambas formas, él debería saber perfectamente qué ventajas tenían sus dos existencias. Aquellos pensamientos le estaban haciendo cuestionarse el objetivo que se había planteado en los últimos años, y no podía dejar que eso pasara tan fácilmente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Zelgadiss se estaba cuestionando los objetivos que siempre habían guiado su vida.

Zelgadiss empezó a reflexionar sobre el asunto. Por un lado tenía lo que había deseado en su adolescencia: era fuerte, rápido, invulnerable a prácticamente todo tipo de arma y enfermedad convencional y tenía un agudo sexto sentido debido a su condición de demonio, así como un gran dominio de la Magia Astral; en líneas generales, estaba muy por encima del resto de los humanos en casi todos los aspectos... Eso en cuanto a las ventajas; pero ¿ y las desventajas: su cuerpo pesaba muchísimo, tanto que le incapacitaban de poder viajar montado a caballo o cualquier vehículo no preparado para soportar un peso elevado (razón por la que siempre viajaba a pié) Su pelo gris plateado parecía púas de erizo que se clavaban en cualquier parte (menos mal que solo tenía en la cabeza), y su piel tachonada de esquirlas le hacían tener un aspecto horroroso, por no decir que le costaba ejecutar, entre otras, algunas tareas de precisión por culpa de su dura piel...En definitiva, había tenido que modificar multitud de detalles de la vida diaria debido a su particular condición fisica.

Pero el principal motivo era y seguía siendo el rechazo de los demás: siempre que alguien le veía en el mejor de los casos le señalaba con el dedo, cuando no se apartaban de él por pensar que era un enfermo de lepra o cualquier otra enfermedad escandalosa, o si no directamente arremetían contra él porque le confundían con un demonio o un monstruo. Eso era en el mejor de los casos, porque en el peor este era solo un motivo más que sumar al de a su pasado de criminal a las órdenes de Rezo le había conducido a ser un fuera de la ley en muchos lugares por cometer decenas de robos y asesinatos para conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia para él, convirtiendo su corazón en piedra como su piel. La gente no veía a un criminal normal, sino a una extraña criatura que irrumpía en templos, haciendas y guaridas de ladrones para robar objetos mágicos y de valor. Eso había contribuido a crear una leyenda negra en torno suyo, de la misma forma que con Rangus, la quimera que había conocido hacía unas semanas. Zelgadiss tuvo que admitir que ese era su principal problema y que por ese motivo siempre rehusaba entablar relaciones con los demás de una forma distendida. Para el resto de la humanidad, él tan solo era una criatura vil y demoniaca, que no merecía otra cosa que el destierro en el mejor de los casos, y una muerte horrorosa en la mayoría de los casos. Era irónico que la gente pensara así pese a todas las ocasiones en que había luchado para salvar a esas mismas personas, aunque solo fuera para conservar su propia vida.

Zelgadiss era un héroe vestido de demonio.

Esa ironía le hizo recordar a sus amigos: ellos eran los únicos a los que se había mostrado tal como era y con los únicos con los que demostraba un (disimulado) afecto, tanto que incluso había empezado a amar...  
Como le solía ocurrir, se ruborizo al admitirlo; pero era cierto, y encima esa princesita se empeñaba en demostrarle que su actitud era ridícula, que a ella le gustaba tal y como era...Amelia parecía querer convencerle a toda costa de que si ella podía quererle a pesar de su aspecto y su pasado, o mejor dicho, de sus vestiduras de demonio, los demás también podrían hacerlo. Pero la cuestión no era solo sus amigos: ¿de verdad podría él vivir con un cuerpo pétreo, una mente de demonio y un corazón humano?. Si eso era verdad, si realmente existía esa posibilidad, entonces debía abandonar su ridícula búsqueda y tal vez volver a Seillon con Amelia.

Fue entonces cuando notó que alguien le estaba observando; se giró hacia un lado y entonces vio a un niño de menos de 8 años y moreno que le miraba con el mismo miedo y fascinación que cuando alguien ve un dragón por primera vez. Zel permaneció mudo al darse cuenta de actitud del niño cuando este dijo :

- ¡Monstruo!...¡Es un monstruo !-

Entonces el mago espadachín se dio cuenta de que llevaba su cara al descubierto y el crío se había asustado al verlo.

-¡Cálmate chico! ¡No voy a hacerte nada ! -

- ¡¡AAAAH! ¡¡ME QUIERE COMER !- gritó al fijarse en sus colmillos.

Zel se encontró en una situación que no sabía como resolver; no tenía forma de calmar a aquel niño sin que este berreara histérico.

- ¡¡ES UN DEMONIO QUE NOS VA A COMER A TODOS!- volvió a gritar cada vez más escandalizado lo que hizo que los transeúntes se fijaran en lo que estaba pasando, al momento Zelgadiss se vio rodeado de una multitud temerosa y amenazadora.

- ¡¡ALÉJATE DE ESA INOCENTE CRIATURA MONSTRUO CANÍBAL !- oyó decir a una rimbombante voz hacia la que Zelgadiss se giró. Era un tipo enorme, más alto aún que Gaury, con la mandíbula cuadrada y una cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha que iba armado con un gran mandoble cargado a su espalda: tenía todo el aspecto de ser un mercenario.

-¡¡YO, BOLAN "EL VALIENTE", LUCHARÉ CONTRA ESTE REPULSIVO MONSTRUO QUE AMENAZABA LA VIDA DE ESTE NIÑO!- anunció pomposamente.

El niño corrió a refugiarse entre el gentío allí congregado mientras que el tal Bolan desenvainaba su gran espada; Zelgadiss se dio cuenta de que aquel enorme tipo, que le sacaba medio metro de altura, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra él. No suponía un gran problema, pero lo peor era el escándalo organizado y toda la gente allí reunida a su alrededor.

- ¿¡Es que no piensas huir maldito demonio? - continuó Bolan con su perorata - ¿¡ Acaso no sabes que el mundo entero conoce mi glorioso nombre?... Por si no lo sabías, ¡¡FUI YO QUIEN VENCIÓ A SHABRANYGUDÚ!- dijo bien alto para que todo el mundo le oyese.

Hubo exclamaciones de fondo por parte del público, pero Zelgadiss, al oír aquello, se quedó completamente transpuesto, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula colgando, mientras que un gotón de sudor le recorría la frente... ¿¡ Qué clase de idiota era aquel ?

- ¡¡Todo esto lo hago por mi querida Lalá, mi amor de juventud !- declaró.

Aquello ya era el colmo. Viendo que no había otra salida, Zel desenvainó su espada con un movimiento limpio y rápido. Estaba claro que ese Bolan era un idiota integral capaz de auto convencerse él mismo de que había vencido a Ojo de Rubí, además... ¿no era Lalá el nombre que utilizó Gaury cuando tuvieron que disfrazarse de chica ? Sin embargo Bolan estaba muy metido en su papel y no parecía que fuese a abandonar fácilmente su papel de héroe.

- ¿¡Es que no piensas rendirte, monstruo? ¡¡Yo te haré desaparecer!- dijo atacando con su espada.

- Lo único que tengo claro es que eres un gran estúpido... - fue la respuesta de Zelgadiss, que le quitó la espada de las manos con un rápido mandoble de la suya.

Bolan vio salir volando su espada y estrellarse contra las losas de piedra del puerto; entonces se giró hacia su oponente que le apuntaba con la espada directamente a su cuello.

- Y ahora déjame en paz y lárgate, imbécil... - declaró en un tono tranquillo pero tajante.

- ¡¡Déjale y lárgate tú, demonio!- gritaron el resto de los mercenarios allí reunidos.

Estaba claro que aquello iba para largo; Zel chasqueó la lengua molesto ante la idea de enfrentarse a tanto idiota junto.

- ¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!- oyó gritar de repente a una voz femenina.

Una bola de llamas incandescentes aterrizó en medio del grupo de mercenarios y espadachines allí congregados; Zelgadiss se cubrió a tiempo, pero todos ellos cayeron quemados a su alrededor. Al disiparse la humareda oyó una estruendosa carcajada que ya había escuchado antes y entre el humo surgió una alta y voluptuosa figura femenina.

- ¿¡Naga? - preguntó sorprendido al reconocer a la figura.

- ...Parece que tienes facilidad para meterte en problemas, Zelgadiss Graywords. -anunció con su pomposa forma de hablar.

- Me basto solo para solucionármelos. No necesitaba tu ayuda.-

Naga continuó carcajeándose.

- No he venido por eso, te estaba buscando... - se explicó.

- ¿¡Qué... ?- exclamó sorprendido.

- Ahora soy yo la que está interesada en ti.- explicó la jocosa hechicera - Antes has dicho que buscas la Biblia Cleir. Pues yo también la quiero.-

Zelgadiss la miró con un gesto duro y desconfiado.

- Ya veo... y ¿ para qué la quieres?-

- Vayamos a la posada y te lo explico mientras cenamos... - fue la respuesta de Naga.- Invitas tú, por supuesto. Una dama como yo no debe verse vista en esos menesteres.-

* * *

**A**melia no podía conciliar el sueño, por mas que lo intentase no hacía otra cosa mas que darle vueltas a lo que Martina le había contado aquella tarde. Volvió a dar una vuelta mas en la cama de la habitación que Martina había dispuesto para ella alzó la vista y volvió a ver el espeluznante mascaron de Zomerstherth sobre la cabecera de su lecho... Martina ; seguía medio chalada, pero lo que ella, Zangulus y Vulvum le dijeron parecía ser totalmente verídico estando

"._..Fue poco después de separarme de vosotros cuando aquel asunto de Ellis y su clon_ " recordaba que le dijo Zangulus "._..Me dirigí a la ciudad de Sadgria porque allí es fácil dar con un trabajo válido para un espadachín mercenario como yo. El caso es que supe de una hechicera mercenaria que se había instalado allí y que, según se decía, era casi tan poderosa como Lina Invers_"

"_Yo he llegado a verla personalmente en un par de ocasiones_" dijo Vulvum con su acostumbrada monotonía " _...me sorprendió porque se parecía a ti y porque las malas lenguas decían que era una princesa renegada de algún reino...Se hacía llamar Naga, la Serpiente._"

"_¿Te das cuenta, Amelia? _" esa era Martina " _Si lo que dicen ellos es cierto, tu hermana podría ser esa hechicera..._"

- ¡Hermana... !- murmuró Amelia.

Si, podía tratarse de su hermana mayor desaparecida: se llamaba igual que ella, era una poderosa hechicera y decían que era una princesa. Amelia siguió dándole vueltas a aquello; recordó lo sucedido cuando aquellos dos demonios a las ordenes de Gaarv, el Dragón del Caos, intentaron conquistar su país y las consecuencias que tuvo aquello para su familia. Era cierto, toda ella sufría continuos desgarrones que ponían en peligro la Corona de Seillon, no podía negarlo... ¡Hasta Zelgadiss con una de sus fenomenales e inoportunas intervenciones cargadas de egoísmo se lo había hecho notar! Su tío Randy traicionó a la corona, su primo Alfred, al que conocía desde la cuna, también lo había intentado, su hermana llevaba años desaparecida desde que empezó a haber problemas entre ellas dos y su padre... Definitivamente había que evitar que aquello fuera a más.

Pero lo más inquietante es que tenía la sensación de que efectivamente en Sadgria podría localizar a su hermana; Amelia empezó a tratar de entender porqué esa idea era cierta, intentó hurgar en sus recuerdos cuando entonces lo vio ante sus ojos. ¡¡Ella la había visto en esa ciudad! Entonces no había estado segura de si esa chica era su hermana, pero ahora todos los datos encajaban. Pero: ¿cuándo y cómo la vio ?...A ver, ella paso por Sadgria con Lina y Gaury cuando a sus dos amigos los declararon en busca y captura, tuvieron que disfrazarse todos ellos para que los héroes de pacotilla de esa ciudad no les persiguieran... ¡Sí, ¡todo encajaba: Gaury estaba vestido como una preciosa muchacha cuando un tal Bolan, "el Valiente", se empeñó en custodiarlas porque se había enamorado de Gaury, el pobre estaba tan de los nervios que calló de rodillas al suelo, Lina y ella trataron de animarle cuando ella vio pasar ante sus ojos a una chica que... ¡¡esa chica era su hermana Gracia!

Amelia se levantó de golpe de su cama apartando las sábanas de un tirón y con el pulso acelerado: ¡la había encontrado , ¡Gracia se hacía llamar Naga, la Serpiente y se había instalado en Sadgria habiéndose convertido en una poderosa hechicera!... Pero, ¿y ahora, qué, aunque supiese donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, ¿quién aseguraba que seguiría en Sadgria ?...Bueno, Zangulus y Vulvum habían dicho que se había instalado allí... Una idea empezó a abrirse paso en la mente de Amelia, contra más pensaba en ella, mas se convencía de que era lo que debía de hacer: ya que estaba de viaje, partiría de inmediato hacia Sadgria, viajando de incógnito como una sacerdotisa más y encontraría a su hermana ahora que ya tenía una pista por donde empezar; así de paso mataría tres pájaros de un tiro. encontraría a su hermana, impartiría justicia y solucionaría uno de los problemas de la Corona de Seillon, además, se ejercitaría como hechicera (aunque ya era bastante poderosa) y puede que hasta acabase encontrando a sus amigos o algo para ellos: un tesoro para Lina, una espada mágica para Gaury o una Biblia Cleir para Zel

No había mas que pensar, de momento descansaría y mañana temprano partiría de viaje tras despedirse de Martina y los demás. Amelia se sentía contenta consigo misma al haberse planteado un nuevo e importante objetivo en la vida.

* * *

**M**ientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en Zefiria, Lina también le daba vueltas a otros asuntos. Gaury ya se había ido a acostar en una habitación que rara vez usaban, mientras que Luna se encontraba en la suya desde hacía rato ya que tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Lina se quedó en la salita, sentada en la silla de enea con un vaso de té caliente en las manos; estaba intranquila y también asustada por la posible reacción de su hermana, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó que sus padres estuvieran allí para mediar entre ella y su hermana mayor. La razón de su inquietud no era otra que haberle contado todo lo que le había pasado en estos últimos cuatro años: que Rezo había muerto porque una de las siete partes de Shagranivudú estaba encerrada en sus ojos y ella tuvo que recurrir al conjuro del Giga Slave para vencerlo; que porqué había destruido la capital de Zoana y parte de la de Seillon, que cómo había sido destruida la ciudad de Sairag, cómo se enfrentó a Fibrizo y qué pasó cuando se enfrentó a Dark Star en el centro del mundo. También le había hablado de sus amigos (de Gaury aquí presente; de Zelgadiss, el nieto y discípulo de Rezo; y de Amelia, la segunda princesa de Seillon) y de Xeros, Firia, Naga y Shilfild. Dio a entender con todo ello, que era lo que quería hacer, que había estado demasiado ocupada como para poder dedicarse a los asuntos familiares y todo eso... hasta ahí, bien. El problema es que Luna se había limitado a asistir con la cabeza, decir "sí, sí ,sí..." y encima ella solo le había contado los hechos de una forma muy superficial pues no le hacía gracia que Luna supiese ciertas cosas y Lina conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que haría falta más que eso para convencerla y que su actitud se pudiese traducir en un " Ya hablaremos más tarde." Luna era incapaz de entender que había cosas más importantes que tener un empleo y un sueldo estables.

Lina tenía miedo; siempre lo había tenido de su hermana, pero ahora especialmente: ella le había dicho que conoció a Gaury alrededor de hacía tres años y que este permanecía con ella porque se había empeñado en ser su guardaespaldas. Cuando Luna oyó esa explicación le dio un soberano capón a su hermana con el pretexto de qué pasaba, que si no era lo suficiente poderosa como para tener que depender de un chico que no se enteraba ni de la mitad de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor; Lina argumentó en su defensa que Gaury era miembro de la familia que en la antigüedad derrotó a Xanaferd, y que por lo tanto, era el dueño de la Espada de Luz y su ayuda había sido vital en muchas ocasiones... Lo que ocurría es que no le había dicho toda la verdad acerca de Gaury; no le había explicado a su hermana lo importante que era él espadachín para ella y, ni mucho menos le había confesado lo que sentía por él... claro que eso es difícil de hacer cuando ni siquiera era capaz de admitirlo ante ella misma. Lina se ruborizó al reconocerlo; le resultaba difícil hacerse a la idea de que amaba a alguien que no hacía más que preguntarle perogrulladas y que ponía en duda su condición de mujer continuamente, ya fuera diciéndole que estaba totalmente plana o que dudaba que algún día ella despertase el interés de alguien. Tal vez, lo más probable dicho sea de paso, es que Gaury fuese tan inocente y tontuelo que no se diese cuenta de que así no conseguía otra cosa mas que irritarla y llevarse una paliza; pero, con el tiempo que hacía que ambos se conocían, él ya debería saber que cosas la hacían enfadar, porque al menos eso le pasaba al resto: Amelia se llevaba algún cachete ocasional, con Shilfild y Firia no tenía ningún problema, con Zelgadiss,... bueno, era Zelgadiss y él acostumbraba a cortar las discusiones por lo sano (además, era el único que se atrevía a darle capones abiertamente... claro que con un cuerpo tan duro como el suyo, una reprimenda no le habría causado daño) Y con Xeros... ¡cht : Xeros siempre la estaba provocando; normal, es un demonio y como tal, la energía desprendida de la ira le era muy agradable. Simplemente se divertía "comiendo".

Pero el caso de Gaury era distinto: le pegaba porque él se lo buscaba, porque en el fondo a él le gustaba que lo hiciese (¿era masoca?) , o es que era la forma que tenía Lina de disimular sus sentimientos... Lina reflexionó sobre todos estos puntos dando un sorbo a la tazas de té. Había llegado a un punto en el que difícilmente podría ya dar marcha atrás y además, también estaba su hermana... ¿Qué le haría esta cuando supiese la verdad, ¿pegarla, como era lo más probable: todo parecía indicar que sí; pero ¿con qué motivo, ¿que Gaury era idiota o simplemente porque su hermana lo haría sin más?. Lina tenía miedo de ese momento, ya no sabía que pensar. Aún así, dio un último sorbo al té y decidió que, por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer, era consultarlo con la almohada.

* * *

- ...**E**ntonces, si lo he entendido bien, tú también quieres una copia de la Biblia Cleir. -dijo Zelgadiss al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la copa de vino con la que solía acompañar su comida-- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó a Naga.

La hechicera volvió a soltar otra de sus escandalosas risotadas y le miró con picardía.

- Para lo mismo que tú, no, desde luego. -

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. -le dijo Zel ignorando el comentario.

- Esta bien... ¿ Has oído hablar de Lina Invers, la hechicera negra ? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

Zelgadiss levantó la vista y la miró expectante.

- Dicen que fue ella la que destruyó el palacio real de Zoana... -contestó cauteloso.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Naga- ...Y el conjuro que utilizó fue el "Dragon Slave", uno de los más potentes de la Magia Negra...-explicó.

-¡Hum! No me preguntes. Debido a mi naturaleza, prefiero no practicar la Magia Negra... -

Sin ser eso totalmente cierto, Zelgadiss prefería hacerse el loco antes que decirle a Naga que sí conocía a Lina; aquella hechicera parecía tener algo en contra suya.

- ...Lo que yo quiero encontrar una copia de la Biblia Cleir donde pueda aprender ese conjuro o uno similar.- dijo Naga, revelando de esa forma cuales eran sus planes.

El hechicero-quimera la miró fijamente, intentando disimular su sorpresa ante aquella idea. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa mientras que Naga bebía ávidamente de su copa.

- Así que lo que quieres es convertirte en una poderosa hechicera negra... -apuntó Zel.

- ¡Sí! Esa pequeñaja es superior a mí en ese sentido. -dijo molesta.- Es un buen trato, ¿no? Conseguimos la Biblia Cleir, tú para deshechizarte y yo para ser más poderosa... ninguno se interpone en los planes del otro. ¿Qué te parece, ¿trabajamos juntos?-

Zelgadiss pareció reflexionar un momento mientras se llevaba una presa de aquel guiso de carne de la cena a la boca; cerró los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras masticaba con la boca cerrada. Naga parecía una persona que se creía capaz de cualquier cosa, y por esa misma razón, también se creía capaz de convencerle usando esos argumentos. Mientras la quimera masticaba, la hechicera negra aguardó a que se lo tragase y le diese una respuesta.

- Lo siento, Naga: ¡yo trabajo solo! -fue su única contestación.

- Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso... -le contestó la hechicera para sorpresa de Zelgadiss- Pero no pienses que voy a aceptarlo.-

La quimera levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

- ¡Dime, ¿ qué te propones!-

-Ya te lo he dicho: busco la Biblia Cleir porque en ella encontraré la clave del conjuro del " Drag Slave ". Gracias a él podré rivalizar con Lina Invers en cuanto a poder... Es mi única razón. Si te niegas a que trabajemos juntos, te seguiré a donde vayas para adueñarme de tus descubrimientos.-

- ¿Solo te interesa el poder?- le preguntó Zel algo molesto.

- ¡Sí! Y el dinero y la fama... -explicó Naga pomposamente sin importarle que a su interlocutor le acusase la justicia precisamente de eso mismo.

-¿Y me seguirías a donde yo fuera?- preguntó el mago espadachín con una sonrisa entre cínica y jocosa,- ¿A sabiendas de lo que podría pasarte si lo hicieras? Ya conoces mi fama.- añadió con una sonrisa cruel. 

-Por muy quimera que seas, no creo que estés en situación de poder hacerme un daño real.- fue la pomposa respuesta de Naga.

Zelgadiss no pudo más que ponerse a reír maliciosamente; era evidente que Naga era igual que Lina... pero a lo grande, aunque tuviese ese irritante parecido físico con Amelia. Dio un último trago a su copa de vino y la depositó frente a Naga.

- ¡Esta bien, acepto que me acompañes! Pero lo harás bajo mis condiciones... No me gusta aceptar tratos. -

- No tengo problema con eso, es normal que lo exijas así.- contestó Naga sinceramente.- Vamos, te diré cual es tu habitación... -

Una vez que Zelgadiss se quedó solo en su cuarto, se despojó de la capa y el resto de sus escuetas ropas, se sentó en el borde del catre, que se estremeció bajo su peso de una forma escandalosa, y comenzó a reflexionar en los últimos acontecimientos.  
La propuesta de Naga había dado un notable giro a los acontecimientos; no le hacía mucha gracia viajar acompañado de esa mujer que parecía querer hacerlo todo de la forma más pomposa y grandilocuente posible (no había más que oír esa carcajada suya para entenderlo), pero, a pesar de que tenía motivos de sobra para no fiarse de los tratos, desde luego que no parecía tener motivos para engañarle. Si había aceptado era por múltiples pequeños detalles que evaluó durante la cena. En primer lugar parecía que esa hechicera, efectivamente, no tenía intención de engañarlo en su búsqueda de la Biblia Cleir y era más fácil encontrarla entre dos que uno solo; en segundo lugar, era mejor tenerla vigilada ya que ella también la buscaba; y por último también estaba el hecho de esa especie de rivalidad personal que parecía tener con Lina. No es que él temiese por su amiga, pero seria mejor saber qué problema tenía Naga con ella para que insistiese tanto en superarla... Lo cierto es que Zelgadiss no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que las dos debían conocerse antes. No sabía como podía acabar esa repentina alianza, pero mientras...

Se echó con cuidado sobre su lecho y, como de costumbre, puso la espada junto a su almohada. Las sábanas olían bien, la habitación estaba limpia. ¿Qué más quería por esta noche ?

Naga se había dedicado a guardar el equipaje en su capa encantada antes para el día siguiente. No se podía quejar, al final se había salido con la suya, y eso tenía su mérito pues ese Zelgadiss parecía alguien muy decidido y perseverante; sonrío satisfecha por su éxito: con la ayuda de esa quimera podría por fin superar a Lina como hechicera. ¡Ya había aguantado bastante con oír cada dos por tres que si Lina había hecho tal o cual cosa, ella también tenía derecho a llevarse a uno de los grandes demonios por delante y ser famosa. De todas formas no pudo evitar cierta sensación incómoda al verse reflejada en el esa misma quimera sobre la que pesaban tantas acusaciones por crímenes, que aparentemente, cometió por su ansia de poder... Pero no, ella era una defensora del bien e iba contra sus principios el secuestro y el asesinato para conseguir objetos de valor como había hecho Zelgadiss... Definitivamente ella no era ni mucho menos como él, por supuesto que no.

Finalmente se quitó la capa y los guantes y se tumbó boca arriba en su cama... Mañana partiría en busca de la Biblia Cleir.


	3. Capítulo3 La Partida

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo: 2**. " La Partida. "**

**A**melia acariciaba las tupidas crines de su caballito blanco mientras el servicial mozo de cuadra ensillaba al animal con los ricos arreos que correspondían a una amazona de su rango. Martina la miró con ojos tristes:

- ¡ _Oooh_ !; entonces, ¿te vas a marchar realmente?-

- ¡Sí, Martina! -confirmó Amelia- ...Tengo que conseguir encontrar a mi hermana, es muy importante para mi país. -la princesa-sacerdotisa intentó justificar su decisión ante Martina- Desde que ella se marchó de Seillon, yo he ocupado su puesto y, si ella no aparece algún día, yo seré la próxima reina de Seillon... -

Martina se sintió ofendida por esa sutil comparación.

- ¿Qué tiene _eso_ de malo?-

- ¡N...no, nada ! -contestó presta- Tú ya has visto en qué situación se encuentra mi familia; no puedo permitir que eso vaya a más, si no la Corona de Seillon acabará por desintegrarse... ¡Entiéndelo! Ahora que sé por donde empezar a buscar a Gracia, tengo que hacerlo.-

Mas que otra cosa, Martina se sentía desilusionada por la rápida marcha de su "compañera de oficio" y Zangulus, sabedor de sus sentimientos, intentó mediar en la situación.

- Amelia tiene razón, Martina -le dijo- Es importante para su país que encuentre a su hermana.-

- Pero, ¿te tienes que marchar ya? ¿No puedes quedarte un par de días más al menos...?-

- Sí... -contestó Amelia- tengo que llegar a Sadgria cuanto antes. Ya nos veremos otra vez cuando vuelva. Pero te pido por favor que hables con mi padre, el príncipe Phill.-  
Martina miró con curiosidad a Amelia, pero enseguida asintió con la cabeza:

- Por favor, dile de mi parte que no se preocupe si tardo en volver. Explícale que volveré a Palacio en cuanto haya resuelto unos asuntos de vital importancia para nuestro reino. Mi padre es un hombre bueno con el corazón lleno de justicia.- A Amelia parecía que se le llenara la boca al decir eso,- Así que comprenderá lo que quiero hacer. Se lo comunicarás, ¿verdad, Martina?-

-Dalo por hecho, Amelia.-

-Muchas gracias, Martina.-exclamó esta con una amplia sonrisa.  
Y dicho esto, montó en su caballito; hundió los talones en sus flancos y se dispuso a partir a galope, cuando Martina la retuvo.

- ¡¡Espera! -Amelia tiró de las riendas- Antes de que te vayas, toma esto para que te ayude... -

- ¿Qué es?-preguntó con curiosidad extendiendo el brazo.

- El emblema de _Zomerstherth_.- contestó Martina.

Amelia palideció; no se esperaba que Martina fuese a darle ese horrible mascaron, pero no sabía como negárselo.

- ¡Mu..muchas gracias, Martina!-contestó muy apurada.

- Zomerstherth _te ayudará_ y protegerá en tu viaje. Ya _verás_ como lo hace si yo se _lo digo_... -contestó la princesa de Zoana plenamente convencida de ello.

Amelia se sintió aún más turbada, no tenía forma de negarse, aunque Martina lo hiciese con buena intención; así que para no prolongar más la situación, volvió a espolear a su caballito y salió ardua por una de las puertas de palacio

- ¡¡Que Zomerstherth te proteja!-oyó gritar a Zangulus

- ¡Gracias, y hasta la vistaaa! -se despidió Amelia.

* * *

**M**uy lejos de allí, en lo que antes se conocía fuera de la Barrera como Mundo Exterior, en una tienda de objetos de cerámica y otros útiles de valor, una ex-sacerdotisa de Roto, el rey-dragón de Fuego, se esforzaba por alimentar a un dragoncito recién nacido.

- ¡Vamos, Vargaarv... !. Di "_¡Aaaaah!_" -pedía la sacerdotisa.

El pequeño dragoncito sacudió sus alitas plumosas y emitió un sonido gutural con la boca abierta; Firia introdujo un pequeño trozo de carne en sus mandíbulas y el dragoncito, al sentir la comida, se la tragó con avidez como si de un pollito de aguilucho se tratara. De esa forma la ex-sacerdotisa repitió la operación unas cuantas veces hasta que la criatura acabó su ración

- ¡Ay, qué bueno es mi pequeñín! -exclamó en tono maternal alzando al dragoncito- ¿A que sí, Vargaarv, chiquitín?-

- Jefa... ¿seguro que crecerá y se convertirá en Vargaarv de nuevo?- preguntó Giras dubitativo.

Firia se dispuso a contestar a la pregunta de su ayudante cuando una voz cantarina irrumpió de improviso:

- ¡Claro que sí! Te recuerdo que Vargaarv es un dragón. -

Todos los allí presentes buscaron sorprendidos al dueño de esa peculiar voz; Firia se sintió mal de repente sin causa aparente... hasta que vio al causante.

- ¡¡¡Xeros!- exclamó en un tono nada amigable.

El demonio-sacerdote había aparecido de la nada en medio de la trastienda donde Firia tenía puesta la cuna del dragoncito, al que abrazó en un gesto protector.

- ¿¡Qué... qué estas haciendo aquí? -le preguntó con temor.

Xeros se acercó a ella con tranquilidad y su característica expresión risueña en el rostro; Firia abrazó más fuerte aún al pequeño Vargaarv que había empezado a gruñir molesto por el trato de la dragona y la presencia demoníaca de Xeros.

- ¡No te preocupes... ! -la tranquilizó el demonio- Solo estoy aquí de paso: quería ver como se encontraba mi viejo enemigo...-respondió con candidez.

Firia se giró en un intento de cubrir a Vargaarv, mientras que Giras se ponía en guardia.

- Xeros... ¡no me fío de ti para nada !- respondió Firia.

-¡Vamos, ¿así tratas a tu compañero de fatigas? -respondió Xeros con ese irritante tonillo suyo- ...Cuando nos enfrentamos a Dark Star no estabas tan recelosa.-

- ¡Eso no es verdad; nunca me he fiado de ti! -contestó la dragona a la defensiva,-¿Por qué no dices de una vez qué es lo que quieres?...¡¡Y no me vengas diciendo que es un secreto!-

- No...no lo es. -respondió con naturalidad- Ya te lo he dicho: quiero ver a mi dragoncito preferido.-corroboró el demonio.

- ¿¡Q... qué?- preguntó Firia dubitativa.

- Claro que sí. Yo solo obedezco órdenes de mi Señora y los demonios superiores... Y ahora mismo no estoy cumpliendo ninguna de sus misiones. ¿Por qué iba a haceros daño sin nadie me lo ha ordenado?-se explicó Xeros.

Firia le miró más dubitativa aún, perdiendo de esa forma parte de su actitud defensiva y sacudió su cola de dragón dorado anta ella en un intento de echar los nervios en algo. Xeros se acercó a ella con tranquilidad y se agachó para ver de cerca al pequeño Vargaarv, que gruñó al acercarse el demonio.

- ¡Hola Vargaarv! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿No te acuerdas del tío Xeros?- le preguntó el demonio en un tono cantarín que a Firia le resultó imposible de identificar. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, le enseñó el pequeño dragoncito cogido entre sus brazos y el demonio extendió su índice ante sus mandíbulas como si intentase hacer un intento de arrumaco. Vargaarv siguió con el hocico el dedo del demonio e intentó morderlo de forma similar a como haría un cocodrilo en un instintivo gesto de autodefensa. Xeros apartó la mano rápidamente.

- ¡Hey, ¡Tiene tanto genio como el original! -declaró el demonio de forma jocosa.

Firia sacudió su cola ante Xeros otra vez.

- ¡Aléjate de él, Xeros! ¿Es que no ves que solo es una criatura? -apuntó la dragona furiosa.

- ¡Vale, vale ...! -tranquilizó Xeros- ... Si os ponéis así, ya me voy. Desde luego, cómo sois.-

Y dicho esto, desapareció con un chasquido en el aire. Firia soltó un profundo suspiro y se relajó de forma notoria.

- ¿Estas bien, jefa?-preguntó Giras preocupado.

- Si... ahora que se ha ido...-contestó, pero no pudo acabar de hablar.

- ¡Ah, que se me olvidaba...! -exclamó Xeros volviendo a aparecer de nuevo con el mismo chasquido. Firia y Giras dieron un respingo y le miraron sin saber que hacer.

-¿Q...qué quieres ahora, Xeros?- preguntó la dragona intentando mantener la compostura.

-Pues quería preguntarte que si tienes guías turísticas en tu tienda... Es que quería una de esta ciudad. -contestó Xeros con naturalidad.

Una vez que Xeros se hubo marchado definitivamente, Firia se sintió como si se hubiese librado de una terrible carga. Ella, al igual que todos los dragones dorados, odiaba al sacerdote bestia, y tenía tanto motivos personales como genéricos para hacerlo, pero la verdad es que se sentía confusa. Xeros se había burlado de ella hasta la saciedad, pero aún así tenía que reconocer que viniendo de un ser tan malvado, era alguien bastante simpático y tratable, y que tal vez por eso el grupito de humanos que le acompañaron cuando se enfrentaron a Dabranygudú -Dark Star, le toleraban de esa forma tan distendida pese a su identidad. Firia se asustó al pensar que tal vez ella también guardase un sentimiento de aprecio por ese demonio: él le había salvado en alguna ocasión y además la había provocado en varias otras para que reaccionase en situaciones peligrosas; pero lo que más le inquietaba era que en una ocasión Xeros se disculpase con ella sinceramente por lo que había hecho. La verdad es que no sabía a que atenerse con ese demonio, algunas veces esa misma actitud era totalmente impensable de un asesino de semejante tamaño como lo era el sacerdote bestia, pero tal vez era esa misma duda lo que Xeros buscaba.

Entonces Giras la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señora, hay un tal Milgacia preguntando por usted en la entrada... -

- ¿¡Qué dices, ¿Milgacia? -exclamó la dragona realmente sorprendida.

- Si... Dice que no se conocen personalmente, pero que sabe quien es usted y que quiere verla... -

Si era cierto que Milgacia, el soberano de los dragones del norte, estaba allí, había sido una suerte que Xeros se hubiese marchado ya. Firia se apresuró a dejar en la cuna al pequeño Vargaarv, que dormía plácidamente después de haber comido, y lo arropó de una forma que lo ocultaba a la vista de extraños. Los dragones dorados del interior de la Barrera no estaban emparentados con Roto, pero aún así ella seguía teniendo muy presente que fue su especie la que exterminó la de Vargaarv, y aunque el gran anciano estuviese muerto, ella prefería esconder al dragón ancestral de miradas extrañas. Una vez que lo hubo escondido, se dirigió hacia la entrada en busca de una situación incierta.

* * *

**N**aga era francamente inaguantable. Desde que ella y Zelgadiss salieron de Sadgria, había estado hablando sin parar durante dos horas seguidas sobre lo estupenda que era tanto como mujer, como persona y como hechicera mientras viajaban por un camino que atravesaba praderas salpicadas de algún que otro árbol. Durante todo este tiempo no había hecho más que echarse flores en todos los sentidos y a Zelgadiss aquella situación le resultaba insoportable. Efectivamente Naga era como Lina en muchos aspectos: comía mucho y le gustaba el dinero y el poder como al que más, por poner dos ejemplos; pero había una sutil diferencia a juicio de Zel. Lina era de esa forma porque en el fondo no se sentía segura de su condición de mujer y hechicera, así que todas esas barbaridades que hacía eran una manera de querer demostrar lo buena que era a si misma y a los demás; mientras que en el caso de Naga, lo hacía porque estaba plenamente satisfecha consigo misma y que todos supieran lo fantástica que era, incrementando con eso su ya hinchado orgullo. Así que por unas o por otras, ambas iban por ahí haciendo saltar todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Pero eso no justificaba lo que Zelgadiss tenía que soportar.

- ¿Vas a callarte ya? -le preguntó disgustado- Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.-

Naga le miró disgustada y se detuvo al margen del camino.

- ¿Qué pasa? -gruñó- ¿Es que no sabes que la próxima ciudad importante es Mosiquita, ¿O es que esperas encontrar algo allí?-

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Esa a la que Ciudad de las Artes, la que posee un coliseo de la época del reino de Lethidius... Pero allí no hay nada que buscar -declaró el hechicero.- Aunque puede ser que... - murmuró para sí.

Naga pareció reflexionar un instante mientras que se atusaba una mejilla con el dedo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por donde empezar? -preguntó por fin- ...Creo que lo mejor que lo mejor que podemos hacer es analizar los posibles sitios donde pueda haber alguna copia.- declaró sentándose bajo un haya. Zelgadiss la miró fijamente y, finalmente, se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre?- le preguntó ya en un tono más distendido- ¿ Por donde crees que deberíamos empezar a buscar ? -concluyó con la esperanza de que Naga le dijese algo más fiable que a él no se le hubiese ocurrido.

La hechicera cruzó los brazos en la nuca y se reclinó en el tronco del haya al tiempo que elevaba la mirada hacia la copa.

- Bueno... En primer lugar seleccionaría los lugares donde se pudiese encontrar una copia.- declaró.

- ¡Eso ya lo he pensado yo antes! -gruñó Zel- Y créeme cuando te digo que es más probable encontrarla en el lugar menos sospechado de todos... - declaró volviendo a pensar en Mosiquita, la ciudad construida sobre los restos de unos de los reinos que había poseído mayores conocimientos de magia.

- En ese caso creo que para no arriesgarse sin problemas, deberíamos buscar las originales... -dijo por fin Naga muy satisfecha por su idea.

-¡No!- contestó Zel de improviso- Las tablas originales son ilegibles y se necesita el permiso de la Reina-Dragón del Agua para acceder a ellas... Dudo que las podamos conseguir. - le contestó la quimera prefiriendo ocultar todos los motivos de su inaccesibilidad.

Naga se sorprendió de nuevo ante la cantidad de datos que parecía conocer su compañero.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Incluso sabes dónde están! Debes llevar mucho tiempo buscándola... -declaró en un tono casi piadoso- Pero aún así, creo que deberíamos ir al lugar donde se encuentran; no creo que perdamos nada... -sugirió la hechicera.

Zel desvió la mirada y se quedó un instante mirando al vacío mientras evaluaba esa posibilidad.

- ¡Esta bien! Si es así, pongámonos en marcha... -dijo poniéndose en pie.-Iremos a la ciudad de Mosiquita. Puede que allí encontremos algo, y si no es así, luego nos dirigiremos hacia Rikkido.-

Naga esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que se estaba empezando a entenderse con esa quimera y convencerla de que fuesen en busca de las tablas originales. Pero justo cuando se iba a levantar, se fijó en la muñeca de la quimera: llevaba puesto un brazalete de chalza, como los que usaban las sacerdotisas blancas de Seillon como amuleto protector. No se había dado cuenta antes de eso, casi lo llevaba escondido... pero lo extraño es que ese brazalete...

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó- Levántate y vayámonos ya... - dijo en un tono que sonaba a orden. Naga chasqueó la lengua molesta. Iba a decir algo cuando su vista reparó en algo que relucía en mitad del camino que atravesaba aquella dehesa. De inmediato, se olvidó de todo lo que acababa de centrar su atención para solo tener ojos por aquel diminuto resplandor; sus pupilas se dilataron ante el entusiasmo de lo que creía haber encontrado, y antes de que Zelgadiss pudiese articular palabra de nuevo, la hechicera se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo en un espectacular "sprint" hasta aquel pequeño objeto reluciente.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -clamaba mientras se carcajeaba con esa espeluznante risa suya- ...¡Era una moneda de oro! -

Zelgadiss contemplaba la escena completamente asombrado; aquello era más de lo que se imaginaba, nunca había conocido a nadie tan avaricioso: esa chica superaba incluso a Lina. Pero él no estaba allí para aguantar tonterías; apretó el puño disgustado y se dirigió decidido hacia la jocosa hechicera que no le prestaba atención alguna satisfecha con su hallazgo... Grave error: Zelgadiss, harto de tanta tontería, descargó sobre su cabeza un soberbio capón y Naga acabó de bruces contra el suelo. La hechicera se giró furiosa hacia la quimera y Zel aguantó su mirada.

- ¡Vamos! -ordenó- ¡Haz lo que quieras con esa moneda pero aligera al paso. Tenemos que llegar a Mosiquita antes de que acabe esta semana y comience su próxima feria! ¡Puede que allí encontremos algo! -

- ¿Ah, si? -preguntó con sarcasmo Naga, molesta aún por el capón que le había dolido sobremanera. -¿Cómo? Estamos muy lejos todavía de Mosiquita.-

Zelgadiss la miró con indiferencia, se giró y pronunció un conjuro.

- ¡Levitación! -gritó.

Al momento un aura blanquecina envolvió su cuerpo y la quimera se elevó en el aire; Naga le miró sorprendida ya que normalmente no solía viajar volando. Parecía indecisa.

- ¡Vayámonos ya! -arengó Zel y luego esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica- ...En Mosiquita encontrarás todas las monedas de oro que quieras...-

Naga le miró furiosa: ¿quién se había creído aquel hechicero que era, ¿ponía en duda su condición de hechicera inteligente?. Recitó el mismo conjuro y se elevó en el aire; Zel la miró esbozando sonrisa y comenzó a volar siguiendo el mismo camino desde el aire seguido de Naga con sus acrobacias aéreas. "Levitación" no era un conjuro que permitiese volar a grandes velocidades, solo a la misma que el paso humano, pero debido a que servía para desplazarse por el aire, podían salvar obstáculos que a paso habrían tardado más tiempo en sortearse, y cuando se viaja eso es de gran ayuda.

* * *

**M**uy lejos de allí, en un pueblo de Zefiria , una discusión de semejantes características estaba teniendo lugar.

- Pero Luna... -se quejaba Lina- ¿Por qué tengo yo que encargarme de eso? La vendimia no es hasta dentro de un mes y nosotros no tenemos tierras cultivadas, solo la frutería de papa y mamá.-

- Si... pero todas las mujeres del pueblo lo hacen todos los años y yo me he encargado de hacerlo mientras que tú has estado fuera, así que es tu obligación. Además, ¿de qué si no vamos a abastecer la tienda?- respondió Luna tajante.

- Pero yo no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo aquí... -seguía quejándose Lina.

Gaury contemplaba la discusión sin enterarse de mucho, lo único que tenía claro era el profundo cambio que había experimentado Lina desde que llegaron allí. Sea por lo que fuere que estaban discutiendo, lo cierto es que Lina no le habría permitido a nadie que le diese órdenes de esa forma; sin embargo parecía que Luna la podía obligar a hacer lo que ella quisiese. Al final a Gaury le pudo más la curiosidad de saber que iba a pasar que otra cosa.

- ¡Oye, Lina ! -interrumpió- ¿Qué es eso de la vendimia que dice tu hermana? Creí que aquí la gente solo recogería uvas para comérselas después. -quiso saber.

Luna le miró con cara de circunstancia: ¿es que aquel chico no podía abrir la boca si no era para preguntar tonterías? Iba a decir algo cuando su hermana pequeña la interrumpió.

- Déjame esto a mí, Luna... -le pidió con un suspiro; luego se giró hacia Gaury- Verás... Aquí en Zefiria la economía se basa en el comercio de la vid y todo lo que este relacionado con las uvas, así que durante la vendimia, todos los aldeanos de cualquier pueblo colaboran en la recogida de la uva... -explicó- Y mi hermana quiere que yo también lo haga.- concluyó con un suspiro.

- ¡Aaaah! -contestó Gaury- Entonces no podremos marcharnos para conseguir una nueva espada.- se quejó.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Luna.- Así que es por eso por lo que no podías quedarte durante más tiempo: es más importante la espada de tu amigo que las obligaciones con tu pueblo... -

Lina palideció visiblemente mientras que Luna se le acercaba con expresión fiera.

- ¡Lu... Luna; de verdad... ¿no te irás a creer lo que ha dicho Gaury, verdad! -intentó defenderse.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Gaury sorprendido- Pero ¿es que no íbamos a buscarme otra espada ? -preguntó.  
Aquello hizo que Luna se enfadara más pero Lina, aunque lo sabía, primero miró a Gaury furiosa por lo bocazas que era algunas veces.  
- ¡¡Gauryyy... cerebro de medusaaa! -farfulló. Entonces recibió un grandísimo golpe en la cabeza y, una vez más, Lina acabó estampada contra el suelo.

- Esto es por mentir a tu hermana mayor... -anunció Luna.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Interrumpo algo? -oyeron decir a una voz cantarina.

Lina levantó la cara del suelo buscando al dueño de aquella voz cantarina y Gaury hizo también lo propio; pero fue Luna quien lo localizó. Por el portón del corral que daba a la calle vio a un joven vestido de terciopelo negro que portaba un bastón con una gran gema roja y tenía una expresión risueña en el rostro.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó Luna perpleja por la repentina aparición.

- ¡¡ Xeros! -exclamaron su hermana y Gaury. Luna los miró sorprendida.

- ¿Lo conocéis? -preguntó.

- Si... más o menos. -contestó Lina poniéndose en pie mientras se sacudía la ropa. -¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa, Xeros? -preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

- ¡Vaya un recibimiento! -se quejó el demonio- ¡Con lo que me ha costado encontraros... ! -

Luna había estado mirando al recién llegado con cierta reticencia; había algo desde su más profundo interior que hacía que él que no le acabase de gustar... Y Luna sabía que tenía que hacer caso de esa sensación.

- ¿Quién es este hombre, Lina? -preguntó en tono serio- ¿Algún amigo tuyo?-

Lo mismo hizo Xeros, que miraba a Luna con curiosidad y desconfianza, aunque lo hacía de forma muy disimulada.

- ¿Quién es esta chica, Lina? Es la primera vez que te veo con ella... -anunció.

Lina dio un profundo suspiro y se acercó a ambos; era sorprendente el parecido entre ambos.

- Esta bien; os presentaré -dijo por fin- Xeros: esta es Luna, mi hermana mayor... Luna, este es Xeros, el demonio-sacerdote que luchó contra los dragones dorados hace mil años. -dijo a modo de presentación.

- ¿¡¡¡ QUEEEÉ ? -exclamó Luna asombrada... Ahora entendía el porqué de esa sensación.

- Liiina... -se quejó Xeros inclinándose hacia ella con el bastón cogido en la espalda- ¡No puedes ir diciendo por ahí esas cosas, luego la gente se asusta... ! ¡Y no me gusta que me llamen "Asesino de Dragones"! -luego se volvió hacia Luna- Así que esta es tu hermana... -dijo con tranquilidad.

Luna miraba al demonio completamente asombrada, con una mezcla de temor y respeto; Lina conocía a su hermana y sabía que para ella esa era una situación muy incómoda, aunque Xeros la observaba sin ninguna emoción aparente, como solía ser lo normal en él. Entonces Gaury, que había estado contemplando la escena con curiosidad, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Has visto, Lina? -dijo sin parar de reír.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó curiosa.

- ¡...Que tu hermana es igual que Xeros pero con pechos! -anunció.

La reacción de todo el mundo fue un autentico espectáculo: para empezar las dos hermanas y Xeros dieron tal respingo que se cayeron al suelo; luego el demonio se incorporó visiblemente desorientado.

-¡Gaury... De verdad que nunca... ! - comenzó a decir Xeros y entonces se fijó en Luna que también se levantaba despacio, muy despacio, con la cabeza gacha y una mirada ante la que el propio Xeros se asustó.

- ¡¡¡Gauryyyy ! -amenazó Luna arrastrando el nombre.

Lo siguiente se puede resumir en una ráfaga de explosiones, hechizos varios y muchos alaridos.

-¿Esa es de verdad tu hermana? -le preguntó Xeros a Lina ya recompuesto mientras contemplaban el espectáculo. La hechicera asintió con la cabeza visiblemente atemorizada.- ...¡Cómo se pone! -exclamó Xeros con una risita.

* * *

Continuará en Cap-4. 


	4. Capítulo4 Mosiquita y sus Problemas

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo: 4**. " Mosiquita y sus Problemas. "**

**M**osiquita no era muy diferente de otras ciudades, solo su gigantesco coliseo revelaba algo acerca de su pasado; esa clase de construcciones eran típicas del desaparecido reino de Lethidius y desde hacía unos 500 años no se habían vuelto a construir. Sin embargo Mosiquita lo había preservado íntegramente durante centurias al darle un empleo, su presencia revelaba así su autentica condición de ciudad dedicada a cualquier actividad de la que se pudiese hacer un espectáculo, desde obras de teatro hasta partidos de tenis mágico, causa de este último de que su gran anfiteatro hubiese sido destruido hacía algo más de un año gracias al hechizo del "Dragon Slave" conjurado por Lina durante el torneo. De esa forma en Mosiquita no se había podido volver a celebrar nada, y todos los ingresos de la ciudad se invertían en la reconstrucción del magno edificio y en redoblar la ya numerosa guardia de seguridad de la ciudad, aunque fuera solo por si acaso. Esa situación había provocado que la ciudad estuviera en un punto cercano a sufrir una crisis, ya que sin un lugar donde poder llevar a cabo las actividades que suponían la principal fuente de ingresos de la villa, igualmente tampoco tenían la posibilidad de costear el pago de la reconstrucción de tan magno edificio.

Cuando Naga y Zelgadiss llegaron a la ciudad tras dos intensas jornadas de viaje, se dedicaron a buscar un mesón donde comer y una posada donde hospedarse. A Naga le llamó la atención la forma en que su compañero, en cuanto llegó a la ciudad, se ocultó tras su capucha y embozo; resultaba curioso ver a uno tan tapado y a la otra prácticamente desnuda, de hecho la propia Naga se sintió algo incómoda por esa situación. ¿Tanta vergüenza hacia su físico sentía su compañero? ¿O era porque aún no se atrevía a descubrirse el rostro por temor a que alguien le reconociese?...Tal vez fuese eso último, alcanzó a comprender Naga en un breve ataque de su casi nulo sentido común, pero al final ella misma prefirió envolverse en su capa, no fueran a llamar la atención de la guardia, y le indicó un lugar donde podían almorzar.

Cuando entraron tomaron asiento en un rincón lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Zelgadiss se bajó el embozo de la cara mientras que Naga se quitaba los guantes para comer.

- ...No lo entiendo. -exclamó Naga- Si decías que en esta ciudad no había nada interesante, ¿por qué has querido venir? -preguntó de forma incisiva. Para Naga, la lógica de Zelgadiss escapaba muchas veces a su entendimiento.

Zelgadiss permaneció un momento en silencio y se apartó el flequillo de la cara... aunque no le servía de mucho.

- Porque tengo la sensación de que debemos venir aquí si queremos encontrar algo... -contestó. La cara de Naga cambió a una expresión escéptica.

- Me extraña que diga algo así alguien que no confía mucho en la intuición... -declaró.

-No se trata de intuición, sino de hechos; yo no creo en eso. Mosiquita está construida sobre las ruinas de una antigua ciudad del reino de Lethidius, así que es posible que aún quede algo interesante en medio de los edificios más antiguos que quedan aquí.-

- O sea, se trata de hacer de cazatesoros...- contestó Naga con la boca echa agua por las posibles expectativas.

En esta ocasión el menú consistía en un guiso de carne con legumbres y una gran jarra de hidromiel. Como de costumbre Zelgadiss ingirió una cantidad notable de comida de forma pausada junto con una copa de vino; mientras que Naga devoró con ansia la comida y bebía directamente de la jarra y sin ningún tapujo. Naga había notado que a Zelgadiss no le gustaba hablar de temas, al menos temas serios, mientras comía, y que tampoco se peleaba por la comida. Así que ambos llenaron el estómago casi por separado, aunque comieran en la misma mesa.

Fue entonces cuando se les acercó un tipo de frondosa melena castaña, grandes ojos acuosos y cara redondeada pero barbilla picuda que habría sido más aparente sino fuera por la rala barba que lucía. Su vestimenta era el típico atuendo de mercenario con una espada colgada a la cintura.

- Escuchad un momento... ¿Sois hechiceros a sueldo, verdad? -les preguntó sin rodeos interrumpiendo la comida de los dos- ¿Aceptaríais un encargo de mi señor?- preguntó antes de obtener respuesta. El recién llegado parecía estar hablando como si ya conociera la respuesta de antemano.

Naga depositó la jarra de un golpe en la mesa y le miró expectante para luego hacer lo propio con su compañero; entonces se dio cuenta de que el recién llegado y Zelgadiss se estaban escrutando con la mirada.

- ...Ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad? -preguntó Zel con una media sonrisa sin girarse hacia él- ¿No eras Lantz(1), el "hombre de confianza" de Tarim, uno de los hechiceros que se disputaba el cargo de presidente de la Asociación de hechiceros de la ciudad de Atlas?-

Su interlocutor permaneció sin responder durante un breve instante, no tanto por el descubrimiento de Zelgadiss como por el gusto de permitirse un breve gesto dramático. Luego esbozó una sonrisa similar a la de la quimera.

- ¡Sí! -confirmó con tranquilidad cruzándose de brazos en un gesto que pretendía ser relajado-... Te he reconocido a ti y a tu compañera nada más veros. Me diste una buena paliza aquella vez, y sé bien de lo que sois capaces tú y los demás. Es por eso que estoy haciéndoos esta oferta. -se explicó como si fuera buen conocedor de lo que decía- Aunque tu compañera ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la vi... -declaró algo sorprendido.

A pesar de todo, Zelgadiss le escuchó ligeramente sorprendido por la coincidencia de que ambos se volvieran a encontrar, y que precisamente este le ofreciese un trabajo. Lantz era un mercenario razonablemente bueno con la espada que había perdido a su novia en la destrucción de la ciudad de Sairag, y que igualmente tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Zelgadiss y Amelia durante la disputa por el poder entre los hechiceros Tarim el Violeta (que había sido su señor en ese momento) y Dimia el Azul, lo que le valió pasarse algún tiempo sometido a sesiones de curas a base de Magia Blanca. Igualmente también tuvo la mala suerte de ir a contratar a Lina con la táctica de "meterle mano"... Irónicamente, ese encuentro había servido para que Lantz acabase desarrollando un gran respeto y admiración por las habilidades de Lina Invers y Gaury Gabriev, pero una aversión directamente proporcional a todo hechicero que quisiera contratar sus servicios. Zelgadiss estaba al tanto de todo esto puesto que durante el enfrentamiento con Hansiforld, él y todos los demás, tuvieron que hacer averiguaciones acerca del hechicero Blanco, empezando por los propios Tarim y Dimia, y luego a sus inmediatos subordinados.  
Pero lo sorprendente no era eso, sino ver que Lantz había confundido a Naga con Amelia.

Por su parte la hechicera, aunque no sabía de qué estaban hablando, se sintió hinchada de orgullo al saberse reconocida por alguien, así que empezó a reírse como ella sola sabía hacer y el mercenario la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ...Pues no es la misma chica. -exclamó con un escalofrío al oír su risotada. Zel se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tras una breve charla, ambos hechiceros aceptaron ir a entrevistarse con el actual jefe de Lantz, en vista de que podían hacer un buen trato y que Zelgadiss intuyó que sí debía ser algo importante para que aquel espadachín recurriese a alguien como él. De esa forma ambos, guiados por el mercenario, acabaron en la Casa Consistorial de Mosiquita, pues el tipo que les quería contratar resulto ser el nuevo gobernador de la ciudad. Tanto Naga como Zelgadiss fueron conducidos hacia su despacho para entrevistarse con el gobernador de Mosiquita en persona. Si bien ver a una pareja formada por alguien como Zelgadiss, todo tapado de la cabeza a los pies; y alguien como Naga, toda casi descubierta, era algo tremendamente inusual, en cierta forma se podía decir lo mismo del gobernante de Mosiquita. Este era un joven de edad similar a las de ellos, o al menos con una apariencia más joven; sus ojos eran redondos y una melenita morena similar a la de Xeros, vestido con un jubón blanco bordado en oro, muda evidencia de su status económico, cosa que también demostraba su rico despacho donde les aguardaba desde hacía ya un rato.

Cuando entraron, él ya estaba sentado en su mesa de despacho y les invitó cortésmente a que hicieran lo propio en unas sillas de madera revestidas de terciopelo, aunque se sintió algo cohibido al ver el aspecto de los dos hechiceros que le había traído su ayudante. ¿Una mujer descocada y un individuo que ocultaba algún sospechoso secreto debajo de su capa y capucha?... Con hechiceros así ya podría solucionar sus problemas. No obstante lucho por disimular su sorpresa y se dijo a si mismo que debía fiarse del buen juicio de Lantz, pues este gozaba de buenas referencias.

Zel y Naga tomaron asiento con estudiada educación y ambos adoptaron idéntica postura cruzando los brazos al ver la juventud de su jefe, que empezó a hablar queriendo parecer natural y tratando de ignorar el crujido emitido por la silla donde se había sentado el hechicero embozado.

- Iré directamente al grano... -declaró en cuanto se sentaron- Mi nombre es Aras Rice y soy el actual gobernador de Mosiquita... -dijo- Deseo contratar hechiceros capaces, puesto que necesito solucionar una amenaza que atañe a toda la ciudad, y Lantz, mi hombre de confianza aquí presente, me ha recomendado que recurra a vosotros.-concluyó con una mirada significativa a Zelgadiss que murmuró para sí con una sonrisa de satisfacción:

- "Elestrañoespadachín"atacadenuevo.- le oyó decir Naga sin llegar a entender a que se refería, pero que ignoró para luego preguntar:

- ¿Tan serio es para que haya tenido que recurrir a Naga, la Serpiente Blanca y su compañero?-en un tono rimbombante rematado con una de sus risotadas.

Lantz y Aras permanecieron desorientados unos instantes.

- ...E... En realidad es problema que solo me atañe a mí, pero que al final ha acabado poniendo en peligro a toda Mosiquita, que ya de por sí se encuentra en una situación delicada por los muchos gastos que suponen la reparación del Coliseo. -explicó intentando recuperar la compostura. Los hechiceros le miraron esperando alguna clase de explicación que no tuviese que ver con obras públicas ni urbanismo- Veréis... Yo pertenezco a la familia de los Rice, una de las más ricas de la región. Hace ya unos años una hechicera llamada Kari concertó mi matrimonio con la menor de sus diez hijas, Paula. Yo no quería debido a lo que implicaba un matrimonio concertado entre Paula y yo para mi familia. Afortunadamente, al final pude librarme de ellas... -les explicó Aras.

- ¿Afortunadamente? -preguntó Naga sin perder su petulante sonrisa- ¿Por qué?... No veo qué problema habría en un matrimonio así, ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra misión?-

- A eso voy... -contestó Aras con un breve tic en una ceja; la arrogancia de Naga le resultaba molesta.- Aprovechándose de su estatus de hechicera poderosa y con renombre, Kari casaba a sus hijas con ricos hacendados para luego ir "desplumándolos" de sus posesiones. Yo me negué a que eso ocurriera y quise romper el acuerdo matrimonial. Desafortunadamente, gracias a una maldición que ella me echó, estuve a punto de casarme con Paula, su hija pequeña y única que quedaba soltera, pero en el último momento pude librarme de ella gracias a unas hechiceras y un mercenario que contraté. El asunto acabó zanjado... -hizo una pausa que se convirtió en suspiro-...Bueno, aunque no se qué es peor: acabaron destrozándome la casa durante la pelea contra Kari y unos individuos que les andaban persiguiendo y que se presentaron en mi casa... -

Zelgadiss le miró expectante, le parecía que ya había oído antes esa historia en algún momento, pero no por eso acababa de saber dónde esta el problema.

- ¿Y todo eso qué tiene que ver con nuestro encargo? ¿Acaso estamos aquí para evitar otros matrimonios de conveniencia? -preguntó con gravedad pero cierto tono divertido. A Zelgadiss le gustaban las cosas claras y no las medias tintas.

- Pues, como si ya no tuviéramos bastantes problemas, Kari y su hija juraron vengarse de mí por lo ocurrido ya que eso supuso su caída como hechicera de renombre. Cuando se enteraron que ahora yo soy el gobernador de Mosiquita, se han dedicado a aprender todo tipo de artes negras con las que atacarme a mí y esta ciudad. -explicó.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Naga que seguía sin ver eso tan claro- ¿Tan poderosa es esa hechicera como para que sea un problema tan grave? -

- En realidad, no... -contestó- Personalmente creo que su reputación se basa más en su posición social y sus artes que en su capacidad como hechicera... Lo que ocurre es que, según mis informaciones, ¡quiere obligarme a abdicar de mi puesto invocando a demonios menores con los que atacaría la ciudad! -explicó atemorizado.

- ¿Invocando demonios de bajo rango? -preguntó escéptico Zelgadiss, al que todo aquello le parecía una exageración, incluso para tratarse solo de un asunto de poder. - Se necesita ser un hechicero bastante versado en conseguir eso; invocar más de uno es una proeza. Un mazoku, incluso de bajo rango, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.-

- Así es -confirmó Aras- Al atacar la ciudad de esa forma, estaría poniendo mi mandato en entredicho, y en este momento la situación ya es bastante delicada. La verdad es que hasta ahora Kari había demostrado ser razonablemente buena con la magia de los elementos, pero según tengo entendido encontró una copia incompleta de la Biblia Cleir y...-

Aquello fue el detonante final: Naga y Zelgadiss se miraron el uno al otro y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, ambos dieron un salto aterrizando directamente sobre la mesa del despacho y con expresión de absoluta ansiedad en sus caras.

-¡¡¡SI LO QUE TIENE ESA BRUJA ES UNA COPIA DE LA BIBLIA CLEIR, PUEDE CONTRATARNOS AHORA MISMOOO!- le exigieron ambos zarandeándolo por la pechera.

Aras se sacudió intentando zafarse huyendo de la repentina locura de aquellos dos. Lantz miró alternativamente a su señor y a los dos hechiceros sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! -dijo recuperando el aliento- Estáis contratados. Os pagaré mil monedas de oro, pero encargaos de esto cuanto antes... -declaró Aras aún temeroso de la acción de ambos. Naga y Zelgadiss se apartaron de él y le soltaron, pero sus caras tenían una de esas sonrisas que dan realmente miedo.

Poco después y tras cerrar el trato formalmente, se fueron con la expectativa de conseguir dinero y una copia de la Biblia Cleir. Cuando lo hicieron Aras exhaló un profundo suspiro.

- Confíe en ellos, mi señor... -le aconsejó Lantz- Son muy competentes y sabrán encargarse de esa bruja. He visto de lo que son capaces.-

- Serán competentes, pero me pregunto que quienes serán peores, si Kari y su hija o esos dos... -dijo Aras con un ligero temblor. Entonces hizo una pausa mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa de su despacho.- ¡Lantz...!- dijo por mí- Creo que tengo otro trabajo para ti.-

* * *

**T**anto Naga como Zelgadiss estaban de acuerdo en que habían aceptado el trabajo porque la tal Kari parecía poseer una copia de la Biblia Cleir; solo había que liquidarla, quitarle la copia y cobrar una buena recompensa... aunque a Naga no le parecía tan buena y si por ella fuera, habría regateado el precio al alza, pero Zelgadiss se daba por satisfecho... Peor para él.  
Ambos caminaron a través de las calles de Mosiquita sin un rumbo fijo hasta que sus pasos les condujeron a una gran plaza presidida por la omnipresente estatua de Rezo y desde la que se dominaba el gigantesco Coliseo cuyas obras de reconstrucción aún proseguían después de casi dos años. Al rededor de ella, pero lo bastante lejos como para no entorpecer el transcurso de las obras, se sucedían diferentes teatros callejeros y pasacalles de actores que habían venido hasta Mositiquta para encontrarse conque no tenían el lugar que esperaban para actuar. Naga se sentó al pie de la estatua y le preguntó a su compañero:

- Bueno... ¿Qué se te ocurre, ¿Dónde debería haber un circulo de invocación para llamar a todos esos demonios? -

Zelgadiss ya había estado haciéndose esa pregunta.

- Para invocar a un demonio de bajo rango se necesita un gran poder y "capacidad de persuasión"; no es lo mismo invocar a un Golem, una criatura sin voluntad, que a un mazoku, un ser formado de "voluntad"...- explicó Zelgadiss como si hablara en voz alta para si mismo. -Lo normal es que las invocaciones de Demonios Menores las llevase a cabo alguien que quisiera iniciar una guerra y ganarla en un tiempo record, no algo como esto... Se a lo que sea, ese tipo de invocaciones se celebren en un lugar apropiado para ello, como algún tipo de laboratorio, un espacio distorsionado, o cualquier lugar similar... -continuó diciendo, y Naga asintió con la cabeza. Zelgadiss estaba demostrando ser un verdadero versado en la magia- Pero si lo que quiere esa Kari es invadir la ciudad y no tomarla marcialmente, lo más eficaz sería invocarlos en su interior y lograr que se fusionaran con los animales callejeros o algo parecido...-

- Entonces habría que buscar un lugar de Mosiquita lo bastante amplio como para albergar un circulo de invocación y a un montón de demonios. -adivinó Naga.

La quimera asintió con la cabeza y se mesó la barbilla pensando en donde podía haber un lugar de esas características en una ciudad relativamente pequeña como lo era Mosiquita. Entonces levantó la mirada de golpe y se giró hacia el Coliseo.

- ¡Puede ser que... allí !-anunció.

Naga le miró sorprendida y tras meditarlo unos instantes, soltó otra de sus risotadas.

- ¡Claro! -exclamó- El Coliseo esta justo en el centro de Mosiquita y es lo bastante grande como para albergar el circulo y el ejercito de demonios... ¿Qué mejor sitio que ese?-preguntó levantándose.

Zelgadiss esbozó una suave sonrisa que pronto tornó a un gesto más severo al caer en la cuenta de un detalle.

- ¡Espera! -dijo- Creo que sería mejor que esperásemos a la noche; puede que entonces aparezca nuestra hechicera... -explicó.

Naga le miró dubitativa y finalmente asintió. Si querían inspeccionar el el Coliseo sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, ni verse envueltos en algún tipo de refriega con los obreros de por medio, habría que inspeccionarlo, así que esa misma noche se dedicarían a registrarlo por dentro y por fuera; y si no encontraban nada, ya actuarían de acuerdo a la situación.

Ella no pensaba que la tal Kari fuese tan poderosa, sino que en realidad no era más que una hechicera resentida que había dirigido su poder por venganza. Para poderosa ya estaba ella, claro... o el tipo al que la estatua estaba dedicada a cuyo pie se encontraba sentada.

- ...Me pregunto si en realidad este hombre era tan poderoso como dicen por ahí. -declaró sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras contemplaba la estatua.

Zelgadiss la miró sorprendido al oírla.

- ¿Quién... , ¿Rezo? -preguntó para cerciorarse. Naga asintió con la cabeza - ¡Cht...! ¡En realidad no era mas que un farsante! -declaró la quimera molesta.

Naga le miró perpleja y luego a la estatua; Zelgadiss la había vuelto a sorprender con otro de los muchísimos datos que parecía conocer, porque si no, ¿cómo se atrevía a poner en duda a alguien tan famoso como el Monje Rojo? Según sus recuerdos de infancia en el palacio real de Seillon capital, nadie se había atrevido nunca a cuestionar la integridad y capacidad de Rezo, ni siquiera el propio Lou Graum ¿Acaso Zelgadiss le odiaba porque él era un criminal y Rezo un santo? Entonces se fijó en la inscripción que rezaba al pie del monumento; no decía nada más que un montón de pamplinas sobre lo estupendo que era el Monje Rojo, pero... ¡qué curioso: salvando las distancias, la verdad es que Rezo se parecía bastante a Zelgadiss.

Ya era otoño y las noches caían cada vez más deprisa, así que los dos hechiceros no tuvieron que esperar mucho a que oscureciera para poder actuar. El problema era esa espesa niebla que había caído de repente y que dificultaba la visión hasta un punto que solo se distinguían las tenues luces de los faroles que proferían una luz amarillenta en medio de la grisácea atmósfera. Pese a la importancia de Mosiquita como ciudad dedicada a las artes, parecía no ser capaz de costear una delegación de hechiceros propia que se dedicase a cosas tan básicas como el alumbrado nocturno de la ciudad; o eso o posiblemente el delicado presupuesto de la ciudad estuviese dedicado exclusivamente a la reconstrucción del Coliseo. En cualquier caso Naga y Zelgadiss obtendrían 1000 monedas de oro de las arcas de la ciudad por ese encargo, y ahora caminaban en silencio envueltos en sus capas a través de las calles que rodeaban el Coliseo, evitando a las patrullas que guardaban la ciudad.

- ¡Con esta niebla no se ve nada! -se quejó Naga molesta- ¡Deberíamos levantarla con algún hechizo!

- ¡No! -contestó Zel con su acostumbrado tono tajante- Así alertaríamos a todo el mundo. -

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Naga en voz baja- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Con la niebla no vemos nada, y si la retiramos... - Naga se calló de repente ante un gesto de su compañero que se bajaba la capucha con la otra mano. Entonces vio que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a mover sus largas orejas como si intentase oír algo a la manera de los animales nocturnos "_¡Ju ! ¡Este tío tiene recursos para todo!_", pensó para sí.

- Viene alguien por la otra calle... -anunció con seguridad. Naga le ignoró y continuo su camino con seguridad.

-¿Siii? -exclamó sarcásticamente- Me gustaría ver si esas orejas tuyas son tan eficaces... -continuó diciendo mientras miraba hacia atrás. Entonces tuvo un encontronazo, con sus dolorosas consecuencias, contra el tipo que venía por la otra calle.

- ... Te lo advertí. -declaró Zel con sarcasmo.

Naga y el recién llegado se miraron con la habitual mezcla de sorpresa y disculpa.

- ¡Perdón, señorita! -se disculpó el tipo- ¡ ...No la vi venir! -

La Serpiente aceptó las disculpas de mala gana asintiendo con la cabeza en un adusto gesto. Mientras, Zelgadiss se acercó a la repentina pareja estudiando al recién llegado con cierta sorpresa: era un tipo de ya unos cuantos años, de pelo rubio ceniza y anchas cejas negras; iba vestido de azul con una amplia capa negra rematada por dos hombreras de las que surgían dos cabezas de hocico alargado, orejas puntiagudas y cabellos hirsutos... A primera vista esa indumentaria que le identificaba como hechicero.

- ... Yo te conozco. -dijo con fingida inocencia al tiempo que se interponía entre la pareja- ¿No eres Cabduas, el hombre de confianza de Dimia en Atlas? -

El recién llegado miró a la quimera sorprendido de saberse reconocido.

-¡Si!...Pero ¿Cómo... ? -comenzó a decir- ¡Yo también te conozco! Eres el mago que contraté cuando mi antiguo amo se enfrentó a Tarim...-exclamó sorprendido ante el encuentro pero sin demostrar ningún gesto de sorpresa hacia Zelgadiss más allá del debido a la casualidad. No era algo habitual- ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Nunca esperaría que pudiera encantarte aquí!... Tú no, pero ¡vaya lo que ha cambiado tu compañera! -concluyó con admiración al reparar en la espectacular Naga. Zelgadiss ignoró el comentario.- ¿Estaréis trabajando, verdad?- La quimera asintió con la cabeza sin ninguna expresión aparente.- Bueno... pues suerte. Yo también tengo que trabajar... -concluyó a modo de despedida.

Y de esa forma Cabduas se marchó presuroso siguiendo su camino. Dada la urgencia en que lo hizo, daba la sensación de que tenía mucha prisa.

- ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Naga con cierta desconfianza.

- Un hechicero que me contrató en una ocasión... -contestó sencillamente pero en un tono que sin lugar a dudas escondía algo más.

- Voy a seguirlo. - declaró Naga convencida.

- ¡Hazlo! -contestó- Ese tipo oculta muchas cosas y no me fío de los charlatanes.- Naga no se volvió hacia Zelgadiss ni dijo nada, simplemente se perdió en la bruma tras el rastro de aquel individuo.

* * *

**N**aga no esperó más y salió a perseguirlo en silencio. Mientras Zelgadiss se quedó en su puesto aguardando en silencio y volviendo a escrutar la espesa niebla con sus agudos oídos y su sexto sentido alerta.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vio aparecer un par de figuras envueltas en sendas capas encapuchadas de color oscuro similares a las que llevaba Cabduas y que caminaban sigilosamente sobre los adoquines húmedos por la niebla; se escondió en una esquina de forma que las figuras no pudieran verlo y ambas pasaron lo bastante cerca como para oír lo que decían.

- ...Madre -oyó murmurar a una de ella - Sigo pensando que no deberíamos fiarnos de nadie, por muy fiel que parezca...-

- Tranquila por eso; Cabduas no nos fallará... -contestó la segunda figura, cuya voz correspondía a alguien ya mas mayor- Él no es un hombre corriente y necesita alguien que le respalde. Además, de la hechicera Kari no se burla nadie...-

La primera figura exhaló un suspiro de resignación y ambas continuaron caminando en silencio hacia el Coliseo.

Zelgadiss aguardó a que ambas mujeres se alejaran lo suficiente para salir de su escondite y comenzar a seguirlas sigilosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa... Parecía que por fin empezaba a sonreírle la suerte: efectivamente Kari se dirigía hacia el lugar donde debía tener el círculo de invocación, o sea en el Coliseo; y efectivamente también Cabduas estaba compinchado con ella... y de él ya se encargaría Naga. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Por su parte la hechicera había seguido a Cabduas escondiéndose entre los materiales de construcción, pero lo bastante cerca como para no perderle de vista a causa de la niebla. Se ocultó tras una pila de sillares de piedra caliza y vio al hechicero apartar a una yunta de mulas allí atadas por los cabestros para acarrear con los materiales de reconstrucción del Coliseo. Una vez que lo hizo, Cabduas pronunció un conjuro y una estrella de cinco puntas formada de luz e inscrita en un círculo apareció del suelo, desprendiendo un haz de luz que envolvió a Cabduas; cuando hubo desaparecido, el hechicero también lo había hecho. Naga, sorprendida, se acercó al lugar de donde había surgido la estrella evitando a las mulas, trastornadas por lo que acababan de ver; se agachó e inspeccionó el suelo. En principio no parecía haber nada, pero un examen más detenido del terreno reveló la inscripción del círculo mágico de transporte trazado con negro de humo: evidentemente eso estaba allí por algo y la solución consistía en introducirse en el círculo, pronunciar el conjuro y que este la transportara al lugar a donde había ido Cabduas. Naga lo meditó más e hizo lo propio conjurando las Palabras de Poder de transportación. El mismo haz de luz volvió a surgir del circulo, envolviéndola y transportándola hasta una sala subterránea donde había una ingente colección de cristales de ¿cuarzo? que le conferían un bello y luminoso aspecto. Naga no estaba muy familiarizada con todas las clases de amuletos y amplificadores de hechizos que existían, pero sabía que allí se hallaba una gran fortuna en cuanto a esos materiales se refiere. Una vez allí, tras superar el trastorno del efecto del transporte y el ataque de codicia resultante, salió de la estrella trazada en el suelo y recorrió cautelosamente la sala buscando una salida o si no, al mismo Cabduas. Solo encontró lo primero y visto lo cual, era evidente que el hechicero se había ido ya, así que salió de la resplandeciente sala sin hacer ruido y no tuvo mas remedio que dedicarse a recorrer unos tortuosos pasillos que no parecían llevar a ninguna parte y que revelaban que aquello era un conjunto subterráneo.

- Un laboratorio... -murmuró para sí.

Finalmente acabó por ver una tenue luz que salía por la rendija de una puerta, desde la que también salían unas voces apagadas. Se acercó con cuidado y se asomó para ver y oír mejor: allí dentro estaba Cabduas con otras dos mujeres, una morena de rasgos angulosos y ya entrada en años, y la otra era una chica de cara redonda que debía tener, más o menos, su misma edad.

- ¿Te ha seguido alguien? -oyó decir a la mujer madura.

- No, señora -contestó Cabduas respetuosamente- Solo he tenido un encuentro casual con unos viejos conocidos... una quimera y una sacerdotisa amiga suya. -explicó con naturalidad. La mujer madura le miró interrogativamente y Naga dio un respingo molesta al saberse confundida con una sacerdotisa.- No creo que esos dos vayan a ser ningún problema...

- ¿Una quimera? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡No quiero correr riesgos y menos con individuos como ese! -contestó la mujer de forma tajante- El Círculo de Invocación esta casi completo y quiero llevar a cabo la invocación esta misma noche. -

- ¿¡Esta noche, ¿¡Ya? -preguntó Cabduas asombrado por la noticia,- ¿¡Tan pronto?-

- ¡Sí!... Aras Rice es un estúpido niñato que solo ha tenido suerte en la vida, pero seguramente ya sospeche algo; así que cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. -hizo una pausa- Además, ¿qué me dices de esos dos que te has encontrado? Me has dicho que no solo uno de ellos era una quimera, sino que estaba acompañada por una sacerdotisa.-

Cabduas permaneció unos instantes en silencio observando atentamente cualquier gesto de Kari en un intento de anticiparse a sus pensamientos: él no creía que Zelgadiss, y sobretodo su compañera, supusiesen problema alguno, pero aquella hechicera parecía una vieja paranoica y obsesiva... Si no fuera por lo que ganaría a cambio de ayudarla, él nunca se habría metido en esto. Esa era una lección que había aprendido tras enfrentarse a Lina Invers.

- No creo... No sabes lo torpe que puede llegar a ser esa sacerdotisa... -contestó finalmente en un tono seguro, aunque Kari le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

- ¡Madre... ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con esto de una vez! -irrumpió de repente la joven de cara redonda.

- Esta bien -dijo Kari asintiéndola con la cabeza- ¡Cabduas: encárgate tú de completar los preparativos de Círculo! -el hechicero la miró confundido- ¡¡Con la copia de la Biblia Cleir, pedazo de medusa! -contestó Kari furiosamente.

- ...Si señora. -contestó. Lo de llamarle medusa no le sentó muy bien.

Naga sonrió al verse agraciada por la suerte de esa forma; Kari y la chica se habían marchado ya, así que Cabduas le conduciría hasta la copia de la Biblia Cleir: solo tenía que seguirlo sin que se diese cuenta y arrebatársela. Se apartó de la puerta ocultándose en las sombras y rebuscó en su capa una pequeña bola de cristal: ahora que ya tenía localizado a Cabduas podría seguirlo a través del plano Astral, la forma más segura de que no notara nada.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Zelgadiss caminaba por la arena del Coliseo inspeccionando las obras en busca el lugar por donde habían desaparecido las dos mujeres. Su condición de demonio brownei le advertía que allí había "algo", y solo gracias a ello podría localizar la posible entrada a algún sitio... y más con aquella niebla. Era una situación engorrosa; para Zelgadiss su pétreo cuerpo no era el único problema de su cuerpo de quimera: una tercera parte de su ser era de naturaleza "demoníaca" por llamarlo de alguna forma, y ella le condicionaba en determinados momentos, pero siempre que podía, la ignoraba o reprimía forzando su voluntad. Una quimera no aúna solo las capacidades físicas, sino también psicológicas de aquellas criaturas "naturales" que lo forman, y aunque la parte de humana de Zelgadiss era dominante sobre el resto, el demonio brownei también era parte de él y algunas pautas de su naturaleza se manifestaban en él; sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de su parte de Golem, ya que estas criaturas carecían de voluntad. Para bien o para mal los agudos sentidos del brownei y su instinto natural por la magia, formaban parte de él.  
Ahora era una de esas ocasiones en que la necesitaba y finalmente el instinto gritó con voz alta y clara cuando acabó dando con una puerta semioculta en un vomitorio de las gradas. Se acercó con cautela y apoyó la mano en ella... Estaba protegida por algún hechizo y solo se abriría como respuesta con potencial mágico, así que se situó frente a ella abriendo los brazos en cruz y con la cabeza gacha.

- "_Oh, Puerta; reconoce mis poderes y permíteme pasar"_-dijo murmurando las Palabras de Poder.

Efectivamente la puerta exhaló una oleada de neblina que se iluminó al envolver el cuerpo de la quimera como respuesta a sus poderes y Zel sonrió al ver que esta acababa por abrirse.

Al otro lado se extendía una tortuosa escalera de peldaños irregulares que descendía de forma siniestra hacia el fondo del Coliseo; Zelgadiss descendió los escalones iluminándose gracias al conjuro del " Relámpago "

- Un laboratorio. -murmuró parafraseando a Naga.

Recorrió sucesivos tramos de una empinada escalera que finalmente desembocaron en una pequeña antesala que comunicaba con un largo y tortuoso pasillo que, esta vez si, estaba iluminado con una hilera de antorchas que ofrecían una escasa luz dorada y un espeso humo negro. No era en absoluto un lugar agradable, pero debía continuar, y para no delatar su presencia, anuló el conjuro del " Relámpago " y continuó recorriendo el largo pasillo cautelosamente, hasta que vio una luz saliendo de una puerta.

Naga soltó una perorata de maldiciones: su bola de cristal la había conducido hasta una especie de biblioteca que albergaba libros de todas clases, desde recetarios de cocina hasta tratados de magia, pasando por libros de historia, ciencias políticas, filosofía, biología y un largo etcétera; todos ellos amontonados en las estanterías sin respetar sus contenidos y temática, de forma que encontrar algo que le pudiera interesar, era difícil y dar con la copia de la Biblia Cleir mucho más. Posiblemente el objetivo de tal acumulación de variopintos volúmenes fuese tan solo ese, que la Biblia Cleir estuviese escondida delante de sus narices y no la de albergar una verdadera biblioteca. Pero si era así, ¿dónde se había metido Cabduas? No había ni rastro de los dos, así que estaría protegiéndose con algún tipo de conjuro. Maldijo de nuevo al darse cuenta que iba a tener que comenzar desde cero y registrar toda la maldita biblioteca.

En ese momento oyó trastear a alguien unos cuantos pasillos de estanterías más allá de donde se encontraba ella, cerca de la puerta arqueada por donde había entrado. Guardó la bola en la capa y se acercó cautelosamente con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada lista para ser desenvainada... No le gustaba la idea de usar una espada, pero era la única forma de atacar sin ser descubierta.

- ... "_El Secreto de los Fritos_"... ¡Nada! -oyó decir a una voz apagada pero profunda- "_La Leyenda de la Torre de Artel_"... ¿¡qué me van a contar?... "_Rezo, el Monje Rojo. Su Verdadera Historia_"... Ellis, ¿tan loca estabas para escribir esto?... ¡Qué colección de estupideces! -Zelgadiss iba examinando uno por uno los revueltos libros de aquel pasillo de la biblioteca dando a cada uno su particular veredicto y con creciente desasosiego. Entonces sus largas orejas le advirtieron del sonido de unos sigilosos pasos. En silencio dejó el volumen que en ese momento tenía en las manos, para luego llevarse la mano a la espada esperando a que el dueño de las pisadas apareciese doblando la esquina.

Y lo hizo una sombra alta envuelta en una capa oscura. Sin pensárselo dos veces, atacó a la alta figura con su espada y esta, sorprendida, reaccionó escudándose con la suya; ambas entrechocaron estrepitosamente y sus propietarios se miraron perplejos al descubrir las identidades de su oponente.

- ¿¡Naga? -exclamó uno.

- ¡¡Zelgadiss! -exclamó la otra- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí? -

Una vez superada la sorpresa y la sensación de ridículo, ambos intercambiaron la información que habían descubierto.

- ...Así que Kari pretende invocar a los diablillos esta misma noche. -concluyó Zelgadiss- ¡Cht! ¡Vieja loca!-

-Vale... - suspiró Naga- Creo que deberíamos encontrarla a ella o a Cabduas de una vez, si no, no haremos nada. -

- ¡¡No hace falta; Cabduas ya os ha encontrado! -gritó el hechicero suspendido en el aire. Naga y Zel se giraron hacia él sobresaltados por la sorpresa- ¡¡Bola de Fuego! -gritó Cabduas.

Como efecto del conjuro, una esfera incandescente surgió de la mano de Cabduas y fue arrojada con saña hacia ellos. Zelgadiss se apartó de su trayectoria con un ágil y rápido salto, mientras que Naga permaneció en su puesto murmurando el mantra de otro hechizo.

- ¡¡Freez Brid! -gritó la hechicera haciendo surgir una esfera helada de la palma de su mano que saló disparada hacia el encuentro con su contrapunto, así que cuando ambas chocaron, se anularon mutuamente. Naga se carcajeó satisfecha por su éxito con sus estruendosas risotadas, mientras que Cabduas y Zelgadiss la miraban perplejos; la maniobra de Naga había sido hábil, dos conjuros semejantes como la "Bola de Fuego" y la bola de hielo que era el "Freez Brid" se anularía mutuamente... Pero lo que más sorprendió a Zelgadiss fue que Naga hubiese llegado a esa conclusión; normalmente cruzar hechizos tiene consecuencias desastrosas.

- ¿¡"Freez Brid"?-exclamó Cabduas muy sorprendido- ¡Tú no puedes ser la sacerdotisa endemoniada!-

Al oírle, Naga dejó de reír y le miró orgullosamente.

- Soy Naga, la Serpiente Blanca. -se anunció pomposamente -La mejor hechicera del mundo y la más hermosa de todas las mujeres... -concluyó en un tono cargado de preponderancia.

A Cabduas le recorrió la frente un gran gotón de sudor al oír aquello.

- Ya empezamos otra vez con lo mismo... -murmuró Zelgadiss apretando los dientes disgustado-¡Naga: encárgate tú de él; yo iré por Kari! -gritó arrancando a correr.

Cabduas le vio huir de allí y le lanzó unos objetos punzantes con la intención de clavarlos en su sombra, pero los reflejos de quimera de Zelgadiss hicieron su trabajo y le apartaron rápidamente de la trayectoria de las cuchillas; pero en vez de huir, frenó de golpe y se giró hacia Naga, que en ese momento atacaba a Cabduas con una Flecha de Hielo, e hizo lo propio con una Lanza de Hielo. A duras penas Cabduas consiguió eludir y atacó con una Salva Rúnica.

- ¡Naga; ten cuidado con él! -le advirtió a voz en grito mientras se cubría de las saetas incandescentes- ¡Sus hombreras son quimeras de demonio-brownei y también pueden pronunciar varios conjuros al mismo tiempo!-

Al oír aquello tanto Naga como Cabduas se volvieron durante un instante hacia Zelgadiss con sendas expresiones de asombro; Naga fue la primera en hablar:  
-Así que por eso desconfiabas tanto de él- anunció Naga en su habitual tono prepotente- Él es una quimera de demonio brownei y humano... _igual_ que tú.-

Cabduas no debía esperarse algo así, porque de forma inmediata intercambió miradas entre sus hombreras y el propio Zelgadiss; la expresión de los dos demonios brownei fusionados sobre sus hombros eran de pura y simple aceptación. Naga, divertida por la situación, esperó a que Cabduas aterrizara frente a ella, entonces volvió a soltar otra de sus risotadas.

-¡Ahora si que podré vencerte y demostrar que soy la hechicera más poderosa que existe! -anunció como si eso supusiera un gran reto.

-Pero... ¿Es que no vais a enfrentaros los dos contra mí? -preguntó Cabduas un tanto aliviado. No deseaba tener que enfrentarse a una quimera que si bien no era cómo él, sí muy similar. Para su disgusto, Zelgadiss desmintió esa idea.

-No. Yo también seré tu contrincante.- sonrió con malicia- No me gustan las quimeras como tú.-

Las órdenes de Aras Rice que Lantz había recibido eran muy claras. Pese a que no tenía grandes conocimientos de magia y metafísica, de hecho más bien todo lo contrario, Lantz era un gran conocedor del mundo y de cómo este funcionaba. Y una cosa que tenía muy clara es que, por mucho que admirase lo que habían hecho Lina y Gaury en su visita a Atlas enfrentándose a Hansiforld el Blanco, y también al tipo que había destruido Sairag y matado a su novia junto a esa ciudad, lo que estaba claro es que no convenía mezclarse en los asuntos de los hechiceros. Aunque Lantz no lo reconociera abiertamente, desde luego que las actividades de Lina Invers&Co tenían mucho que ver en esa opinión suya. Es por eso que había entendido perfectamente por qué Aras Rice, su actual señor, estuviese tan nervioso por lo que podía pasar; y también por eso entendía perfectamente la misión que este le había encomendado.  
En silencio, esa noche había seguido a Naga y Zelgadiss con la intención de vigilar sus movimientos y tener la esperanza de que nada fuera a suceder. Por supuesto no pudo seguirlos más allá de lo que sus habilidades como simple mercenario humano tenía, y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por el ruinoso graderío del Coliseo, sin saber qué podía haber pasado, salvo que ahí debía de haber algo, ya que los dos hechiceros habían estado pendientes todo el rato de la gran obra.  
Lantz no lo sabía, pero su inspección pronto se vería satisfecha.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Kari y su hija ya habían llegado hasta la sala donde se encontraba el Circulo de Invocación. Esta era una gran sala abovedada que se encontraba justo debajo de la arena del Coliseo, y en el suelo de la misma, había dibujado un circulo rodeado de runas y con una estrella invertida de cinco puntas inscrita en él que desprendía un frío y blanquecino brillo dándole a la sala una apariencia gélida nada agradable. Los muros de la sala estaban revestidos aquí y allá con objetos sueltos de oriharlcón y otros materiales interesantes para los magos cuya finalidad podía estar dirigida a proteger a los humanos de lo que pudiese surgir de ese círculo. Sin embargo ahora Kari no estaba preocupada por eso, sino más bien por la excesiva tardanza de Cabduas, cosa que a su hija tampoco le despreocupaba.

- ¡Te lo dije, madre! ¡En cuanto ha podido, ese Cabduas se ha largado con la copia de la Biblia Cleir! -se quejaba segura de sus sospechas.

Kari pareció reflexionar sobre lo que decía su hija.

- ¡Ve a ver qué ocurre y de paso, trae la copia! -ordenó finalmente- ¡Y procura tener cuidado!-

Paula no tenía las habilidades mágicas de su madre, pero la joven de cara redonda sí tenía dos cosas, una moral dudosa y algo más que la hacía sentirse protegida. Sin ningún temor se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando Paula llegó allí, tras recoger la copia de la Biblia Cleir de donde estaba oculta, se encontró con los destrozos consecuentes de los hechizos de los magos y un curioso espectáculo: Naga y Zelgadiss aguardaban a un acorralado Cabduas con sus espadas desenvainadas, taponando la salida de la habitación, mientras que Cabduas se encontraba varios metros enfrente de ellos con cara de circunstancias, y no solo él, sino que las cabezas de demonio Browneis que surgían de sus hombros también tenían esa expresión

Zelgadiss sonrió maliciosamente.

- Te dejaré ir si me das la copia de la Biblia Cleir -anunció- Sabes que, aunque tú también seas una quimera igual que yo, soy más hábil que tú y solo soy capaz de vencerte y que no abandono un encargo, así que hazlo.-

Cabduas no sabía que hacer; haciendo caso a una dudosa lógica, pensaba que, después de todo, siendo una quimera de sus mismas características y que ya se conocían de antes, Zelgadiss respetaría su vida, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Zelgadiss parecía albergar un odio hacia su condición de quimera que Cabduas no compartía, y que ahora pagaba con él. Sea como fuera, Naga tampoco estaba conforme con el estamento de Zelgadiss.

- ¿¡Qué dices? -se quejó- ¿Y de la recompensa, qué?-

A la joven no le costó mucho imaginarse qué era lo que estaba pasando pero todo aquello le pilló por sorpresa y no supo reaccionar a tiempo, quedándose pasmada viendo lo que pasaba y Zelgadiss acabó percatándose de su presencia. Cuando Paula se vio descubierta, por fin pudo salir de su estado hipnótico y arrancó a correr como una liebre... llevando unos rollos de pergamino en las manos.

La persecución no se hizo esperar; Zelgadiss abandonó a Naga ante Cabduas y salió tras la joven al comprender que ella podía dar un giro negativo a favor de Kari y perder la ventaja de la sorpresa. La chica corría con la seguridad de conocer el terreno, pero sus capacidades físicas no se podían comparar con las de Zelgadiss, que con una facilidad asombrosa, le ganaba terreno hasta que finalmente la sobrepasó y le cerró el paso. Paula frenó de golpe y resbaló sobre el suelo de piedra cayendo a los pies de Zelgadiss, comprendiendo que ya no tenía salida.

- No te voy a hacer daño... -le dijo la quimera en un tono que parecía emanar un ligero matiz compasivo.- Pero tengo un encargo que cumplir, así que dame la copia de la Biblia Cleir que tienes en las manos. -ordenó.

La chica le miró desconcertada por aquella declaración y lo monstruoso de sus rasgos, Cabduas era también una quimera, pero cuando llevaba sus hombreras, parecía un humano normal... sin embargo ese no era el caso del hombre de rostro pétreo que había frente a ella y sus ojos inhumanos. Finalmente se recompuso, apretó los dientes y sacó algo de su capa.

- ¡¡Apártate! -gritó mientras le amenazaba con un trabuco.

Zelgadiss la miró sorprendido unos instantes ante la repentina y sorprendente resistencia de la joven y verse amenazado de esa forma, pero rápidamente superó la sorpresa y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No hagas tonterías. -sugirió sarcásticamente.

Al verse en esa situación, la hija de Kari no se lo pensó más y disparó a bocajarro su trabuco. Las balas esféricas impactaron ruidosamente en el duro pecho de la quimera sin mayores consecuencias que agujerear sus ropas, pero Zelgadiss retrocedió llevándose la mano al pecho y lamentándose como si estuviese herido de gravedad. Paula creyó que se había librado de él, y riendo maliciosamente, se incorporó y se marchó de allí a la carrera. Entonces Zelgadiss dejó de interpretar su comedia.

- ¡Eso es! Llévame hasta donde esta Kari y el Círculo. -murmuró poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la pechera.- ¡Malditas armas de fuego; lo primero que se consigue del Mundo Exterior, tiene que ser precisamente lo que hace más daño! -maldijo.

* * *

- ¡¡¡**M**ADREEE! -gritó la joven al entrar corriendo en la gran sala abovedada a través de un arco- ¡¡Nos han descubierto, hay dos hechiceros en el laboratorio...! -

Kari se giró hacia su hija sorprendida ante la repentina noticia y rápidamente se interesó por la situación.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa? -

Su hija acabó por alcanzarla y se detuvo jadeando sin soltar el arma que llevaba en una mano y los pergaminos de la otra pese a estarse apoyando en las rodillas con las manos.

- ... Son dos hechiceros, una chica y un tipo muy extraño que parece un leproso; creo que es algún tipo de quimera, la que Cabduas dijo. -se explicó- Estaban en la biblioteca enfrentándose a Cabduas y saben lo de la Copia y el Circulo...-

- ¿¡Qué dices? ¡Entonces todo el plan peligra! -exclamó y cayó en la cuenta de un detalle.- ¿Tienes la copia de la Biblia Cleir? -preguntó azorada.

- ¡... Sí ; aquí está! -contestó extendiendo la mano para entregársela.

Su madre la cogió y la examinó con cuidado.

- Sin esto no podré llevar a cabo la invocación, es un hechizo demasiado complicado para mí... ¡Y hay que hacerlo ya! -exclamó.

Entonces una llameante saeta estalló junto a las dos mujeres arrojándolas por el suelo como consecuencia de la explosión. Tras superar el susto, la hechicera se volvió buscando al causante de la inoportuna "Flecha de Fuego" y vio aparecer a Zelgadiss a través de la entrada arqueada por la que instantes antes había entrado su hija. La quimera caminaba decididamente hacia ellas.

- ¡¡Dadme la copia de la Biblia Cleir! -ordenó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna.- ¡Voy a destruir este lugar de todas formas, así que entregádmela!-

Las dos mujeres le contemplaron desorientadas.

- ¡Es imposible! -gritó la chica- ¡Mi disparo le alcanzó de lleno...! ¿¡Cómo puede seguir vivo?-

Su madre miró primero a Zelgadiss y luego a su hija.

- ¡¡Estúpida! -la riñó arrancándole el trabuco de las manos de un tirón.- ¡Ese hombre es realmente una quimera y solo se la puede combatir mediante magia! -

Zelgadiss ignoró la bronca y se acercó decidido hacia las dos mujeres, listo para invocar cualquier hechizo.

- ¿Me la vais a entregar o no? -preguntó impaciente - Os advierto que yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo. -

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Naga y Cabduas habían proseguido con su enfrentamiento. La primera llevada por el entusiasmo de la fama y la suma de dinero que ganaría si cumplía el encargo, mientras que el segundo, para proteger su vida, cumplir con el pacto que tenía con Kari y la sospecha de que ella sería más fácil de vencer que si se enfrentaba a los dos a la vez. Sin embargo la cosa había proseguido de una forma bastante patética, pues Naga no se tomaba demasiado en serio su combate contra Cabduas y él no hacía mas que eludir sus ataques sin lograr anticiparse a los suyos, así que el duelo acabó convirtiéndose en un vodevil donde se intercambiaban hechizos simples sin mayores consecuencias... salvo por la creciente gelidez que estaba empezando a aparecer a causa de los hechizos de Naga.

Finalmente Cabduas logró abrir un agujero en el techo que le comunicaba directamente con el graderío y salió volando de allí escudándose de una "Flecha de Hielo" que Naga le había arrojado; a continuación se posó en una de las gradas de la tribuna de honor y su adversaria hizo lo propio varios metros más allá donde empezó a carcajearse de nuevo.

- ¡Tendrías que abandonar! -le dijo en un tono lleno de pedantería apuntándole con un dedo en un gesto curiosos y familiar- ¡Nada puedes hacer ante la Serpiente Blanca! -

Cabduas apretó los dientes, parecía que la hechicera no le había derrotado ya porque estaba jugando con él. Entonces se fijó en que Naga estaba posada sobre un montón de arena de obra y tuvo una idea.

- " _Madre tierra, obedece mi..."_ -comenzó a murmurar y Naga le miró interrogativamente.

Kari sabía que enfrentarse a una quimera de las características de Zelgadiss era una tarea muy difícil, así que comenzó atacándole fieramente con el hechizo de "Damm Brass", pero para su sorpresa, aquel joven mago-quimera abrió los brazos en abanico y los sacudió en un movimiento envolvente junto con su amplia capa para luego juntar las manos de forma penitente mientras que murmuraba algo; entonces una luz azulada se formó a su alrededor y le envolvió completamente formando una esfera que le protegió de las descargas de su hechizo mientras que le mantenía suspendido en el aire. Kari y su hija retrocedieron asustadas al ver con la terrible facilidad y elegancia con la que el hechicero había evitado el ataque invocando el difícil hechizo del "Rayo de Viento".

- ¡Ya te lo he advertido, Kari ! -anunció Zelgadiss mientras permanecía suspendido en el aire dentro de su Rayo de Viento. - ¡Ríndete y dame la copia de la Biblia Cleir! -

La hechicera apretó los dientes y su hija corrió a su encuentro.

- ¿¡Qué hacemos, madre? -le preguntó asustada- ¡Es muy poderoso y acabará por matarnos!-

Kari le dedicó una dura mirada a su hija y luego a Zelgadiss.

- ¡Nada de eso!; esta claro que solo le interesa la copia de la Biblia Cleir -dijo apretando los pergaminos que tenía en las manos -¡Y si lo que quiere es lo que viene aquí escrito, se lo mostraré! -y diciendo esto alzó un puño adoptando una postura tensa.

El instinto demoníaco de Zelgadiss volvió a hacer su trabajo y le advirtió de que Kari iba a hacer algo, así que rápidamente reaccionó anulando el "Rayo de Viento" y volviendo a abrir los brazos en abanico, esta vez hacia lo alto, mientras convocaba su poder oscuro: un ataque rápido y poderoso era lo mejor.

- "_Dragón oscuro que duermes entre llamas escarlatas,   
abrasa a mi enemigo con tu rugido_."

¡¡Llama de Gaarv ! -gritó recitando uno de los pocos hechizos negros que usaba y apoyando los cantos de la mano mientras que se formaba una maligna luz rojiza entre ellas...

Pero no ocurrió nada más, tan pronto como las llamas aparecieron produciéndole esa especie de ansiedad maligna que le causaba usar la magia negra, estas se extinguieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea! -gritó furioso al comprender lo ocurrido -¡¡¡Me olvidaba de que Gaarv está muerto y no puedo recurrir a su poder! -

Pero aquel instante de distracción fue fatal; Kari ya había echado mano de su poder y solo alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría al sentir un agudo dolor en su mente.

- "_...Legiones de espíritus del mal; concededme poder para..."_ -fue lo único que alcanzó a oír antes de que le invadiese una completa oscuridad y todo se tornase negro como el mundo que ansiaban los demonios. Zelgadiss no se dio cuenta pero Kari y su hija le contemplaron como se derrumbaba delante suyo mientras que él perdía la conciencia.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, madre? -preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a ella.

- ¡Nada!... Solo un le he maldecido con un hechizo muy divertido. -se explicó mientras que le contemplaba sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¡Observa... ! -

* * *

**Z**elgadiss no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo rodeado de esa oscuridad, pero cuando se despertó vio que se encontraba en una verde pradera salpicada de árboles y la luz de un brumoso atardecer. Un vistazo más exhaustivo del paisaje le reveló que aquella era una campiña que ya conocía y que al fondo del paisaje había una casona de piedra de aspecto rústico y opulento a la vez... " _¡No puede ser, es la casa donde me crié! Es imposible, ¡esa casa ya no existe!_" exclamó en sus pensamientos. Entonces oyó el galope de un caballo que se aproximaba y se giró esperando verlo; y lo que vio aparecer fue un bonito caballo tordo de buena raza que montaba un niño moreno de unos ocho años que vestía de azul oscuro y llevaba algo en la mano. Instintivamente, Zelgadiss buscó un sitio donde esconderse del recién aparecido jinete, pero en aquella dehesa no había lugar alguno donde ocultarse aparte de bajo la hierba, así que se quedó quieto intentando aparentar naturalidad para que el chico a caballo no se fijara en él. Para su sorpresa, jinete y caballo pasaron a su lado levantando pedazos de la húmeda tierra sin que ninguno reparara en él, pero la quimera dio un respingo al reconocerse a si mismo. " _Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¡Soy yo! ¡Ese niño era yo de pequeño! _". El caballo y su jinete se dirigieron arduos hacia la casona que había en medio de la campiña y Zel los siguió.

No supo como, pero al momento se encontró al lado de la que creía su casa de la infancia y vio como el mismo de niño, detenía al caballo con la facilidad de alguien acostumbrado a cabalgar; luego el pequeño desmontó de un salto mientras el caballo piafaba cubierto de sudor, y el chico entró corriendo en la casa. Zelgadiss contempló la escena completamente asombrado. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviese pasando, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

- ¡Padrino, madrina...Mirad lo que he encontrado! -gritó el niño mientras atravesaba el zaguán de la casona. Entonces apareció una mujer joven, morena y muy hermosa vestida con un amplio vestido que tenía cogida en brazos a una niñita de tres años y ojos grises; más que una simple campesina, aquella señora aparentaba ser una rica mujer de provincias. Zelgadiss dio un soberano respingo al reconocerla como su madre adoptiva y su hermanastra Melina. "¡¡Madrina, sigue viva después de todo. " exclamó para sus adentros. Ella no era su madre, pero en cierta forma Zelgadiss la veía como tal, ya que esa mujer le había criado desde pequeño siguiendo las órdenes de Rezo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zel? -preguntó la mujer curiosa al ver así al chico.  
- ¡Os lo diré a padrino y a ti! -contestó el niño alegremente.-¡Es algo muy importante!- La mujer miró largamente al chico y se volvió hacia un amplio salón de suelo de madera donde había una gran chimenea, varios emblemas mágicos de protección y un par de cabezas de ciervo disecadas. Allí dentro se encontraban un hombre también moreno de mediana edad vestido con una túnica corta de aspecto similar al de la mujer que sostenía el bebé en brazos, una niña de unos once años de larga melena recogida en una coleta y otra figura a la que su sola visión le llenaba de odio. Zelgadiss volvió a dar otro respingo al reconocer a su padrino, su hermanastra mayor y a Rezo.

La mujer entró en el salón acompañada del pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mina? Hoy el Sr. Rezo ha venido de visita y todos deberíamos comportarnos en consecuencia -anunció el hombre al verlos entrar de esa forma.  
-Oh, no se preocupen por mí.- contesto Rezo con suavidad -No deseo presionar de ninguna forma a personas como ustedes.- La mujer asintió dando las gracias a Rezo con una sonrisa que ella sabía que el Monje Rojo captaría aunque no la pudiese ver, entonces se encogió de hombros y dejo a la niñita en el suelo.

- ...No lo se, Tito -contestó- Pero Zel quiere enseñarnos algo. -

El niño sonrió entusiasmado y extendió la mano para enseñarles lo que tan celosamente tenía guardado.

- Mira, padrino...-dijo entregándole una piedra negruzca de aspecto acerado que desprendía un brillo sobrenatural.

Entonces Rezo se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ellos; como era habitual en él, pese a que no podía ver, se movía como si realmente pudiera hacerlo.

- ¡Abuelo! -exclamó el niño al verlo y abrazándose a su larga túnica. Hasta ahora era el único a quien había mostrado afecto de esa forma- Mira qué piedra, ¿a que seguro que es mágica? -preguntó alegremente. Rezo la tomó en las manos y la examinó.

-¡Sí! -contestó- ¡Es oriharlcón ; una roca mágica más valiosa que el oro! -

Al niño se le iluminó la cara, pero quería saber más.

-¿Un tesoro más valioso que el oro, ¿Por qué?-

-El oriharlcón puede anular la magia, Zel. Por eso es tan valioso.

-¿Incluso tu magia, ¡guau!-

-Bueno, eso es algo que siempre se puede probar...- contestó Rezo con ambigüedad.

-¡Cuánto sabes, abuelo!- exclamó el niño y Rezo se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa complaciente.

Zelgadiss retiró la mirada al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba viendo. No sabía ni cómo ni cuando, pero esa escena era evidente " _Soy yo, la casa de mi niñez, mis padrinos y mis dos hermanastras... Es lo que sucedió la vez que encontré ese trozo de oriharlcón y se lo enseñé a Rezo. No me atraía la magia, pero quería que él me contara más cosas... Creía que él hacia algo por mí cuando él lo hacía._"

Rezo se arrodilló ante el pequeño y le entregó la piedra.

- Zel; has encontrado algo muy valioso para los magos. -le dijo- Y si algún día tú también quieres convertirte en hechicero, tendrás que trabajar mucho y conseguir muchas cosa como esta... -

- ¿Ser un gran hechicero como tú, abuelo?- preguntó Zelgadiss titubeante, la idea no le acababa de convencer. Entonces pareció pensárselo un momento.- ¡Claro que sí! ¡yo también quiero ser alguien fuerte y poderoso como tú, abuelo! -contestó el niño con decisión. Rezo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.  
- Sí, Zel... Estoy seguro de que cuando crezcas serás un mago fuerte y poderoso. - Entonces Zel, llevado por el impulso, se abrazó al cuello de su abuelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Desde que tenía esa edad, Zelgadiss no recordaba haber sido tan cariñoso con nadie.

Sus padrinos y la hermanastra mayor contemplaron la escena sin decir nada, hasta que su madrina se acercó y le tomó por la mano del pequeño llevándoselo de allí.

- Claro, Zel... Pero ahora vas a lavarte. Has estado cabalgando todo el día y hueles como un caballo. Eso no es propio de alguien como el nieto del Sr. Rezo, ¿Verdad, Tito? -

- Normal, se pasa la vida haciendo lo que le apetece... -apostilló Eris, la hermanastra mayor.

Zelgadiss contempló la escena apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de la sutil manipulación de la que había sido objeto por parte de Rezo a quien entonces quería muchísimo: fue él quien le empujó a obsesionarse con ser poderoso y esa era una actitud que sus padrinos (y puede que su hermanastra mayor, también) tampoco habían frenado. Era lo que se esperaba de él, que también tuviera la talla de alguien tan importante y famoso como era Rezo, aunque Zelgadiss aún se encontraba en ese punto de su niñez en que lo único que quería era investigar cosas, jugar y pasárselo bien.  
Volvió a levantar la vista y les miró con una mezcla de añoranza y pesar : su madrina era morena y muy guapa, no tenía el aspecto usual de una campesina que se ha pasado su vida acarreando con la labranza y otras labores duras del campo. Su padrino era alguien de aspecto más vulgar, un hombre de campo, pero también culto. Ambos eran vasallos del Sr. Rezo; técnicamente, un Sacerdote por si mismo no poseía tierras ni títulos, así que no debía tener súbditos ni vasallos de ningún tipo al no ser que fuese un miembro importante de alguna concesión clerical. Pero el caso de Rezo era algo diferente; el Monje Rojo iba por libre, no estaba vinculado a ningún clero en concreto, pero debido a la importancia que tenía, y también de su fama, había familias que trabajaban para él, y en ocasiones esas mismas familias eran los padres de alumnos que Rezo tenía para enseñarles su arte y sus conocimientos.  
Ese era el caso de esa familia en particular; ellos solo tenían hijas, pero Rezo les había pedido que criaran a Zelgadiss, su único pariente de sangre, como su ahijado. Ellos habían estado conformes desde el principio, trabajar al servicio de Rezo les había dado grandes compensaciones, y le habían pagado haciendo lo que Rezo les había pedido. Zelgadiss sabía que esa gente no tenía relación de sangre con él, pero nunca se sintió apartado de ellos por eso; su educación era mucho mejor que la de cualquier otro niño campesino en su misma situación y Rezo solía venir a verle con frecuencia. Cuando lo hacía, era todo un acontecimiento en casa, y Zelgadiss, sabiendo que él era el favorito del Monje Rojo, estaba entusiasmado con ello, siempre ansioso de ver las cosas que Rezo traía de sus viajes y que este le explicara qué eran y como funcionaban. Tener un abuelo como ese le ponía por encima de otros chicos y eso se notaba en cosas como el nivel cultural del niño. No obstante, Zelgadiss nunca estuvo seguro de qué clase de relación familiar entre ambos, si la de abuelo, bisabuelo o ambas cosas, así que se limitaba a llamarlo "abuelo", que era lo más sencillo.

En cualquier cosa estaba presenciando recuerdos de su infancia que parecían demostrarle hechos que habían influido en su vida; pero, ¿por qué?. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que veía era a causa del hechizo de Kari, ese que la hechicera había lanzado sobre él antes de que pudiera reaccionar.  
"¿_Qué es lo que voy a ver ahora?_ " se preguntó. Como si ese solo pensamiento activara el conjuro, alzó la vista y volvió verse a si mismo más mayor entrenándose con la espada y estudiando horas y horas olvidándose de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sintió la sensación del deseo de convertirse en el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos que le llevó a esa obsesión, ahora consciente de ella. Zelgadiss ya no era el niño de ocho años de la escena que acababa de presenciar, sino un adolescente incipiente, un chico que estaba empezando a darse más cuenta de quién era y qué era lo que se esperaba de él. Vio peleas con sus padrinos y su hermanastra mayor por su comportamiento extremo que le llevaba a pasarse día y noche estudiando y sobre todo, practicando con la espada. La gente esperaba que Zelgadiss fuese alguien importante, un hechicero famoso como lo era Rezo; pero Zelgadiss, estando en la edad del pavo, quería hacer las cosas a su manera, y eso era convirtiéndose en un gran espadachín, un as de la espada como lo había sido ese hombre legendario que había matado a Zannaffer en la ciudad de Sairog.  
Pero lo peor de todo no era su deseo, un deseo muy simple de querer ser el mejor en una edad delicada, sino ver otra vez lo mismo, el deseo de conseguir algo que parecía inalcanzable. Volvió a apartar la vista cuando le inundó una profunda sensación de desesperanza, de muchos esfuerzos sin fruto aparente, muchas horas de trabajo sin conseguir nada a cambio... y todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de Rezo. Pero el momento fatídico de aquella noche aún no había llegado.

Volvió a alzar la vista y se vio a si mismo en aquella maldita noche que cambiaría su vida radicalmente: allí estaba él convertido en un imprudente muchacho de 14 años con su espada mellada por los entrenamientos clavada en un tronco y Rezo enfrente suyo proponiéndole aquel terrible trato. Sintió en si mismo la ansiedad de ver cumplido su deseo en un tiempo record, pero también sintió la posibilidad de que él estaba ahora allí delante a y que podía evitar que todo eso ocurriera. Corrió hacia ellos gritando que no le escuchase, que todo era una trampa para convertir a su propio nieto en su esclavo, pero su joven yo no le oía, solo podía entender la posibilidad de convertirse en alguien tan fuerte e invulnerable que nadie en el mundo pudiese vencer, y tenía la posibilidad de conseguirlo aquí y ahora, sin esfuerzo alguno; eso era lo único para lo que prestaba atención, todo lo demás eran tonterías. ¿Qué mas daba que a cambio de ser poderoso tuviera que ayudar a Rezo a conseguir ese chinato que él llamaba Piedra de Sarvia? Pero ahora él estaba allí para evitarlo y tenía que conseguir que ese muchacho imprudente no aceptase el trato; gritó y bramó que no lo hiciese, que era una trampa; pero su otro yo más joven no le escuchaba, el chico aceptó sin rodeos. Y así otra vez volvió a sentir la sorpresa y el dolor de su transformación, notó como su cuerpo se volvía duro y pesado y su mente adquiría una especie de conocimiento sobrenatural. El horror del cambio y ver que no podía cambiar el destino era algo insoportable.

Kari sonreía al contemplar los efectos de su maldición sobre su inconsciente adversario que se retorcía en sueños empapado de un sudor frío y murmurando palabras inconexas.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, madre? -preguntó la joven- No lo entiendo... -

- Es una maldición que ataca por terror. -se explicó y su hija la miró con cara de no entender nada.- Lo que hace es activar las experiencias negativas y lo que más teme una persona hasta que acaba con ella de puro pánico. ¿Has visto como se retuerce? Aunque sea un ser artificial, seguro que le ha debido pasar algo terriblemente malo para que se sacuda de esa manera. -Kari pareció reflexionar un momento- Es posible que él no sea quimera solo por su deseo.-

La joven tragó saliva. Sabía lo que implicaban las palabras de su madre, y también sabía que las quimeras de humano eran criaturas nacidas para la desgracia, aunque algunas como Cabduas no pensaran así.

Ahora estaba otra vez frente a su familia, su madrina enloqueció al ver en que se había convertido y su padrino renegó de él mientras que sus hermanas sufrían las consecuencias de lo ocurrido en la familia; Rezo les había entregado a su nieto para que lo criaran y este se había convertido en una de esas criaturas mágicas empleadas para la guerra... ¡Qué fracaso y qué deshonor para todos ellos!.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que suponía ser ese monstruo, y no solo con sus padrinos, ignorantes ellos de lo que le había transformado... ¿Quién le hubiese creído de todas formas? También su abuelo su puso un gran cambio, alguien totalmente opuesto a quién había conocido en su niñez; le obligó a romper el vínculo que tenía con aquella familia que le había acogido durante su niñez; y durante años a servirle como un esclavo, obligándole a hacer el trabajo sucio y cometer crímenes por los que se acabaría ganando el sobrenombre de " Guerreo Oscuro." el poderoso espadachín monstruoso que asesinaba por conseguir objetos de valor. El único recuerdo que le quedaba de su anterior vida era la gran gema roja que siempre llevaba resplandeciente en el pecho. Pero ahora, una y otra vez, fueron apareciendo ante él los rostros de aquellos a los que había asesinado y sus indecibles súplicas por que les perdonase la vida... muchos de ellos no eran otra cosa mas que paupérrimos campesinos que solo poseían un miserable pedazo de oriharlcón. Pero ya no era Rezo, era Shabranygudú, el demonio de los ojos de Rubí quien le había hechizado y a quien veía superpuesto con su abuelo. Sintió el miedo y el horror de encontrarse ante el propio Señor de los Demonios y pudo sentir su maligno poder corroyendo su pétrea carne y su alma humana. Pero, ¿por qué sentía todo ahora eso? Él se había enfrentado a Ojo de Rubí junto a Gaury y a Lina hacía tres años, y habían conseguido vencerle, ¿por qué sentía el inmenso y maligno poder de Shabranygudú si esa criatura ya estaba muerta? ¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto cuando hacía solo unos meses que había vencido junto a ellos a alguien mucho peor, Estrella Oscura?  
Como ya había ocurrido, la sola evocación de esas ideas, hizo que ante sí apareciesen sus dos amigos ante Rezo-Gudú; Lina empuñaba la Gor Nova y pronunciaba el temible conjuro del "Giga Slave", cubriendo la luz blanca del filo de la espada en una relampagueante oscuridad de caos para luego alzarla y lanzar el destructivo hechizo sobre la maligna criatura. Pero en ese momento el hechizo se volvía contra ellos consumiéndolos en llamas, haciendo que LON los tomara en su regazo sin piedad alguna, como había podido ocurrir en cualquiera de las veces anteriores que Lina había pronunciado esas Palabras del Caos. Corrió hacia ellos en un intento banal de socorrerles, pero nada pudo hacer, desaparecieron ante sus ojos convirtiéndose en polvo y luego en nada... Había ocurrido lo que más temió en ese momento, que el "Giga Slave" se volviese contra ellos.

Gritó y gritó por el dolor de ver morir a los únicos amigos que tuvo en mucho tiempo en manos de su odiado abuelo y Señor de los Demonios. ¿Qué podía pasas ahora que volvía a estar en presencia del Señor de los Demonios ? Volvió a alzar la vista y vio a Amelia, quien le contemplaba con absoluto y total desprecio en una mueca llena de crueldad que desfiguraba su joven rostro. Nunca antes había visto que ella adoptara un gesto como ese, tan antinatural en ella; alguien por quien casi sentía celos por su alegría y vitalidad.

- ¡¡Eres inmundo! -le dijo en ese mismo tono; su voz sonaba desfigurada y abyecta en ese tono- ¡¡No se cómo he podido entregarle uno de mis atributos de sacerdotisa a alguien tan patético y horrible como tú ! -y diciendo esto, le repelió sacudiéndole con tal fuerza que acabó estampado en una de las columnas de basalto de las que se formó durante la batalla contra Ojo de Rubí. Zelgadiss abrió la boca incapaz de pronunciar nada mientras sentía que un hilo de líquido caliente se deslizaba por su frente; nadie más, excepto Gaarv, había podido dañarlo antes de esa forma. No era solo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderse, ni a él mismo ni a aquellos que habían conseguido hacerse un hueco en su vida, sino que lo que acababa de decir Amelia le hubiese dejado totalmente estupefacto, la fuerza conque ella le había atacado era totalmente increíble, y ella se encontraba entre aquel escogido grupo con quienes él había luchado codo con codo. No entendía para nada a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud.  
- ¡Afortunadamente aquí hay alguien que vale miles de veces más que tú! -

Zelgadiss se incorporó penosamente, ante tal golpe le costaba mucho mover su pesado y dolorido cuerpo. La última vez lo hizo movido por el instinto de lucha y supervivencia, pero esta vez no había nada de eso.

- ¿¡Q...qué estas diciendo? -preguntó confundido alzando de nuevo la vista nublada de rojo por la sangre que goteaba por su ceja.

Y lo vio, vio como Rezo-Gudú se aproximaba a Amelia y la abrazaba por detrás para luego poseerla sin resistencia alguna.

Zelgadiss soltó otro aullido de horror en sus sueños mientras que se convulsionaba violentamente. Él no quería gritar, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, pero Rezo-Gudú siempre había sido capaz de extraer lo pero y más doloroso de él, y ahora lo había vuelto a hacer. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sumamente miserable, tal y como era todo lo que había visto, su vida había sido un completo desastre, una sucesión de miserias una tras otra.  
Y eso que él había salvado a este mundo unas cuantas veces.

* * *

**K**ari le daba la espalda ignorándole completamente, centrándose en terminar el Círculo de invocación, pero en ese momento el techo empezó a temblar y montones de escombros cayeron sobre la estancia causando nubes de polvo y cascotes desperdigados.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando, madre? -preguntó la chica asustada.

Entonces el techo comenzó a desmantelarse; unas gigantescas manos pétreas lo iban desmontando de forma pausada pero constante, hasta que finalmente se vio el exterior con el cielo nocturno cubierto por la niebla... y una gigantesca figura pétrea de aspecto humanoide, sobre uno de cuyos hombros se alzaba una voluptuosa figura femenina que se reía estruendosamente.

- ¡¡¡No puede ser, un golem gigante! -gritó Kari- ¿¡Qué está pasando? -

Naga dejó de reír y les contempló desde lo alto de forma soberbia.

- ¡He vencido, Kari! -anunció pomposamente apuntándola con el dedo en un curioso gesto - Soy Naga, la Serpiente Blanca; creadora de este golem, salvadora de la ciudad de Mosiquita y tu verdugo. -Kari la miró asombrada y luego buscó a su ayudante con la mirada ¿No estaba enfrentándose a esa loca?- ¿Buscas a tu quimera Cabduas? -preguntó Naga con preponderancia. - Lo he dejado allí, congelado... -y diciendo esto, señaló a un ala del graderío sobre la que se alzaba un gran bloque de hielo en cuyo interior se encontraba el hechicero. - Esa quimera idiota pensó que podría vencerme haciendo que la arena de obra se convirtiera en movediza. -

Kari apretó los dientes sin saber que hacer, si esa chica era capaz de convocar golems de esas características, iba a ser difícil de vencer... pero eso mismo creía de su amigo.

- ¡No te creas tan invencible! -gritó reuniendo valor- ¡Tu amigo quimera también pensaba lo mismo y mira como ha quedado después de sufrir la tortura mental de una de mis maldiciones! -concluyó señalando al agónico Zelgadiss.

Naga le miró sorprendida y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba así por efecto de una maldición; tenía que socorrerle, así que hizo que su golem le tomara suavemente y le izase hasta la altura de su hombro sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo.

Kari contempló la escena sin saber qué hacer y confundida por lo que iba a pasar mientras que Naga saltaba del hombro del golem e la palma de su mano donde se encontraba Zelgadiss retorciéndose en posición fetal y empapado de sudor frío mientras repetía gritos inconexos. La hechicera le contemplo con aire de enfermera para luego tratar de girarlo hacia arriba por un hombro.

- ¡Eh, Zelgadiss; despierta! -ordenó mientras le palmeaba la mejilla. -¡Pero qué cara más dura tienes! -exclamó para sí. Vio que no había manera de despertarlo por la vía normal siendo víctima de una maldición, así que se arrodilló a su lado y se concentró intentando invocar magia blanca.- Solo hay una forma de levantar la maldición...: " _Por el poder de la Tierra, el Aire y el Viento; yo..."_ -comenzó a murmurar.

A Kari no le costó mucho darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, esa joven parecía poseer conocimientos de Magia Blanca y si conseguía reanimar a la quimera lo iba a tener muy difícil, así que decidió darse prisa y arriesgarlo el todo por el todo. Salió corriendo hacia el centro del Círculo abriendo los brazos en cruz con las palmas hacia abajo mientras murmuraba una serie de palabras inaudibles para los demás. Su hija corrió a esconderse tras un muro revestido con objetos de oriharlcón al comprender que su madre había iniciado la invocación.

Al momento los símbolos rúnicos dibujados en el suelo empezaron a brillar con un frío resplandor e inundando la semiderruida sala con una maléfica luz que iba acrecentándose según iba pronunciando Kari el sortilegio del "Gu Ru Diva".

Naga apretó los dientes cuando vio que empezaba a formarse una espesa niebla en el Círculo, comprendiendo que debía darse prisa en curar a Zelgadiss, pues aunque ella era lo bastante poderosa como para enfrentarse a Kari sin problemas, otra cosa era si aparecían ese ejército de diablos menores, que, aunque de rango inferior, eran demonios de todas formas, y si lograban fusionarse con las ratas, murciélagos y otras criaturas que allí habitaran, sería una pelea muy dura. Pero Zelgadiss no daba muestras de que se recuperara totalmente, solo se había calmado y dejado de sudar frío, pero seguía estando inconsciente; maldijo sacudiéndolo, sin mucho éxito por su elevado peso, en un intento de que despertara hasta que recordó algo.

- Tal vez ese brazalete de chalza tuyo sirva para algo... -anunció a la desesperada mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en él y se concentraba. - " _Por el poder de la Tierra, el Aire y el Viento  
yo rompo el hechizo bajo el que te encuentra este ser."_  
¡Ruptura de Flujo! -invocó finalmente a la desesperada. El brazalete desprendió una suave luz azul como respuesta al hechizo de Naga y potenció su efecto gracias a la estrella de 6 puntas que brillaba en su interior. Al momento la cabeza de Zel exhaló una niebla negruzca que se extinguió instantáneamente. La quimera apretó los párpados y abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar una figura vagamente familiar de una cara rodeada de cabello oscuro con un mechón rebelde en la coronilla hasta que pudo reconocer a Naga que le miraba con atención al ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes, como si hubiese llorado.

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¡S...sí! -contestó incorporándose pesadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y sacudía la cabeza.- ¿Qué me ha pasado? -

- Kari te hechizó con una maldición. Cuando te vi, estabas tirado en el suelo sacudiéndote como en sueños. -le explicó Naga abreviadamente. - He conseguido levantar la maldición pero más vale que te recuperes ya; los demonios han empezado a aparecer...- concluyó señalando el Círculo.

En efecto. La gélida niebla que se había formado en él había empezado a tomar la forma de decenas de repugnantes y deformes diablos que pugnaban por acabar de materializarse y atacar a lo que fuera; eso sí, dirigidos por Kari. Naga saltó de la palma de su golem ayudada por el hechizo de Levitación y se dirigió ardua hacia la hechicera lanzándole una Bola de Hielo; a esta el ataque le pilló por sorpresa y trabajosamente logró rehuirlo elevándose en el aire hasta situarse a la altura de Naga.

- ¡Vaya; me había olvidado de ti! -exclamó disgustada. - ¿Ya has curado a tu feo amigo? -

- ¡Claro que sí! -contestó Naga con una de sus risotadas. - Y ahora me encargaré de ti.

- Aunque lo hagas, no te serviría de nada: los demonios ya han aparecido del todo y sin mí, están sin control. -contestó y rápidamente atacó a Naga con el "Damn Brass".

El combate no se hizo esperar : Naga y Kari se atacaban la una a la otra en una sucesión de hechizos que lo más que conseguían era dañar más la estructura de la sala o ser absorbidos por el oriharlcón que había desperdigado por ella, hasta que Kari empezó a dar muestras de ceder ante los hechizos de Naga acabando acorralada en una esquina de la sala. Naga rió:

- ¡Ahora si que ya no tienes salida! -anunció carcajeándose y elevando una mano hacia el cielo mientras que convocaba su poder y murmurando algo. - ¡Zeras Gord! -

Entonces una gigantesca medusa se materializó ante ella y la envolvió con sus largos tentáculos dejándola inmovilizada: ahora Kari estaba a total merced de Naga... que no paraba de reírse.

Pero había un problema, los demonios ya habían acabado de aparecer y sin el liderazgo de Kari, se encontraban sin control, de forma que empezaron a atacar y destruir todo lo que encontraban a su paso salvo los objetos de oriharlcón... y Naga era uno de sus objetivos. La jocosa hechicera se vio rodeada en un momento por un ejercito de amenazadores diablos que se le aproximaban implacables; apretó los dientes y retrocedió intimidada por la posibilidad de verse sobrepasada al tiempo que se concentraba en su poder en un intento de defenderse. Extendió una mano hacia delante y recitó un mantra:

_- " Yo te invoco, Luz;_  
_entra en mí y brilla_  
_hasta destruir la oscuridad más profunda. "_

¡Llama Elmekia! -gritó decidida y en la palma de su mano se formó una llama de energía espiritual que fue arrojada contra dos de los diablos más próximos aniquilándoles completamente, hecho que causó cierta confusión en el resto de la tropa de sus congéneres, pero solo momentáneamente. Naga volvió a verse desbordada por ellos y ya no sabía como defenderse, pues de hecho, su magia era inútil ante tantos diablos a la vez, y su espada, debido al temor que les tenía, era bastante roma como para resultar muy eficaz. Entonces oyó a Zelgadiss.

- ¡¡Naga! -gritó el hechicero desde la palma de la mano del golem.- ¡Cógela... ! -le dijo arrojándole su espada. Naga eludió a un demonio y saltó para cogerla al vuelo por la empuñadura; entonces vio que su filo brillaba emitiendo un halo de energía roja.- ¡He hechizado mi espada; con ella podrás defenderte de los demonios! - aclaró Zelgadiss.

Naga pareció confundida unos instantes, sus manos temblaban violentamente mientras sujetaban la empuñadura de la espada, pero sin soltarla. Finalmente, a pesar de su pánico a las espadas, arremetió contra otro diablo pudiendo comprobar que, efectivamente, si podía dañarlos. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia la quimera que parecía ya recuperada.

- ¡Y tú, ¿ qué vas a hacer ahora ! -preguntó intrigada al ver que le había entregado su espada.

- ¡Intenta alejarte del Círculo y déjame hacer; acabaré con todos ellos de un solo golpe! -le contestó Zelgadiss en un tono muy seguro de si mismo.- ¡Ya verás, Kari: te haré pagar por lo que me has hecho ver y sufrir! -

A los demonios todos esto no les pasó desapercibido y dividieron su atención entre ambos magos, una que sacudía mandobles a diestro y siniestro con su espada encantada, y el otro que había saltado a la rodilla del golem situándose justo enfrente del grueso de la tropa y del Círculo. Naga, intrigada por semejante declaración, estaba demasiado concentrada en la lucha y por mantener el control sobre si misma como para darse cuenta de que la quimera había adoptado una postura tensa mientras formaba una especie de paloma con las manos ante su pecho y concentraba su poder. Una especie de aura blanco-azulada salpicada por una constelación de estrellas luminosas empezó a materializarse entre sus manos al tiempo que pronunciaba el más poderoso de los conjuros de la magia astral.

- " _Fuente de todos los espíritus que vagan por toda la eternidad;  
llama azul que nunca se apaga.  
Apelo al poder que duerme dentro de mi alma,  
despierta tu fuerza dormida,  
y acude a mí desde el infinito para celebrar tu juicio en este instante."_  
¡La-Tilt ! -gritó al terminar de conjurar el mantra.  
Los demonios se habían empezado a alborotar asustados al percibir ese horroroso vacío que se estaba formando en el plano astral mientras Zelgadiss pronunciaba el conjuro definitivo, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que la mágica llama del hechizo saliera disparada de entre las manos del hechicero invadiéndolo todo con un brillante resplandor azulado que parecía penetrar en la misma esencia de las cosas, anulando cualquier rastro espiritual que no estuviese bien protegido físicamente. Como en tantas otras ocasiones, era un espectáculo digno de contemplación.

Cuando la luz se disipó, todos los demonios habían desaparecido y del Círculo solo quedaban restos dibujados en el suelo con negro de humo; Kari y su hija habían sido alcanzadas por el conjuro, y la primera yacía inconsciente por sufrir semejante tratamiento en su espíritu, si bien la segunda se encontraba bien al haberse refugiado entre objetos de oriharlcón, pero se dio por vencida al ver que ya estaba todo perdido y Naga ordenó a su golem que las aprisionara entre sus manos. La medusa convocada por Naga había desaparecido también.

La hechicera se acercó al jadeante Zelgadiss alucinada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- ¡Felicidades... ! -exclamó con naturalidad.-Estoy sorprendida ¿Qué conjuro era ese que ha podido con toda una tropa de demonios? -

Zelgadiss se sentó en el suelo para descansar y esbozó una tímida sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

-... Era el "La-Tilt". -contestó con sencillez.

- ¿¡QUÉ? -exclamó Naga completamente asombrada. - ¿Conoces el equivalente astral del "Dragon Slave"? Creía que aquí yo era la única que lo podía convocar.-

- Ya lo has visto, ¿no? -contestó Zel en su acostumbrado tono tajante.- Además, creo que ya te dije que mi especialidad es la magia astral. Si tú también lo conoces, no entiendo entonces por qué no lo has usado antes.-

Naga soltó una de sus atronadoras carcajadas,  
-Porque mi momento de gloria debe reservarse para las ocasiones especiales, así que no lo iba a emplear en este momento de la batalla.- contestó con altanería.

-Mientes.-respondió Zelgadiss sin mirarla directamente.- Es solo que no se te había ocurrido. He visto como te temblaban las manos al sujetar mi espada.-

Naga gruñó para sí sin saber qué responder, tan solo le contempló sin saber que decir; nunca le pareció que esa quimera pudiese superarla en conocimientos de magia, pero lo más le molestaba era que parecía ocultar muchos secretos a la par que era capaz de darse cuenta de los secretos de los demás. Ella quería saber quién era exactamente la persona que tenía ahora de compañero: era obvio que ella, en cuanto aprendiese el conjuro del "Dragon Slave", sería la más poderosa hechicera del mundo, pero no era de su agrado compartir misiones con un tipo que parecía conocer hasta los secretos de los mejores magos.

En cualquier caso, podía darse por satisfecha: Kari había sido vencida, sus demonios también y podrían cobrar esa recompensa de mil monedas de oro, así como quedarse esa copia de la Biblia Cleir... A propósito, ¿dónde estaba?

Zelgadiss terminó de recobrar el aliento cuando calló en la cuenta de lo mismo y se levantó de golpe buscándola con la mirada a su alrededor sin ningún éxito.

En ese momento oyeron unos aplausos.

- ¡Bravo, Zelgadiss. Estoy realmente impresionado! -exclamó una voz cantarina. - ¡Ha sido tu mejor "La-Tilt" en mucho tiempo! Y mira que te he visto hacerlo en muchas ocasiones.- añadió la voz en tono jocoso.

La quimera dio un soberano respingo al reconocer esa voz y encontrar a cierto demonio-mazoku sentado sobre uno de los hombros del golem, que había permanecido inmóvil durante todo ese tiempo. Naga se sorprendió al ver como se endurecía la expresión de su compañero al ver a ese recién llegado.

- ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó curiosa mirando al joven vestido de negro que portaba un bastón con una gema roja. Parecía ser un sacerdote, pero Naga no podía identificar a qué orden pertenecía... Tal vez fuese de algún culto del Exterior de la Barrera.

Sin perder su sonrisa, Xeros saltó ágilmente desde el golem hasta donde se encontraban los dos hechiceros.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí Xeros? ¡Sabes muy bien que no quiero verte! -declaró Zelgadiss haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? -preguntó en tono jovial.- No te he hecho nada y solo he venido para ver que tal estabas. -declaró el demonio.- No tienes nada que temer nada de mí. -

- ¿¡Por qué habría de fiarme de ti? ¿¡Crees que no te conozco? -amenazó.

Naga se quedó mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado; no le parecía que fuese tan temible como para que Zelgadiss se pusiera así con solo verle.

- Tranquiiilo, Zel: ya te he dicho que solo estoy de paso. Me aburría y...- entonces Xeros se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de Naga.- Oye, ¿quién es tu nueva compañera? ¡Qué chica! -silbó con admiración.

Naga empezó a reírse feliz de que alguien preguntase por ella con ese interés.

- Soy Naga, la Serpiente Blanca...-comenzó a decir seguidamente de una larga declaración sobre sus excelencias. Xeros abrió los ojos sorprendido por semejante perorata.- No sé quién serás, pero eres interesante a pesar de esa cara de tonto que tienes. - concluyó por fin Naga tras estudiar detenidamente con la mirada a Xeros... que se había quedado mudo después de oír todo aquello.

Zelgadiss tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no demostrar su alegría al ver a Xeros en esa situación que, sin embargo, recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

- Por cierto... -dijo por fin Xeros- ¿Estabais buscando esto, verdad? -y les mostró los pergaminos de la copia de la Biblia Cleir. Naga y Zelgadiss le miraron desorientados un instante al ver que era él quien tenía ahora la copia hasta que finalmente, Zel saltó.

- ¡¡Dámela inmediatamente, Xeros! -gritó en un tono amenazador alargando el brazo de golpe para cogerla. Xeros esquivó su manotazo.

- ¡Hey; no seas tan impaciente! -exclamó- Primero deberías saber qué hay escrito aquí... -

Zelgadiss apretó furioso los dientes al ver que Xeros volvía a burlarse de él volviendo a pensar que ese malvado era capaz de destruir la copia delante de sus narices otra vez sin que pudiese evitarlo; Xelloss se había estado dedicando a destruir todas las copias que encontraba durante los últimos años... Pero ninguno de ellos contaba con Naga. La Serpiente agarró a Xeros por el cuello con un rápido ataque y le quitó la copia de las manos para luego hojearla despreocupadamente.

- ¿Q...qué dice? -preguntó Zelgadiss perplejo por la reacción de Naga.

- ¡Aquí no viene nada de lo que yo quiero saber! -declaró Naga furiosamente mientras liberaba a Xeros de su abrazo estrangulador logrando por fin recuperar el aliento. Zelgadiss la miró inquisitivamente: puede que no viniese nada acerca del conjuro del "Dragon Slave", pero sí podía venir algo que a él si le interesara.- ¡Tómala si quieres verla! -dijo pasándosela con un gesto brusco.

Zelgadiss la cogió con el pulso tembloroso por la emoción de poder leer por fin una copia de la Biblia Cleir; la leyó detenidamente y su expresión se volvió furiosa al ver que de qué trataba.

- ¡Esto solo explica la naturaleza de los demonios inferiores y varios hechizos de "Gu Ru Diva" para invocar a demonios de bajo rango y un puñado de maldiciones de rápido efecto! -exclamó estrujando los pergaminos con rabia.

Entonces Xeros se metió en la conversación con su habitual estilo.

- ¡Os lo diiije! -señaló en tono puntilloso- ¡Aquí solo viene información sobre como invocar demonios y unos cuantos hechizos negros de baja categoría. Pero no me habéis querido escuchar... ! ¿Qué creíais que iba a tener guardado esa tal Kari? ¿Algún hechizo importante? Esto es solo una copia de cuarta generación de un original que explica la naturaleza de los demonios... El mismo que yo quemé cuando nos conocimos. Como ese original daba detalles importantes acerca de los mazoku que podrían serme un problema si los leíais, pues no tuve más remedio que destruirlos... Pero estas malas copias ni siquiera llegan a eso. -explicó Xeros con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Zelgadiss miró boquiabierto al mazoku, ahora estaba claro por qué no había hecho nada por evitar que ambos la leyeran. Naga se volvió furiosa hacia Xeros y le soltó un capón.

- ¡¡Maldición: tanto trabajo para nada! -exclamó la quimera furiosamente mientras arrojaba los pergaminos contra el suelo. Naga se agachó para recogerlos.

- ...Bueno; al menos hemos conseguido una buena recompensa y no viene mal tener parte de la Biblia Cleir. -anunció en tono reconfortante.- Algo es algo... Además, todavía podemos registrar estas ruinas a ver si aún queda algo interesante.-

Entonces empezó a oírse un barullo escandaloso de voces y sonidos metálicos que parecían rodear todas las obras del Coliseo. Los dos magos y Xeros permanecieron inmóviles al reconocer a Aras Rice entrando por el arco principal montado sobre un caballo alazán y rodeado de la guardia y del propio Lantz, que parecían ir totalmente apiñados al pasar por el arco de la gigantesca construcción. Finalmente los alcanzó tras hacer que su cabalgadura sorteara dificultosamente los desperfectos causados por el combate... Su expresión no era nada halagüeña.

- Me parece que vais a tener problemas .-anunció Xeros en tono jovial para luego desaparecer. Los hechiceros ignoraron el comentario y Zel suspiró al ver que se había ido.

- ¡Hemos cumplido nuestra misión, Señor! -declaró Naga con una reverencia tras salir a recibirlo.-¡Como puede ver, hemos acabado con la hechicera Kari y todos sus planes! -dijo orgullosamente.

Aras hizo un soberano esfuerzo por intentar mantener la calma.

- Creo que deberíamos cobrar ya por nuestro trabajo... -puntualizó Zelgadiss cruzándose de brazos. Si esa copia no le iba a servir de nada, por lo menos le quedaba la recompensa.

- ¡¡¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS! -gritó Aras dando rienda suelta a su furia.- ¿¡¡ES QUE NO VEIS LO QUE HABÉIS HECHO? -los magos le miraron sin comprender- ¿¡¡ TENÉIS IDEA DE LO QUE HA VALIDO LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN DEL COLISEO PARA QUE LUEGO LO DESTRUYÁIS ASÍ DE RÁPIDO? -Entonces comprendieron.- ¡¡ASÍ QUE PARA EMPEZAR OS QUEDAREIS SIN RECOMPENSA Y YA OS PODÉIS IR LARGANDO DE ESTA CIUDAD! ¡¡A PARTIR DE AHORA ESTARÁ VETADA VUESTRA ENTRADA EN MOSIQUITA! -

Naga dio un soberano respingo al ver que se iba a quedar sin cobrar y sin ver nada más de valor que Mosiquita pudiera tener; mientras Zelgadiss volvió a soltar otro profundo suspiro de resignación al comprender que ya si que no iban a poder sacar nada de valor. Se acercó a la Serpiente, que farfullaba exigencias por su trabajo, y la tomó por la muñeca.

- ¡Venga; vayámonos de aquí, Naga! -le ordenó en un tono resignado- Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer... -

La hechicera fue llevada a rastras mientras soltaba toda clase de peroratas y gritos por quedarse sin cobrar.

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea; ¿ por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto! -se quejaba. Zelgadiss la miró de reojo.

- ¿Tú también? ¡Bienvenida al club! -dijo con sarcasmo.

Y de esa forma acabó el primer trabajo en equipo de los dos magos, con una hechicera furiosa y un mago-quimera que se la llevaba a rastras.

* * *

**N. de la A:** Vale, vale, antes de nada y de que nadie se extrañe, debo aclarar que los datos sobre la familia de Zelgadiss los saqué de la "Página de Thalia" y no son oficiales para nada, de hecho en realidad Rezo es el único pariente de Zelgadiss, y no es su abuelo ni bisabuelo a la vez, sino solo su bisabuelo... así que no me siento orgullosa de esta parte del capítulo. Además, según Kanzaka, los padres de Zelgadiss están muertos los dos, ya que Rezo los mató con la intención de utilizar más tarde a su nieto ( eso si es algo en lo que he acertado en esta historia) e hizo que pareciera un accidente. En esta nueva versión ESO YA NO ES ASÍ porque estaba claro que era información falsa, y encima desvirtuaba mucho la historia, así que simplemente lo he modificado.

Continuará Cap-5


	5. Capítulo5 1,2,3 Sacerdotisas

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo5**. " una Sacerdotisa, Dos sacerdotisas, tres Sacerdotisas... "**

"_¡**E**s extraño! ¿Por qué brillarían de esa forma mis oráculos ayer noche? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Zel? _" se preguntaba Amelia mientras observaba con atención sus gemas chalza de sacerdotisa. 

Habían pasado casi un mes desde que se fue de la capital de Zoana y gracias a que en esta ocasión viajaba a lomos de un caballo, había podido recorrer la distancia que separaba esa capital de la ciudad de Atlas en un tiempo mucho más corto que cuando hizo el mismo camino con sus amigos. La razón de por qué se había desviado de su ruta original y se había dirigido hacia Atlas en el corazón del Imperio de Lyzelli, era porque el poder de oráculo que Amelia poseía al ser sacerdotisa, le había indicado que debía ir allí a toda costa por algo importante. Amelia no podía estar segura si ese "algo" tenía relación con su hermana, pero sí que tenía relación con ella, así que era casi un deber el no ignorar aquel aviso, y por ello se dirigió hacia la ciudad que alcanzo en un tiempo record. En efecto, el galope corto y sostenido de su resistente caballito blanco era un medio de locomoción mucho más rápido que viajar a pie y tener que parar cada dos por tres porque a Lina se le antojase comer o asaltar a unos bandidos, así que viajando a un ritmo rápido en intervalos regulares, le habían permitido cubrir esa gran distancia.. Y gracias a eso ya se encontraba en Atlas si que nada reseñable hubiese ocurrido durante el camino.

Amelia ya había estado en otras ocasiones en esa ciudad, la mayoría de las veces por asuntos puramente diplomáticos, pues era la ciudad más importante del imperio de Lyzelli, y también una de las más grandes del interior de la Barrera; pero en esta ocasión solo se encontraba de paso.

De todas formas Atlas seguía siendo una populosa ciudad en donde uno podía encontrarse cualquier cosa a la vuelta de la esquina, desde comerciantes a ladrones, pasando por bandidos y cazarrecompensas, muchas veces con una muy sutil línea de separación entre unos y otros. Para Amelia una ciudad como Atlas podía representar la oportunidad de hacer valer la Justicia... no estaría de más que la asaltasen unos bandidos y ella les diese su merecido.  
Pero no, lo único que rompía la vida diaria de Atlas eran las múltiples obras de reconstrucción por los daños causados tanto en los distritos principales como en los suburbios de la ciudad, cuando aquel loco de Hansifold invocó aquellas malolientes y globosas criaturas, y la explosión habida cuando se suicidó junto con Dunia al hacer estallar la casa con el conjuro de la "Bomba Explosiva". Como si la sola visión de los desperfectos en obras evocasen esos recuerdos, Amelia se vio invadida por un montón de ideas extrañas: por un lado estaba el hecho de que siempre que viajaba con Lina, acababa ocurriendo un hecho de destrucción masiva o un giro radical de acontecimientos que, hasta entonces, habían permanecido inmutables. Como muestras de aquello solo había que citar cosas como la destrucción del Palacio Real de Zoana, parte de la capital de Seillon, aparte de la ciudad de Atlas, la Torre de Artel, el Coliseo de Mosiquita, etc, etc, etc...por no decir la desaparición de la Barrera, la muerte de Fibrizo y Gaarv, el cambio socio-político del reino de Femenil (bueno, la verdad es que eso había sido mas bien por culpa de Zelgadiss -¡_cht_!- y no de Lina) y así un largo etcétera. La verdad es que Amelia se estaba empezando a plantear si era bueno o no viajar con Lina, porque no es que ella hiciese todo eso por que sí, y Amelia lo sabía, pero desde luego que no era muy conveniente que la viesen junto a ella con esa reputación de "destrozalotodo " que tenía Lina... ¡A ver si la gente iba a acabar pensando que ella era otra igual! Desde luego era un asunto engorroso y más cuando Lina era su mejor amiga. 

El otro asunto al que le daba vueltas era la visión de los daños causados por Hansifold, el hechicero Blanco. Amelia sabía la razón que había llevado a aquel hechicero a hacer un Pacto de Inmortalidad con Seigram, el demonio de medio rango que obedecía a Gaarv, y también por el mismo motivo que la había hecho prisionera para aprovechar su energía vital. Pensándolo fríamente todo aquello era una locura; aunque de mentalidad romántica, a Amelia le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Hansifold llegase tan lejos solo por amor. ¡Muy romántico pero una total y absoluta locura condenarse por pactar con un demonio por algo así!... Fue entonces cuando le asaltó una terrible pregunta: ¿haría ella algo parecido en algún momento? No se atrevía a contestarse y ni siquiera a pensarlo. Es cierto que al final tuvo que reconocer que Zelgadiss era algo más que solo uno de sus mejores amigos y que él le gustaba (por eso le dio su pulsera derecha con uno de sus amuletos chalza), razón por la que muchas veces le echaba de menos; pero no se atrevía a decir que estuviese totalmente enamorada de él. Había muchos detalles suyos que nunca le habían gustado, como que tuviera que ser siempre tan cínico, pesimista, frío, egoísta, y pragmático, por no decir que incluso cruel. Ella no pensaba que todo fuese tan malo como él decía, por fuerza tenía que haber algo bueno ahí fuera en qué creer para mantener alguna esperanza. También estaba el hecho de que en muchos lugares se hubiese puesto precio a su cabeza por culpa de los crímenes que cometió cuando servía a Rezo. Amelia era una ferviente seguidora de la Justicia y, en otras circunstancias ella misma le habría perseguido por el mal que había hecho, pero sabía que no había sido culpa suya y ella le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en el fondo era una persona muy noble, aunque él estuviese empeñado en demostrar lo contrario... En cualquier caso, era exactamente igual que con Lina: resultaba engorroso tener una amiga con fama de destructora y un amado perseguido por la Justicia.  
Y el último detalle que le irritaba de todo este asunto era el asunto de su cuerpo, su obsesión por volver a ser totalmente humano por encima de todo, era cuanto menos, excesiva... y ella quería hacérselo ver, demostrarle que a ella le gustaba así tal y como era, con sus cabellos plateados y sus orejas largas y puntiagudas; pero nada, él seguía erre que erre conque quería volver a ser humano, que ese cuerpo suyo era monstruoso y odiando lo que era. Amelia sabía que Zelgadiss no tenía complejo de feo, al contrario, tenía una visión bastante decente de si mismo, razón por la que sentía tan ofuscado ante las muchas veces ridículas acciones de sus compañeros: simplemente odiaba verse así. La razón por la que Zelgadiss odiaba ser una quimera era porque eso significaba ser esclavo de Rezo, su "berserker" personal. Pese a que Amelia sabía muy bien todo eso, para ella Zelgadiss debería alegrarse de haber sobrevivido a todo aquello y disfrutar de una nueva vida donde su horrible adolescencia y primera juventud quedaran atrás. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era muy difícil; ahora se arrepentía por haberle llamado monstruo cuando le conoció, le había ayudado a buscar una cura en la medida de lo posible y en cualquier caso, debía reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad morbosa por saber como era con aspecto humano, aunque siendo nieto de Rezo lo más probable es que se pareciese a él.  
En cualquier caso, todo eso ya era algo que se escapaba a su control.

De todas formas, volvía a estar en Atlas y esta vez por otros motivos que se podrían clasificar de personales y diplomáticos a la vez.

* * *

**E**l paso sostenido de su caballito le condujo por una de las calles principales hasta llegar a la gran plaza central donde se encontraba el gran Castillo-Palacio Consistorial de Vail, propiedad del Duque de Rithahn, gobernante de Atlas(), que resultaba ser una magnífica construcción de piedra color siena jalonada por dos gigantescas torres que parecían sacadas de una pesadilla de Gaudí, donde se albergaban desde dependencias administrativas y judiciales hasta unos lóbregos calabozos.

Amelia ya conocía los interiores de aquella enorme construcción, ya fuera por motivos políticos por culpa del clero de Seillon, como por la otra clase de motivos que incluían sus aventuras. La verdad es que en ese momento solo le interesaba buscar una posada medianamente decente donde alojarse en una ciudad como esa; había muchas ofertas, pero dada la idiosincrasia ciudadana de Atlas, seguramente la mayoría estarían plagadas de chinches y pulgas. La presencia de una sacerdotisa de Seillon en la ciudad de Atlas no era algo extraño dado el deseo del Clero de Seillon de tener algún tipo de control en la ciudad, pero Amelia deseaba pasar desapercibida, tanto como princesa como por sacerdotisa, así que la única forma de hacerlo era pernoctando en alguna posada corriente como una viajera normal; pero dado el problema de insalubridad de la ciudad, las únicas que se podrían salvar serían las de la zona central de la ciudad. Así que disponía a rodear la plaza para buscar alguna de ellas cuando vio y oyó unas voces que le resultaban vagamente familiares.

- " _Para una chica enamoradita como yo..._" -decía la cantinela de dos voces nasales.

Amelia dio un soberano respingo y acercó su caballo a un corro de gente que había allí reunido junto a un escenario casi improvisado en medio de la enorme plaza; en medio del cual se encontraban dos chicas gemelas de larga y frondosa cabellera cantando a dúo y vestidas con unos ridículos trajes que dejaban mucho al descubierto, uno blanco y azul y el otro rosa.

- "_...Mis labios son como un melocotón rosado... _" -continuaba diciendo la cursi canción.

"_¡No puede ser! ¡Son Mimí y Memé, las dos gemelas que están actuando en ese teatro ambulante! _" pensó Amelia al reconocer a las chicas. " _¡Y esa es la canción idiota que Lina y yo cantamos creyendo que era un conjuro para conseguir protección divina!_"se dijo al reconocer la ridícula cantinela. Movida por la curiosidad acercó más su caballo al corro de gente que, molesta, se apartaba para dejar sitio al animal mientras que su jinete contemplaba el espectáculo llena de estupor ante la coincidencia.

Entonces la canción llegó a su fin y un rosario de luces y flores cayeron de ninguna parte sobre el escenario como consecuencia de aquel encantamiento y consiguiendo la entusiasmada aprobación del público satisfecho por el espectáculo. Las gemelas saludaron con una reverencia mientras que un tipo maduro, con una espesa barba y un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, salía al escenario aplaudiendo a Mimí y Memé, para luego dirigirse al público... Y Amelia dio un nuevo respingo al reconocerlo: era el Sr. Glansberg, el director chiflado que dirigía aquella compañía de teatro donde ella estuvo actuando junto a Lina y Gaury en la ciudad de Mosiquita. ¡Maldita la coincidencia de encontrarse con él! En otras circunstancias no le hubiese importado, pero ese tipo estaba chalado y era capaz de salir corriendo tras ella para tratar de convencerla de que actuase en su compañía...¡Y solo faltaba que tuviese que cantar la cancioncita de las sacerdotisas sagradas junto a esas gemelas! ¡El colmo de los ridículos! No se lo pensó más, ahora que ya había visto lo que allí ocurría, hizo girar a su caballito para largarse de allí cuanto antes no fuera a tentar más la suerte. Pero a causa de la brusca orden, desgraciadamente atropelló a una joven que cayó al suelo de culo en una desequilibrada postura con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! -se disculpó Amelia desde su montura- ¡No la había visto!¡Perdóneme, por favor! -

-¡Tranquila, no se preocupe! No ha sido nada. -declaró la joven tímidamente mientras se incorporaba masajeándose el trasero.

Amelia estudió con la mirada a la chica que miraba hacia abajo: era más alta que ella, con una larga y lisa melena oscura y vestía una levita sin mangas conjuntada con unas calzas, botas y guantes de color malva, abrigándose con una pesada capa de terciopelo negro verdoso... Si, debía ser ella:

- ¿¡ Shilfild... ? -preguntó sorprendida.

La joven levantó la vista al oír su nombre y miró a Amelia con estupor.

- ¿¡ Amelia ? ¿¡Eres tú de verdad? -

La princesa saltó de su montura y abrazó a Shilfild efusivamente mientras reía de contento; la sacerdotisa, que no se lo esperaba, volvió a caer de culo por culpa del emotivo abrazo de su compañera de oficio.

- ¡¡Qué alegría encontrarte así después de tanto tiempo! -exclamó Amelia separándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros. Shilfild rió tímidamente.

- ¡Si, es verdad: yo también me alegro! -contestó mientras Amelia la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí? -le preguntó la princesa inevitablemente.- Pensé que te habías establecido en Seillon, ayudando a tu tío Gray o a tu primo Toran en su casa de curas...-

- Pues... estaba de... -comenzó a contestar la sacerdotisa.

- Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué mi oráculo me dijo que debía venir primer a Atlas...- dijo Amelia como para sí mientras la sacerdotisa del Hulagón la miraba con una ceja levantada,- ¡Venga! No hablemos más y vayamos a comer algo y me lo cuentas todo con tranquilidad ¡Yo invito! -ofreció la princesa antes de que Shilfild pidiera responder.

-¡Oh, Amelia! No hace falta que hagas eso por mí... ¡de verdad ! -exclamó Shilfild cohibida por el entusiasmo de la princesa.

- ¡Que sí, tú vienes conmigo... Conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí! -y diciendo esto, la tomó por una muñeca y se la llevó arrastras dejando solo al caballito que las observaba con las orejas cruzadas.

* * *

**G**aury tomó una gruesa uva del racimo que tenía en las manos y se la llevó a la boca. Como todo aquel que desea disfrutar del fruto de la parra, y realmente Gaury era uno de ellos, se las iba comiendo seleccionando primero las que parecían más gordas y apetitosas. Lina estaba a su lado echando de comer a unas alborotadas gallinas que su hermana tenía en el corral de la casa, mientras que las observaba como aturdida ignorando la comida.

- ¿No quieres una, Lina? -le ofreció Gaury. Lo más normal es que si ella le veía comer, se lanzase como una posesa a quitarle la comida.

- ...No, gracias. No me apetece comer. -contestó Lina con voz trémula.

Gaury dio un respingo: esa no era la Lina que él conocía...No come, no le pega, no grita ni despotrica, no exige nada, no mira a la gente como si se las supera todas.. luego, ¡Algo le pasa ! Y ese "Algo" tiene nombre y apellidos.

- ¡¡LIIINAAAAAAA! -gritó su hermana llamándola- ¡¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMOOO! -

Fue una reacción súbita: la hechicera pelirroja arrojó de golpe el morral donde tenía la comida de las gallinas y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Cuando llegó junto a su hermana, esta la aguardaba con una expresión furiosa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Has tardado mucho en venir, Lina! -le dijo su hermana en un tono calmo- ¡Y ya sabes que no me gusta que me desobedezcas! -

Lina palideció hasta adquirir el color de la leche cortada.

- ¡E... es que... que Gaury me ha entretenido! -se explicó atropelladamente en un intento de echarle la culpa a su compañero.

- ¡Ni Gaury ni nada! No eches a otros tus culpas. -contestó su hermana tajantemente- ¿Crees que no sé que querías escapar ? -

Y sin decir nada más, Luna cogió a su hermana por el cuello y la arrojó al corral por la ventana violentamente consiguiendo que Lina se volviera a llevar un soberano golpe.  
- ¡ La próxima vez obedecerás en todo a tu hermana mayor, ¿ lo entiendes ! -

Una vez superada la acostumbrada bronca con su correspondiente paliza, Lina se vio con que su hermana la había mandado sentarse en una silla para que le contase lo que Luna quería saber.

-¡Muy bien, Lina: ahora me vas a decir exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado estos últimos cuatro años y explicarme por qué se presentó el otro día en mi casa ese demonio con nombre de carta! -

Lina levantó la vista interrogativamente.

- ¿Quién , ¿ Xeros? -

- ¡Cómo se llame! -contestó Luna bruscamente.

Su hermana pequeña no sabía como contestar a algo que no sabía y encima intentar convencer a su hermana de que eso era cierto. Permaneció en silencio pensando en a ver cómo se lo decía.  
- ¡¡Contéstame! -ordeno Luna tajante.- ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo que significa que se presente alguien como él en tu propia casa? Con todo mi poder, alguien así no debería poder acercarse tan impunemente a nuestra casa. -

- ...La... la verdad es que no lo sé. -comenzó a decir Lina titubeante- Xeros nunca dice qué pretende ni cuales son sus planes... Es muy inteligente y poderoso; así que siempre hace lo que le viene en gana sin que se pueda evitar. -Luna levantó una ceja y miró fieramente a su hermana.- ¡No lo se, de verdad, Luna! Puede que sea verdad que solo estuviese de paso... O que esté cumpliendo una misión de sus señores demonios. -Luna empezó a impacientarse.- Xeros siempre cumple su cometido de la forma que le resulte más divertida... Yo siempre estoy tratando de mantenerle bajo control, pero eso es algo que no siempre puedo hacer. Puede que por eso viniese aquí, solo para incordiar. -dijo por fin Lina.

Sorprendentemente Luna se dio por satisfecha con esa explicación, pero el gesto de su rostro cambió al caer en un detalle.

- Cuando llegaste y me contaste "tu versión" de lo que había pasado estos años. Dijiste que ese demonio decía estar informado de muchas cosas, como sobre el contenido de la Biblia Cleir... -comenzó a decir su hermana. Lina asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, incluso sabía donde se encuentran las tablas originales... -Luna dio un respingo.

-¿¡Las tablas originales de donde se han sacado todas las copias ? -exclamó Luna de repente.- ¿Dónde, ¿dónde dice que están? -preguntó ansiosa.

- No sé si seguirán allí porque Gaarv y la Reina Dragón del agua se enfrentaron en el desierto donde estaban... -contestó Lina desorientada por el repentino interés de su hermana; esa era la clase de información que, teóricamente, Luna debería conocer- Pero cuando las encontramos se encontraban en un espacio que había en las montañas próximas al reino de Femenil y la ciudad de Rikido, cerca de Vezendy.-

Luna la había escuchado con suma atención y pareció reflexionar unos instantes mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa, hasta que por fin dijo cuál era la jugosa idea que se había formado en su mente.

- ¡Muy bien! Iremos a Vezendy y luego a esas montañas en busca de las tablas. -exclamó- No quiero perderme la oportunidad de aprender más sobre los secretos de los reyes dragones y de mi propia identidad. ¡Así podré seguir siendo la humana más poderosa del mundo! -Lina dio un soberano bote al oír aquello- ¡Tú vendrás conmigo, por supuesto! -declaró en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna.-

- Pe... pero yo... ¿Y qué pasa con Gaury? -preguntó Lina intentando aclararse.

-¿Tu amigo el Medusa? También se viene, por supuesto... Puede que sea idiota, pero ese montón de músculos que tiene servirán para algo al menos.-  
Lina no podía creer lo que acababa de oír mientras que su hermana reía a carcajadas feliz por su idea. En ese momento, Gaury entró en la sala llevando los restos del racimo de uvas en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó desorientado al ver lo que ocurría.

- Que nos vamos otra vez, Gaury... -le explicó Lina con un suspiro.

- ¿A dónde? ¿No quería tu hermana que te quedaras a vendimiar? -

- No; ya no -contestó Lina sin saber a que atenerse- Nos vamos a buscar la Biblia Cleir... -

Gaury parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Otra vez? -preguntó sorprendido- ¿Es que la necesitáis para recoger la uva? - Lina le miró sorprendida en primer lugar y luego furiosa; Gaury, después de tanto tiempo, supo lo que iba a hacer su amiga... No se equivocaba.

- ¡¡¡ Gauryyyy; pólipo de medusaaa. ¿Es que nunca vas a razonar nada! -gritó mientras le retorcía el pescuezo. Luna se calló de golpe y contempló la pelea furiosamente.

Entonces, desde el corral, se pudo ver a un chico de larga melena rubia que aterrizaba violentamente sobre un corro de gallinas que huyeron atemorizadas; y seguidamente, una muchacha pelirroja que seguía el mismo camino pero concluyéndolo sobre la espalda del chico.

- ¡¡En mi casa no quiero peleas amistosas de ningún tipo, ¿entendido! -ordenó Luna.

Mas tarde, cuando ya hubo concluido el acostumbrado percance, Lina tomó unas profundas inspiraciones para cargarse de paciencia, y se dispuso a contarle los cambios de planes a su amigo mientras se sentaba junto a él sobre un fardo de heno del corral. 

-... No he tenido más remedio que contárselo. Luna se ha enterado del lugar donde puede encontrar las tablas Originales de la Biblia Cleir y quiere que vayamos a buscarla; por eso ha cambiado de idea tan rápido. -explicó en tono resignado.

- Y ¿por qué quiere conseguir ese tratado de magia si dices que es tan poderosa sin ser una hechicera? -preguntó Gaury con naturalidad en un inusual tono incisivo. - ¿O es que tú ya lo eres más que ella y no quiere que lo seas?-

Lina parpadeó sorprendida al oír semejante pregunta de boca de Gaury.

- Bueno... Aunque yo me gradué en la Asociación de Atlas, mi hermana me enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sé sobre los seres divinos, los mazoku y los dragones. De hecho en realidad es alguien extraordinariamente poderosa a causa de su verdadera identidad, pero ahora mismo no sé si yo seré más poderosa que ella... -contestó sorprendiéndose ante esa idea.- Las Gemas que Xeros me vendió, el conjuro que aprendí cuando conseguí esa copia de la Biblia Cleir y sobre todo todos esos combates en los que he luchado, me han hecho muy poderosa... Pero mi hermana, como ya te he dicho, tiene tanto o más talento para comprender el funcionamiento del mundo que yo, más experiencia... y siempre he pensado que nunca me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe en realidad. No es una humana ordinaria, sino un representante de Ceephid, y eso le confiere un enorme poder. Me refiero a poder en "bruto", no en habilidad mágica; ella está por encima de todo eso. -

- ¿ Quieres decir que tu hermana siempre se ha guardado de ser la más poderosa mujer del mundo? -preguntó Gaury incrédulo en una sorprendente muestra de ejercicio mental. Lina asintió con la cabeza.

- Exactamente... Ella no es exactamente una hechicera, pero puede que yo ya sea más poderosa que ella, o que ya lo haya sido. -explicó mientras hacía garabatos con una paja en el suelo arenoso del corral.- Las gemas de Sangre de Demonio aumentan el poder mágico de forma aritmética, pero, al contrario que la Piedra de Sarvia, solo sirven para los hechizos negros o los astrales que sean destructivos... pero no para la magia blanca. -Gaury la miró sin comprender. Lina inspiró profundamente; debió haber sospechado que tan repentino esfuerzo mental agotaría la cabeza de su amigo.- Verás: esas gemas representan a cada uno de los cuatro grandes Señores de los Demonios, es decir, Shabranygudú,- Ojo de Rubí; Dabranygudú-DarkStart, Photobranygudú- Niebla de Muerte y Jerrabranygudú- Azul Caótico; y puesto que canalizan su poder y son eso mismo, demonios, su poder solo es destructivo, así que si uno quiere usarlas para un conjuro como el "Recuperación " no le sirven para nada, e incluso llega a bloquear su poder... -

- ...Pero no me has dicho todavía porqué crees que ya no eres más poderosa que Luna. -

- ¿Es que no te has parado a pensar? -preguntó exasperada y Gaury parpadeo.- ...No, claro que no ¡Qué pregunta!...Bueno, pues que una de las gemas ya es inútil porque Estrella Oscura desapareció tras enfrentarnos a ella en el Centro del Mundo, así que ya no tiene ningún poder, porque ese Señor de los Demonios ya no existe... -

- Pero tu hermana ya debe saber eso, ¿o no? -

- Si... pero no permitirá que yo la supere. Todavía me guarda rencor por lo que la hice.-Lina esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.- La verdad es que me pregunto que pasaría si eso llegara a ocurrir alguna vez... Tal vez ella ya no me daría esas palizas -rió.

Gaury no la escuchaba; normalmente Lina hablaba por los codos y si a eso se le suma la poca capacidad de concentración de Gaury, la situación llegaba a un punto que, consiente o inconscientemente, hacía oídos sordos. Pero en esta ocasión pensaba en lo que para él era su gran preocupación...

- ...Pues yo creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscar la Biblia Cleir otra vez. -opinó. Lina, al oír aquello, dio un bote y le miró perpleja.- Claro, porque así yo podría hacerme con una espada que me sustituyera a la de Luz. -

- Pues si tanto te preocupa tu espada, nunca entenderé porque le diste la Gor Nova a ese Sirius... -declaró.

- No se la di; se la devolví... - señaló en tono serio.

-¡Qué más da! -se quejó Lina; pero rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Gaury le puso en el pelo una flor trenzada con pajitas que había ido recogiendo del montón de heno del corral sobre el que estaban sentados ambos. Le miró con sorpresa; se ruborizó sin saber que decir y agachó la cabeza mientras que él le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo: ahora si que era incapaz de darle una de sus acostumbradas palizas... ¿O no, porque Gaury parecía masoquista y ella solía pegarle en cuanto se enfadaba por algo. Pero Lina, en su fuero interno, sabía que era totalmente incapaz de hacer verdadero daño a Gaury.

Luna contempló la escena desde la ventana de la cocina que daba al corral.

-¡Pero qué tontita eres, hermana! -exclamó para si.- ¡Debí haber imaginado que por eso te importaba tanto ese chico! -

* * *

**L**a fuente de cerámica que Shilfild y Amelia tenían ante sí, albergaba una estupenda mariscada compuesta basándose en almejas y berberechos cocidos al vapor y en salsa, carabineros a la parrilla, quisquillas, percebes y un sin fin de otros crustáceos, moluscos y pescados de roca que se combinaban en salsas y cocinándose la misma fuente. Shilfild miró el enorme plato de comida sin saber por donde empezar a comer, mientras que Amelia chupeteaba las almejas. Alzó la vista y la miró perpleja.

- Estoy sorprendida, Amelia... -exclamó.

- ¿A que está bueno? -le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras mondaba una cigala.

- ¡No, si no es eso! -dijo mientras la contemplaba de esa forma- Es que creía que no te gustaba el pescado... -

Amelia se quedó muda mientras un gotón de sudor rodaba por su frente.

- Es cierto, no me gusta. -desmintió recuperando la compostura.-... pero el Niala-niala es algo tan exquisito que me encanta. No tiene mucho sentido porque Atlas no tiene costa ni puerto, pero han conseguido inventar el plato de pescados y mariscos combinados más delicioso del mundo.-

Shilfild la miró expectante un momento hasta que asimiló esa idea.

-... Creo que empezaré por el paté de cabracho. -anunció por fin.

A Shilfild Amelia le caía bien y se encontraba a gusto en su compañía pues, por un lado, porque también era una sacerdotisa, y aún tenía menos poder que ella, siempre empleaba su magia blanca con sensatez. Pero el principal motivo era que ella nunca daba muestras de querer abusar de su autoridad real de ninguna forma: Amelia nunca daba ordenes de forma despótica como hacían muchos nobles de rangos inferiores al suyo, nunca trataba a los demás como si fueran sus esclavos y pudiese disponer de sus vidas, y, al igual que ella, tenía un agudo sentido de empatía hacia los demás, de forma que su conversación era totalmente natural, sin demostrar de ninguna forma que ella y cualquier otro fueran unos simples vasallos, inferiores a ella en rango y haciendo olvidar que se encontraban ante la princesa de Seillon. Y no solo eso, Shilfild también le procesaba admiración a Amelia como sacerdotisa... no porque Amelia fuese superior a ella en ese campo, más bien al contrario, sino porque como sacerdotisa Amelia hacía lo que tenía que hacer, y no intentaba propagar el clero de Seillon como otros monjes de la orden. Shilfild sabía que eso era difícil en un sacerdote, fuera de la confesión que fuese.  
No obstante, había que reconocer que Amelia también tenía su particular chifladura con la justicia, y aunque de carácter dulce y amable, y por muy bien que cumpliese sus deberes de sacerdotisa, la verdad es que Shilfild se encontraba muy incómoda cuando Amelia perdía los papeles y se subía en alguna atalaya, o directamente encima de la mesa, a soltar sermones sobre el Bien y la Justicia... Pero esa molestia no era nada comparada con la que sentía en presencia de Lina: es cierto que la hechicera negra era, en el fondo, una buena persona y en muchos aspectos Shilfild la podía considerar su amiga, o al menos, alguien en quién podía confiar. Pero una cosa es qué era Lina en realidad y otra su relación con ella; Lina se comportaba como una histérica acomplejada que daba ordenes a diestro y siniestro, y que cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria, le soltaba una paliza (afortunadamente ella solo sufrió un bofetón en una ocasión). Esos eran en general los motivos por los que Lina tenia la fama que tenía. Sin embargo, Shilfild sufría por algo más personal; el principal motivo de su disgusto tenía un nombre muy concreto: Gaury, y un apellido muy claro: Gabliev. Después de tanto tiempo, Shilfild ya sabía que Lina estaba enamorada de él y que muy probablemente, su querido Gaury de ella No podía dejar de sentirse mal cuando los veía juntos y más cuando siempre que veía a su adorado Gaury, iba inevitablemente acompañado de Lina, y si no, se ponía a hablar de ella como si fuera una especie de diosa... Aunque puede que ya no fuese así.

Shilfild reflexionaba sobre todo esto encontrándose cada vez más mal, incluso la sabrosa mariscada empezó a saberle a paja; volvió a alzar la vista y vio a Amelia, que se estaba comiendo un carabinero, y la observó pensando en qué podría preguntarle para saber si era cierto o no; siempre que viajaba de incógnito, lo hacía con ellos y Amelia debía saber qué era de su Gaury.

- Amelia... -dijo por fin tímidamente.

-¿Fí...? -preguntó sin dejar de chupetear con placer la cabeza de la enorme gamba roja.

-No; bueno... Me estaba preguntando que... que cómo es que ya conocías este mesón. -acertó a preguntar en un intento de que ella le hablase de Lina y Gaury, pues Amelia solo habría parado a comer en un lugar como ese si iba viajando con ellos.

La princesa la miró desorientada por esa pregunta.

- Bueno... Fue hace cosa de año y medio, antes de que desapareciera la Barrera... - "_Eso fue antes de que Fibrizo secuestrara a Gaury _"pensó Shilfild, "_Así que los cuatro debieron pasar por ese mesón forzosamente_" -... Estábamos buscando una copia de la Biblia Cleir y Zel y yo paramos a comer aquí porque es el plato típico de Atlas. - explicó la princesa sin saber a cuento de qué esa pregunta.

Shilfild la miró unos instantes al ver que había metido la pata: Amelia había estado allí con ese quisquilloso de Zelgadiss y no con Gaury. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle sobre Gaury sin que se notase demasiado su falta de interés por los demás?

- ¿Lina y Gaury-sama? ¿No comieron con vosotros? -preguntó por fin.

-No; tuvimos una discusión y... ¿A qué viene todo...? -comenzó a preguntar Amelia hasta que calló en la cuenta - Shilfild, si querías preguntarme por Gaury y los demás solo tenías que hacerlo.

Shilfild dio un respingo al verse descubierta y soltó una risita tonta mientras que se ruborizaba.

- ...Es que me ha sorprendido que ahora estés sola -se disculpó atropelladamente- ...y creía que los demás deberían estar por ahí; pero como no te he visto con ellos... -

Amelia miró largamente a Shilfild, sabía muy bien cuales eran sus sentimientos y que siempre que pudiera, seguiría intentando llamar la atención de Gaury de forma que no dañase a los demás... Pero no era solo eso, muchas veces Amelia pensaba que la vida de su amiga sacerdotisa giraba solo y exclusivamente en torno a Gaury, que para ella no existía otra cosa en el mundo: era una obsesión que no la llevaba a ninguna parte y, como todas las obsesiones, autodestructiva. De todas formas Amelia tenía que reconocer algo más, ¿qué otra alegría le quedaba a esa joven si lo había perdido todo?

Finalmente decidió contárselo todo.

- Shilfild... Voy a ser sincera contigo: estoy viajando sola y no sé a donde habrán ido los demás, pero si quieres saber qué es lo que creo, es que supongo que Gaury estará con Lina en alguna parte asaltando bandidos, reuniendo tesoros... o buscando una espada para sustituir a la de Luz que Gaury devolvió a su legítimo dueño... -

Shilfild dio un respingo al oír todo aquello, que era lo mas seguro, y sus ojos se entristecieron al ver confirmada sus sospechas; pero había un par de detalles que no estaban claros:

- ¿"Sustituir a la de Luz "? ¿Qué le ha pasado a su espada? -preguntó inevitablemente.

- ... La última vez que viajamos juntos, tuvimos una aventurilla más allá de donde estaba la Barrera y cuando todo acabó, Gaury le devolvió su espada a su dueño original. -le explicó brevemente y Shilfild la miró sorprendida.

- ¡M... me cuesta creer que hiciera algo así! ¡Siempre dice que es el tesoro de su familia... ! -Amelia asintió con la cabeza con una expresión semejante en el rostro-... Pero, ¿y Lina? ¿Seguro que sigue con él si siempre decía que lo único que le interesaba era su espada... ? -

Amelia se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza y una expresión comprensiva en el rostro.

-Lina y Gaury siempre viajarán juntos, Shilfild.-

La sacerdotisa del Hulagón se entristeció aún más, pero se recompuso cuando cayó en la cuenta del otro detalle. 

- ¿Y tú, ¿por qué viajas sola y de incógnito esta vez? Que yo sepa, no lo habías hecho hasta ahora; siempre habéis viajado los cuatro juntos. Y en Seillon, tampoco he oído decir que estuvieras haciendo algún viaje diplomático. -la verdad es que era una buena pregunta.

Amelia dio un bote al oírlo y desvió la mirada sin saber por donde empezar ni como decirlo; Shilfild tenía ya bastante con sus problemas como para que ella la preocupase con los suyos (y para más inri, encima, familiares) pero no podía eludir esa pregunta.

- ...Estoy buscando a mi hermana mayor. –contestó seriamente.

Shilfild la miró totalmente asombrada, tanto que se le cayó la cigala que en ese momento tenía entre manos, mientras que Amelia aguardaba a que se recuperara de la impresión.

- ¿¡ T...tu hermana... mayor? -exclamó por fin.- ¿Cómo es eso? -

-¡Si! -afirmó también con la cabeza y Shilfild continuo mirándola como si le costase digerir esa idea.-...La primera princesa de Seillon y principal heredera al trono después de mi padre y mi tío Christopher, que abdicó, es mi hermana mayor. Hace ya unos años, ella abandonó Seillon, y aunque la explicación oficial es que está de viaje de entrenamiento, la dimos por desaparecida; pero hace unos días estuve en la capital de Zoana visitando a Martina y ella y Zangulus, su marido, me hablaron de una hechicera que parece ser ella, así que he salido en su busca. -explicó sin más rodeos.

La sacerdotisa la había escuchado con atención pero aún así, seguía teniendo muchas dudas.

- ¡Me has sorprendido mucho, Amelia: no sabía nada de eso! -dijo por fin- Pero, ¿por qué, ¿qué ha pasado para que te vayas sola así de repente de Seillon? ¿Por qué la buscas ahora si me dices que desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo? ¿Es que tú no quieres ser la próxima reina de Seillon ? -le preguntó de una vez todas las dudas que asaltaron su mente en ese momento.

Amelia la miró largamente y agachó la cabeza triste por todos los problemas que la había arrastrado durante tantos años y que la habían llevado hasta allí; necesitaba contárselo a alguien, alguien que la escuchara y apoyase ahora que les hacía frente y Shilfild era una amiga, que como tal, podría hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de entristecerla al hablarle de sus problemas familiares cuando ella misma había perdido a toda su familia. Agachó aún más la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos; Shilfild estiró el brazo y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó, Amelia? -preguntó dulcemente la sacerdotisa.- A mí puedes contármelo... - 

- Shilfild... -comenzó a decir reuniendo fuerzas.-...Que yo me convierta en la próxima reina de Seillon es algo que, aunque no me entusiasma demasiado, tengo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo...Ese no es el autentico problema. -

- ¿Entonces... ? -preguntó animando la a continuar. Amelia levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos como si la advirtiese de que iba a confesar todas las penas que llevaba dentro.- Dímelo, Amelia... -

- Es... es por mi familia, Shilfild. -comenzó a decir inspirando profundamente.- Mi padre sustituyó a mi abuelo, el Rey Eldran, en su cargo de gobernante de Seillon debido a la enfermedad de mi abuelo, y ha conseguido llevar al reino de Seillon a un periodo de paz y prosperidad que no se veía en mucho tiempo... supongo que por su sentido de la Justicia. Así que la Corona es muy querida y respetada en mi país. Pero la realidad es muy distinta... –Amelia se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan franca con nadie e inspiró profundamente intentando reunir el valor suficiente para confesar y proseguir.- La historia de mi familia se resume a un montón de conspiraciones y asesinatos para acceder al trono por la fuerza. Cuando yo era pequeña y mi hermana tenía unos once años, mi madre fue asesinada con una espada por un tipo llamado Booley, y nosotras estuvimos delante... Recuerdo perfectamente el charco de sangre donde estaba cuando la vi muerta y aquella espada que estaba a su lado. -Shilfild dio un respingo al oír aquello, no tenía ni idea de que esa era la razón por la que Amelia nunca hablaba de su madre.- Aquello nos afectó mucho a ambas, aunque yo aún era muy joven como para ser totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba, pero aún sigo siendo incapaz de empuñar un arma por lo que presencié y prefiero tener que luchar con las manos desnudas. Sin embargo a mi hermana eso la afectó aún más, especialmente cuando supo que el asesino iba dirigido a ella, y eso la hizo cambiar mucho así que, con el tiempo, solo se interesaba por aprender hechicería y convertirse en una poderosa maga oscura, porque según ella, en la vida eso era lo único importante, ser poderosa... Además, se aficionó al alcohol y bebía mucho. Eso era un problema para la familia y el sentido de la Justicia de mi padre, además de para Seillon, porque como ya sabrás, es el centro mundial de la Magia Blanca y allí casi todos los hechiceros son sacerdotes; así que cada vez teníamos más discusiones con ella, y finalmente, un día, cuando tenía quince años y ya había aprendido bastante magia, desapareció de palacio y no volvimos a saber nada de ella aunque se la buscó por todas partes en secreto para que no se produjeran mas revueltas.-

- O sea, que tu hermana renegó de su realeza, se convirtió en una hechicera negra al igual que Lina, y se fugó. -resumió Shilfild. Amelia asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

- Pero ese no es todo el problema. Cuando conocí a Lina y a Gaury, lo hice porque había estado siguiendo a mi padre y a mi tío Randy pues le había contado que había unos monstruos que atemorizaban a unos campesinos, y mi padre, con su sentido Justiciero, quiso hacer el Bien luchando contra ellos y liberando a los campesinos... pero en realidad todo era una trampa de mi tío para matar a mi padre y hacerse con el trono. -continuó explicando Amelia.- Mi tío Brandy murió batiéndose contra mí al intentar matarnos a los dos. Es triste que tuviera que pasar eso, pero lo peor fue cuando mi primo Alfred, que era amigo mío y de mi hermana desde la infancia, se alió con unos demonios a las ordenes de Gaarv para matarme a mí y a mi padre y conseguir también el trono... ¡¡ Y... y todo por algo que yo ni siquiera deseo verdaderamente, ser reina! -cuando acabó, se derrumbó por completo y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. -¡S... Shilfild, nun... nunca le he contado esto a nadie... ! -

Shilfild nunca había visto a Amelia llorar anteriormente; cierto que cuando la conoció Amelia solo tenía 14 años y no se había visto envuelta en ningún combate peligroso hasta que se enfrentaron a la Copia de Rezo, y eso había hecho que la inexperiencia de Amelia la hiciese gemir en algún momento. Pero hay una diferencia importante entre llorar por falta de experiencia, a llorar por un vacío que había arrastrado durante tantos años. Shilfild, a pesar de encontrarse también en una situación delicada, se levantó y rodeo la mesa para sentarse a su lado donde la abrazó los hombros consolándola.

- Lo siento, Amelia; de verdad... -dijo dulcemente.

- No importa... -dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Además, si estoy haciendo todo esto es para intentar arreglarlo. -añadió en un tono más jovial. Shilfild la miró desorientada; Amelia parecía capaz de sonreír en cualquier circunstancia, aunque se estuviese deshaciendo por dentro.

- ¿Por eso buscas a tu hermana? -preguntó.

- ¡Claro! Si la encuentro y hablo con ella, puede que la convenza de que vuelva a Seillon, y si es tan poderosa, ella evitará que la Corona se disuelva y con ella mi país sufra alguna crisis que lo destruya. -explicó. - Mi familia parece no haberse dado cuenta de que autodestruyéndose arrastrará Seillon con ella a una guerra civil, y creo que si hago lo posible para que eso no ocurra, estaré protegiendo mi país y a mi pueblo de forma justa. Por eso busco a mi hermana ahora que sé por donde hacerlo... Por algo se empieza.-

Shilfild la miró con una dulce sonrisa apretando sus hombros en un reconfortante gesto.

- ¡ Si, Amelia; haces bien en preocuparte por tu país y buscar a tu hermana! -afirmó y entonces cayó en la cuenta de un detalle. -...Oye, ¿cómo se llama?; no me lo has dicho. -

- ¿Quién? -

- Tu hermana... -

- ¡Ah! -exclamó al caer en la cuenta.- Tiene gracia: es la primera vez que alguien me lo pregunta. Gracia, se llama Gracia will Naga Seillon... Aunque por lo visto ahora se hace llamar Naga, la Serpiente Blanca. Hace mucho que no la veo, pero se me parecía mucho, solo que ella se dejaba el pelo largo y es tan alta como Gaury. -explicó.- ¡Venga, vamos a seguir comiendo que esto se enfría. -

Ninguna de las dos sacerdotisas se dio cuenta, pero detrás de ellas había una figura vestida de terciopelo negro con una elegante melenita con flequillo, había estado escuchando toda la conversación mientras comía un guiso de pollo; al oír el nombre de la primera princesa de Seillon, dejó la guía turística que estaba leyendo y se dijo:

- ¡Vaya, vaya: esto se va a poner muy divertido...! -

* * *

**M**uy lejos de Atlas, en el mundo exterior, otra joven sacerdotisa también se veía sumergida en sus inevitables problemas; Firia, la dragona dorada ex-sacerdotisa de Roto- Vrabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, había tenido una larga e intensa entrevista con el rey de los dragones dorados del norte. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Milgacia sabía de la existencia de Vargaarv y le había pedido a Firia que lo presentase ante el espíritu de la Acqua-Raguradia, la Reina Dragón del Agua. Firia acabó accediendo, pero eso sí, haciendo jurar que ni él ni los suyos tuviesen intención alguna de dañar al bebe-dragón, cosa que al parecer, era cierto, pues como el mismo Milgacia le dijo, ellos no obedecían a ese viejo chalado del Gran Anciano, sino a la mismísima Acqua.

Firia se sentía confundida; por un lado porque se sabía la última de su raza de dorados y la compañía de otros dorados era algo agradable, y por otro porque no se fiaba totalmente de ellos y temía por su pequeño Vargaarv... ¿Y si la mismísima Acqua había ordenado la aniquilación del pequeño porque su pueblo se negó en luchar contra los demonios? Después de todo ella murió luchando contra Shabranygudú hacía 1014 años, así que no podía ver bien que esa especie no les ayudara. Pero Milgacia había sido muy claro y ella, a pesar de su resolución, se sentía sometida a un rey dragón dorado, y acabó accediendo a llevar a Vargaarv ante Acqua allí donde se guardaba la Biblia Cleir, el código que guardaba todos los conocimientos de aquella reina... Tal vez fuese un honor para el pequeño poder presenciar semejante naturaleza divina.

De todas formas el viaje era muy largo y eso también era un problema, pues tendría que dejar la tienda que regentaba en manos de ese ladronzuelo de Giras y del " cabezahueca " de Gurabos; no temía por ellos en el sentido de que no supieran atender el negocio, fueran a robarla o algo parecido, sino porque uno era capaz de robarle la cartera a la clientela mientras les mostraba el género, y el otro era tan bruto que podía destrozársela si alguien no le estaba vigilando... En cualquier caso no le quedaba más remedio que dejarla en sus manos. Para el pequeño Vargaarv también eso era un problema, no hace falta ser muy listo como para darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era, y más sabiendo que era una criatura en potencia muy poderosa, así que Firia temía que alguien, por puro temor hacia el retoño al saber que era, intentase matarlo. Tenía que protegerlo durante el viaje y la única forma era pasar totalmente desapercibidos, viajando como una mujer humana más que lleva a su bebé normal y corriente, pues haciéndolo con su verdadero aspecto, llamaría inmediatamente la atención y sería muy duro para algo tan pequeño como Vargaarv ser llevado a cuestas y soportando vientos helados mientras que su madre adoptiva cargaba con él al volar. Definitivamente debía optar por un viaje de total y absoluto incógnito.

Y así fue; Firia metió a Vargaarv en un canasto cubierto de mantitas y se fue de allí en dirección a los países del interior de la barrera tras dejar un montón de instrucciones sobre como llevar la tienda a Giras y Gurabos que no se mostraron muy conformes ante la repentina partida de su jefa.

Firia había comenzado su largo camino hacia el norte en el que se decidiría el futuro de Vargaarv.

* * *

-¡**H**ola Ameliaaa ! -cantó una voz cuando las sacerdotisas salían del mesón tras haberse hartado de comer Niala-niala.- ¿Qué tal os va? -

- ¡¡Xeros! -exclamó la princesa al ver al demonio.- ¿Q... qué haces aquí? -

El demonio-sacerdote las había estado esperando a que salieran del local para dejarse ver de forma que ambas chicas se sorprendieran por el aparente casual encuentro, consiguiéndolo con muy buenos resultados, como de costumbre.

- ¡Nada en especial! Solo estaba de paso y he venido a ver qué tal estabais. -contestó con candidez mientras se rascaba el cogote.- ...Creo que conozco a tu amiga de algo. -declaró mirando a Shilfild como si acabase de reparar en ella.

- ¿Es verdad eso, Xeros? -preguntó inocentemente la princesa aunque no se lo llegase a creer.

La sacerdotisa había estado mirando a Xeros con cierta curiosidad; tenía un aspecto atractivo y parecía querer conocerlo de algo, pero no recordaba exactamente el qué, además, le pareció percibir una sutil energía maligna que procedía del recién llegado a pesar de su aspecto de monje.

- ¿Quién es este chico, Amelia? -preguntó por fin intrigada por todo aquello- Creo que yo también le he visto antes...-

Xeros dedicó una jovial sonrisa a la sacerdotisa que la dejó aún más confundida. Amelia suspiró en un intento de reunir fuerzas, aunque solo notó la pesadez del estómago por la enorme cantidad de comida ingerida.

- ...Chicos, vosotros dos ya os conocéis... -comenzó a decir- Os visteis en las ruinas de Seilorg cuando murió Fibrizo. -Shilfild dio un respingo al caer en la cuenta y Amelia miró a Xeros con aire interrogativo.- ¿Por qué dices que no la conoces cuando no es verdad? ¿Es que nos querías engañar? -  
Xeros soltó una risita.

- Me has pillado, Amelia... -rió.  
Shilfild miró a uno y a otro sin entender, pero seguía sintiendo esa inquietante aura maléfica ante su presencia. Había algo en la presencia de ese sacerdote con pelo cortado al estilo paje, que no le acababa de convencer y que le hacía sentirse incómoda. La sacerdotisa del Hulagón se disponía a decir algo cuando súbitamente una chica algo más joven que Amelia, se les acercó corriendo y agarró a Shilfild por una mano en un gesto casi penitente.

- ¿Vosotras sois sacerdotes, verdad? -preguntó en tono ansioso. Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza confundidas ante la repentina aparición.- ¡Gracias a Chephid ! -exclamó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Amelia con curiosidad al ver el nerviosismo de la recién llegada. Atlas estaba llena de gente de todas clases y condiciones sociales, pero el buen corazón de Amelia le impedía recelar de nadie.

La chica les dirigió una frugal mirada a cada uno, como si tuviese prisa por algo, y del mismo modo, se explicó: 

- ¡ Es por mi padre: necesito la ayuda de unos sacerdotes inmediatamente ! -  
Shilfild y Amelia se miraron mutuamente, mientras que Xeros observaba la escena con curiosidad pero excluyéndose de todo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre? -preguntó Shilfild sin entender.

- ¡Ha sufrido una herida muy grave y necesito que un sacerdote le cure! -se explicó la joven atropelladamente, víctima de su propio estado nervioso. -...¡Por eso quiero... necesito que vengáis a mi casa y le socorráis; está muy mal! -suplicó- ¡_Por favor_... os pagaré, lo prometo! -

Las sacerdotisas se volvieron a mirar y luego a la joven asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡De acuerdo! Llévanos a tu casa. -contestó Amelia- Y no te preocupes por el dinero; no hace falta que nos pagues... No es Justo cobrar por ayudar a los demás. -

A la joven se le iluminó la cara al oír eso y les indicó el camino. Las sacerdotisas la siguieron y Xeros, tras encogerse de hombros, hizo lo propio... Si no había más remedio, no se iba a quedar allí; además, si ese hombre estaba sufriendo, sería divertido presenciarlo: el pollo que había comido estaba bueno, pero no servía para alimentarle.

* * *

**L**a joven les condujo hasta una casa situada en una callejuela de aspecto miserable; sortearon un asno negro que estaba atado atravesando la calle, y la joven abrió la puerta de madera haciendo girar ruidosamente una llave de aspecto plomizo. Las dos sacerdotisas y el demonio entraron en la casa, que resultó ser una construcción de techo bajo con las habitaciones distribuidas a lo largo de un torcido pasillo flanqueado de basares donde reposaban objetos que revelaban un pasado más opulento.

Al entrar les recibió otra chica de más de 20 años que vestía una falda larga y un vistoso corpiño rojo; era morena y tenía los ojos claros, además de un curioso flequillo que caía graciosamente sobre sus cejas, y tenía una expresión dura en el rostro.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Eris! -dijo la jovencita que las había llevado hasta allí. Amelia y Shilfild dieron un respingo al oír ese nombre- He podido encontrar ayuda. -anunció mostrando al grupo de sacerdotes.

- ¡Vaya!; creía que no lo conseguirías. -exclamó con una curiosa voz profunda dirigiéndose a la chica; luego les miró. -Por aquí, por favor... Nuestro padre está en la habitación del fondo. -les indicó

Amelia y Shilfild se miraron de nuevo como queriendo ponerse de acuerdo.

- ...Yo me encargaré de esto, Amelia.-anunció Shilfild. Y diciendo esto, fue conducida por las dos chicas hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el paciente, de forma que Xeros y Amelia se quedaron solos.

El demonio recorrió con la vista la sala donde estaban; allí solo había unos cuantos muebles de comedor de aspecto vetusto y unas cuantas vasijas de cerámica; solo en algunos basares reposaban pequeños retratos de familia y otros objetos más valiosos.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó el demonio con fingida indignación.- ¡Esta gente ha debido conocer tiempos mejores! -Pero Amelia no estaba dispuesta a escuchar los ingeniosos comentarios del demonio-sacerdote. En otro tiempo tal vez se habría fiado más de Xeros, pero después de la aventura en el exterior de la Barrera, Amelia no estaba dispuesta a hacerle tantas confesiones al mazoku.

- ¡Xeros! -le llamó- ¡No se qué querrás, pero te prohíbo que nos hagas ningún daño y que interfieras en los conjuros de Shilfild para curar a ese pobre hombre! -

Xeros se giró hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ameeeelia... No me pidas que no haga daño a los demás: soy un demonio y tengo que hacer lo que es propio de mi naturaleza. -contestó con naturalidad.- Además, yo solo actúo cuando cumplo las misiones de mis señores y ahora solo estoy de paso. -

- No se qué querrás, Xeros; pero mi sentido de la Justicia no me permite que actúes de esa forma, así que si quieres estar con nosotras, tendrás que comportarte bien. -contestó la princesa con resolución.

- Que ya te he explicado que soy un demonio...y ahora tampoco pensaba hacer daño a nadie. - 

- Pues más te vale, porque si no... -comenzó a decir la princesa

- ¿Y si no qué pasará? -preguntó con candidez, pero rápidamente dio un respingo al caer en la cuenta.

- ¡Me pongo a cantar! -contestó amenazadora. El demonio palideció visiblemente.

- ¡¡Huy, no por favor...! ¡¡Eso no! -suplicó tembloroso.

-¿...Qué ibas a cantar? -preguntó con curiosidad una voz familiar detrás de ellos. Era la chica que les había llevado hasta allí.

- ¡¡Me estaba amenazando conque se iba a poner a cantar! -lloriqueó Xeros en tono teatral señalándola con el dedo de forma acusadora sin que Amelia supiese cómo responder.

- ¡Qué graciosos sois! -exclamó la joven divertida tras mirar a los dos sin llegar a comprender lo que realmente pasaba..

- ¿Qué tal esta tu padre? -preguntó Amelia recuperando la compostura.

- Se esta mejorando... Tu amiga conoce bien los conjuros curativos y esta haciendo un buen trabajo con él. La verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte al dar con vosotros. Aunque hay muchos sacerdotes en Atlas, mi hermana dudaba que pudiera encontrar a alguien capaz de curarle en esta ciudad y menos a cambio de nada. -contestó la chica con sencillez. La princesa sonrió para luego mirarla detenidamente un instante y finalmente preguntar lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué le pasó? -

- ¿... Qué? -

- A tu padre, ¿qué le pasó para estar así de mal? -

La joven entendió por fin pero permaneció unos instantes en silencio sin saber como responder.

- ...Fue por una reyerta callejera. -contestó por fin ante el estupor de Amelia.- No pienses mal de mi familia, ya has visto como vivimos y si Atlas no es una ciudad segura, este tampoco es uno de los mejores barrios . Así que estamos expuestos a ataques como ese. -se excusó y la expresión de Amelia se tornó dura.

- ¡Me resulta indignante que gente buena como vosotros tenga que sufrir por culpa de los fuera de la ley! -exclamó con vehemencia.

- E... en realidad no nos queda más remedio.-contestó la joven perpleja al ver la reacción de Amelia.- Nos vinimos aquí poco después de la explosión y los monstruos que arrasaron la ciudad pensando que podríamos tener mejores oportunidades para conseguir un trabajo, pero... -explicó dejando la frase en el aire.

- ¿No vivíais antes en esta ciudad? -preguntó la princesa-sacerdotisa.- Entonces, ¿de donde venís?-

La joven la miró desorientada, no se sentía a gusto porque le preguntasen así por su familia, pero aquella sacerdotisa de Seillon no parecía ser capaz de hacer ningún daño y además les estaban ayudando gratuitamente. Ese no era un comportamiento que se viera todos los días, ni siquiera entre los sacerdotes que solían cobrar por sus servicios en los templos y casas de curas, así que se animó a continuar.

-Bueno, verás... Cuando yo era pequeña, mi familia vivía en una hacienda en el campo... -comenzó a decir acercándose a uno de los basares que había en el saloncito.-...Pero cuando mi madre murió y nuestro señor desapareció, perdimos todas nuestras posesiones y caímos en desgracia...-hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de Amelia y cogió un cuadro de forma ovalada donde se veía un retrato de familia. -Mira, aquí salimos todos como éramos cuando yo era una niña... -

Amelia y Xeros estaban confundidos ante las confesiones de la joven y su repentino interés por sincerarse con ellos. Se acercaron a la joven y miraron, Xeros sin mucho interés, el retrato donde aparecían un matrimonio con tres hijos, dos niñas (una muy pequeña) y un niño que resultaba curiosamente familiar.

- Esta de aquí es mi madre... - comenzó a decir señalando a una mujer madura y muy hermosa con el pelo largo recogido en una redecilla.- ...Y esta de aquí soy yo. -continuó diciendo al señalar a una niñita que la mujer sostenía en brazos.

- Entonces este de aquí es tu padre... -dijo Amelia señalando a un hombre de ojos claros con remolinos de pelo a ambos lados de la cabeza y perilla. -...y esta niña más mayor es tu hermana, la que estaba aquí cuando hemos llegado. -adivinó Amelia con su habitual sonrisa a la que la joven respondió de la misma forma. Xeros, sin embargo, había permanecido callado todo el tiempo con una mirada curiosa en su risueño rostro, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa picarona y preguntó:

- ¿Y este niño quién es? -señalando al crío que estaba en medio. No debía tener ni siete años, pero tenía una expresión resuelta su rostro enmarcado por una melena morena similar a la del hombre de la perilla, aunque las similitudes de ambos acababan allí. La joven pareció un tanto desilusionada ante esa pregunta.

- Ese es... mi hermano adoptivo cuando era niño. -explicó. Amelia levantó la vista y la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Tu hermano adoptivo? ¿Está también aquí?...No le he visto, ¿esta con tu padre ? Antes me habías dicho que no habíais conseguido trabajo -

La chica dirigió una larga mirada a sus interlocutores hasta que finalmente se confesó.

- No; hace casi diez años que no le vemos... -contestó.- En realidad él es el causante de todas nuestras desgracias y por su culpa nuestra madre murió... Al menos eso dice mi hermana Eris. -Amelia la miró totalmente sorprendida, no podía entender como ese niño tan seriote podía haberle causado tanto mal a esa familia como decía esa chica que ahora los miraba a ambos de forma grave.- ... Verás, antes de yo nacer, mi familia aceptó en adopción a ese niño por petición de nuestro señor. Él procedía de una muy buena familia, pero era huérfano de sus dos padres y nos vimos en el deber de criarlo y cuidarlo. Él era familia de nuestro señor, así que estábamos en el deber moral de criarlo siguiendo el deseo de nuestro señor. Mi familia le adoptó como a un hijo más y así se crió junto a mí y mi hermana Eris... Yo era muy joven para darme cuenta, pero cuando mi hermano adoptivo contaba con unos doce años, empezó a obsesionarse en conseguir ser algo y cada vez eso le fue consumiendo más y más separándose de todos nosotros... -explicaba la chica mirando al vacío. - Nosotros no teníamos más remedio que soportar esa situación, hasta que mi hermano acabó convirtiéndose en un monstruo y cometió muchos crímenes, perdimos el favor de nuestro señor y nuestra familia calló en desgracia. Entonces mi madre no pudo soportarlo más, acabó por enloquecer y murió por la depresión. -

Al oír esa historia por la mente de Amelia pasaron un montón de ideas sobre ideales del bien y la justicia que hicieron hervir la sangre en sus venas por la indignación y que solo podían dar como resultado una de sus geniales escenas.

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó ofendida por la idea. - ¿¡Cómo puede apoderarse el Mal así de alguien hasta convertirlo en un monstruo capaz de hacer morir así a su propia madre, aunque no compartiese su sangre ? -gritó de forma apasionada tras haberse subido a una silla mientras que la chica y Xeros la observaban con un gotón de sudor recorriéndole la frente.  
- No te preocupes. -le cuchicheó Xeros a la chica arrimándose a la joven. - Siempre se pone así cuando se ofende por algo que le parece injusto. -

La chica miró a uno y luego al otro totalmente perdida.

- ¿Es cierto eso? -dijo por fin.-... Y yo que pensaba que mi hermana ya era rara. -

Amelia no oyó el comentario y seguía pensando en sus ideales cuando les miró desde lo alto de la silla y preguntó:

- ¿Y no sabéis nada de él desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Es que ni se ha preocupado por la familia que le crió?-

- No... -contestó la joven- Como ya te dije, perdimos el favor de nuestro señor por su culpa. Él nos había pedido que lo criáramos y le habíamos fallado. Así que mi padre le repudió y no le volvimos a ver nunca más... Tal vez sea mejor así porque lo poco que hemos sabido de él es que, si sigue vivo en alguna parte, ya debe tener casi 22 años y debe estar huyendo de la justicia porque cometió muchos crímenes y en muchas ciudades por las que hemos pasado se ofrecen buenas recompensas por él. -explicó tristemente.- A mi hermana y a mi padre no les gusta la idea, pero la verdad es que a mí me gustaría encontrarle y saber qué le pasó para que cambiara de esa forma. Nuestro señor era un gran hombre y no puedo creer que alguien que comparte su sangre pudiese caer tan bajo de esa forma. Algunas veces mi hermana dice que nuestro señor conocía el destino de ese chico y por eso nos lo encomendó- concluyó con un suspiro.- Él era un gran sacerdote, y vosotros tenéis el don de la premonición.-

Amelia saltó al suelo y su expresión se tornó triste a la vez que se sentía confundida; esa chica estaba en lo cierto, los sacerdotes Blancos tienen el pode de la clarividencia, y una buena parte de ellos ejercen de adivinos, de hecho esa era la razón de que ella estuviese allí ahora y que se hubiese encontrado con Shilfild... Pero eso no quiere decir que todos lo sean o que ese poder fuese muy preciso; la hermana de esa chica debía pensar que así era y lanzaba esos juicios a la ligera. Por otra parte, lo que más indignaba a Amelia era lo que le había contado esa chica respecto a su hermano adoptivo: para ella ese hombre no era mas que un canalla, pero ese "_canalla_" tenía una familia que en su día le quiso y que aún todavía había alguien que se preocupaba por él; que el Mal se apoderara de su alma no parecía mas que una explicación barata a un problema mucho mayor... Exactamente igual que en su caso: una familia dividida a causa de las ambiciones de cada uno. Suspiró tristemente ante esa idea y, sin darse cuenta, pasó la vista por el resto de los pequeños retratos que reposaban en los basares del saloncito y la chica reparó en ese gesto.

- Son retratos de mis padres, tíos y abuelos. -explicó Eris brevemente al ver sus gesto.- Ese de allí es mi tío Lortan, hermano de mi madre... y ese otro el de mi abuela Sara. -dijo señalando uno de una mujer madura y otro de un hombre de ojos claros.- La verdad es que de ellos tampoco sabemos nada desde hace mucho. -Amelia se sintió más abatida aún ante tanta desgracia y, de alguna forma, le pareció un problema más complejo que luchar contra un demonio de alto rango.

Entonces se fijó en un pequeño cuadro que reposaba en la cornisa del cañón de la chimenea: era un pequeño retrato de Rezo. Sintió una nueva punzada ante ese descubrimiento: esa gente estaba tan desesperada que tenía incluso una imagen de un hombre tenido por santo por el pueblo para que les bendijese... ¡Qué feliz se es en la ignorancia! ¿Cómo le iba a decir a esa familia que ese monje del retrato no era más que un farsante? ¿hasta ese punto llega la idolatría cuando se esta desesperado? Sea como fuere, esa familiar debía haber tenido cierta posición como para poder permitirse tener retratos en su haber, y ahora solo eran recuerdos de un pasado mejor.

Xeros, sin embargo, se encontraba en su salsa, como es de suponer que estaría un demonio rodeado de tanta energía negativa, así que no había perdido su habitual expresión risueña mientras escuchaba toda la historia que les había contado la chica; es más, incluso se sonreía ante una nueva idea que se había cruzado por su mente, algo que a nadie más se le había ocurrido. Como él mismo decía, se iba a divertir.

* * *

**E**n ese momento aparecieron Shilfild y la tal Eris por la puerta del pasillo que comunicaba toda la caso; ambas traían una expresión alegre en el rostro, cosa que a las otras dos jóvenes les sentó como una burbuja de oxígeno para sus pulmones... aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Xeros.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Melina! -felicitó Eris. - ¡Esta sacerdotisa que has traído ha curado por completo a papá!-

A la joven se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿¡De verdad ?; ¿¡ ya esta recuperado? -preguntó con un arranque de entusiasmo que parecía inusual en ella.

- Si... Pero debe descansar un poco todavía para recuperarse del todo. -contestó Shilfild tímidamente cohibida ante su entusiasmo. - La verdad es que me ha costado trabajo conjurar el hechizo de "Recuperación", pero ya esta bien... -

- ¿Te llamas Melina? -le preguntó Amelia a la joven con la que había estado hablando.

- Si... ¿no te lo había dicho? -Amelia lo negó.- ¿Y tú te llamas Amelia, verdad? -

La princesa asintió con una sonrisa.

El resto del tiempo transcurso con una serie de ruegos y agradecimientos hasta que Amelia y Shilfild convencieron a las dos hermanas de que no había nada que pagar y se dispusieron a marcharse de allí en busca de una posada; cuando las hermanas lo supieron, le ofrecieron una habitación a las dos sacerdotisas, pero Amelia se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Shilfild y rechazo la invitación amablemente. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Xeros se había mantenido al margen sin dejar de sonreír pero incómodo por la explosión de alegría de las jóvenes. No obstante, no iba ni mucho menos, a pasar por alto algo de lo que se había dado cuenta, y cuando ya se disponían a abandonar aquella vetusta casa yendo calle arriba, les dijo a las dos sacerdotisas:

- Esperadme un momento, no os mováis de aquí... - y desapareció.

Shilfild dio un respingo al verlo.

- ¿¡¡Có... cómo ha hecho eso? -preguntó asombrada. Amelia la miró sorprendida.

- ¿No lo sabías? -preguntó- Xeros es un demonio, un mazoku... y de alto rango.-

-¿¡¡Queeeé? -exclamó Shilfild indignada.- ¿¡¡Y sabiendo eso, cómo dejas que esté así con nosotras? ¡Ahora entiendo porqué me llevó tanto trabajo conjurar el " Recuperación "!-

- No podemos evitarlo; es muy listo y poderoso. -contestó Amelia con un suspiro.-...¡ Pero yo tengo un arma para poder derrotarle! -explicó guiñando un ojo y alzando el índice ante su cara con ese gesto tan suyo.

- ¿Cuál? -preguntó Shilfild confundida intentando asimilar todas esas ideas.

- ¡Cantar! -contestó Amelia con una engañosa candidez.

Mientras tanto Xeros había vuelto a la casa y se había presentado ante Milena con su habitual sonrisa; esta, al verlo así de repente otra vez, dio un respingo, pero pronto se calmó cuando vio que Xeros le hablaba sin dejar de sonreír. 

-¡Hola, Melina! -la saludó jovialmente como si tal cosa.- ¡Perdona que vuelva así, pero es que se me ha olvidado decirte algo importante! -

- ¡Vaya, pues si que sois poderosos para poder aparecer así de esa forma! Es algo que no veía hacer en años. -exclamó más tranquila.- ¿Qué es lo que se te ha olvidado decirme? -preguntó.

- Se cómo puedes encontrar a tu hermano adoptivo. -dijo con sencillez ante la asombrada muchacha. - Solo tienes que seguirlas a ellas. -Melina dio un soberano bote al oír aquello y le miró confundida.- Créeme, es cierto... Solo tienes que seguir a Amelia. -

- ¿¡ Có... cómo sabes tú eso? -

Xeros la miró sin dejar de sonreír y alzó el dedo índice ante sí pidiendo silencio.

- ¡ Ssssh! ¡No te lo puedo decir: es secreto! -Milena le miró más confundida aún.

- ¿¡Pe... pero qué dices, ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? -

Xeros se arrimó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla con total naturalidad, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara notoriamente.

- ¡Hazme caso! Te lo aconseja Xeros Metallium... - concluyó dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose jovialmente para luego desaparecer. - ¡Adiooos! -

Milena se llevó la mano a la mejilla totalmente confundida por lo que el tal Xeros le había dicho: "_¡Si sigo a esas dos sacerdotisas podré encontrar a mi hermano adoptivo...!_" pensó.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** (1) Esta es la descripción que se da de Atlas en las novelas. (2) En realidad ese edificio es una copia de "La Sagrada Familia" de Barcelona. En la segunda novela hay una descripción más o menos detallada de cómo es Atlas, pero no aparece mencionado ningún edificio similar, así que este es el que aparece en el Anime.

Por último, este es uno de los capítulos más reformados del fic.

Continua en el Apéndice.


	6. Apendice Cap5

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

** Capítulo5-Apéndice. **

**S**hilfild se sentía mal; el hecho de haber estado hablando como si tal cosa con un ser tan potencialmente peligroso como Xeros, la había dejado aturdida. Pero también lo estaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su verdadera naturaleza. Alzó la vista y miró a Amelia: ¿cómo podía ella, con su sentido justiciero, poder hablar con esa criatura sabiendo ya lo que era? Era algo antinatural.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la opinión de Shilfild, la presencia de Xeros no era lo que más inquietaba a la princesa en ese momento. Ella también tenía sus propios problemas que la habían llevado hasta allí, y de alguna forma, tras haber escuchado la historia de Melina, se sentía identificada con ella... con la salvedad de que en su caso a ella no le cabría ninguna duda sobre la integridad de su hermana.

En cualquier caso ambas aguardaban el regreso de Xeros como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer. Podrían haberse largado y dejar solo al demonio con sus chanchullos, pero él las habría encontrado igualmente y además, esperarle era algo que les exigía el mínimo de educación que ambas poseían. Así que sin nada mejor que hacer, Amelia paseó la vista por los ruinosos muros de adobe de las casas de aquella miserable calle mientras que Shilfild parecía contemplar tristemente el trasiego de los parias que poblaban el barrio y que pasaban a su lado como si no existieran, parecía estar acostumbrados a la presencia de sacerdotes y que estos actuasen movidos por sus propios intereses. Entonces Amelia se fijó en un cartel mugriento que jalonaba un muro rodeado de similares anuncios en la casa de enfrente; atravesó la calle y lo observó con cierta indignación para luego arrancarlo de un tirón al descubrir lo que era.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Amelia? -preguntó Shilfild acercándose a ella al ver su reacción.

- ...Es un anuncio de "Busca y Captura"... -explicó mostrándoselo furiosa.- ...de Zelgadiss. Ofrecen una recompensa de 10.000 monedas de plata por su cabeza. ¡Con cosas así, no me extraña que se tenga que pasarse la vida huyendo y escondiéndose hasta que vuelva a ser humano! -

Shilfild la miró largamente mientras que la princesa rasgaba el cartel con rabia haciéndolo trizas.

-Bueno... pero él es lo bastante fuerte como para poder defenderse con facilidad de sus perseguidores... -comenzó a decir intentando quitarle importancia al problema. Amelia asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, pero eso tampoco arreglará su situación... Afortunadamente pude convencer a mi padre para que promulgara un Decreto-Ley para indultarlo por ser un convicto en Seillon. –añadió con un suspiro.- Mi padre sabe ser generoso y también reconocer la valía de las personas ¡Es un pacifista!... Así que promulgo esa bula en cuanto terminó el problema que sufrimos en Seillon con los demonios de Gaarv, oficialmente como reconocimiento a su ayuda... Pero parece que otros reinos no piensan lo mismo.-

- ¿Qué hacéis, chicas? -preguntó de repente una voz jovial tras ellas. Era Xeros, que ya había regresado.

- ¡Nada! -contestaron al unísono como impulsadas por un resorte- ¿Y tú, podemos saber a donde has ido?-

-¡Oh! -exclamó despreocupadamente llevándose la mano al cogote.- A ningún sitio en especial; de repente me he acordado de algo que tenía que hacer y... -dejó la frase en el aire encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero luego tampoco era tan importante. -

Amelia suspiró para sus adentros; sabía que Xeros no se lo diría. Entonces dio un bote al caer en la cuenta de un detalle.

- ¡...Shilfild! -llamó a la sacerdotisa que miraba con evidente desconfianza al demonio. - ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer ahora?- 

- Pueeees... -comenzó a decir llevándose el puño a la barbilla en aquel gesto tan suyo.- ¡La verdad es que no tengo ni idea! -rió llevándose la mano al cogote.-... Tenía pensado continuar mi viaje, pero supongo que ahora que te he encontrado y con lo tarde que se ha hecho, creo que mejor iré contigo a buscar una posada donde dormir. -

-No me refería a eso... -contestó Amelia.-...Sino a que piensas hacer mañana, porque yo voy a seguir hacia Sadgria. Antes te dije que mi oráculo me había indicado que debía venir a Atlas, y creo que sobre todo era porque aquí debía encontrarme contigo.-

Shilfild la dirigió una larga mirada mientras que se sumía en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente contestó:

- ...Creo que tienes razón; debería ir contigo, Amelia. Puede que necesites mi ayuda. -Amelia dio un respingo al oír aquello, ¿Cómo podía decir eso alguien que ni siquiera sabe conjurar una " Flecha de Fuego " como es debido? Pero Shilfild sabía muy bien lo que se decía. - La verdad es que estaba en peregrinación a Sairag ahora que se cumplen dos años de su desaparición. Pero realmente no tenga nada mejor que hacer yendo allí, y ahora que nos hemos encontrado, prefiero estar en compañía de una amiga y más si realmente debíamos encontrarnos así. Además, puede que tu hermana ya no esté en Sadgria y yo tengo buenas dotes de Oráculo que pueden ayudarte a encontrarla... -

La princesa la escuchó atentamente y finalmente esbozó una amable sonrisa.

- Sí, es cierto... No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso y yo no tengo ya todos los talismanes chalza que forman mi Oráculo, así que si mi hermana ya no esta en Sadgria, me habría costado mucho dar con ella. Puede que esa fuera la razón de que tuviera que reunirme contigo.-se explicó.

-¡Gracias, Amelia; me alegro de poder acompañarte y serte de ayuda! -dijo Shilfild con una sonrisa que la princesa le devolvió.

- Yo también... Por cierto, ¿cómo piensas acompañarme? ¡Yo viajo a caballo y es pequeño para dos personas! -exclamó al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Shilfild dio un respingo, tampoco había pensado en eso.- ¡Habrá que comprarte uno!-

-¿Un caballo, dices...? -preguntó la sacerdotisa recelosa.- Sé montar, pero preferiría que fuese algo más tranquilito... Una mula, tal vez.- sugirió esperanzada.

- Pues una mula. -contestó Amelia sin darle más vueltas y Shilfild sonrió.- De acuerdo; entonces ahora iremos a buscar una posada, mañana a por una mula y luego iremos a encontrar a mi hermana. -concluyó alegremente mientras la tomaba por las manos.

Shilfild rió algo cohibida por el entusiasmo de su amiga, pero pronto su expresión se volvió dura al reparar en Xeros, que había estado allí todo el tiempo escuchándolas como si tal cosa.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer... Xeros? -preguntó en un tono inusualmente duro en alguien como ella. 

- ¡Oh, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer, Shilfild! -contestó con jovialidad sin dejar de sonreír. - Vine porque me aburría en el Plano Astral y pensé en ver cómo estabais todos vosotros... Pero supongo que ahora iré a otra ciudad en busca de Guías Turísticas de sitios interesantes.-

Amelia le escuchó sin dudar de lo que decía pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo que el demonio le había dicho.

- ¿Visitarnos a nosotros, ¿Es que ya has visto a Zel, Lina y Gaury? -preguntó perpleja por esa idea mientras que Shilfild miraba a uno y luego a otro. Xeros asintió con la cabeza sin abandonar su expresión risueña.- ¿Cómo están? -

- No te preocupes, están muy bien... Hasta puede que acabéis encontrándoos todos. -

Amelia y Shilfild dieron un bote al oír lo que les había dicho el demonio.

- ¿Encontrarnos, ¿cómo? -

-Lo siento; no puedo decíoslo... Es secreto.- y diciendo esto, desapareció ante el estupor de las sacerdotisas y los transeúntes que no estaban borrachos.

- ¡Odio cuando hace eso! -exclamó Amelia molesta.

* * *

Continúa en el Cap-6. 


	7. Capítulo6 Cada Loco con su Viaje

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo-6**. " Cada Loco con su Viaje "**

**N**aga se sentía confusa. Tal vez fuera un mero cambio anímico causado por el creciente frío nocturno que, según se aproximaba el invierno, después de casi dos meses de viaje hacia el norte, se iba haciendo cada vez más notable, o tal vez fuese por el crepitar de las llamas de la hoguera que marcaban el ritmo de su danza... Pero la verdad es que aquella fría noche en medio de aquel bosquecillo de alerces y fresnos, se veía embargada por un montón de ideas confusas de procedencias extrañas. Alzó la vista y miró disimuladamente a su socio y compañero: él no contemplaba el fuego, sino que tenía la vista dirigida hacia la espesura del bosque; sus cabellos plateados resplandecían de rojo al reflejar la danzarinas llamas del fuego y su expresión era más dura y distante que de costumbre... esa quimera también parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
Ese era uno de los puntos que intrigaban a Naga desde que empezó a tomar conciencia sobre lo misterioso de su compañero y empezó a plantearse dudas sobre su verdadera identidad. Al principio había pensado en él como otro más de los muchos criminales a los que había perseguido por conseguir una buena suma de dinero, salvo por la dificultad de que este parecía ser un mago bastante poderoso y la fama de cruel y despiadado que el "Ma-Kenshi" arrastraba consigo... Naga había oído muchas historias acerca de ese mago espadachín que ocultaba su rostro a la gente y que mataba a quien fuera solo por conseguir orihalcón. Pero después de lo sucedido en Mosiquita y múltiples pequeños detalles ocurridos desde que lo conoció en persona y no por la fama, habían desmentido esa idea inicial de que Zelgadiss solo era un mago loco y cruel sediento de poder y riquezas. Y tenía múltiples motivos para pensar así, empezando Zelgadiss parecía disponer de un amplio conocimiento sobre magia y también sobre otros hechiceros con renombre, como a Ellis, Rezo, o los tales Dimia el Azul, y Hansiford el Blanco de Atlas. También parecía saber como conseguir la Biblia Cleir original o lo ocurrido en Sailarg para que la ciudad desapareciese de esa forma ...e incluso Naga habría apostado a que él debía saber algo sobre como había muerto Fibrizo y se había derrumbado la Barrera de los Demonios. Pero claro, todo esto podía tener la explicación de que Zelgadiss, habiendo buscado con tanta ansia cualquier cosa que le diese poder, no ya solo oriharlcón, podía haberle llevado a enterarse de muchas de esas cosas... de la misma forma que Naga sabía que Mipros ya no era una isla, porque ella y Lina cambiaron el curso de la historia.

Por otra parte seguía estaba intrigada a causa de las múltiples acusaciones de la justicia que había contra él; incluso ella misma haría valorado volver a intentar su captura ahora que le tenía tan cerca con tal de cobrar una buena suma Pero eso la habría llevado a un enfrentamiento directo en su contra y con unos resultados muy inciertos teniendo en cuenta las actuales circunstancias, además de perder la oportunidad de hacerse con la copia de la Biblia Cleir... A Naga le podía la avaricia, y la posibilidad de tener en su poder algo tan sumamente valioso como la Biblia Cleir estaba por encima de un (buen) puñado de monedas.  
Pero la verdad es que, según le iba conociendo, le parecía muy improbable que Zelgadiss fuese capaz de cometer ni la mitad de los crímenes de los que se le acusaba. Es cierto que tenía un aspecto monstruoso debido a su condición de quimera (por ahí circulaban muchas historias que explicaban su aspecto, como, por ejemplo, que era hijo de un demonio y una humana) y que era un fuerte y poderoso mago hábil también en la esgrima (cosa que Naga incomodaba bastante). Pero Naga obviaba esas cosas ya que estaba familiarizada en cierta medida con las quimeras, y que las quimeras humanas eran usadas como "fuerza de choque" por muchos nobles y otras gentes importantes para defender sus propios intereses... así que no se sentía tan intimidada por lo que un puñado de campesinos pudiera decir. Por otra parte, ella sabía de su belleza y lo apetecible de su físico y él _en ningún momento_ había intentado sobrepasarse con ella y, por lo que había sido capaz de comprobar, nunca abusaba de su poder más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, como lo ocurrido en Mosiquita. ¿Era ese hombre de rostro pétreo realmente el cruel asesino del que hablaba la gente? Naga estaba empezando a pensar que no, que nada de lo que se decía era totalmente cierto... Podía ser que fuese igual que Lina: Naga conocía bien su fama, y sabía que Lina podía llegar a ser muy bruta, pero eso no quitaba que en el fondo fuese una buena persona (cosa que Naga tenía que admitir muy a su pesar).. Tal vez el caso de Zelgadiss era similar y él solo acarrease con las culpas de un señor poderoso y déspota.

Pero eso no aclaraba el misterio más cuando solo tenía claros unos cuantos detalles. Primero; él debió ser humano en el pasado y de alguna forma acabó convirtiéndose en esa cosa, como solía ocurrir con las quimeras humanas. En segundo lugar, a partir de ahí ejecutó todos (o casi todos) los crímenes que se le imputaban y que eso, unido a su aspecto deforme, le llevaba a ir de esa forma y no tratar prácticamente con los demás... de hecho, incluso con ella misma, solo hablaba lo estrictamente necesario. En tercer lugar estaba claro que, al irle conociendo, Naga supo que él ansiaba acabar con todo eso y empezar de nuevo... por eso buscaba la Biblia Cleir tan insistente. Y ya por último es que, y no tenía ni idea de cómo, Zelgadiss tenía o tuvo una compañera de viaje que era sacerdotisa. A esa conclusión había llegado de forma obvia tras ver que todos aquellos con los que se habían encontrado y que ya le conocían ( por algún motivo más agradable que "_Te voy a matar como no me des ese pedazo de oriharlcón_"), la habían confundido a ella con esa sacerdotisa; y por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que él llevaba en la muñeca puesto ese amuleto de chalza que llevan las sacerdotisa blancas. Y para más INRI, encima esa sacerdotisa y ella misma se debían parecer bastante físicamente para que a ella, la Gran Serpiente Blanca, la confundiesen con una simple hechicera que practica magia blanca... y además, era de Seillon, como demostraba el tipo de talismán. De todas formas también había que señalar otro detalle sobre esa quién fuera: para Zelgadiss esa sacerdotisa debía significar algo pues si no, no llevaría puesto encima ese talismán suyo... Pero, ¿¡qué clase de loca se interesaría por un enfermo como ese?; o él en ella, porque si se le parecía tanto, podría ser que... ¡Por favor, qué tontería: ese era un pensamiento propio de Lina!

En cualquier caso Zelgadiss había conseguido ganarse su respeto y eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba. Para Naga el tema era muy simple: todo el mundo era inferior a ella de algún modo y no había otra forma de que fuesen las cosas. Pero una cosa estaba clara, si su pelo fuese efectivamente de plata, ella misma ya le habría rapado la cabeza.  
- ¿En qué piensas, Naga...? -preguntó de repente sin girarse hacia ella. La Serpiente dio un bote al oírlo tan inesperadamente.

- ¡ ...En nada de interés! -respondió apurada y se arropó con su capa al notar una ola de aire frío.

-¡No mientas; me estabas mirando! -contestó con seguridad pero sin volverse, tan solo mirándola de reojo- ... Mirabas mi cara y te asustaba pensar quién soy yo a pesar de lo poderosa que te crees ser: he visto esa reacción en mucha gente. -

Naga gruñó poniendo mala cara.

-¡Soy una maga muy poderosa; deberías saberlo ya! -contestó con firmeza. Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

- Es cierto: eres muy poderosa, pero te asusto... A todos les ocurre lo mismo. -

Naga le miró largamente y finalmente contestó:

-Te equivocas si crees que yo me asustaría por tener a una quimera como compañero de viaje. He visto a muchas antes que a ti... Pero sí pensaba que estaba confusa respecto a ti; para mí siempre te he visto como un criminal y ahora... –

-¡No te equivoques; puede que efectivamente si lo sea! -contestó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa para luego cambiar rápidamente de tema tal y como solía hacer.- ...Por cierto; no te he dado las gracias...-

-¿Qué ...? -

- Por rescatarme y liberarme de la maldición de Kari. -explicó con sencillez.

- Tuviste suerte de que te encontrara a tiempo... y de que lleves ese talismán de chalza puesto. El hexagrama que hay en él equilibra las fuerzas positivas anulando los hechizos de magia negra y ofensivos -contestó con picardía, demostrando que ella también tenía conocimientos de magia blanca. Y, efectivamente, la quimera alzó la mano y acarició el amuleto con suavidad, pero sin que ninguna emoción especial apareciese en su rostro. -La verdad es que tuviste suerte; a pesar de lo poderosa que soy, apenas practico algo de magia blanca...-

- Ya veo, pero he entendido lo que has dicho. Tienes razón, fui afortunado.-contestó Zelgadiss en el mismo tono carente de pasión.  
Naga se dio cuenta de que poco más iba a poder averiguar, y desvió la conversación hacia otros derroteros.  
-A propósito ¿Cómo piensas que podemos encontrar la Biblia Cleir? Sigo pensando que buscar las Tablas Originales, es la mejor forma.-interrumpió para cambiar de tema.

Zelgadiss se giró haciendo crujir el suelo hojarasca ante su peso y la miró directamente a la cara.

- Las Tablas se encuentran en un desierto que hay en el interior de un templo en las montañas próximas a Vezendy en el ducado de Kaalmart. -

- Eso esta cerca de las montañas de Kataatr y es peligroso cruzarlas en invierno... - la quimera asintió con la cabeza.- ...Lo mejor sería ir allí a través de Femenil. -explicó con naturalidad.

- ¿¡Qué dices? -exclamó de repente Zelgadiss al oír esa sugerencia.

Naga le miró sorprendida y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Si... Es lo más sensato. Es cierto que allí les esta prohibida la entrada a los hombres, pero desde hace cosa de dos años, ya no es así. Por lo visto un grupo de viajeros descubrió que Miwan, la hija de la reina de Femenil, no era princesa sino príncipe y... -

- ¡¡No hace falta que sigas: estoy informado! -

Naga le miró más perpleja aún, ¿su compañero había palidecido visiblemente o es que de repente le parecía que era más azul que de costumbre?

-¿Por qué te asustas tanto, Zelgadiss?- exclamó ella con cierto tono jocoso- Aunque seas un hombre, si conseguimos un pase especial por ser hechiceros, podremos atravesar Femenil sin ningún problema... y es lo mejor ahora que el invierno está tan próximo. -

Zel la miró con dureza sin llegar a recuperar la compostura; Naga estaba resultando tremendamente juiciosa, algo raro en ella. Era cierto que la situación en Femenil había cambiado y que ahora los hombres, sobretodo con conocimientos de magia, podían cruzar sus fronteras y permanecer allí un tiempo limitado; pero él no podía olvidar que todo eso era gracias a él mismo... Si no se hubiese interesado por Miwan, tal vez la situación política de Femenil no hubiese cambiado. Pero ¡maldita sea! Miwan se reveló contra su madre porque él le aconsejó que lo hiciese, y lo hizo porque en ese momento... le gustaba. Apretó los dientes intentando hinchar su orgullo de alguna forma. Sabía que lo que Naga decía era cierto, viajar atravesando las montañas en pleno invierno era suicida incluso para él, pero la idea de volver a Femenil y que, por algún motivo la reina o el propio Miwan le vieran y reconociesen, cosa que era fácil que ocurriera, era algo aterrador... ¿¡Cómo podía volver a mirar a la cara a aquel chico que le estaba tan agradecido por lo que había hecho? ¿¡Qué haría la reina si le volvía a ver? ¿¡Y si Miwan se enteraba de los verdaderos motivos de Zelgadiss? Pero, aún así, Naga tenía razón y conseguir la Biblia Cleir era lo más importante.

- ...De acuerdo entonces; atravesaremos Femenil para ir a Vezendy. -contestó por fin reuniendo valor y Naga sonrió ante su confirmación.

En ese momento la joya del su brazalete exhaló una suave luz azulada.

* * *

**L**ina volvía a ejecutar el mismo camino que casi cinco años atrás había hecho cuando abandonó su pueblo y su hermana para viajar, conocer mundo y hacer su vida en principio dedicándose al negocio de la magia y luego intentar convertirse en una gran hechicera... con la salvedad de que esta vez no lo hacía sola. En aquella ocasión partió con apenas trece años, una capa encantada donde guardaba su equipaje y un montón de conocimientos de magia que aún no había tenido oportunidad de poner en practica, además de grandes dosis de avaricia, poder, fama y muchas ilusiones. Sin embargo ahora lo hacía con una capa repleta de equipajes y tesoros, mucho poder y experiencia acumulados... y con un espadachín atolondrado de quien sentía estar enamorada, a lo que se añadía una despótica y poderosa hermana que era una de las principales razones que la habían impulsado a efectuar su primer viaje.

Al igual que la primera vez, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que podía pasar, salvo por tener un mal presentimiento: ¿para qué negarlo si iba con su hermana que no tenía otra intención que la de llegar a ser aún más poderosa? Encima Gaury, por extraño que pareciese de alguien que parece que solo le interesa divertirse y acompañar a Lina donde quería que ella fuese, también tenía sus propios planes y estos no tenían nada que ver de forma directa con su autoproclamada misión de protegerla... Aunque, eso sí, sus motivos eran plenamente justificables.  
Pero el principal motivo de su inquietud es que, en el fondo, ir en busca de la Biblia Cleir de nuevo era a causa de Xeros... ¿Acaso el repentino interés de Luna por conseguirla era una sutil maniobra del Sacerdote-Bestia por cumplir otro de los retorcidos planes de los Señores de los demonios? Lina sabía que desde que Rezo resucitara a Shabranygudú y ella (con ayuda, tenía que reconocerlo) acabase con él, se había visto envuelta en retorcidas maniobras por parte de los Señores Demonios para llevar acabo sus planes. Por ese motivo Xeros la instigó a buscar la Biblia Cleir; por eso mató a Gaarv y sus secuaces, por eso acabó con Fibrizo, y por eso Xeros la acompañó durante el viaje al Mundo Exterior.  
El mundo en general, y su vida en particular, habían sufrido profundos cambios en un corto lapso de tiempo que, si se estudiaba, comenzaba justo desde el momento que consiguió la estatuilla de Oliharcón tras asaltar a "La Guarida del Dragón" ...¡No; no era así! ¡Todo aquello había ocurrido desde el momento en que abandonó su hogar, de la misma forma que estaba haciendo ahora! ¿¡Y si efectivamente, cada vez que la Piedra de Sarvia aparece, cambia el curso de la historia como parecía estar ocurriendo en ese momento? ¿¡Y si ahora la historia volviera a repetirse y el mundo evolucionase de una forma totalmente impredecible? Y en ese caso ¿¡sería el mundo o su mundo?

Era una idea espeluznante.

Miró de nuevo la aldea que la vio nacer y contempló los viñedos teñidos de morado ante la incipiente cosecha; grandes carros tirados por yuntas de bueyes o mulas atravesaban los campos pesadamente mientras cargaban el fruto de la industria nacional de Zefiria; nada que ver con las ricas ciudades de Seillon o las llanuras esteparias del imperio de Elmekia... Ese era su hogar, pero los acontecimientos de su vida la hacían ajena a todo aquello.

Echó un último vistazo a su pueblo y suspiró profundamente en un intento de alejar de su mente todas aquellas ideas y reunir el valor suficiente para poder aguantar a su hermana durante el viaje a Vezendy... Afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

**A**melia y Shilfild habían tenido suerte de encontrar un gran chozo de pastores abandonado para poder pasar la noche en medio del campo. Hacía frío y no habían visto ni un mal pueblo donde poder pernoctar, así que aquel hallazgo casual les había permitido pasar una cálida noche sin ningún problema... al menos mientras que al caballito blanco y la mulilla torda de Shilfild no se les ocurriera hacer de la paja del chozo su cena.

Una vez que consumieron una frugal cena a basado en cecina y zarzamoras recogidas por el camino y que poco tenía que ver con los banquetes a los que estaban acostumbradas cuando viajaban con Lina, ambas sacerdotisas trazaron un rudimentario mapa sobre el suelo del chozo inscrito en una estrella de cinco puntas y orientada hacia el norte. Shilfild hizo materializarse su Oráculo en medio del mapa y se dirigió a Amelia.

- ...Ahora debes convocar el tuyo y pensar en tu hermana. -le explicó.

Amelia asintió en silencio y se llevó la mano que aún conservaba su otro talismán de chalza al pecho de forma penitente mientras asía la gran joya azul que tenía allí, en tanto que apoyaba la otra sobre las de su cinturón. Shilfild cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse en el suyo mientras gesticulaba complejamente sobre la bola de este que empezó a brillar con una luz blanquecina.

Entonces Shilfild empezó a presenciar las imágenes y recuerdos que tenía Amelia sobre su hermana en el centro de la bola de cristal que coronaba su oráculo. Era cierto, ambas se parecían mucho, pero vio que a la vez eran muy distintas; Gracia era más alta y en líneas generales, mucho más desarrollada... Tenía su misma vitalidad, pero esta se enfocaba solo hacia sí misma de una forma que más que emplear era derrochar su propia energía. Sencillamente su espíritu era distinto.

- ...Concéntrate en Sadgria; ahora que ya tengo su espíritu, puedo saber si esta allí. -

Amelia volvió a asistir y proyectó en su mente las imágenes que recordaba sobre su paso por Sadgria, incluido todo lo ocurrido con Bolan y Gaury, así que cuando Shilfild vio estos recuerdos dio un respingo y perdió la concentración.

- ¿¡Qué es esto, Amelia? -exclamó alterada- ¡¡He visto que disfrazasteis a mi querido Gaury de chica y que un hombretón le pedía matrimonio ! ¿¡Fue eso lo que pasó cuando estuvisteis en Sadgria?-

Amelia no pudo evitar reírse avergonzada perdiendo de esa forma la concentración.

- ...Si... es que... ¿ No te lo había dicho ? Eso fue lo que pasó. -se excusó.

Shilfild parecía estar muy indignada.

- ¡Mi Gaury-sama! Seguro que eso de vestirlo de mujer fue idea de Lina. - dijo muy ofendida. -¡Amelia: piensa en Sadgria, pero ni-se-te-ocurra-pensar-esas-cosas! ¡No entiendo cómo tuvisteis valor como para hacerle eso a mi Gaury! -

Shilfild estaba muy confundida y turbada, sus mejillas habían enrojecido notablemente ante la indignación y Amelia prefirió no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, así que volvió a efectuar la misma operación y se concentró en el momento en que creyó ver a Gracia en Sadgria.

A Shilfild le llevó un rato poder sincronizares de nuevo con la mente de Amelia, aún estaba alterada por los recuerdos que acababa de presenciar y eso la hacía perder concentración, pero aún así volvió a concentrarse tenazmente hasta que finalmente exhaló un fuerte suspiro y el Oráculo cayó al suelo rodando sobre si mismo y sin desprender ningún brillo.

-...¡No la encuentro, Amelia! -exclamó cansinamente ante el estupor de su amiga. - Puede que mi Oráculo solo no baste o que ya no esté allí, pero no puedo percibir su presencia en Sadgria. Lo siento mucho...-

- ¿¡Qué no está en Sadgria? -exclamó desilusionada; la idea de haber perdido el rastro de su hermana ahora que ya la había localizado después de tantos años, era algo horrible. - ¡... Entonces, ¿donde está! ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla? -

Shilfild suspiró profundamente y luego miró a su amiga con aire esperanzador.

- Será difícil pero podemos intentarlo de otra forma... -se explicó y Amelia la miró sin comprender.- Tendrás que ayudarme con tu Oráculo y concentrarte todo lo que puedas en ella... -

- ¿Cómo, si mi Oráculo está incompleto? Me falta uno de los chalza -

- Déjame que lo intente; ya te diré lo que tienes que hacer. De momento, solo piensa en tu hermana como has hecho antes...-explicó Shilfild sin preguntar por qué Amelia no tenía todos sus amuletos.

Amelia volvió a cerrar los ojos y adoptó idéntica postura a la de la vez anterior mientras que Shilfild volvía a convocar su Oráculo de la misma forma. Entonces volvió a sentir a Gracia como aquella presencia que Amelia sentía en sus recuerdos, e intentó buscar su proyección sobre el mapa dibujado en el suelo, pero no era suficiente...

- Pon tu mano derecha sobre mi Oráculo, Amelia...-pidió concentrándose aún más.- Proyecta tus recuerdos directamente sobre él. -

Amelia hizo lo propio y notó que Shilfild apoyaba también su mano derecha sobre los chalza de su cinturón y cartuchera que desprendieron la característica luz azulona; en ese instante sintió como sus poderes se unía estrechamente en uno solo y se veían multiplicados. Era una sensación extraña ver cómo a través de ambos Oráculos su poder barría leguas de distancia buscando la presencia de su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo, también era algo muy cansado. Ambas empezaron a sudar profusamente hasta que, de repente, los Oráculos brillaron intensamente y se sintieron atraídas como por un imán, momento en el que el bastón de Shilfild cayó al suelo con la bola apuntando a algún lugar entre el reino de Dills y el Ducado de Kalmaart.

Las sacerdotisas se derrumbaron jadeantes y sudorosas al ver concluidos sus esfuerzos.

- Mira...mi Oráculo nos indica donde se encuentra ahora; esta cerca de Kalmaart.- explicó Shilfild.

-¡Eso significa que, si nos damos prisa, pronto la alcanzaremos! -exclamó Amelia riendo con alegría.- ¡Es fantástico! 

Shilfild rió al unísono cohibida por su entusiasmo.

- Si...la verdad es que ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. -puntualizó y Amelia la miró sin comprender.- El mundo es muy grande y tu hermana podría haber estado perfectamente más allá de la Barrera, así que encontrar a alguien, aunque sea un pariente tan cercano, es muy difícil.- explicó.

- Entonces... ¿ por qué crees que ha sido ? -

Shilfild negó con la cabeza sin saber que responder.

- No lo sé... La única forma que se me ocurre es que ella tenga alguna especie de "faro" que orientase nuestra búsqueda desde su posición. Puede que ella estuviese pensando en ti en ese momento. -explicó -...Cuando la localizamos sentí como si algo tirara de nosotras.-

- ¡Si; es verdad!... ¡Puede que mi hermana se estuviese acordando de mí! -exclamó Amelia alegremente, pero rápidamente enmudeció sin que su amiga lo notara. "_No, no creo que fuese ella; lo que yo he sentido es más bien la señal de mi propio amuleto chalza._" pensó para sí mientras que veía como Shilfild se agachaba para recoger el bastón de su Oráculo.

* * *

**E**l Plano Astral era un mundo totalmente distinto al material donde vivían los humanos y el resto de las criaturas cuyo espíritu estaba estrechamente ligado a un cuerpo físico. Allí las reglas de lo corpóreo definidas por espacio-tiempo eran distintas y las criaturas que allí habitaban eran puramente espirituales que se movían como solas conciencias por su propio poder. Xeros conocía bien aquel mundo, técnicamente hablando, era su hogar, y aunque había pasado eones desde su nacimiento en él y otros tantos vivido allí, lo cierto es que, aunque viajase al mundo terrenal de los humanos, siempre acababa volviendo allí. Pero que fuese su hogar no era la única razón, él era un demonio de alto rango, cierto, pero debía su vida a alguien más; alguien muy importante para él y sobre cuya obediencia basaba su existencia. Ya había estado bastante tiempo fuera y debía volver a verla.

Era una "estancia" oscura, solo se veía iluminada un gran diván jalonado con un fino dosel de gasa sobre el que estaba reclinada una extraordinaria mujer de ondulante cabellera dorada y ojos rasgados de color violeta típicos de los demonios; vestía una fina túnica de seda y llevaba puestos numerosos colgantes y pulseras. Xeros se materializó ante ella y se aproximó a la mujer para luego arrodillarse respetuosamente mientras la tomaba por una mano.

- Mi señora; ya me tienes aquí de nuevo. -la saludó de una forma exageradamente formal en él.

Zellas Metallum espiró un anillo de humo de tabaco sobre la cabeza de su sacerdote coronándolo con ella.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, mi Xeros. -exclamó con tranquilidad.- No has estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero me gustaría saber el porqué de la visita a todos esos humanos.-

Zellas se incorporó y la miró con una expresión cargada de reverencia y los ojos brillantes.

- Perdonadme, mi señora. -comenzó a decir humildemente.- pero lo cierto es que me aburría y decidí ir a verlos dándome una vuelta por su mundo. -

Zellas le miró esbozando una sonrisa.

- Comprendo... Es divertido reírse de esos humanos y yo también me aburro aquí en el Plano Astral.- se explicó sin ningún atisbo de sarcasmo.- Aquí pueden pasar siglos sin que ocurra nada interesante. -

- Entonces, ¿ no os he ofendido, mi señora? -preguntó Xeros vacilante.

La Señora de las Bestias soltó una risotada.

- No, por supuesto que no: yo también me he reído viendo cómo juegas con ellos.- se explicó y extendió una mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.-...Siempre me han gustado tus métodos, Xeros; hacen que incluso nuestro propósito sea más divertido y eres tremendamente eficaz .-

Xeros la miró sorprendido ante ese gesto y la contempló con los ojos brillantes mientras que ella se explicaba sonriendo.

- Me alegro de que no os haya molestado; temía habeos ofendido de alguna forma...-

Xeras retiró la mano de su mejilla y su postura se tornó algo más tensa.

- Sin embargo hay algo que si me preocupa... - comenzó a decir y su sacerdote la miró sin comprender.-... Es cierto que te has reído a costa de Lina Invers, pero tu visita ha tenido consecuencias inesperadas.-

- Temo no saber a que os referís... -

- Después de tu visita, su hermana mayor que parece es incluso más poderosa que ella, me imagino que sabrás porqué, ha decidido ir en busca de las Tablas de la Biblia Cleir... -Xeros dio un respingo al oír eso. - Lina Invers es lo bastante poderosa como para suponer un peligro para nosotros; te recuerdo que ella acabó con la última resurrección de nuestro Señor Ojo de Rubí y también con el Señor Fibrizo, así que conviene tenerla vigilada... -comenzó a explicarse Xeras.- ...pero si Luna Invers es un peligro mayor que ella si se tiene en cuenta su verdadera identidad, y aunque hasta ahora no se haya decidido a actuar, si consigue acceder a los conocimientos de la Biblia Cleir, entonces tendremos un gran problema . -

Xeros miró a su señora totalmente perplejo ante esa declaración.

- ¡Perdonadme, mi Señora: me hago cargo de lo ocurrido! -suplicó agachando la cabeza .- ¡Pero sabed que nunca valoré esa posibilidad! ¡No estamos tan seguros de que Luna sea que se dice que es y no tuve en cuenta ese detalle sin confirmar! -

- Cierto, así que no te preocupes; aún podemos interceder a nuestro favor si los manejamos correctamente.-declaró quitándole importancia. - De momento solo vigílame a las Invers, especialmente a Luna... y a esa tal Naga.-

- Así lo haré, Señora. -

Xeras soltó otro anillo de humo y le miró de nuevo, esta vez con una expresión ya más relajada.

- Bueno, cuéntame... ¿Qué tal están esas Guías Turísticas que te has traído? -

* * *

Continua en el Cap-7. 


	8. Capítulo7 Los Malditos

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo6**. " Los Malditos " **

**P**ara Shilfild y Amelia el camino hacia el recientemente nombrado Ducado de Kalmaart, antiguo Reino de Ruvinagardo, transcurría mucho más deprisa que en las otras ocasiones que habían viajado juntas. El hecho de disponer de sendas monturas facilitaba que pudiesen cubrir grandes distancias en mucho menos tiempo que cuando viajaban a pie. El problema es que Shilfild no estaba tan acostumbrada a cabalgar como Amelia y su mulilla tampoco toleraba que se le exigiera más que un simple trote cochinero, así que Amelia, a pesar de que viajaban a buen ritmo, se veía obligada a retener a su caballito para que Shilfild pudiera mantener el suyo. No obstante ambas cruzaron rápidamente la frontera del reino de Raltergot y se adentraron en el inmenso bosque de Kresaus, un paisaje repleto de abetos, sabinas y otras coníferas, que se extendía desde las inmediaciones de Atlas hasta abarcar las fronteras de otros reinos; su inmensidad otorgaban al ambiente una sensación más fría y aislada que a lo que estaban acostumbradas, y si a eso se le sumaba la creciente gelidez invernal, ambas se vieron embargadas por una especie de depresivo desasosiego.

Hasta entonces el viaje había transcurrido sin problemas, solo interrumpido por un grupo de bandidos despistados que creyeron que las dos sacerdotisas serían un buen objetivo... y la cosa acabó desarrollándose de forma bastante patética. Para empezar, en cuanto hicieron su aparición y Amelia vio qué ocurría, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que ponerse en pie sobre su montura y soltar uno de sus discursos, consiguiendo, más que nada, que los bandidos la contemplasen totalmente alucinados y que Shilfild se pusiera roja como un pimiento morrón. Después de eso, Amelia saltó, dio un par de volteretas en el aire... y, como de costumbre, aterrizó de cabeza (¿cómo era posible que alguien capaz de brincar de esa forma nunca cayese de pie?); así que los asaltantes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante el lamentable espectáculo y creyeron que podían aprovechar para poder encargarse de su compañera. Entonces Shilfild se asustó sobremanera al verse agredida, y como no conocía ningún otro conjuro defensivo que realmente pudiera funcionarle, comenzó a invocar el "Dragon Slave" para defenderse de ellos. La cosa habría acabado con todo el mundo aprendiendo a volar si no fuera porque Amelia se recuperó de su forzoso aterrizaje a tiempo para evitar que Shilfild recitase más allá de "_...enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo..."_ y repelió a los bandidos con una ráfaga de Bolas de Fuego que acabaron teniendo casi el mismo efecto que el hechizo de Ojo de Rubí.

En fin, que a los bandidos se les quitaron las ganas de volver a pensar que las sacerdotisas, por el solo hecho de practicar magia blanca, eran un buen objetivo.

Días más tarde llegaron a una pequeña ciudad llamada Madilanm donde buscaron alojamiento y comida en un mesón construido en mampostería y con suelos de madera, como solía ser lo normal en la arquitectura de Raltergot, si bien resultó que muchos de los edificios de la pequeña ciudad se encontraban derruidos o en reconstrucción, así que fue difícil dar con aquel sitio. Allí se hartaron de comer pollo asado con guarnición que les sirvió una muchacha de larga cabellera castaña; esa misma chica que trabajaba como camarera les informó que el pueblo se encontraba en ese estado porque había sido asaltado tres años atrás por una cuadrilla de trolls enfurecidos y que ella misma podría haber sido víctima de uno de ellos si no fuera porque una hechicera y un par de espadachines actuaron a tiempo para que el desastre no fuera mayor. En cualquier caso Madilanm había sido gravemente afectada por la incursión de los trolls y los daños en la ciudad eran tan evidentes como los de Atlas, si bien las causas habían sido distintas.

Después de reposar la comida, cuando fueron a recoger sus monturas, empezaron a charlar con aquel jovenzuelo de unos doce años, ojos claros y un vistoso pelo rubio rizado que había atendido a sus bestias. El chico les contó que hacia donde tenían que dirigirse para seguir su camino sin problemas, y que básicamente consistía en dar un gran rodeo a toda la comarca. Amelia y Shilfild no estaban por la labor de perder tanto tiempo ahora que ya tenían localizada a Gracia y le preguntaron el porqué de escoger un camino tan largo.

- ...Es por lo que sucedió cuando nuestro pueblo fue atacado por los trolls. -les explicó.- ...Nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso exactamente, pero cuando yo era pequeño algo ocurrió en el centro de la comarca que la destruyó entera.-

- ¿...Que la destruyó?- preguntó Amelia escéptica. El chico asistió con la cabeza.

- Sí... ahora es un lugar maldito y nadie vive ya allí...La gente dice que solo hay fantasmas que salen por la noche de una torre gigante... Los mismos que me convirtieron en piedra cuando yo era pequeño.-

Amelia y Shilfild se miraron mutuamente ante semejante explicación.

No obstante, y a pesar de las negativas del chico, prefirieron escoger el camino más corto... O más bien Amelia obligó a Shilfild que la acompañara por ese camino, pues ambas eran poderosas sacerdotisas y , según Amelia, porque también había que erradicar el Mal en esa comarca y acabar con los fantasmas malignos. De esa forma Shilfild no tuvo más remedio que doblegarse ante los deseos de Amelia

Sin embargo al principio no parecía que todo fuese tan malo como el chico decía, de hecho el primer pueblo por el que pasaron siguiendo esa ruta estaba, efectivamente, deshabitado, pero no por causas sobrenaturales: aquella población parecía llevar más de diez años abandonada y la única destrucción era la de cómo la naturaleza se iba adueñando de lo que antes había pertenecido al hombre... de hecho incluso se cruzaron con un gran alce macho, que frotaba sus cuernos contra los leños de madera que habían soportado el techo de una casa, y que se marchó de allí en cuanto vio llegar a las dos humanas. Pero aún así el pueblo también parecía haber sido escenario de un combate entre magos, pues había signos de que hubo una pelea con métodos mágicos en tiempos más recientes, ya que casas enteras estaban arrasadas por explosiones e incendios, y eso no podían estar así por causas naturales. Pero a Amelia todo aquello le seguía pareciendo poco maligno y /o fantasmal.

Sin embargo Shilfild emitió un agudo grito al ver algo...

- ¿¡Qué pasa, Shilfild...? -preguntó azorada volviéndose hacia ella y deteniendo su caballito.

- ¡Allí...! -contestó señalando a un muro semiderruido.

Amelia se giró y vio lo que había asustado tanto a su amiga: era un esqueleto de un hombre-lobo que caía laxo sobre las piedras del muro y que aún estaba vestido con lo que debía haber sido su coraza de cuero.

- ¡No pasa nada, Shilfild! -contestó tranquilizándola.-...Es solo un esqueleto de un monstruo que debió morir en una pelea.-

Así era, contra más avanzaban su camino a través del pueblo, más evidentes eran las señales de lucha: había muchas casas quemadas y destruidas, así como esqueletos de criaturas varias, que, a juicio de Amelia, debían ser de esas repugnantes quimeras que algunos magos se entretenían en crear y que a ella le resultaban tan horrorosas. Le entristecía pensar en cuantas Ellis debía haber sueltas por el mundo construyendo y martirizando a otros seres para utilizarlos en sus propios propósitos y convertirlos en maquinas de combate. Los esqueletos que adornaban las derruidas casa del pueblo eran una muestra de ello, y ella, como buena defensora de la Justicia, debía evitar que esas cosas ocurrieran.

Aún así, no había ni rastro de los famosos fantasmas malignos.

La noche transcurrió a la vera de un arroyo que caía en una suave cascada y protegidas por la foresta de coníferas donde ambas pudieron descansar tranquilamente. No sabía porqué pero por alguna razón Amelia se sentía especialmente a gusto allí, sentada sobre la hierba y con la espalda apoyada en la roca donde Shilfild estaba tumbada mientras unas cuantas truchas se asaban al fuego ensartadas en varas de espino y sus monturas pacían tranquilamente.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido ese hechizo, Amelia... ? -le preguntó Shilfild de repente mientras comía.

- ¿Cuál... ? -

- A utilizar el cabello como sedal para pescar...-

-¡Ah! Me lo enseñó Lina una vez que no pudimos ir a comer a un mesón. La verdad es que es de los pocos hechizos que me ha querido enseñar. -contestó y luego dejó de comer.- No quiero más... no me gusta el pescado. -y diciendo esto se sirvió un generoso trozo de un queso de cabra que había comprado en Madilanm. Shilfild la miró y soltó una risita.

Y así transcurrieron las cosas hasta la media tarde del segundo día

* * *

**N**o sabían qué era exactamente, pero según avanzaban, el ambiente se iba enrareciendo más y más; sus capacidades de sacerdotisa les avisaban que allí había algo maléfico que corrompía la atmósfera, algo que era tan intenso que incluso sus monturas se mostraban intranquilas moviendo nerviosamente las orejas en todas direcciones y avanzando con reticencia al poder sentir el miasma

- ...Creo que la historia de ese chico debe ser cierta. -señaló Shilfild nerviosamente.- Siento un poder maligno... muy parecido al que sentía cuando nos enfrentamos a Fibrizo. -

Amelia detuvo su caballito y le acarició el cuello mientras le hablaba suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

- Sí; yo también lo noto.. pero este es más potente. -contestó. "_Se parece al poder que sentía en presencia de Estrella Oscura, pero no es exactamente igual... Este emana odio y no deseos de destrucción_" pensó.

-¿Qué hacemos, Amelia? Esto no me gusta... Y a ellos, tampoco. Creo que deberíamos volver. -puntualizó señalando a sus cabalgaduras.

La princesa permaneció unos instantes en silencio mientras contemplaba las apagadas copas de los árboles colindantes; más allá, una amplia planicie donde solo parecían crecer musgos y líquenes sobre las rocas; al fondo del horizonte parecía haber una especie de construcción picuda.

- ¡No! Continuaremos por este camino. -contestó decidida.-...Me he enfrentado a muchas cosas y conozco conjuros muy potentes contra espíritus. No creo que unos simples fantasmas sean problema para nosotras dos. -concluyó esbozando una maligna sonrisa inusual en ella.

Shilfild la contempló mientras un gotón de sudor le recorría la frente.

- Amelia... lo que todos sentimos es algo más potente que unos fantasmas malvados. -señaló Shilfild azorada. - Es algo maligno y poderoso... como un demonio superior-

Amelia se encogió de hombros y continuó hacia delante.

- Es igual... Si es algo que va en contra del Bien y la Justicia, entonces lo derrotaré con la fuerza de mi poder y mi corazón Justiciero.- fue su decidida explicación y Shilfild exhaló un profundo suspiro de resignación mientras espoleaba su mulilla. Amelia podía llegar a ser muy pelma cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y Shilfild sabía que no iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y continuar con ella.

Era cierto, aquella planicie estaba dominada por una presencia maligna semejante a la de los grandes Señores de los Demonios y no permitía que allí se pudieran desarrollar formas complejas de vida. Ambas sacerdotisas sentían su poder pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir de donde procedía exactamente esa destructiva presencia, pues no se notaba que sufriese incremento alguno desde ningún punto en concreto de la estepa, sino que permanecía como una energía, un espíritu, que se mantenía constante en todo el lugar... simplemente es como si el olor de un incienso ya consumido hubiese permanecido en una habitación cerrada. A ese tipo de presencias se la conocía como "miasma", y era algo a lo que Shilfild había estado habituada desde pequeña, ya que en la desaparecida ciudad de Sairaga es donde tuvo lugar la lucha contra la Super-Bestia Zanaffer, ¡dos veces!. Pero en esas ocasiones el miasma siempre había sido absorbido por el Hulagón, mientras que ahora no había nada que borrara el miasma del ambiente. Además de eso, el maléfico poder era más que evidente para ellas y sus monturas que parecían querer echar a correr y huir de allí cuanto antes, pero toda aquella aura parecía proceder de un lugar muy concreto: una gigantesca torre semiderruida que presidía la planicie.

Según avanzaba la jornada, Amelia y Shilfild se iban aproximando a la misteriosa torre y, según le parecía a Shilfild, era como si Amelia tuviese intenciones de alcanzarla. ¿Acaso no les había dicho el chico de pelo rizo que los fantasmas salían de una torre? ¡Malditos ideales justicieros los de Amelia que les conducían directamente hasta el origen de todo ese mal! Sin embargo, cuando la noche llegó, aún no habían arribado a la dichosa torre.

Acamparon guareciéndose a sotavento de un montón de rocas apenas cubiertas por liquen sobre las que extendieron una tienda de gruesa lona y encendieron una raquítica hoguera con unos cuantos arbustos resecos. Amelia se dedicó a inspeccionar las patas de sus monturas mientras que Shilfild racionaba el queso y la cecina de la cena.

- ...Comiendo así vamos a pasar hambre, Amelia. -anunció- Deberíamos haber ido por otro el otro camino...-

La princesa se giró hacia su amiga decidida.

- ¡Ni hablar!-objetó- ¡Ya has visto que en este lugar domina el Mal y es nuestro deber como sacerdotisas y el mío como heroína, acabar con él... !

- Pero Amelia...Ya oíste lo que nos dijeron sobre esos fantasmas: son tan poderosos que convirtieron en piedra a ese chico y azuzaron a los trolls contra Madilanm.-

La princesa la escuchó con aire preponderante y luego alzó el puño. 

- ¡Mejor aún: así nuestra noble causa tendrá más mérito todavía! -

- Amelia, por favor... - suplicó la sacerdotisa y la princesa por fin pareció reflexionar un poco.

-Esta bien, Shilfild... -dijo con un suspiro- Iremos por otro camino si vemos que esto se pone peor ... La verdad es que este lugar tampoco me gusta un pelo. -añadió con un escalofrío mirando alrededor.  
La noche era fría pero las dos chicas estaban cansadas después de la jornada, así que no tardaron mucho tiempo en dormirse profundamente acurrucadas una junto a la otra para darse calor. Amelia ya había dormido de esa forma en otras ocasiones cuando había viajado con Lina y la verdad es que estaba más a gusto así, durmiendo con Shilfild, porque, como ya había sufrido en sus propias carnes, Lina se movía demasiado al dormir y más de una vez le había puesto un pie en la cara sin que sus quejas sirvieran de nada, mientras que Shilfild si que se estaba quieta y no la golpeaba en sueños. Por contra, la sacerdotisa de Sailarg, si que tenía una queja respecto a Amelia: no se movía pero hablaba en sueños; no siempre lo hacía pero de vez en cuando se había desvelado al oírla murmurar cosas inconexas. Algunas veces parecía que estuviese hablando con Lina o con Zel, otras más parecía que soltaba largas peroratas sobre la justicia y el resto parecían discusiones de cosas que le habían pasado con su hermana... Es más, muchas veces sus parrafadas justicieras eran la continuación de esas discusiones familiares. Hasta ahí era lo que podía esperar de ella; el problema era cuando vivía tan intensamente sus sueños que se ponía a dar voces y a gritar, para luego tranquilizarse de nuevo. Y esa fue una de esas ocasiones:

- ¡¡Aaaaah…! -gritó de repente en la oreja de Shilfild consiguiendo que esta se despertase sobresaltada de un bote.- ¿¡Cómo se atreve? ¡Devuelva eso inmediatamente! ¡No es Justo que lo robe! -

La sacerdotisa se giró hacia su amiga que había vuelto a relajarse y respiraba con normalidad.

- Amelia... ¡qué susto me has dado! -exclamó con un suspiro.- Creía que era uno de esos espectros... - pero Amelia no se enteraba de nada.

Shilfild permaneció unos instantes incorporada sobre el lecho abrigándose con las mantas y su capa aterciopelada y dirigió la vista hacia lo que quedaba de la hoguera. "_Será mejor que avive el fuego. Si se apaga, cogeremos frío..._" pensó y se incorporó.

El cielo estaba despejado y la luna creciente iluminaba el cielo, así que una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, podía ver con cierta nitidez y buscar algo que quemar. Entonces oyó piafar a sus cabalgaduras.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó acercándose a ellas y vio que movían las orejas nerviosamente levantando las testuces para ventear el aire.- ¿Os ha asustado algún animal? Tranquiiilos... -les dijo en tono meloso y las bestias parecieron calmarse.

Mientras tanto Amelia seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada, hasta que sintió una especie de corriente de aire frío que no hizo otra cosa mas que conseguir que se acurrucara buscando el calor. Pero el frío otoñal no era la causa del malestar de Amelia: una figura humanoide vestida con una capa negra la contemplaba desde lo alto sin producir sombra ninguna; los rayos de la Luna la atravesaban como si de un cristal se tratase, y de igual forma, sus pasos tampoco producían ruido alguno. Entonces se le acercó otra figura semejante a la anterior.

¿Crees que ellas podrán hacerlo... ? preguntó la recién llegada en un tono nada optimista. La primera asintió con la cabeza.

Son sacerdotisas... y parecen muy seguras de su poder. Puede que esta vez si tengamos posibilidades.

La segunda figura no contestó y se limito a mirar a la durmiente Amelia.

En ese momento Shilfild regresaba con unos raquíticos arbustos secos para avivar el fuego; naturalmente con eso pretendía conseguir algo más de calor y ahuyentar a cualquier alimaña que merodease por allí, pero no se esperaba lo que vio. Amelia se encontraba tan pancha dormida entre las mantas mientras que lo que parecían ser dos tipos raros la rodeaban mirándola con atención. Shilfild gritó a pleno pulmón dejando caer estrepitosamente al suelo la escasa leña que había logrado reunir, mientras que se llevaba las manos a la barbilla. Los dos tipos se dieron cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos y no supieron reaccionar, tan solo gritar; así que Amelia se despertó sobresaltada ante semejante vocerío y se encontró conque había dos hombres traslúcidos delante suyo, y su reacción fue soltar otro grito más y comenzó a decir:

- " _Fuente de toda energía,  
invoco al poder del fuego  
para..." -_

¡¡NO; ESO NOOO... ! gritaron al unísono las dos figuras y desaparecieron de la misma forma que una pompa de jabón al reventar dejando como único rastro tan solo una leve corriente de fría brisa.

Las dos sacerdotisas corrieron para abrazarse temblorosas.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos, Amelia? -preguntó Shilfild sin dejar de sacudirse.

-¡No... no lo sé! -contestó intentando recuperar la calma- ¡... Puede que fuesen los fantasmas o unos demonios!- 

-¡Estoy muy asustada, Amelia... ! -sollozó Shilfild abrazándose más fuerte a su amiga.

La princesa también lo estaba después de un susto como ese, pero tras haber hecho frente a toda clase de monstruos como había hecho desde que conoció a Lina, ahora que ya se estaba tranquilizando, se encontraba en situación de hacerles frente sin problemas.

- ...Shilfild; aquel chico nos dijo que los fantasmas salían de una torre gigante, ¿verdad? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño y su amiga cabeceó confirmándoselo.- ...Pues mañana nos dirigiremos a esa torre. -concluyó. Shilfild dio un soberano bote al oír eso y miró a su amiga totalmente alucinada.

-¡Pero Amelia: eso es una locura! -

-¡No importa!-exclamó totalmente convencida alzando un puño- ¡Esos fantasmas tenían miedo de nuestro poder y, si vamos allí, podré acabar con ellos!-

Ahora Shilfild si que lo pasó mal: Amelia estaba demasiado segura y confiada de sus posibilidades como para parase a reflexionar como cuando era consciente de su inferioridad. 

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, pero después del susto que habían sufrido ambas sacerdotisas, el suyo fue un sueño intranquilo en el que se despertaban continuamente ante cualquier ruido extraño, así que cuando por fin amaneció, las dos presentaban unas notables ojeras y se encontraban atontadas como consecuencia de la falta de descanso.

* * *

**S**hilfild no pudo conseguir que Amelia cambiase de opinión; la princesa-sacerdotisa seguía empeñada en continuar hasta alcanzar la maldita torre y acabar con el problema de raíz, así que no tuvo más remedio que continuar con ella a regañadientes y siempre alerta por lo que pudiera pasar. Sin embargo tampoco tuvieron problema alguno, solo que la torre estaba más lejos de lo que parecía; era tan enorme que daba la impresión de encontrase mucho más cerca de lo que estaba.

- ¡Oh, Amelia... -exclamó la sacerdotisa de Sailarg.-... es un edificio horrible!-

- ¡La verdad es que sí...! -afirmó- ... Me recuerda a la fortaleza de la "Guarida del Macho".-

- ¿La qué...? -preguntó Shilfild sin entender mientras se ruborizaba por lo que creía haber entendido.

- A "La Guarida del Macho"... -comenzó a explicarse Amelia. -Era una fortaleza en forma de torreón donde tenía su base una tropa de bandidos que se llamaban así y que asaltamos los demás y yo cuando buscábamos la Biblia Cleir... Fue cuando conocimos a Xeros. -concluyó con una sonrisa melancólica.- ...Al final Xeros destruyó la Copia y los demás acabaron con la fortaleza y todos sus ocupantes.-

Shilfild suspiró después de escuchar la explicación de Amelia; estaba claro que allá por donde Lina pasaba, iba dejando un rastro de destrucción... y parecía que Amelia ya lo viese como algo normal.

Por fin alcanzaron el pie de la gigantesca torre cuando ya había pasado el medio día. Desde su base, aquel era un enorme edificio que reflejaba una gran antigüedad y lo que debía haber sido una magnífica opulencia; no tenía señales de haber sido habitado hasta hacía poco (al menos su parte baja), pero lo cierto es que si demostraba señales de haber sido recientemente destruido por métodos mágicos y en toda la construcción se percibía claramente el maligno miasma que reinaba en aquella planicie. En cualquier caso era una mole impresionante.

Amelia alzó la vista hacia la cúspide con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Es magnífico! - exclamó con admiración- ¡Qué vista más maravillosa debe haber desde allí arriba... !-

Shilfild la miró nerviosamente; si no hacía algo ya, lo más probable es que Amelia subiera corriendo a la cima de la torre... Le encantaba encaramarse a los sitios altos y aquella torre resultaba demasiado tentadora para ella.

- Amelia... ya hemos llegado a la torre ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- Subir, por supuesto -contestó con seguridad- Lo más probable es que los fantasmas no salgan hasta esta noche, así que ahora iremos arriba la inspeccionamos y, si no encontramos nada, descansaremos un poco hasta que anochezca...-

Shilfild volvió a suspirar.

Y de esa forma ambas sacerdotisas entraron en la torre a través de una gran arcada mixtilínea y recorrieron un largo pasillo flanqueado de ruinosas estatuas de gárgolas, dragones y quimeras cubiertas de musgo y telarañas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran sala circular situada en lo que debía ser el eje central de la torre. Allí se podían distinguir en el suelo lo que debían haber sido unas grandes losas de mármol y los restos de una escalera imperial que conducían a una planta superior flanqueada por arcos, que luego ascendía en espiral hasta la cúspide en una gran escalinata de caracol. Ambas sacerdotisas observaron las ruinas con respeto y admiración.

- ¡Qué pena! -exclamó Amelia.- Debió de ser un edificio magnífico y ahora solo son ruinas... -

- ... Si yo conociera el hechizo de " Retroceder en el Tiempo", podría devolverlo a su estado original. -añadió Shilfild en el mismo tono.

- ¿¡No lo conoces? -preguntó Amelia sorprendida.- ¡...Yo creía que eras una sacerdotisa más poderosa que yo! -

Shilfild negó con la cabeza.

- Es un hechizo muy complicado, incluso para mí... Si supiera usarlo, entonces habría reconstruido Sailarg, e incluso habría podido traer de vuelta a sus ciudadanos combinándolo con el " Resurrección".- explicó la sacerdotisa. - Soy muy competente con la magia blanca, pero eso me supera y ahora que también uso el " Dragon Slave " que es un conjuro negro, me es mucho más difícil dominar nuevos hechizos blancos...-

Amelia tuvo la sensación de haber preguntado una tontería, pero discrepó para sus adentros sobre la opinión de Shilfild sobre lo que se podía lograr con el hechizo de "Retroceder en el Tiempo"; una vez que alguien estaba muerto, no había marcha atrás, no se podía recuperar la vida de nadie, ni combinando hechizos, ni con la Biblia Cleir, ni usando los talismanes que Lina llevaba. Pero eligió no decir nada al respecto; tenía la sensación de que a Shilfild deseaba mantener esa ilusa creencia para mantenerse cuerda.

Así pues ambas sacerdotisas descabalgaron y ataron a sus monturas junto a la arcada dejándoles unos puñados de avena para que fueran comiendo algo y se estuvieran allí quietas, mientras que ellas se disponían a ascender usando el conjuro de "Levitación". Amelia encabezó la ascensión llevada por su entusiasmo mientras que Shilfild la seguía con reticencia a la par que sorteaban grandes arbotantes y dinteles de piedra que permanecían allí como los restos pétreos de lo que debía haber sido el esqueleto de la torre. Finalmente alcanzaron una terraza alicatada, lo que parecía haber sido una zona habitada hasta tiempos recientes.

Las sacerdotisas se dirigieron a una puerta relativamente nueva y la atravesaron sin problemas hasta que llegaron a un salón de planta longitudinal y bóveda de cañón con pesados y raídos cortinajes rojos en las paredes que tapaban las omnipresentes arquetas. No había ni rastro de mobiliario pero, por el aspecto general de la sala, era evidente que había sido habitada hasta tiempos recientes  
-…Aquí ha vivido alguien hasta hace poco. –anunció Amelia mientras estudiaba la sala.-Puede que los fantasmas sean los de los habitantes de la torre.-

- Sí… pero también puede ser que esos fantasmas ya estuvieran en la torre y que la gente que vivía aquí se fuese por su culpa… -sugirió Shilfild.

Amelia no respondió al comentario, estaba más concentrada en examinar la sala donde se encontraban, hasta que finalmente dio una puerta de madera cubierta con una barroca moldura de metal, que se situaba al fondo de la sala; lo curioso es que no la vio hasta que estuvo justo frente a ella, era como si quisiera permanecer escondida.

- Mira Shilfild; aquí hay una puerta.- anunció mientras comenzaba a abrirla empujándola pesadamente.

Shilfild se volvió a ella con intención de retenerla y cuestionar si era buena idea abrirla, pero cuando lo hizo, Amelia casi había acabado de abrirla, así que solo pudo suspirar. Cuando aquel portón estuvo abierto, una gélida corriente de aire sopló desde el otro lado trayendo consigo un miasma poderoso y cruel que ambas sacerdotisas sintieron perfectamente.

- ¡¡E... esto no me gusta nada, Amelia...! -exclamó Shilfild temblorosa.

Amelia la miró de reojo y luego, a pesar de sus temores, se asomó cautelosa tras la puerta para inspeccionar qué había allí detrás. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz del lugar, para su sorpresa solo encontró una gran escalera de caracol que ascendía hacia la cúspide; no parecía haber otra cosa, así que estaba claro que aquella corriente de helada maldad procedía del punto más alto de la torre. Shilfild se abrazó a ella por detrás 

- ¿Q... qué vas a hacer? ¿No pensarás subir...? –preguntó adivinando las intenciones de su amiga. Amelia volvió a mirarla de soslayo y alzó la vista inspirando profundamente para reunir valor. Tenía miedo, aquel miasma debía ser de algún tipo de demonio y era tan malvado como poderoso, así que a pesar de que conocía el conjuro del " La-Tilt " no estaba segura de sí podría enfrentarse con lo que las aguardaba allí arriba. Pero por otro lado, había hecho un largo camino hasta llegar allí y no iba a abandonar ahora que había llegado a donde estaba; además, todo era en nombre del Bien y la Justicia, no podía volver a Madilanm sin haber intentado nada: debía subir aquellas escaleras para acabar con todo de una vez... y admirar las estupendas vistas que se debían contemplar desde allí.

Finalmente comenzó a ascender la tenebrosa escalera seguida muy de cerca por Shilfild.

Sin embargo no parecía haber nada. Efectivamente el primer tramo resultó ser tan lóbrego como le había parecido, pero según iban ascendiendo, la escalera se iba volviendo más luminosa hasta acabar siendo idéntica al tramo que ambas habían superado gracias a " Levitación "; lo único extraño fue una bola de cristal que reposaba en un atril de piedra próximo a una ventana abocinada que daba al exterior.

- ¿Una bola de cristal? ¿Aquí...? -exclamó Amelia observándola con curiosidad.

- ...Eso quiere decir que aquí debió de vivir algún mago o un sacerdote. -señaló Shilfild- Nadie más tendría algo así en su casa...-

Amelia asintió con la cabeza y luego, sin poder resistirlo, se asomó al exterior a través de la estrecha ventana, para luego meterse de golpe hacia adentro.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Shilfild con curiosidad; no era normal que Amelia disfrutase tan poco tiempo de las alturas.

- Creo que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí, Shilfild...-dijo con un profundo suspiro y su amiga la miró sin comprender- Hace muchísimo frío y esta nevando con fuerza... Así no podemos dormir a la intemperie...-Shilfild se puso del color de la leche cortada- ¡...No te preocupes; no pasará nada: hemos venido aquí para solucionar el problema de esos fantasmas, ¿no!-

- Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú... -

Y viendo que ahora si que no tenían más remedio, las dos sacerdotisas continuaron su ascensión sin perder la precaución por lo que pudieran encontrar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima de la torre, que resultó ser una gigantesca cúpula gallonada de gran altura y sostenida por un tambor flanqueado de arcos ciegos; si bien faltaban algunos sillares de su parte superior de la misma a través de cuyos resquicios se colaba el viento, la nieve y la escasa luz. El suelo aún conservaba las gigantescas losas de mármol en relativamente buen estado... solo que había una especie de dibujo basado en círculos concéntricos y anagramas que abarcaba toda su superficie; y algunas de las grandes losas aparecían estalladas, como si hubiesen tenido que soportar una explosión... No, no era eso, más bien eran como huellas gigantescas.

Pero lo peor no era el dibujo ni esas inquietantes pisadas, sino el sofocante miasma de terror y maldad que se respiraba allí: evidentemente ese era el punto de donde emanaba toda la miseria que arrasaba la comarca; las dos sacerdotisas habían dado con el origen del problema. Pero, ¿qué era lo que había causado todo aquello porque allí no había nadie ni nada más?

Las sacerdotisas recorrieron la sala con la vista sin separarse la una de la otra; no había nada que les revelase qué podía ocurrir ahora y aquella presencia era tan fuerte que se sentían impotentes a pesar de su poder.

- ¡...Esto no me gusta nada; me siento peor que cuando me enfrenté a Fibrizo! –exclamó Shilfild ocultando la cara en el hombro de Amelia.- ¡La maldad que hay aquí es muy poderosa; no creo que podamos hacer nada... !-

Sin embargo Amelia, aunque totalmente atemorizada, también estaba fascinada: aquel poder pertenecía sin duda a un demonio de muy alto rango... Ella no se atrevía a asegurarlo, pero a alguien comparable a Estrella Oscura; alguien como él había estado en esa torre hacía tan poco tiempo que había dejado su aura impregnada en la gigantesca construcción y extendiéndose por toda la comarca. Pero, ¿quién, ¿ y por qué...?

Bajó la vista y se fijó en el dibujo del suelo: una serie de círculos concéntricos y radiados que formaban casetones en los cuales había inscritos una serie de complicados anagramas.

- Shilfild... ¿ ese dibujo no es un Círculo de Resurrección? –preguntó a su amiga- ¿Cómo el que utilizó Ellis para resucitar a Xanaferd?-

La sacerdotisa levantó la vista de golpe y luego miró al suelo con atención.

- ¡Es cierto ! No se si es exactamente igual, se parece al de un hechizo "Gurru.. Gur-ru...", cómo sea. Pero este es...- 

Entonces Amelia sintió una profunda sensación de alivio al creer comprender qué era lo que allí había pasado y sonrió a abiertamente a su amiga que la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó asustada por el repentino cambio. Amelia siguió sonriendo y alzó un dedo ante su cara guiñándole un ojo en aquel gesto tan suyo.

-¿No lo entiendes, Shilfild? -preguntó jocosa- En esta torre debió de vivir un hechicero, ¿verdad? Pues ese mago debió conjurar este Círculo para invocar a un demonio muy poderoso que apareció justo donde nosotras estamos ahora... y luego no pudo controlarlo y el demonio destruyó la comarca.- 

Shilfild pestañeó sorprendida ante la explicación; a primera vista todo parecía encajar, pero...

- Pero, entonces... ¿qué pasó con el mago? ¿Y los fantasmas que vimos anoche de dónde han salido?... ¿Y dónde esta ahora ese demonio?... ¿Y por qué nunca nadie ha contado algo sobre esa historia?-preguntó apresuradamente con un escalofrío.

Amelia la miró sorprendida y sin saber qué responder; no había pensado en todo eso.

- Es cierto... ese demonio ya no esta aquí. -dijo bajando la cabeza y luego la volvió a subir de repente. -... Puede que los fantasmas sean de los magos que invocaron al demonio.- 

- ...O de gente a la que ese demonio mató.-sugirió Shilfild temblorosa.- ...Incluso podría haberse tratado de Fibrizo: el podía jugar con las almas de los muertos...-añadió tristemente.

Amelia la miró largamente y finalmente se separó de ella para recorrer la gigantesca y vacía sala observándola con atención para encontrar respuestas; ¿ qué clase de criatura pudo aparecer allí : si las baldosas destrozadas eran huellas suyas, debía ser enorme... Y Fibrizo no podía ser porque eso ocurrió en Sairog, y él tenía aspecto de niño.

Por su parte, Shilfild la observó unos instantes hasta que percibió un sutil brillo en el suelo; se agachó para ver qué podía ser y lo que encontró fue una pequeña esquirla de piedra que apenas superaba el centímetro de longitud. Parecía carbón de alta calidad, una especie de azabache... Pero no, al cogerlo para examinarlo con cuidado, se dio cuenta de no era el consabido combustible, sino una piedra rara que refulgía brillos tornasolados de color violeta, además de producirle un cosquilleo muy agradable en los dedos. A lo mejor debía de tratarse de algún tipo de piedra amuleto desconocida para ella, pues si no, no tendría esa sensación al tocarla. "¡_Qué bonita!_" pensó para sí, y sin cuestionárselo otra vez, se la guardó y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora si aquí no hay nada, Amelia? -La princesa se volvió hacia ella mirándola dubitativa.

- No sé... Supongo que podríamos bajar al piso donde hemos estado antes y comer un poco ¡Me muero de hambre! -contestó por fin la princesa con tranquilidad sin que Shilfild supiera como contradecirla. 

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Después de comer el ya aburrido rancho de queso, cecina y frutos secos acompañado de pan moreno y agua, las dos sacerdotisas se vieron embargadas por la típica somnolencia del almuerzo y, sin poder evitarlo, ambas cayeron rendidas ante ella y la mala noche que habían pasado en vela. Durmieron durante horas al abrigo que ofrecían los muros de piedra de la sala donde estaban sin hacer caso del aullido del viento que soplaba al infiltrarse por las grietas de la estructura de embudo del torreón; y así, sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, llegó la noche y con ella los dos espectros de la vez anterior. 

Fue algo sutil, apenas imperceptible, pero poco a poco el aullido del viento se fue apagando hasta que acabó por desaparecer y toda la construcción se vio envuelta en una extraña y fría calma; ya no soplaba el aire, sino una especie de fría corriente espectral empañada de la maldad que habitaba el último piso de la torre sumada al horror de cientos de almas. De todas ellas, dos se intensificaron hasta adquirir una especie de materialidad convirtiéndose en sendos espectros traslúcidos que adquirieron la forma física de sus dueños en vida: un hombre barbudo ya maduro que portaba una gran albarda, y otro más joven con bigote envuelto en una amplia capa negra con gola... O sea, los mismos de la noche anterior.

Amelia se despertó de forma natural y rápidamente reconoció la sala donde se encontraba pero no le dio más importancia; Shilfild estaba a su lado y aún dormía, así que prefirió no despertarla y se incorporó. Habían pasado horas desde que ambas se dejaron vencer por el cansancio y ya había anochecido, así que empezó a preguntarse qué haría aquella noche cuando eso hizo que se fuera dando cuenta de lo que pasaba: estaba en una torre donde un mago había invocado a un demonio tremendamente poderoso y que, encima, estaba habitada por fantasmas que ella pretendía eliminar; y eso la hizo dar un soberano bote.. con la morriña del sueño se le había olvidado qué estaba haciendo allí. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tomar conciencia de la gravedad de que lo que allí ocurría; el viento ya no aullaba al filtrarse en las grietas de la milenaria torre, el aura del demonio era tremendamente perceptible y, por si fuera poco, los fantasmas ya debían haber aparecido. Se giró hacía Shilfild y la contempló mientras reflexionaba sobre qué podía hacer: "_Anoche fue a mí a quien se acercaron los fantasmas... y no a Shilfild que estaba despierta; entonces... ¡Por favor, perdóname, Shilfild!_ " y corrió a esconderse tras un muro dejando sola a su durmiente amiga. Si era lo que ella había pensado, solo tendría que esperar.

Tras un rato que a ella le pareció una eternidad y no parecía que ocurriese nada; empezó a pensar que tal vez debería ir a despertarla cuando sintió una suave y gélida brisa: a través de la puerta que llevaba a la cúpula del último piso, vio infiltrarse a uno de los espectros de la noche anterior, un hombre maduro y con barba que portaba una pica. Amelia soltó un grito ahogado al verlo y rápidamente se tapó la boca con las manos rogando porque no la hubiese oído; el corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras luchaba por permanecer en su puesto y observar qué iba a hacer ese fantasma.. que ahora se dirigía hacia Shilfild quien seguía durmiendo ajena a todo aquello. Amelia no sabía que hacer, su amiga corría un gran peligro y no podía dejarla a merced de ese ente en un estado en el que su espíritu era tan vulnerable: había sido demasiado arriesgada al dejarla así sola usándola como cebo, aunque el fantasma solo parecía que la estaba observando. Siendo consciente del peligro, empezó a convocar su poder mientras murmuraba un mantra:

- ¡¡Lanza de Elmekia! -gritó arrojando la llameante lanza espiritual hacia el fantasma.

Shilfild se despertó de golpe al oírla gritar y chilló con fuerza, así que el fantasma se vio sorprendido por dos flancos sin saber que hacer; entonces el hechizo de Amelia chocó de repente contra un muro traslúcido que había aparecido de repente interponiéndose entre el fantasma y la Lanza de Elmekia. La princesa salió de detrás del muro sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- ¡Pero... ¿cómo...! ¿Qué ha pasado! –exclamó en voz alta.

- ¡Amelia... ! -gritó Shilfild corriendo a su encuentro- ¡¡S... son los fantasmas de anoche! -

En ese momento se materializó al lado del primer espectro un segundo ataviado con una capa negra que miraba con aire de preocupación a su compañero, para luego volverse furioso hacia las sacerdotisas.

¡¡Estúpida niñata! ¿¡Es que no sabes lo que ibas hacer? -gritó en un tono que mas bien parecía una regañina. ¿Estas bien, Ródimas? le preguntó a su compañero.

¡S... sí; gracias por salvarme! contestó

Las sacerdotisas les contemplaron la escena con cierto estupor, hasta que Amelia recuperó la compostura al empezar al pensar que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Tú eres el que ha anulado mi hechizo?- preguntó sorprendida, aparentemente más por la sorpresa de su descubrimiento que por el hecho de estar hablando con un espectro- ¡Si un fantasma puede hacer eso es que debiste de ser un mago en vida...! -exclamó, y sin esperar contestación, dio un brinco para interponerse entre ellos y Shilfild.- ¡¡Arrepentíos de vuestra maldad, fantasmas malditos; he venido para acabar con vosotros y la Maldad que habita en esta torre...Pagareis por todo las Injusticias que habéis cometido en esta región! -gritó apuntándoles con el dedo.

Los espectros la miraron totalmente alucinados sin saber qué hacer o qué podía pasar; la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos y parecía que iba a acabar de forma violenta.

¡Zorlf; creo que piensan que queremos hacerlas daño...! advirtió el espectro del hombre barbudo a su compañero. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? preguntó con preocupación.

Sin embargo no les dio tiempo a pensárselo pues tras soltar su discurso, Amelia ya había empezado a convocar su poder y les atacó con una " Flecha de Fuego "; el espectro que se hacía llamar Ródimas solo alcanzó a esfumarse de allí, pero su compañero se cubrió del conjuro con otra barrera. Amelia chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡...Así que realmente fuiste un mago! -exclamó- ¡Pagarás por no haberte arrepentido de convocar a ese demonio en esta torre! -

¿¡Qué... qué dices? ¿¡Sabes lo de la invocación? exclamó sorprendido el espectro ¡Entonces también sabrás que... !

- ¡Ja! ¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí; conozco un conjuro contra el que no podrás hacer nada por muy mago que seas ! ¡ vamos, arrepiéntete y te perdonaré! ¡Aún estás a tiempo... ! -

Antes de que el fantasma del hechicero pudiera contestar algo, Amelia brincó hacia un lado de la sala y cruzó las manos ante su pecho formando una paloma mientras concentraba su poder; aquello estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. El espectro empezó a sentir como el plano astral se iba enrareciendo y le embargó el pánico al comprender las intenciones de la princesa.

-" _Fuente de todos los espíritus que vagan por toda la eternidad,  
llama azul que nunca se apaga..."_ –

¡¡N... no puede ser: ese conjuro es...! gritó histérico el espectro.

- ¡¡ Ameliaaa... ! –gritó Shilfild de repente con voz angustiada y la princesa se volvió hacia su amiga; entonces vio que el fantasma del hombre barbudo se había hecho tangible y la tenía prisionera.- ¡No lo hagas, Amelia... ! –suplicó. 

No te muevas jovencita, o tu amiga sufrirá las consecuencias... advirtió, aunque Amelia no alcanzó a percibir cierto tono de incredulidad en la voz del espectro barbudo. 

La princesa desconvocó su poder al comprender la situación y bajó las manos con impotencia. El espectro del mago suspiró aliviado y se cruzó de brazos.

¡Buen trabajo, Ródimas... tal vez ahora si nos escuchen! anunció con tranquilidad y riendo se volvió hacia Amelia- ¡ Y ahora vais a estaros quietecitas y escuchar atentamente lo que os tenemos que decir...! concluyó con una curiosa voz chillona y un tono muy coloquial en lo que parecía ser su habitual tono al hablar.

Amelia apretó los puños y dientes ante la impotencia de su situación.

- ¿¡Qué vais a decirnos, fantasmas monstruosos? –exclamó con rabia- ¡¡Utilizar rehenes es un acto de maldad que se suma a vuestros pecados y mi corazón justiciero no descansará hasta que os haga pagar por todos vuestros crímenes... aunque me matéis ! –gritó con vehemencia. 

Los dos espectros la miraron mientras que un gotón de sudor les recorría la frente, hasta que finalmente el fantasma del mago despotricó de la misma forma.

¡¡Cómo sigas diciendo tonterías sobre la justicia, seré yo quien te "ajusticie"...! amenazó.

- ¡No me importa morir si es luchando contra un mago malvado que utiliza su poder para invocar demonios y aterrorizar a los campesinos! –contestó con tranquilidad.- ¡Los magos que se dejan envilecer por el poder de los demonios no merecen otra clase de trato!-

¡Pero ¿ de dónde te has sacado esa historia de que yo me dedicaba a invocar demonios! replicó el fantasma del espectro en lo que parecía estarse convirtiendo una discusión acusatoria.

- ...Esta claro: tú eras un mago oscuro que vivía en esta torre e invocaste a un demonio que os mató a los dos y destruyó la comarca... -contestó con tranquilidad Amelia.- No eres mas que un ser malvado y despreciable.-añadió con rabia. Amelia estaba realmente furiosa y daba rienda suelta a su ira con sus discursos justicieros.

Estas equivocada... contestó el espectro al ir dándose cuenta de que contra más furiosa estaba la sacerdotisa de blanco soltaba más parrafadas sobre la justicia y la bondad Es cierto que yo era un mago en vida y que nos mató un demonio en esta torre... Pero no fui yo quien lo convocó. explicó para tranquilizarla en un tono serie y diferente al que usaba cuando discutía.

Amelia alzó la vista y le miró sorprendida sin saber qué decir.

...Es lo que os intentamos decir desde el principio: vosotras sois sacerdotisas y queremos pediros que nos ayudéis. Por esa razón nos hemos aparecido ante vosotras. explicó Ródimas con tranquilidad; al hablar, su tono era aún más serio y educado si cabe que el de su compañero.

- Entonces... ¿ no queríais hacernos daño? -preguntó Shilfild perpleja.

...No. y diciendo esto, la soltó suavemente. Shilfild se volvió y miró al espectro con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Siento mucho que hayamos tenido que recurrir a estos métodos tan poco caballerosos para captar vuestra atención. se disculpó el espectro, y Amelia creyó adivinar un matiz de modales cortesanos en los gestos y la forma de actuar del espectro del maduro alguacil... si eso es lo que realmente había sido.

De esa forma la situación se calmó y dio un giro completo; la lucha había desembocado en un intento de aclarar la situación y ambas sacerdotisas acabaron dialogando con los espectros sobre para qué necesitaban su ayuda no sin cierta sorpresa. Los cuatro se sentaron en círculo y el temor dio paso a la curiosidad; los dos espectros ya no parecían tan amenazadores: el tal Ródimas, si ese era el nombre del barbudo, tenía toda la apariencia de haber sido una especie de guardia de la nobleza que se hubiese tenido que reciclar en soldado mercenario en vida. Mientras que Zorlf, su compañero, efectivamente fue un mago, y físicamente podría resultar atractivo gracias a su frondosa cabellera acerada y un elegante bigote que remataba su recto perfil... Amelia le encontraba curiosamente familiar.

- Pero... si tú no eres el mago que convocó al demonio, entonces... ¡Ah; ya sé quién eres! –exclamó Amelia con cierta sorpresa y el espectro la miró confundido.- ¡Eres Goan de Fanel, rey de Fanelia...! -

Todos dieron tal respingo que acabaron tirados por el suelo y recuperaron la compostura como pudieron.

-...Amelia; creo que te equivocas. –apuntó Shilfild suavemente y su amiga le miró sin comprender.

- ¿¡Ah, no...? –exclamó sorprendida mientras observaba con atención a Zorf que negaba con la cabeza.-...Pues son idénticos.- 

- En realidad este hombre es el rey Kashue Arnargue de Flaim... Lo leí en un libro. -contestó Shilfild con naturalidad, y la escena anterior volvió a repetirse.

- ¿¡En serio... ? – preguntó Amelia perpleja.- ...Ya me parecía que debía de ser el rey de alguna parte.-

Pero... ¿¡De dónde os habéis sacado eso de que yo soy esos Goan y Kashue()? exclamó Zorlf. 

-Entonces, ¿no eres ninguno de ellos...? –preguntaron las sacerdotisas sorprendidas. –Pues te pareces muchísimo a los dos... – contestó con la seguridad de alguien que sabe de lo que habla.

...Somos los fantasmas de un mago y un mercenario que combatimos contra el demonio que fue convocado en esta torre hace tres años... comenzó a explicar el fantasma del hombre barbudo.- Mi nombre es Ródimas, y él es Zorlf.

Las sacerdotisa les escucharon atentamente y luego se miraron la una a la otra; entonces Shilfild se volvió y les preguntó:

- ¿...Os mató el demonio, ¿Por eso sois fantasmas...? -los espectros asintieron con la cabeza .

No pudimos hacer nada contra él, era demasiado poderoso... Así que acabó con nosotros sin ningún esfuerzo. se explicó Ródimas volviendo la vista perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la estancia Al final nuestro señor y unos amigos pudieron vencerle, pero ese demonio era tan poderoso que, incluso muerto, pudo condenar nuestras almas. - 

...Esa es la razón por la que queremos vuestra ayuda. –anunció Zorlf continuando el hilo del discurso de su compañero El demonio ya esta destruido y no puede torturar nuestros espíritus... Pero desde que nos mató no hemos conocido el descanso y nuestros espíritus están condenados a vagar por esta torre donde él acabo con nosotros. -

- Entonces lo que queréis es que nosotras, que somos sacerdotisas, os ayudemos a hallar el descanso eterno... -adivinó Amelia al recordar una historia similar y los espectros asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreían suavemente- ¡Vaya! ¡Yo pensaba que estabais aquí por culpa de haber invocado a ese demonio...! – exclamó la princesa con una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza.

¿Lo entendéis ahora? Nosotros solo somos unos fantasmas malditos por culpa de ese demonio. Sabemos que ya no hay lugar para nosotros entre los vivos, pero deseamos acabar esta existencia en el Limbo.

-¿Y ese demonio era tan poderoso que podía jugar con el alma de los muertos? – preguntó Shilfild con curiosidad y cierta rabia. – Entonces ... ¿Podría ser Fibrizo o tenía algo que ver con él? –

Los dos se miraron con sorpresa, como si no supieran muy bien a qué se refería Shilfild o qué era lo que debían contestar; finalmente fue Zorlf quien habló.

No, no era él... Es mejor que no lo sepáis, pero por si os interesa... añadió volviéndose hacia Amelia con una mirada significativa. ...era tan poderoso que tu conjuro no le afectó para nada. ¡A propósito! ¿Cómo es que una sacerdotisa conoce el "La- Tilt " cuando casi ningún mago astral tiene tanto nivel como para poder usarlo? preguntó con curiosidad y Amelia le miró confundida ante semejante pregunta . 

- Bueno, yo... La verdad es que lo conocía desde pequeña gracias a mi hermana mayor, pero realmente me lo enseñó un amigo mí... nuestro, hace ya tiempo. –contestó con timidez.- Pero tiene razón; yo no conozco ningún otro mago capaz de conjurarlo, aunque la verdad es que él es un mago muy poderoso... –se explicó. ()

Tiene gracia; nuestro señor también podía usarlo y lo utilizó contra el demonio... Es también es un mago muy poderoso. añadió Zorlf con cierta melancolía.

- ¿Es que tu señor si pudo sobrevivir al combate contra el demonio...? –preguntó Amelia con curiosidad. 

Zorf asintió con la cabeza.

...Él y los otros que luchamos juntos contra el demonio. contestó, A nuestro señor le afectó mucho nuestra muerte y eso y más cosas le hicieron desear acabar con el demonio, pero creo que ni él ni los demás llegaron a saber nunca que nosotros dos acabamos convirtiéndonos en fantasmas aunque ellos al final pudieran acabar con él. Supongo que la piedad que había en su espíritu hacia nosotros impidió que aquel demonio pudiera destruirnos por completo. 

-Vuestro señor y los otros dos debían de ser magos muy poderosos para poder vencer a ese demonio... -señaló Shilfild con un escalofrío al pensar en esa posibilidad y resentirse del aura que invadía la torre- ... ¿Quienes eran esos magos con tanto poder ? Seguro que hechiceros de semejante categoría deben de ser famosos... –preguntó. 

De nuevo los fantasmas intercambiaron miradas en silencio, y finalmente Ródimas contestó con un suspiro.

Si lo son pero no para bien. A pesar de su juventud nuestro señor se veía obligado a ocultar su identidad... explicó ...y la hechicera que pudo vencer al demonio es muy conocida ; la llaman "Ladrona y Asesina de Bandidos", "La terrible Hechicera", la "Dra-Mata"... y muchas cosas más. las sacerdotisas dieron un bote al oír todo aquello Seguro que habéis oído hablar de ella; era Lina Invers... la famosa hechicera negra. - 

Amelia y Shilfild dieron un soberano respingo y soltaron una exclamación ahogada cuando escucharon a Ródimas quien las miró interrogativamente al contemplar su reacción.

¿Qué ocurre...? ¿Tanto os sorprende ? preguntó con suavidad.

- ¿¡Co... conocen a Lina? -exclamó Amelia asombrada y ambos fantasmas asintieron al unísono con la cabeza sin entender.

Si, ¿por qué...? ¿Acaso vosotras también la conocéis... ? preguntó Zorlf con curiosidad al imaginarse que ocurría, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver que ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

- ...Lina es avariciosa, glotona, cruel, déspota, sádica, pegona, interesada, histérica, charlatana, "agonías"... y sufre un montón de complejos y afán de protagonismo; pero es mi mejor amiga. -contestó Amelia con naturalidad mientras que los espectros asentían ante sus afirmaciones con la cabeza.

Si... no cabe duda de que la conoces bien. contestó Zorlf como hablando para sí mismo.

- ¡Pero entonces, si Lina fue quién acabó con ese demonio y eso ocurrió hace tres años, entonces los otros eran... ! –comenzó de repente a adivinar Shilfild ante el estupor de los espectros.

Nuestro señor y un espadachín rubio amigo de Lina... contestó Zorlf.- El decía ser el protector de ella... añadió con cierto deje irónico.

Amelia y Shilfild les miraron completamente alucinadas al ir comprendiendo qué era lo que ocurría; Shilfild se llevó las manos a las mejillas y soltó una exclamación ahogada mientras que la mente de Amelia empezaba a sacar conclusiones.

- ¡Oh, mi Gaury-sama! –se lamentó- ¡Vosotros conocíais a mi adorado Gaury y yo sin saber nada!-

Los espectros la miraron asombrados al oírla; no solo estaba claro que el rubio espadachín era conocido por ambas sacerdotisas, sino que debía ser objeto de interés para la sacerdotisa que lucía largos cabellos y ojos de color miel. Fue entonces cuando intervino Amelia.

- ¡Pero, si Lina y Gaury fueron los que lucharon a vuestro lado contra ese demonio, entonces... vuestro señor era... era Zelgadiss! –exclamó totalmente asombrada- ¡Y el demonio al que os enfrentasteis era Ojo de Rubí... Shabranygudú ! ¡Así que la torre donde estamos ahora es la Torre de Rezo... ! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! – acabó por adivinar en un torrente de conclusiones. 

¡Vaya, ¿También conocéis a nuestro señor Zelgadiss? ¿Él también es amigo vuestro? preguntó Zorlf perplejo ante esa posibilidad. 

- Claro que sí... –contestó Amelia alegremente -...Él es mi... amigo mío desde hace tiempo. –

- Bueno... más o menos –contestó Shilfild por su parte.

Eso explica que estés al tanto de todo lo que pasó aquí. comentó Ródimas con estupor mientras miraba a Amelia con cierta curiosidad; seguidamente, suspiró. Decidnos ¿Cómo está nuestro señor? Desde nuestra muerte no hemos vuelto a saber de él y de los demás...

- Bueno, yo... no sé que deciros. Hace meses que no veo a ninguno de ellos –contestó indecisa Amelia – Pero supongo que estarán bien. Lina y Gaury se pasan el tiempo viajando por ahí dedicándose a cualquier cosa de la que se pueda sacar dinero, y Zel estará buscando una cura para volver a ser humano. –soltó una risita y les miró con picardía.- Es gracioso ¡Me cuesta imaginarme a Zel como vuestro señor...!-

- ¡Amelia...! –le advirtió Shilfild- ¡No deberías decir cosas así! –

¿Nuestro señor Zelgadiss nunca os ha hablado de nosotros? preguntó Ródimas algo decepcionado. Shilfild negó con la cabeza.

- A mí no, la verdad... –contestó Shilfild con suavidad.

- A Zel no le gusta mucho hablar de su pasado y a mí solo me ha contado algunas cosas... -se explicó Amelia- ...La verdad es que si yo me enteré de lo que pasó en esta torre fue porque me lo contó Lina, y me costó creerlo. No me podía imaginar que Rezo fuese capaz de invocar a Ojo de Rubí solo para poder ver y que convirtiera a Zelgadiss en una quimera siendo su propio nieto. Me da pena pensar en eso... -

Ambos fantasmas la escucharon

Ródimas y Zorlf las miraron atentamente desbordados por todas las revelaciones que estaban descubriendo ahora y un tanto sorprendidos a causa de todo lo que estaba descubriendo y por la familiaridad con la que ambas sacerdotisas hablaban, especialmente Amelia, acerca de Zelgadiss y con ellos mismos. Estaba claro que ambas sacerdotisas conocían bien a los supervivientes de la batalla de la Torre de Rezo, y que a su vez, parecían estar muy unidos a ellos... De eso no había duda en lo que se refiere entre le espadachín rubio y la sacerdotisa de pelo largo, o entre su amiga y el que fue su señor; les sorprendía que esta se tomase la libertad de llamarle "Zel " en vez de usar el nombre completo, ninguno de ellos nunca se tomó esas confianzas con aquel a quien juraron lealtad en vida y ambos le tuvieran un genuino aprecio... el suficiente aprecio para perder la vida en una batalla por ayudarle. Disimuladamente la miraron con cierto asombro: ¿cómo lo había conseguido? Apenas superaba el 1´65 m. de altura y tan solo debía tener 16 años tal vez algo más, tenía un cuerpo bonito y una adorable cara de muñequita con grandes ojos azules... y parecía una joven muy entusiasta y vital, aunque siendo un fantasma, Ródimas podía ver más allá de eso, y supo que tras aquella fachada de frívola jovialidad había un espíritu triste. Sin embargo lo único que encontró más irritante eran todos esos sermones que soltaba sobre la justicia recitados como si de un cliché se tratara. Quien sabe... tal vez tras liberarse del dominio de Rezo, Zelgadiss había tenido la oportunidad de poder vivir de una forma más normal a la lado de Lina, Gaury y esas dos sacerdotisas. Y si era así, se alegraban por él.

En cualquier caso, y a pesar de que estuvieron un buen rato charlando, nunca habían tenido tan cerca la oportunidad de poder hallar el descanso eterno después de vagar como espectros por aquella torre maldita; habían tenido mucha suerte de que a las dos se les ocurriera pasar por allí casi por casualidad. Pero precisamente por eso ya iba siendo hora de pedirles que les condujesen al descanso eterno.

¿Podríais decidnos quienes sois y cómo os llamáis? preguntó Ródimas por fin. Perdonad mi intromisión, pero considero que hablar de esta forma con vosotros si conocer vuestros nombres, es una falta de educación.

- ...Yo me llamo Shilfild, Shilfild Nels Ladha... –contestó con suavidad la sacerdotisa de largos cabellos mientras se señalaba a si misma apoyando la mano en su pecho- ...Y soy la sacerdotisa del Hulagón de Sailarg. –reveló.

- Y yo soy Amelia w...; Amelia Tesla, quiero decir -contestó apurada- Y soy sacerdotisa de la Capital de la Magia Blanca de Seillon. -

Ambos las escucharon con atención y se dieron cuenta de que Amelia había intentado ocultar su verdadera identidad; debía tener algún inesperado motivo porque incluso su compañera Shilfild se había sorprendido ante ese hecho. No obstante ninguno de los dos pensó que eso fuese tan importante para desconfiar de lo que ella les pudiese hacer.

Shilfild... Amelia; ahora que ya sabemos todo quienes somos todos y qué estamos haciendo aquí, creo que es mejor que nos ayudéis a conseguir la paz eterna: nosotros solo podemos aparecer por la noche y nunca se nos ha presentado una oportunidad como esta, así que nos gustaría que lo hicieseis esta misma noche.dijo por fin Ródimas gravemente. Lamento mucho que nos tengamos que separar de esta forma pero este ya no es nuestro mundo.. añadió con un suspiro.

Las sacerdotisas les miraron con cierta sorpresa, habían descubierto tantas cosas en un momento y otras tantas cosas de las que podrían estar hablando que no pensaban que todo tuviese que ser tan rápido. Finalmente Shilfild se incorporó con la resolución que solo empleaba ante las situaciones críticas.

- Bien, pues entonces... hagámoslo de una vez. -anunció- Amelia...-

- Esta bien Shilfild... –contestó mientras se levantaba del suelo -...Lo haremos, pero no creo que sea muy fácil –comentó y los espectros la miraron sin comprender- Esta torre está impregnada de aura maléfica de Shabranygudú y su poder es tan grande que ahogará el nuestro... Tendremos que emplearnos a fondo si queremos conseguirlo -

Ródimas y Zorlf la escucharon afligidos ante esa posibilidad, habían pensado que sería mucho más sencillo.

- No os pedimos que lo hagáis a la fuerza –dijo Zorlf- ...Si lo intentáis y no lo conseguís lo entenderemos perfectamente. –

- Bueno, pues entonces... hagámoslo.-dijeron resueltas asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Las sacerdotisas dibujaron en el suelo un hexagrama inscrito en un círculo utilizando una especie de tiza que llevaban consigo en su equipaje, pero que los fantasmas adivinaron que era algo más que una especie de yeso blanco. A continuación les pidieron que se introdujeran en el centro del círculo que acababan de dibujar y ambas se arrodillaron en el suelo en posición penitente situándose a ambos lados de los dos espectros. Cerraron los ojos y juntaron las manos al tiempo que invocaban su poder. Amelia supo que tenía que sincronizarse con Shilfild de la misma forma que hicieron cuando buscaron a Gracia con sus oráculos, pues solo uniendo sus fuerzas podrían vencer a la potente aura de Ojo de Rubí; combinar hechizos de la misma familia multiplica su poder de forma asombrosa y de esa era la única forma de conseguir su objetivo. Sin embargo ocurrió algo extraño: Shilfild sabía que su poder aumentaría al unirse con el de Amelia, y lo hizo... pero de forma geométrica a la par que sentía un curioso y agradable cosquilleo en uno de sus bolsillos. En un momento su energía se elevó de forma asombrosa y con un poderoso tañido de campana, una gran columna de luz blanca apareció en medio del hexagrama rodeando a los dos espectros y las sacerdotisa fueron arrojadas hacia atrás ante semejante descarga mágica.

- ¡Shilfild! –exclamó Amelia asombrada- ¿¡Co... cómo lo has hecho? –su amiga la miró de la misma forma y negó con la cabeza en señal de que ella tampoco entendía nada. Entonces se volvieron hacia la columna de luz donde Ródimas y Zorf estaban siendo absorbidos.

¡¡Gracias! gritaron a dúo ¡¡Gracias por ayudadnos... y decidle a nuestro señor que no se preocupe, que nosotros velaremos por él... y dadle recuerdos a todos de nuestra parte! ¡¡Nos alegramos mucho de haberos conocido!

- ¡¡Lo haré, os lo prometo! –gritó y juró Amelia.  
Una vez que hubo acabado de decirlo, la columna de luz se extinguió y no quedó rastro de ninguno de los dos; las sacerdotisas contemplaron el lugar donde habían estado sin entender nada, Amelia con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios y Shilfild aturdida.

- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado! –exclamó Shilfild- Sabía que el hexagrama restablecería el flujo de corriente negativa pero pensaba que sería mucho más difícil, ¡Pero esa descarga de poder mágico era extraordinaria! –

- ¿Es que no era nuestro? –preguntó Amelia sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡ No... no lo sé! Yo solo convoqué mi poder, lo uní al tuyo y... –explicó Shilfild mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Bueno, tal vez sea mejor así... –anunció Amelia con una sonrisa.- De todas formas aunque hayamos conseguido conducirles a la paz eterna, no hemos acabado con todo lo que habíamos venido a hacer aquí. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo, Amelia... –

- Esta torre y toda la comarca están malditas por el poder de Shabranygudú... –explicó la princesa- ..Y yo juré que mi corazón justiciero no descansaría hasta que no hubiese erradicado el mal que aquí habita –Shilfild se echó a temblar al escucharla- ...Así que tenemos que purificar toda la torre.-

- Pero Amelia, ¿cómo piensas que hagamos algo así? Ni aunque uniésemos nuestros poderes podríamos conseguir anular el aura de Shabranygudú; es imposible, ni siquiera dibujando un hexagrama tan grande como esta torre. –replicó la sacerdotisa de Sailarg.

- No creo... –comenzó a decir Amelia levantando el índice ante su cara. –Mira lo que ha pasado antes con solo unir nuestros poderes. Si hemos conseguido hacer algo así, podremos purificar la comarca gracias al conjuro de la " Bendición Sagrada ".-

Shilfild miró largamente a su amiga y comprendió que no tenía mas opción que resignarse ante sus deseos; todo aquello le parecía una locura, o a lo sumo, una perdida de tiempo. El conjuro de la Bendición era muy complicado y el área que tenían que purificar era tan amplia como corrupta; pero pudiera ser que Amelia tuviese razón y no resultase tan difícil conseguirlo. Finalmente aceptó y su amiga la sonrió alegremente mientras se arrodillaban de nuevo.

Las sacerdotisas asumieron de nuevo la postura penitente con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas sobre los amuletos de su pecho; empezaron a convocar de nuevo su poder, lo sincronizaron y Shilfild volvió a sentir de nuevo aquel agradable cosquilleo mientras que ambas recitaban el conjuro.

- " _Lo que no existe en este mundo debe desaparecer con la luz de la purificación.  
Lo que está corrupto debe ser iluminado  
Allí donde se encuentran los mundos distintos,  
y los poderes espirituales se congregan para el bien.  
Por ser esta mi voluntad "_   
¡Bendición Sagrada! () –gritaron a la par que se incorporaban con el puño en alto.

Fue un espectáculo asombroso: de la nada apareció una inmensa y poderosa columna de luz blanca que creció y creció hasta envolver primero la sala donde estaban, luego el cuerpo central de la torre, su parte exterior... y cientos de hectáreas a la redonda. La luz era tan potente e inmensa, aún más incluso que la "Descarga de Maggido", que las cegó e iluminó el cielo nocturno y los campos nevados como si estuviesen en pleno verano; pero no solo eso, la energía mágica de la columna penetró en las esencias de todas las cosas liberándolas de todo rastro de energía maligna que habitase en ellas y la par que zumbaba en el aire un tañido musical.

Las gentes de los pueblos de alrededor salieron de sus casas y contemplaron el maravilloso espectáculo sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡Lo han conseguido! Esas sacerdotisas han conseguido acabar con los fantasmas malignos! –exclamó el chico de pelo rizado que les había contado toda la historia.

-Alguien tendría que haber llamado antes a unos sacerdotes para que esto pasara.- exclamó una mujer ofendida poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Ya lo dijimos, pero el alcalde dijo que no podríamos costearles el servicio.- contestó otra.

-¡Pf, ¡Así nos va en este pueblo!... ¡Han tenido que venir unas forasteras para que nos hagan el trabajo!-

-Por lo menos lo han hecho gratis. Es normal, una de ellas era del clero de Seillon.-

-Mira, algo es algo.-  
Y de esa forma el aura de Shabranygudú fue erradicada de la torre y de la comarca gracias al Clero de Seillon..

* * *

**A** la mañana siguiente Shilfild y Amelia cabalgaban siguiendo su camino por los campos nevados y con la tranquilidad que sentían al no percibir ningún rastro demoníaco en la región. Amelia estaba muy satisfecha ante sus éxitos: había conseguido que las almas de dos antiguos amigos de Zelgadiss pudieran hallar el descanso eterno y también había librado del mal a una región entera. ¿Que cómo lo había logrado: pues gracias a su coraje y sentido de la Justicia, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser? Después de todo ella nunca había cedido a las seductoras propuestas de los demonios. Sin embargo Shilfild tenía profundas dudas: cuando convocaba su poder sentía que este crecía asombrosamente sin saber porqué, solo que la embargaba un agradable cosquilleo... ¿sería eso la causa de su repentino aumento de poder, ¿ese cosquilleo? Normalmente perdía capacidades cuando le venía la menstruación, pero nunca había sufrido el fenómeno contrario, solo cuando combinaba su poder con el de alguien más, y eso ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones en el pasado con Amelia, así que esa explicación no le valía ¿Qué podía haber pasado? Bueno, tal vez fuese mejor así; además había otras cosas que la intrigaban.

Acercó su mulilla al caballito de su amiga y le preguntó:

- Oye, Amelia; ¿ por qué no le dijiste a Ródimas y a Zorlf quién eras realmente.? –

- Bueno... la verdad es que no me gusta ir diciendo por ahí que soy la princesa de Seillon. Cuando lo hago la gente se pone a hacerme reverencias y me tratan como si yo fuese alguien superior... y no quería que ellos hiciesen lo mismo y se humillaran ante mí por ser quien soy. Soy una princesa y eso ya me acarrea bastantes problemas como para ir presumiendo de serlo. Además, Ródimas parecía la clase de persona que se toma muy en serio esas cosas.-

- No me refería solo a eso, Amelia... –contestó Shilfild con una risita.

* * *

**_NOTAS:_**

()No se puede negar el parecido que hay entre estos tres personajes.  
() En las novelas Amelia sabía conjurar el "La-Tilt" antes de conocer a Zelgadiss, así que como suelo hacer, tiro por la calle de en medio y digo que Amelia conocía ese hechizo pero no sabía ponerlo en práctica .  
() El hechizo original era la "Descarga de Maggido", pero luego supe lo de la Bendición Sagrada, y como era más apropiado, lo cambié y me inventé el conjuro

Continua en el Cap-8


	9. Capítulo8 El Reino de Femenil

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo8**. " El Reino de Femenil "**

**E**l camino hacia el pequeño reino gobernado por mujeres se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil; los campos y bosques ya cubiertos por las primeras nevadas del invierno, junto con el gélido aire que soplaba desde las montañas y el hecho de tener que viajar a pie, habían conseguido demorar notablemente la marcha de los dos hechiceros... aunque eso siempre sería mejor que cruzar el lado sur de las montañas de Kataart en esa época del año.  
Ahora bien, ambos habían tenido la suerte de cruzarse con algún pueblo en donde habían podido aliviarse del frío y el hambre. Igualmente, y poco antes de llegar a la frontera de Femenil, consiguieron que un "servicial" carretero les llevase en su carro cargado de heno y tirado por un pesado caballo de grandes cascos, les llevase hasta un lugar próximo a la frontera. Viajar en un vehículo como ese siempre suponía una ventaja: un carro siempre iría más rápido que un caminante y el heno proporcionaba un cómodo y cálido lecho; el problema es que al ver esa extraña pareja de magos (un hombre totalmente cubierto del que solo se alcanzaban a ver los ojos y una mujer descocada que demostraba sin ningún reparo su desmedido ego en forma de un generoso busto) el carretero no se fió de ellos ni de sus intenciones, así que solo accedió a llevarlos si le pagaban diez monedas de oro. Naga, que ya había sacado su monedero preparada por lo que iba a pasar, se escandalizó al oír la exagerada cifra que pedía el tipo del carro y se negó en redondo a pagar, pero Zelgadiss, con total naturalidad, le quitó el monedero de las manos y le pagó al carretero lo que pedía. Durante un instante la Serpiente Blanca se quedó totalmente alucinada al ver lo que había pasado, pero rápidamente la sorpresa dio paso a la ira y comenzó a despotricar; sin embargo Zelgadiss, con total calma, saltó sobre el heno del carro, que se balanceó ante su peso, y aguantó con la mirada a la ofendida Naga:

- Cuanto antes lleguemos a Femenil, mejor, ¿no? –señaló con tranquilidad y Naga solo alcanzó a soltar una serie de balbuceos inconexos- Pues entonces no discutas y sube al carro. – concluyó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica alguna.

De esa forma viajaron durante media jornada sin que ni el desconfiado carretero, ni la ofendida Naga que solo alcanzó a rumiar su herido orgullo, y ni el indiferente Zelgadiss, se dirigieran la palabra en ningún momento.

Finalmente llegaron a las colinas que rodeaban Femenil y ambos se apearon del carro tras despedirse fríamente de su dueño, y se adentraron en aquel lugar lleno de dehesas boscosas cubiertas de hayas y sabinas ya conocidas por el hechicero-quimera, y que ahora estaban cubiertas por nieve en polvo de las primeras nevadas. Eso hacía que, dentro de lo malo, el camino fuese más fácil. Aún así Zelgadiss se envolvió totalmente en su capa echándose la capucha hasta los ojos, se cubrió aún más la cara con el embozo y anudó el dobladillo de sus pantalones, pero en esta ocasión con el fin de protegerse de un excesivo frío invernal y que la nieve se metiera por dentro de sus botas... Aunque nunca estaría de más que nadie de Femenil le llegase a reconocer.  
Sin embargo Naga lo tenía más difícil. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su físico y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar poder mostrarlo, menos aún en un reino formado solo por mujeres; así que se limitó a envolverse en su pesada capa, cosa que, claro está, no lograba librarla del frío, así que comenzó a maldecir y quejarse de su situación, del camino, del clima, del carretero... Zelgadiss, cansado de sus rezos, detuvo el paso y se giró hacia ella.

- No deberías lamentarte de algo que es culpa tuya. –señaló crudamente.– Si vistieras de otra forma, no tendrías porque pasar por el frío del que tanto te quejas. -

Naga gruñó y le miró apretando los labios al tiempo que se echaba la capa hacia atrás mostrando su figura mientras adquiría una postura gallarda y soltaba una de sus atronadoras carcajadas.

- Yo no tengo que ocultar mi extraordinario cuerpo... –comenzó a decir pomposamente,- ...No me ocurre igual que a ti; así que eres el menos indicado para decirme cómo tengo que vestir. –concluyó sarcásticamente. Zelgadiss la miró duramente.

- No eres más que una estúpida avariciosa y presumida. –contestó con cruda tranquilidad.

- ¿¡Qué estas diciendo? –amenazó ofendida.

Zelgadiss no respondió, se limito a girar sobre sus talones y continuar su camino dejando a una furiosa Naga tras suyo, pero de repente se detuvo en seco y se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

- No estamos solos; aquí hay alguien más. –anunció gravemente.

La Serpiente Blanca dejó a un lado su furia y repitió el gesto más por aparentar que otra cosa.

- Tiene razón; nos están vigilando... -afirmó genuinamente.

La quimera dirigió una breve mirada a su compañera: "_Puede que después de todo sí sirva para algo._"pensó; seguidamente, se descubrió la cabeza y se irguió alzando la voz.

- ¡Salid ahora mismo!-ordenó- ¡No sirve de nada que os escondáis, sabemos que estáis ahí! –

De repente una flecha surgió entre unos arbustos como respuesta a su orden; iba encaminada directamente a su pecho, pero, al alcanzarlo, rebotó en su duro cuerpo y cayó sobre la nieve con su acerada punta aplastada. Zelgadiss la contempló con indiferencia y luego alzó la vista hacia los arbustos desde donde surgió un tipo vestido con un jubón verde, una camisa blanca abrochada con un camafeo de plata y la cara cubierta por un antifaz de terciopelo negro; seguidamente, aparecieron más de distintos lugares hasta formar un total de ochos, todos ellos vestidos de la misma forma. Naga los miró con cierta sorpresa.

- Por fin te hemos encontrado, "Ma-Kenshi". –anunció uno de ellos que tenía la cara alargada y el pelo rubio.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Zel gravemente después de chasquear la lengua.

- Somos "Los Caballeros de la Plata " y estamos aquí para detenerte por todos tus crímenes.-

- Ya veo... –contestó Zelgadiss con tranquilidad mientras se descubría el rostro por completo y bajaba la capucha sin miedo.- Entonces también imaginareis que yo no lo voy a permitir... -añadió mientras desenvainaba su espada. 

Naga, que había contemplado la escena con curiosidad, se decidió a intervenir al recordar algo.

- ¿"Los Caballeros de la Plata..."? –preguntó con curiosidad -¿ Sois del grupo de caza recompensas del Ducado de Lenos? He oído sobre vuestro gusto por capturar personajes famosos -

Zelgadiss y el grupo de enmascarados se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos ante su intervención; no parecía que ninguno de "Los Caballeros" hubiese reparado antes en ella. Finalmente uno de ellos se avino a contestar.

-¡Vaya, así que esa descocada zorrita tuya nos conoce! ¡No esperaba tanto de ti! –exclamó con satisfacción dirigiéndose a la quimera.- ¡Efectivamente; solo nos interesan la gente con renombre! –reveló orgulloso.

El mago-quimera les miró largamente sin demostrar ninguna emoción... Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Naga, quien volvió a experimentar de nuevo la sorpresa seguida de la furia al saber con qué la habían confundido en esta ocasión: que pensasen que era una sacerdotisa es una cosa, pero otra muy distinta, aunque no era la primera vez, que la confundiesen con una ramera. Se irguió convocando su poder con un ampuloso gesto de sus brazos.

- ¿¡"Zorrita"¡? ¿¡Os habéis atrevido a llamar "zorrita" a la gran Serpiente Blanca? –bramó iracunda. -¡Ahora pagareis por descalificarme de esa forma!-

Zelgadiss y los mercenarios se sobresaltaron al contemplar su reacción, un viento helado se estaba empezando a concentrar entre sus manos y ella estaba realmente furiosa. Los Caballeros empezaron a dudar de la sensatez de su idea, sin embargo Zelgadiss intervino a tiempo.

- ¡¡Detente, Naga! –ordenó a voz en grito. La hechicera dio un bote sobresaltada por su imperiosa orden y aún furiosa, le miró sin comprender.- ¡Quiero saber por qué unos cazar recompensas de Seillon han venido hasta aquí solo para detenerme! –declaró volviéndose hacia ellos.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo tras tu rastro. –contestó quien parecía ser el líder, el enmascarado rubio sin que le importara ya el enfado de Naga. –Se ofrecen muchas recompensas sustanciosas por ti en muchos lugares y Seillon era uno de ellos. –Zelgadiss le miró interrogativamente. –Sin embargo el Príncipe Philionell de Seillon promulgó un decreto real indultándote de todos tus crímenes, y no hemos tenido más remedio que dejar Seillon por otros reinos donde tu captura fuese sustanciosa. –esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica- No íbamos a abandonar después de seguirte la pista tanto tiempo... No es tanta la suerte que has tenido.–declaró.

Naga se sorprendió al escuchar la explicación del enmascarado caballero: "_Entiendo que estos idiotas persigan Zelgadiss, pero... ¿¡Que papá ha indultado a... a Zelgadiss de todos sus crímenes_?" exclamó para sus adentros "¡¿_Por qué ha hecho algo así si es como mi hermanita, siempre está soltando tonterías sobre el bien y la justicia_?" Se giró hacia su compañero mirándolo interrogativamente; durante un breve instante él también pareció sorprendido ante esa noticia, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

- ...Así que he sido indultado en Seillon y vosotros no habéis querido abandonar vuestra intención de detenerme. –concluyó en tono sarcástico mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa.- ¡Muy bien, pues si no hay nada más que decir, acabemos con esto de una vez! –sugirió.

En ese momento y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, se abalanzó con increíble velocidad y espada en ristre sobre el enmascarado que le había arrojado la flecha y le despojó de su arma con un rápido mandoble de la suya; el tipo cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve lamentándose de su herida mientras que el resto, sorprendidos por el rápido ataque, se ponía en guardia.

- Vuestros intentos de capturarme no os servirán para nada. –declaró maliciosamente mientras se volvía hacia el resto de sus atacantes- Soy demasiado bueno para un atajo de imbéciles como vosotros... Ni siquiera tendré que emplear la magia. -

- ¡Tú no eres el único que tiene cuentas que saldar, Zelgadiss! –gritó Naga de repente convocando de nuevo su poder. Su compañero se giró hacia ella y rápidamente comprendió.

- ¡Bien, pues entonces... ! –dijo uniendo su poder al de Naga.

-" _Poderosa Dinastía de las profundidades,  
concédeme poder para congelar a los que me persiguen sin razón."_  
¡Aliento de Dinastía! –gritaron al unísono ambos magos al emplear el conjuro negro.

- ¡No puede ser; esa chica es... ! –exclamó de repente el caballero rubio al mirar a Naga.

- ¿¡Qué importa eso ahora? ¡Ese hombre es un demonio!- exclamó otro más asustado.

Pero a ninguno le dio tiempo a concluir lo que iban a decir.

En un instante se concentraron entre las manos de los dos una relampagueante, gélida y a la vez maléfica luz blanca que fue arrojada con saña al grupo de enmascarados que tan pomposamente se hacían llamar, y que, a pesar de sus intentos, los ocho espadachines se vieron rápidamente rodeados por aquella masa helada quedando aprisionados en su interior: el Aliento de Dinastía era un conjuro tan eficaz como implacable, y más si su poder era multiplicado al emplearlo conjuntamente dos hechiceros de semejante talla. Finalmente de los cinco Caballeros solo quedaba una colección de témpanos de hielo con un inquilino en su interior mientras que sus captores se carcajeaban ante su éxito, Naga con sus atronadoras y pomposas risotadas y Zelgadiss con descarada malicia.

* * *

**F**ue entonces cuando oyeron el galope de unos caballos que se aproximaban; no parecían muchos, pero estaban lo bastante cerca como para que escapar no resultase fácil, así que ambos hechiceros aguardaron a que llegaran a su encuentro. Finalmente aparecieron entre los árboles y se detuvieron frente a ellos. El grupo resultó ser un total de nueve amazonas y un jinete montadas todas ellas en caballos castaños y tostados, mientras que el único varón del grupo cabalgaba sobre un caballo blanco; todos ellos contemplaron los témpanos de hielo y sus ocupantes con horror, ante la aparente indiferencia de los magos. Naga las observó con curiosidad: todas eran mujeres e iban vestidas con petos a la manera de una especie de guardia, menos el muchacho del caballo blanco que iba de seda y terciopelo verde con un elaborado camafeo en la base de su cuello. Se giró hacia su compañero con expresión interrogativa.

- ...Son mujeres pertenecientes a la guardia real de Femenil –explicó con resignación.- Supongo que era inevitable que nos encontráramos con ellas... –añadió con un suspiro.

En ese momento se adelantó una de las amazonas hasta detenerse justo enfrente suyo y les miró desde lo alto.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué significa todo esto? –preguntó en tono autoritario señalando a los témpanos de hielo y su contenido- ¿Acaso sois magos que pretendéis entrar en el reino de Femenil...? –exigió saber intentando no parecer impresionada por los rasgos de Zelgadiss.

Los hechiceros se miraron mutuamente pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder nada, el muchacho del caballo blanco, se adelantó hacia ellos dirigiéndose a la amazona-soldado.

- Espera; no es necesario actuar así. –pidió con suavidad y luego se giró mirando a los dos hechiceros.

Zelgadiss alzó la vista de repente al ver aparecer al muchacho vestido de terciopelo; debía tener unos 17 años, su cara era redonda y tenía grandes ojos de color miel, todo ello enmarcado con una melenita morena similar a la de Xeross... Sí, ya no había duda de que era él. Por su parte el muchacho les miró de hito en hito: una joven descocada con aspecto de hechicera acompañada de un ser humanoide de piel azul y largas orejas; aunque no iba vestido de la misma forma, su identidad estaba clara.

- ¡No... no puede ser! –exclamó asombrado- ¿¡Es... es usted de verdad, Sr. Zelgadiss? –

- ...Si, soy yo, Miwan... Ha pasado mucho tiempo... –contestó la quimera con un profundo suspiro de resignación.

- ¡¡Sr. Zelgadiss! –exclamó gritando de alegría y, ante el estupor de todos los presentes, saltó de su montura y se abalanzó sobre la quimera en un rudo abrazo que casi le hizo caer sobre la nieve; al hacerlo pudo notar la dureza de su pétreo cuerpo, pero también su viva calidez.

Naga contempló la escena totalmente alucinada: ese muchacho abrazaba al mago-quimera como si fuera alguien extraordinario –todo lo contrario a lo que creían los caza-recompensas ahora encerrados en el hielo-, y su compañero parecía tener que estar soportando aquella muestra de afecto como si se tratase de una especie de tortura, pero tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo. ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué hacia algo así? La guardia también parecía desconcertada por lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¡...Eh... disculpad, Alteza! –comenzó a decir la amazona que había comenzado el interrogatorio- ¿Estáis seguro de lo que hacéis? –preguntó con suavidad.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó separándose de la quimera – El Sr. Zelgadiss es una de las mejores personas que he conocido y se merece un trato especial. –concluyó con naturalidad.

- ...Miwan; no es necesario todo esto. –señaló Zelgadiss cohibido y sin atreverse aún a levantarse del suelo nevado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ya lo sé... –contestó con tranquilidad.- Pero te debo muchísimas cosas y de alguna manera te lo tendré que pagar. Permíteme recompensarte. –

- Miwan... por favor... –suplicó.

- No, Sr. Zelgadiss; tú y tu amiga no negareis mi hospitalidad... –replicó- De alguna forma tengo que pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí.- insistió.

- Si es así, por lo menos deja de llamarme "Sr. Zelgadiss." –volvió a suplicar.

- ¿Prefieres que te llame "Lulú"? –Zel dio un respingo- ...Entonces no te quejes y déjame invitarte a palacio. –

Viendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de negarse y ante la fuerte insistencia de Miwan, ambos hechiceros fueron escoltados al palacio real de Femenil que seguía siendo una armónica construcción de mármol blanco presidida por una gran cúpula sustentada por un enorme tambor jalonado de arcos de medio punto. A medida que atravesaba la capital Naga fue observándolo todo con sumo interés; a lo largo de sus viajes nunca había estado antes en Femenil y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era novedoso para ella: prácticamente la totalidad de la población eran mujeres de todas las edades, y de todas ellas, la mitad parecían ser sacerdotisas, que iban ataviadas con largos vestidos negros y la cabeza cubierta por un velo blanco. Solo un minúsculo porcentaje de los habitantes de aquel reino eran hombres y, por lo que se veía, en su mayor parte hechiceros o varones de alta alcurnia, y los pocos que no encajaban en ese modelo, parecían ser eunucos o tener otras tendencias respecto a las mujeres. Pero lo más asombroso de todo era descubrir que el chico con el que se habían encontrado era Miwan, el príncipe de aquel reino, y encima conocía a Zelgadiss y parecía tenerle un gran afecto. Eso si que no lo podía entender. ¿Cómo era que el príncipe de un reino como ese podía tener alguna clase de relación con alguien como el "Guerrero Oscuro"? ¿Acaso él ya había estado allí antes y por eso se conocían, y si era así, ¿por qué le tenía tanto afecto? Naga esperaba poder aclarar esa situación ya que volvía a sentirse totalmente desorientada respecto a su compañero, y eso, claro está, la irritaba profundamente.

Mientras tanto Zelgadiss caminaba junto al caballo de Miwan con una profunda expresión de desear poder salir corriendo de allí que la capucha echada sobre su cabeza no disimulaba. Estaba ocurriendo lo que más había temido, se había tropezado con Miwan y este le había obligado a ir a palacio donde, por supuesto, estaría su madre que quién sabe como reaccionaría al verle de nuevo. Aunque tal vez si razonaba con él...

- Miwan... –le llamó -¿Crees que es prudente que yo vaya a palacio aunque sea contigo? No creo que tu madre se alegre mucho de volver a verme después de lo que pasó. –advirtió y Miwan le miró largamente.

- Es cierto –corroboró- Pero mi madre no ha tenido más remedio que aceptar muchísimas cosas. No podía negar que yo, su hijo, era un hombre, y que por lo tanto nunca podría convertirme en sacerdotisa por mucho que ella lo desease. –explicó- No ha tenido más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia y, aunque no se alegre de volver a verte, no puede negar que entren hombres en Femenil cuando su propio príncipe es un hombre. -

- ¿Y crees que eso basta para que no intente atentar contra mí? –preguntó- Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, pero no me gustaría tener que estar en guardia durante toda mi estancia en Femenil. -

- ¡Vaya! Eres más fatalista de lo que imaginaba –exclamó Miwan con una sonrisa- No es necesario que te preocupes tanto.-

Naga había escuchado la conversación con sumo interés y, por lo que pudo enterarse, sacó la conclusión de que efectivamente Zelgadiss ya había estado allí y muy probablemente, había tenido algo que ver con el cambio socio-político de Femenil porque la Reina parecía guardarle un rencor especial... uno que no tenía nada que ver con algún crimen o robo, sino con su hijo.

El salón del trono del palacio seguía tal y como Zelgadiss lo recordaba; una amplia sala de planta longitudinal y presidida por un único trono nacarado detrás del cual caían pesados cortinajes de color níveo y en donde se hallaba sentada la reina de Femenil, una mujer de mediana edad, larga y ondulante melena rubia que enmarcaba un rostro de ojos azules y un gracioso lunar bajo uno de ellos; en su cuello brillaba un camafeo con el escudo real y su cabeza estaba presidida por una tiara de perlas.

Miwan se adelanto aproximándose al trono; efectuó una elaborada reverencia y luego se dirigió a la reina.

- Madre, ye he vuelto del paseo por la frontera de nuestro reino... –comenzó a informar el príncipe- Y debo decirte que me he encontrado con dos antiguos amigos y les he ofrecido asilo en nuestro reino.-

La reina abrió los ojos interrogativamente al oír a su hijo.

- ¿Qué amigos tuyos son esos...? –preguntó con desconfianza.

- Pues... –

-No hacen falta las presentaciones, alteza. –anunció Zelgadiss adelantándose al centro del salón hasta situarse frente a la reina. –Vos ya sabéis quién soy yo. – explicó bajándose la capucha.- Reina de Femenil... – dijo efectuando una respetuosa y elegante reverencia en principio impropia de él.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actuación del mago-quimera; Miwan le miró perplejo por su intervención, Naga confundida por todo lo que estaba presenciando... y porque no esperaba que su compañero conociese ni las más elementales normas reales de cortesía como para efectuar una reverencia como esa. Por último, la reina le dirigió una mirada rencorosa por razones obvias. De esa forma le miró primero con sorpresa y luego con descarado recelo.

- ¡Vaya; así que eres tú! –exclamó ácidamente pero guardándose de mantener las formas ante el resto de su femenina corte- ¡...El que hizo que mi hijo se revelase contra mí! ¿Qué has venido a hacer en Femenil? Deberías saber que no me agrada tu presencia en mi reino y no creas que pretendo que seas muy bien recibido. -

- Yo no soy bien recibido en muchos lugares... –contestó Zelgadiss con descarada tranquilidad-... Pero no os preocupéis; no está entre mis intenciones causar ningún problema a vuestro reino.-aseguró.

En ese momento una atronadora carcajada retumbó en medio del salón del trono; los presentes dieron un bote al oírla y cautelosamente se giraron hacia Naga con estupor, mientras que Zel murmuraba una serie de maldiciones.

- Mi compañero está en lo cierto, alteza... –anunció Naga pomposamente mientras se aproximaba al trono- ...No debéis temer nada de la Serpiente Blanca y su acompañante. –explicó mientras efectuaba una elegante y respetuosa reverencia que no tenía nada que envidiar de la del mago-quimera.

Miwan y su madre se quedaron mirando a Naga mientras un gotón de sudor les recorría la frente.

- ¿Serpiente Blanca? –se preguntó la reina- No cabe duda de que sí eres una mujer... –comenzó a decir mientras la observaba- ...Pero no sé quién eres como para poder asegurar algo de esa forma.-

Naga dio un bote y seguidamente soltó un gruñido para recomponerse enseguida.

- ¡Soy Naga, la Serpiente Blanca! -anuncio pomposamente mientras se erguía de forma dramática-...La hechicera más poderosa a ambos lados de la Barrera y la más extraordinaria de todas las mujeres del mundo.- concluyó para después soltar otra de sus carcajadas. -Razón de más para ser bienvenida a un reino gobernado por mujeres.-

La reina y Miwan se quedaron transpuestos durante unos instantes mirando a Naga totalmente asombrados; el príncipe se giró hacia Zelgadiss con aire interrogativo y este le respondió negando con la cabeza.

Finalmente la reina de Femenil tuvo que rendirse ante los ruegos de su hijo y la palabra de honor de los hechiceros, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que permitirles que se quedaran en palacio. Miwan acogió la decisión de su madre con entusiasmo y ordenó que les preparasen unas habitaciones con vistas a los jardines de palacio donde años atrás Miwan le había contado al disfrazado Zelgadiss su situación y que ahora aparecía cubierto por un manto de nieve. Aquellas estancias consistían en un saloncito con chimenea y provisto de varios asientos, mesas y un aparador con instrumentos musicales en su interior, todo ello adornado con molduras de escayola y frisos damasquinados, y que desembocaban en sendos dormitorios con unas grandes camas cubiertas por doseles Bajo el punto de vista de lo práctico aquella era una situación afortunada ya que había una gran diferencia entre pasar la noche al raso o en una posada de mala muerte, a pasarla en un palacio real. Sin embargo ni Zelgadiss ni Naga parecían estar muy ilusionados por ello a pesar de los esfuerzos de Miwan por facilitarles todas las comodidades que quisieran. Zelgadiss estaba nervioso por tener que encontrarse de nuevo en aquel lugar mientras que a Naga parecía sentarle mal el hecho de encontrarse en un palacio; estaba inquieta y según iba avanzando la jornada aquella sensación se iba haciendo más palpable. Las mujeres-guardia de palacio, las omnipresentes sacerdotisas, el ambiente de absoluta reverencia hacia la reina de Femenil, las criadas, las normas de cortesía real, el propio príncipe Miwan... todo aquello la agobiaba de una forma que nadie podía comprender y que tan solo la propia Naga conocía las causas.

Pero no sería hasta aquella noche cuando la hechicera dio rienda suelta a la aprensión que sentía.

* * *

**L**ejos de allí Melina había continuado con su viaje tras Amelia y Shilfild, y gracias a unas cuantas preguntas bien ejecutadas, había conseguido enterarse del posible destino de las dos sacerdotisas: la ciudad de Vezendy en el Ducado de Kalmaart, donde muy posiblemente encontraría a su hermanastro... al menos si la información que le había dado ese sacerdote era cierta. Era una suerte haberse enterado de eso pues ella viajaba a pie y no podía seguirlas a su ritmo. Sin embargo al introducirse por uno de los caminos que cruzaban el inmenso bosque de Kresaus en el reino de Ralteague tuvo un desafortunado accidente y se despeñó por un barranco. Melina gritó al caer por la pendiente, consciente de que no se libraría de esa caída, pero en el último momento vio aparecer una figura dorada que apareció volando ante sí y a partir de ahí todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando despertó se encontró con que estaba tendida sobre un banco de madera en una ruinosa estancia que parecía una especie de sacristía de un templo; a su lado había una joven de larga melena rubia y vestida de blanco que tenía un canasto con mantitas junto a ella. Melina se incorporó de golpe exhalando una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡Tranquila! –la calmó con suavidad la joven rubia apoyándole una mano en el hombro- Estas a salvo; afortunadamente pude rescatarte a tiempo cuando te despeñaste por el barranco... –explicó.

- ¿¡Q... quién es usted ? –preguntó desconcertada- ¿¡Donde estoy? -

- ¡Oh; lo siento! –se disculpó –Me llamo Firia Ul Coput y soy... soy una sacerdotisa. –se presentó.

Melina la miró dubitativa durante unos instantes consciente del momento de duda que había tenido la tal Firia: no tenía la característica joya de la base del cuello que llevaban todos los sacerdotes, pero desde luego que sí debía poseer algún conocimiento de magia para haberla podido rescatar ;llevar esas pulseras y modillones a ambos lados de la cabeza y en la frente, y que su melena rubia era igual que la mancha dorada que había visto al caer. Todo eso unido a que no parecía que fuese a agredirla la llevó aceptar lo que le había dicho.

- ¡Gracias por su ayuda! –contestó con sencillez –Me puede decir qué pasó y donde estamos; no reconozco este lugar... -

- Perdiste el conocimiento cuando te rescaté... –explicó con una sonrisa- ...Y como no había ningún otro lugar a donde llevarte, tuve que instalarte en este templo abandonado.- Melina miró alrededor percatándose entonces del ruinoso estado de la sala, con sus sillares cubiertos de musgo y la destrozada vidriera que había en el muro al pie del banco.- Creo que ha estado habitada hasta hace algún tiempo pues en la cela del templo hay un esqueleto de hombre-pez y varios utensilios, pero aquí ya no hay nadie... –explicó la supuesta sacerdotisa. Melina suspiró aliviada y se volvió hacia Firia.

- Agradezco mucho su ayuda; pero será mejor que continúe con mi camino, no me puedo quedar aquí más tiempo.- replicó.

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí; afuera solo está el bosque y un lago –comenzó a decir Firia- ...ya es de noche y no hay ningún otro refugio aquí cerca Además, las noches son bastante frías en esta época del año. Dadas las circunstancias, quedarse aquí es la mejor opción, aunque este edificio esté en ruinas.. -Melina la miró desconcertada ante esas explicaciones- Yo ya pensaba pasar aquí la noche y si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo; no estaría de más algo de compañía.-

Melina la miró largamente y finalmente sonrió.

- Esta bien; la verdad es que no es agradable viajar sola tanto tiempo. Me quedaré con usted.-

- Te lo agradezco. –respondió Firia izando el canasto y apoyándose lo sobre las rodillas- Yo y mi pequeño estamos un poco solos.-

- ¿Es su hijo? –preguntó Melina al reparar en el contenido de la cesta. Parecía increíble que una sacerdotisa se atreviera a viajar sola de esa forma con una criatura tan pequeña como aquella- ¿Me deja verlo?-

Firia dio un respingo.

- ¡No... no es mi hijo!-explicó apurada ante la confundida Melina- ¡Es un bebé que me fue confiado a mi tutela en el templo donde sirvo... Y es mejor que no lo veas porque... porque no es humano!-explicó apurada.

- Bueno... esta bien; no lo miraré. –contestó la joven evidentemente asustada por su reacción. -¿No es humano, ¿a qué especie pertenece?- preguntó. Los sacerdotes humanos por lo general no intervenían en asuntos de otras especies y culturas además de la humana. Melina había oído decir que algunas veces los sacerdotes que buscan la reconciliación con el poder de Ceephied, intervenían o mantenían contacto con los Elfos, pero eso era algo que ella nunca había podido comprobar... ni siquiera en el propio Rezo.

-Bu... bueno,- comenzó a decir Firia azorada,- Es un bebe de duende brownei... Ya sabes, uno de esos duendecillos traviesos de piel azulada.- la sonrisa que esbozó no podía ser más nerviosa,- Como tienen mucha capacidad mágica y son de comportamiento revoltoso, necesita de alguien como una sacerdotisa para que le imponga ciertas restricciones.- explicó. La respuesta era válida y totalmente cierta... en caso de que fuera veraz. Pero Melina no se lo acababa de creer. - ¿A dónde te diriges tú sola? –preguntó Firia cambiando de tema- No es normal que alguien como tú viaje así en pleno invierno.-

- Voy a Vezendy... por un asunto familiar.- Contestó la joven viajera; ella tampoco estaba por la labor de revelar detalles privados. Si la sacerdotisa rubia no decía toda la verdad, ella tampoco.

- ¿A Vezendy ? ¡Qué casualidad; yo también voy ! –exclamó Firia -...Es por el pequeño, tengo que llevarlo allí. –explicó – Podríamos viajar juntas si te parece... –sugirió.

Melina la miró sin saber qué contestar; había muchas cosas raras en aquella mujer como que dijese que no lo era, y sobre todo ese bebé no humano que ocultaba con tanto celo. Sin embargo la había rescatado de una muerte segura y en ningún momento había hecho amago de querer agredirla, así que...

- ¡Esta bien! Iremos juntas hacia Vezendy –confirmó y Firia le contestó con una suave sonrisa.

- Entonces me tendrás que decir cómo te llamas y dejar de tratarme "de usted "... –sugirió.

- ...Tiene razón: me llamo Melina; Melina Gray... –contestó.

- ¿Gray? –preguntó Firia sorprendida- ¿Ese es tu apellido?-

Melina asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, ya sé que no es muy común... Pero el suyo... ¡perdón, tuyo, tampoco lo es. –contestó cambiando de trato.

- Es cierto... pero puede que nunca lo hayas oído antes porque yo procedo de fuera de la Barrera.-se excusó Firia sin querer dar todos los detalles sobre el porqué de su nombre.

- ¿¡Vienes del mundo exterior? –exclamó asombrada Melina- ¡Vaya; yo había oído decir que los magos de más allá de la barrera eran muy mediocres y tú has podido salvarme en plena caída! ¡Si incluso eres sacerdotisa! -

- Es cierto... Pero los sacerdotes de mi orden somos una excepción. –explicó.

La conversación se prolongó durante un buen rato a lo largo de la cual Melina y Firia tomaron una frugal cena, que la sacerdotisa también compartió con aquel extraño bebé que llevaba consigo y cuyos balbuceos se parecían al arrullo de un cachorro o un pollo, y que Melina no prefirió no averiguar de qué clase de criatura se trataba realmente. Por lo demás la tal Firia le inspiraba una total confianza y la sensación de tratarse de una persona totalmente volcada hacia los demás. Igualmente la dragona ocultó en todo momento su verdadera identidad pero tomando una creciente confianza entre las dos que acabó desembocando en la camaradería de dos mujeres que viajan juntas a su aire.

* * *

**A**jeno a todo aquello Zelgadiss había pasado toda la jornada intentando alejarse lo más que pudiese de Miwan y del agobiante ambiente de la corte del palacio. Independientemente de su condición de quimera, el hecho de estar viviendo en un palacio cuando siempre había llevado una bohémica vida de vagabundo y de vasallaje hacia Rezo y/o cualquier otra persona que le hubiese contratado, era algo que le resultaba totalmente antinatural. Los nobles y sus palacios eran algo que se encontraba muy alejado de su concepción de la vida y que muchas veces encontraba ridículos por no decir nefastos; los nobles acostumbraban a vivir alejados de los problemas de la gente corriente, aislados del mundo en grandes mansiones que ni siquiera se preocupaban en cuidar si no era relegando a un ejército de criados para que hicieran el trabajo por ellos. Llenaban su ociosa vida de conspiraciones y luchas entre unos y otros, y en el mejor de los casos, les daba por coleccionar o acumular objetos y conocimientos inútiles. Este había sido uno de los motivos por el que siempre había rehusado volver a Seillon con Amelia; era cierto que la corte de Seillon era algo poco usual gracias al peculiar sentido de la "Justicia" que imponía el príncipe Philionell, y en especial a todo ese ejército de monjes y hechiceros, aficionados o profesionales, que la inundaba... Pero eso no quitaba todo lo anterior.  
Irónicamente, la corte del pequeño reino de Femenil era algo similar, solo había que sustituir "sacerdotes" por so homónimo femenino, y "guardia" por "mujeres soldado". De vez en cuando alcanzaba a ver algún hombre entre el gentío de mujeres que pululaban por el palacio real, pero estos resultaban ser hechiceros, delegados comerciales y gentes de otros oficios que solo estaban de paso. La presencia de Zelgadiss rompía esta norma y no eran pocas las miradas de desconcierto y curiosidad que hacia él dirigían, tanto por parte de las sacerdotisas, que solo habían empezado a acostumbrarse a la presencia "real" de hombres, como las de ellos mismos que no cejaban en mirar al espadachín quimera con recelo. Zelgadiss era un extraño en ese mundo de mujeres por ser un varón, e igualmente era un extraño entre el mundo de los hombres por ser una quimera. Esa era la realidad, y solo las órdenes del príncipe Miwan evitaban cualquier tipo de malentendido.

Irónicamente, Miwan era su único salvoconducto de tranquilidad mientras estuviera allí, y también la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Intentó sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera posible y ya que estaba allí, sacar algo de provecho de las circunstancias, así que en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, se escabulló a la biblioteca real y quedó absorbido por los volúmenes que tuvo la ocasión de examinar. Sin embargo sus intentos de alejarse de Miwan, y de todo lo demás, no fueron tan fructíferos como él pretendía; el joven príncipe estaba encantado por su presencia y el también se escabullía de sus obligaciones en cuanto tenía la oportunidad para poder permanecer con la quimera el máximo tiempo posible, cosa que, claro esta, le irritaba. Por mucho que le molestase, Zelgadiss no podía apartar a Miwan por la fuerza, no tenía más remedio que resignarse a su presencia; Miwan sencillamente no tenía culpa ninguna de que la quimera se sintiera como estaba, y la vergüenza que Zelgadiss sentía cada vez que veía a Miwan, (eso sí, esta vez con un aspecto bastante más masculino), era exclusivamente problema suyo. Zelgadiss era lo bastante maduro como para reconocer cuál era el problema, pero no podía perdonarse lo que había pasado cuando pisó Femenil por primera vez y Miwan, literalmente, se arrojara a sus brazos pidiendo ayuda. Ese había sido el desencadenante de la debilidad de Zelgadiss, y ese también había sido el motivo de que el espadachín quimera se concediera un momento de flaqueza: ¿cuándo se había arrojado una mujer a sus brazos pidiendo _ayuda_ y no compasión? ¿Una tan hermosa como Miwan aparentaba ser en ese momento? Aquello había sido demasiado para él. Pero la realidad estaba allí, y Miwan no resultó ser una noble desvalida que necesitó de ayuda y se la pidió a él (aunque estuviese disfrazado de mujer en ese momento), sino que Miwan era eso mismo pero del otro género.

El contenido de los álbumes que poblaban la biblioteca real era muy variado, como cabía de esperar, pero Zelgadiss ignoró la mayor parte de ellos y atacó directamente los tratados de magia. Sin embargo esto también supuso una desilusión ya que, en un reino que presumía de tener muy buenas sacerdotisas, lo que más se podía encontrar eran tratados de magia blanca y sacerdocio. Era cierto que Zelgadiss tenía conocimientos de magia blanca que Amelia le había transmitido, y que ahora podía conjurar hechizos como el "Recuperación" y similares, pero no dejaban de ser muy básicos, y el nivel que allí se explicaba era bastante superior. Al final consiguió sacarle algo de provecho a la situación al acabar convirtiéndose Miwan en una especie de guía que le orientaba sobre las cosas que le podían interesar. Y así, sin darse cuenta, Zelgadiss acabó olvidándose de gran parte de su tensión y viendo en lo que Miwan se había convertido, aunque su ayuda eventual de poco sirvió al no encontrar nada en la biblioteca que pudiera servirle para su especial condición.

En cambio, mientras todo esto ocurría, Naga se limitó a matar su tiempo deambulando por los pasillos y jardines absorta en sus propias y depresivas inquietudes que la habían invadido desde el momento que supo que esa noche se quedaría en palacio. Su interés por la Magia Blanca era puramente tangencial, y aunque conocía bien sus aplicaciones, ella no le veía futuro. Ella buscaba algo más grande y mejor, no conjurillos para reparar objetos haciendo que volviesen a su condición del pasado, o librar de los efectos de una borrachera a un lamentable viejo maleducado. Ella buscaba algo que estuviese a la medida de lo que ella era, y ese reino de sacerdotisas de pacotilla, donde incluso los hombres que allí había la miraban con la admiración que ella merecía, no tenía nada que fuese de su interés, sino al contrario, le influían un poderoso deseo de huir de allí. De esa forma fueron transcurriendo las horas hasta que finalmente anocheció y ambos magos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones donde Miwan les había mandado poner la cena.

Cuando ambos hechiceros llegaron a sus aposentos, ya era de noche. Los dos se dirigieron a una habitación distinta y allí se despojaron de sus capas y armas, de forma que el aspecto anodino de las ropas de Zelgadiss se hizo aún más evidente mientras que el portentoso físico de Naga se hizo mucho más notorio. Finalmente ambos volvieron a aparecer en el saloncito donde les aguardaba Miwan tomándose una taza de una infusión tranquilizante, (manzanilla, por lo que Zelgadiss alcanzó a percibir con su olfato) frente a los platos de comida que había para ellos. La quimera se sentó enfrente suyo y se sirvió un plato de consomé de pollo que resultaba gratamente reconfortante ante las reinantes bajas temperaturas de la noche invernal; seguidamente apareció Naga y repitió la operación de forma mecánica y sin decir nada.

- Siento que no hayáis podido cenar conmigo... –se disculpó Miwan- ...pero mi madre no estaba dispuesta a aceptaros en la mesa y hasta ahora no he podido dispensaros esta cena. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Zelgadiss? -

- No te preocupes por eso, Miwan –contestó la quimera de forma grave sin dejar de comer con tranquilidad- Es mejor así. Además, prefiero comer tranquilo; tener discusiones en la mesa me da dolor de estómago.-

- ...Sí; tienes razón. –concluyó Miwan tras una pausa. 

Naga comía lentamente y con desgana, algo inusual en ella y que Zelgadiss no pasó por alto; finalmente la hechicera levantó la vista y se dirigió a Miwan.

- Alteza... ¿podríais hacer que trajesen algo más de vino? –preguntó dejando la jarra de un golpe sobre la mesa.

Miwan la miró desorientado unos instantes, ya que con lo que había en esa jarra era suficiente para los dos y esa mujer se la había bebido ella sola de un tirón. Iba a replicar pero la mirada imperiosa de Naga le hizo cambiar de idea, así que accionó un llamador y al instante se presentó una servicial criada a la que Miwan ordenó traer más bebida. Zelgadiss observó todo en silencio hasta que Miwan atrajo de nuevo su atención.

- Zelgadiss... Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que te ha traído de nuevo por Femenil... –dijo en tono casual. El hechicero le miró gravemente y le contestó en ese mismo tono.

- Los dos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo que la última vez. Vamos en busca de la Biblia Cleir.-

- ...Por lo que veo a vosotros los magos os deben interesar mucho ese tipo de cosas. –comentó Miwan.- Mi reino era peligroso para los hombres y si tú y tus amigas os disfrazasteis para poder entrar... Y aunque ya no sea lo mismo, ahora vuelves a correr otro riesgo viniendo hasta aquí; imagino que debe ser algo de mucho valor para ti. –opinó el príncipe.

Naga había levantado la vista de la comida atraída por aquellos comentarios; ahora no había duda de que Zelgadiss ya había estado allí antes... ¿acompañado por un montón de amigas suyas?¿Pero no era una sacerdotisa quien viajaba con él?¿Y ahora resulta que viajaba con más? Sin embargo Miwan desmintió aquella idea.

- Por cierto, " Serpiente Blanca"...no recuerdo que tú estuvieses aquí la vez anterior con el resto de ese grupo de mujeres... –señaló- Bueno, de hombres... al final todos os quitasteis los disfraces y resultasteis ser hombres.-

- No todos, Miwan... –señaló la quimera- Algunos sí eran mujeres.-

- Si... pero seguro que esa chica pelirroja que te estranguló cuando estuvimos hablando en los jardines, era un hombre... ¡Qué bruta era! –exclamó y Zelgadiss se echó a reír, algo extraño en él.

- No, Miwan. Era una chica... –rió.

Aquella frugal conversación había atraído momentáneamente la atención de Naga; ahora ya estaba más claro lo que había ocurrido. Su compañero y unos amigos suyos se introdujeron en Femenil con la intención de buscar la Biblia Cleir y en el último momento se descubrió que eran hombres... y por lo visto Zelgadiss tuvo algo que ver en que se descubriese que Miwan también lo era. Era asombros, pero el causante del cambio político de Femenil no era otro que Zelgadiss. Pero ¿cómo, ¿y qué era aquello de la chicazo pelirroja? ¿no era una sacerdotisa de Seillon quien le acompañaba? ¿O es que la chicazo pelirroja era la sacerdotisa?. En ese momento entró la sirvienta en la sala con más recipientes llenos de bebidas alcohólicas y eso volvió a distraer la atención de Naga que se abalanzó sobre ellas ansiosamente. Por entonces la conversación ya había cambiado de rumbo.

- ...Femenil ha cambiado bastante desde que tú y tus amigas estuvisteis aquí. –explicaba el príncipe- Mi madre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que yo no podía convertirme en una sacerdotisa de ninguna manera... aunque en Femenil la mitad de la población son muy buenas sacerdotisas.-

- Entonces, ¿por qué quería tu madre convertirte en una sacerdotisa a toda costa? -preguntó Zelgadiss con curiosidad; ese era un detalle que nunca llegó a comprender del todo, y más cuando estaba claro que la reina de Femenil sabía perfectamente que su hijo nunca podría convertirse en lo que ella deseaba. Miwan suspiró.

- ...Supongo que en el fondo quería que Femenil se convirtiera en un segundo Seillon. –explicó y Naga pegó un bote al oír aquello de modo que se giró hacia el príncipe quien no se percató de su brusca reacción. – Seillon es la capital de la Magia Blanca a este lado de la barrera y allí la mitad de la población practica sus artes... y en Femenil ocurre lo mismo, con la diferencia de que todos los miembros de la familia real no lo hacen. -

- ¿ Q... qué quieres decir? –preguntó Naga con sumo interés dejando a un lado la jarra de vino.

- En Seillon todos los miembros de la familia real tienen alguna clase de conocimiento de Magia Blanca por pequeño que sea... –explicó Miwan volviéndose hacia Naga- Aunque por lo que he oído decir solo la menor de sus princesas sí posee conocimientos importantes de magia... Por lo visto incluso de Magia Negra, algo que es difícil para una sacerdotisa y que en Seillon casi se considera como un crimen. El único que no practica ningún tipo de magia es el actual regente de la casa real, el Príncipe Phillionel.–explicó.

Zelgadiss escuchó el comentario izando una ceja, mientras que Naga lo hizo estupefacta por lo que eso significaba; era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que Amelia se hubiese convertido en alguien con todos esos conocimientos de magia porque si bien era cierto que al final fue ella la que acabó siendo entrenada para convertirse en sacerdotisa en vez de la misma Naga que se dedicó a aprender Magia Astral y Negra por su cuenta, Amelia nunca había llegado a su nivel. Ciertamente Amelia había demostrado tener talento para la magia, pero no para ningún campo en concreto de ella, y aunque los sacerdotes de la corte la habían entrenado en Magia Blanca para que en el futuro se convirtiera en sacerdotisa de Ceephid, había sido la propia Naga quien se había esforzado en enseñarle Magia astral. Pero Amelia resultó incapaz de aprender algún que otro conjuro realmente ofensivo y cuando vio por última vez su hermanita era totalmente incapaz de conjurar algo tan sencillo como la "Bola de Fuego", de hecho, ella misma se desesperaban por hacerla comprender el principio del "La-Tilt"... Pese a todo eso, ahora Miwan estaba diciendo que incluso podía usar la Magia Negra. Algo debía haber pasado durante sus años de ausencia.  
Ajeno a los pensamientos de Naga, Miwan siguió explicándose:

- Lo que en realidad quería mi madre es que la casa real y el propio Femenil acabasen siendo igual que Seillon, incluyendo el hecho de que su príncipe fuese una princesa y sacerdotisa a la vez. -

- ¡Cht! ¡Qué estupidez! –respondió Zelgadiss ácidamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó Miwan con vehemencia - ¡Por eso yo me negaba a vivir convirtiendo me en esa fantasía de mi madre!... Además; por lo que he podido saber la casa real de Seillon es una de las más divididas de todas... –comenzó a decir y Naga le miró interrogativamente sin soltar otra botella que había empezado- Ya ha habido varias desapariciones, empezando por la primera de sus princesas y uno de los príncipes hermanos del rey Phillionel que se especula que esta muerto. Y también hay varias muertes y asesinatos, como la de la Princesa Consorte Rydia () y otro de los príncipes sucesores al trono... –comenzó a enumerar implacable- ...Es más: se dice que todo eso ha sobre afectado a la menor de su princesas que se ha convertido en una chalada del bien y la justicia, y que por eso practica la Magia Negra aunque sea una sacerdotisa. –hizo una pausa- Puede que Seillon sea el reino más poderoso a este lado de la barrera, pero la verdad es que por nada del mundo me gustaría que Femenil y mi familia fuesen como allí.-

Zelgadiss se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que exageras un poco. La Corte de Seillon puede ser un nido de conspiraciones, pero no es mucho peor que las de otros reinos... Todo eso no son más que luchas por el poder. A los gobernantes les gusta entretenerse con esas cosas y más cuando el premio es algo como el reino de Seillon. –señaló cínicamente- Incluso pactar con los demonios es algo habitual en ese tipo de disputas. Hay mucha gente que lo hace, claro que al final acaba pagando por ello, sean reyes o no. Te recuerdo el caso histórico del reino de Lethidius hace 500 años... Todo un país aniquilado para que su rey consiguiera la inmortalidad.-

Aquella cruda descripción de la realidad fue demasiado para Naga; por mucho que Zelgadiss le quitara importancia, todo lo que Miwan había dicho era cierto, la casa real de Seillon era una trampa mortal para sus miembros, tanto que incluso se había hecho eco de ello en un reino tan minúsculo e insignificante como Femenil. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y siguió bebiendo ávidamente de la botella que aún tenía en las manos hasta que la apuró completamente; al soltarla sus mejillas ya se habían sonrojado y había comenzado a hipar, aún así cogió otras dos botellas más y vació sus contenidos mezclándolos en una jarra ya vacía con una mezcla de deleite y ansiedad.

Miwan la observó cohibido por su comportamiento, Naga parecía resuelta a querer emborracharse; sin embargo Zelgadiss ignoró ese comportamiento al seguir charlando con Miwan.

- ¿Quieres decir que ahora todo el mundo esta en disposición de pactar con demonios, incluso los miembros de la Corona de Seillon? –preguntó escandalizado.

- Por supuesto. –confirmó la quimera con tranquilidad- Los poderosos siempre quieren tener y tener más poder sin llegar a valorar en ningún momento lo que tienen y por qué lo tienen. Pactar con los demonios puede proporcionarlo de una manera más rápida y que coloca a la persona que lo utilice por encima de sus posibles adversarios, no hay ningún problema para que eso ocurra. –hizo una pausa- En realidad es un círculo vicioso: los demonios se alimentan de la energía negativa que desprenden los humanos, y estos a su vez, se envilecen al recurrir demasiado a los poderes que otorgan los demonios... Cualquier rey que base su poder en el que le otorga un demonio, acabará siendo malvado aunque en principio sus intenciones sean buenas.-contestó con tremendo conocimiento de causa, y a continuación suspiró.- No te sorprendas demasiado de cualquier persona aparentemente normal que inmediatamente, y sin ninguna explicación, alcanza un gran poder. Seguramente no haya nada limpio en ello.- concluyó Zelgadiss casi como si estuviera hablando para sí.

Miwan escuchó a la quimera totalmente asombrado por la cruda realidad que acababa de describir Zelgadiss, cuando una idea cruzó su mente.  
-¿Piensas que eso puede tener algo que ver en que el Reino de Ruvinagardo se haya convertido en el Ducado de Kaalmart? He oído decir que incluso el rey de Dills está preparando un ejército de quimeras...-preguntó incisivamente el príncipe de ojos miel, pero fue Naga, quien ya había consumido todo lo que había vertido en la jarra, la que contestó furiosa y sin dejar de hipar a lo que había dicho su compañero.

- ¡¡Eso es mentira... _hip_.! –gritó con vehemencia abalanzándose sobre la mesa- ¡¡Y te voy a decir por qué... _hip_. ! –se señaló a sí misma- ¡¡Yo soy la hechicera negra más... _hip_... más poderosa del mundo... _hip_... y no me he envilecido!... ¡¡Y además... _hip_... yo también tengo sangre real y no uso mi poder... _hip_... de esa forma! –reveló totalmente ida.

Miwan y Zelgadiss la observaron asombrados por lo que acababa de decir: era evidente que Naga no había dejado de beber, se había emborrachado por completo y había empezado a decir tonterías. El príncipe se giró hacia la quimera con aire de preocupación.

- ¡...Zelgadiss! –rogó.

Sin decir una palabra, el mago-quimera se incorporó y extendió el brazo para apoyar la mano sobre la frente de la emborrachada Naga quien observó el gesto con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas enrojecidas sin comprender lo que ocurría.

- Duérmete... –ordenó.

En un instante Naga se desplomó sobre la mesa totalmente dormida y haciendo saltar los vasos y cubiertos estrepitosamente en todas direcciones. Zelgadiss la contempló fijamente mientras que Miwan observaba perplejo todo lo ocurrido.

- He hecho que se duerma. –explicó la quimera con naturalidad sin dejar de mirar a la durmiente Naga- Ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación.- ordenó.

-¿Eh?... ¡Si, claro...! –exclamó el estupefacto Miwan confundido por recibir una orden.

De esa forma el príncipe agarró a la hechicera por los pies mientras que la quimera hacia lo mismo sujetándola por las axilas; entre los dos y la gran fuerza de Zelgadiss, Naga no resultaba especialmente pesada, pero su estado y altura hacían que fuese difícil de desplazar. Finalmente la hechicera acabó tendida sobre la cama de su habitación cubierta por las mantas y roncando a causa de los efectos de la borrachera. Zelgadiss se volvió hacia Miwan:

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya, Miwan. Es tarde. –aconsejó. -

El príncipe miró confundido a la quimera y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. -¿Puedo hacer algo por ti y por ella de todas formas?- preguntó Miwan con suavidad. Zelgadiss suspiró un tanto inseguro sobre qué responder.

- No por mí, ya has hecho suficiente. Pero sí me gustaría que hicieras algo por ella.- anunció y Miwan le miró con curiosidad.- Mañana haz llamar a una sacerdotisa para despertarla y librarla del efecto del vino.- la quimera agachó la cabeza.- De lo contrario estará durmiendo un día entero, y debe estar serena para cuando nos vayamos. Yo no domino ese tipo de magia.-  
Miwan intercambió miradas de curiosidad entre Zelgadiss y el yaciente cuerpo de Naga.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no lo hacemos ahora?-

Zelgadiss le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y contestó de forma tajante:  
-Porque se habría desmayado igual con la borrachera. Es lo único que buscaba.- Ante semejante respuesta, Miwan solo alcanzó a hacer una pregunta con un hilo de voz... 

-¿Quién es ella?- 

-Tan solo mi socia.- contestó Zelgadiss lacónicamente. Miwan comprendió inmediatamente la situación, así que se despidió brevemente de Zelgadiss y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Zelgadiss le observó marcharse con frialdad hasta que finalmente apagó las lámparas de aceite y con sus dedos de piedra. Al hacerlo dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Naga; pese a que estaba cubierta con las mantas, su voluptuoso cuerpo era bastante apreciable. Zelgadiss sabía que muchos hombres encontraban el cuerpo de Naga realmente deseable; solo su poder de hechicera y su, por llamarlo de alguna forma, desquiciada personalidad que se manifestaba en forma de estruendosas carcajadas, mantenían a raya al género masculino. Pero eso no habría evitado que en su estado actual nadie no se habría aprovechado de ello, él sabía que gente como Dergia e incluso su doble quimera, Rangus Mac Star, lo habrían hecho. Zelgadiss no lo haría, Ródimas se habría preocupado bien de enseñarle a conservar su dignidad, pero seguía encontrando irritante el parecido entre Naga con el de Amelia; pese a todo solo dejaría que Naga durmiese víctima de su hechizo y de la borrachera hasta el día siguiente.   
Dejando soltar un largo suspiro, se dirigió hacia el aparador del saloncito tras sacar una púa de acero con la que trasteó en la cerradura para abrirla; una vez que lo hubo conseguido, cogió una guitarra que había allí dentro y se sentó junto a una ventana donde empezó a tañir las empolvadas cuerdas del instrumento al principio con temor, como si tuviese miedo de sentir el instrumento, pero luego tocó las sonoras cuerdas emitiendo una melancólica melodía reflejo de sus pensamientos y de la mortecina luz de la luna creciente y las estrellas del firmamento que penetraba a través de la ventana.

Allí no había nadie que pudiera escucharle y Zelgadiss tampoco pretendía que así fuera; tan pocas eran las ocasiones que tenía de poder tocar una guitarra y tan difícil le resultaba de hacer con sus manos de piedra que prefería disfrutar de esos momentos completamente a solas. Es cierto que Naga estaba en la habitación contigua, pero ella no se enteraría de nada a causa de su borrachera y el hechizo que le había aplicado, dormiría hasta el día siguiente si él se lo permitía y como si nada hubiese pasado esa noche. Pero no, no era así, las tristes y melancólicas notas que Zel desprendía de las cuerdas del instrumento eran un reflejo de lo ocurrido: Naga siempre bebía mucho en cuanto tenía la oportunidad y eso era algo que él había presenciado con indiferencia, pero aquella noche se había emborrachado a propósito, era como si quisiera olvidar o ignorar algo, algo que por primera vez hizo que Zelgadiss se empezara a plantear cuál era la realidad sobre su socia y compañera de viaje; Miwan había hecho una muy buena pregunta. Hasta entonces siempre había pensado en ella como en una hechicera más, de las muchas que había en el interior de la Barrera, con sus propias particularidades como la de su profundo orgullo y avaricia, su búsqueda de poder para superar a Lina... o su irritante parecido físico (e incluso psicológico en algunas cosas) con Amelia, y que Zel, por más que lo intentase, no podía obviar. La pregunta de Miwan asaltaba su mente a medida que tocaba la guitarra: ¿quién es realmente Naga? Lo único que se imaginaba es que Lina y ella ya se conocían, y que debía de tener alguna procedencia importante. Pero, ¿acaso era cierto eso que había dicho sobre que tenía sangre azul? ¿Tendría que ver con el Reino de Ruvinagardo y su actual cambio de dirigente? Zelgadiss había estado bastante tiempo fuera durante la caída de la Barrera, y aunque no estuviese muy al tanto de los cambios políticos de los reinos del interior, podría ser que pasaran algunas cosas importantes.

Sin embargo para la quimera aquella no era la única duda que ocupaba su mente, había otra cosa: Miwan. Zelgadiss sabía perfectamente que cuando aquel príncipe se hacía pasar por una chica y él le conoció, había conseguido despertar en él una fuerte atracción, algo para lo que la quimera se consideraba cuanto menos, incapacitado... Incapacitado para amar por ser ese monstruo asesino que todos temían, en su estado Zelgadiss no deseaba ser capaz de algo así, y tampoco de darlo. Pero ese había sido el verdadero motivo del cambio de Femenil, la atracción que sintió el Guerrero Oscuro por una princesita.. hasta que descubrió que en realidad era un hombre. Pensar en eso le llenaba de una profunda sensación de ridículo y malestar, algo para lo que Zelgadiss era especialmente humillante, pero que también le sorprendía: ¿por qué motivo se fijó –independientemente de no saber que era un hombre- en Miwan? Él era una quimera, un monstruo creado especialmente para la lucha y la destrucción sin piedad, una criatura compuesta por una parte de demonio y otra de golem que le incapacitaban para sentir y comportarse como un humano tal y como había hecho durante años. Entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo de aquella fuerte y momentánea debilidad? Posiblemente se debiera a su parte humana (y masculina) la que despertó ese sentimiento en él... Un sentimiento de pura lujuria, pues no podía ser otra cosa... ¿Lujuria? ¿seguro que era eso? No.. puede que no: era reconfortante pensar que aún era capaz de algo así, de que su parte humana podía dominar sobre las restantes (después de todo cuando Rezo le sometió a esa metamorfosis, él era un chico humano al que le fueron añadidos aquellos "elementos"); pero el verdadero motivo era... Bueno, es cierto que como chica Miwan era muy guapa con aquella larga melena y sus ojos dorados: sin duda la atracción física debió ser una parte importante en aquel momento, después de todo. Pero Miwan era sobretodo, encantadora... incluso como chico lo era, tenía que admitirlo. Ese era el motivo: durante el tiempo que pasó con "ella", Zelgadiss se olvidó por completo de que era un monstruo, aquella "muchacha" le trató como a su igual y se apoyó confiando en él : Zel la quiso porque pese a todo lo que él era, se sintió querido por ella.

La quimera dejó de tocar un instante sorprendido por aquella idea: quería a aquellos que le querían y que se lo demostraban... Bueno, tampoco había que exagerar, posiblemente fuera así en parte; después de todo siempre le habían dolido todos los crímenes que se vio obligado a cometer, aunque esas personas no tuviesen nada que ver con él y muchas veces recordaba la horrible muerte de Ródimas y Zorlf a manos de Ojo de Rubí con tristeza. Sí, aquella idea le hizo recordar al resto del grupo, posiblemente las personas que más le importaban en ese momento: quería mucho a Lina, la tenía mucha estima... como amiga, claro está; partiendo de la base de que en principio estaba imposibilitado para poder amar, y aunque así fuera, lo cierto es que Lina era una "vacaburra"y que cualquiera que se le acercase demasiado, se arriesgaba a sufrir palizas de continuo... No había mas que ver a Gaury, y eso que se supone que los dos están enamorados; y eso sin mencionar que Lina y él no compartían en absoluto ningún gusto ni afición, e incluso su forma de actuar eran totalmente opuestas. Con Gaury ocurría algo similar: desde la muerte de Ródimas y Zorlf, él era su mejor amigo, alguien que le trataba con total naturalidad y con el que su único problema era su ausencia de raciocinio; Zelgadiss también admitía la portentosa habilidad de Gaury con la espada, y en alguna ocasión llegó a preguntarse cuán diferente habría sido su vida si hubiese conocido a alguien como él antes de que Rezo le hubiese maldecido... Pero fue al pensar en Amelia cuando dio un bote, e instintivamente, dirigió su mirada a la pulsera que llevaba puesta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rubor: ella también había conseguido despertar la pasión en él, pero... ¿cómo, ¿por lujuria y atracción física? ¿o de la misma forma que Miwan.? Zelgadiss no se atrevía ni a pensarlo; la sola idea de que aquella también princesita se había hecho un hueco en su corazón era algo absolutamente desconcertante y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía ignorar, como le demostraba incluso la presencia de la propia Naga.

No obstante tenía que reconocer una cosa: después de los acontecimientos de aquel día, su opinión sobre Miwan había cambiado; ya no era solo aquel chico-chica por quien se tan vergonzosamente sintió atraído aquel día, sino que se había convertido en un amigo al que podría recurrir sin problemas. Pestañeó sorprendido y reconfortado por aquella idea; de alguna forma regresar de nuevo a Femenil, le había hecho superar un profundo bache de su vida y encontrar un nuevo amigo; tal vez el destino le había dictado que debía volver algún día para superar aquella metedura de pata.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la guitarra y comenzó una nueva melodía, esta vez más alegre y animada.

* * *

**L**ejos de allí, alrededor de una fogata encendida en el claro de un bosque de abetos, Gaury, Lina y su hermana Luna cenaban y aguantaban el frío como buenamente podían. La hechicera pelirroja se abrigó con su capa sin dejar de temblar y soltar maldiciones con un abundante y florido vocabulario.

-¡¡BRRRR! ¡Qué frío! –se quejaba- ¡Lo odio! ¡¡Odio tener hambre y odio tener frío!... ¡¡Y no os quiero decir cuando se me juntan las dos cosas.!-

- ¡Vamos, Lina... ! –le dijo Gaury- ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Por lo menos tenemos algo de cecina que comer... -

Lina se volvió furiosa hacia el rubio espadachín.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que tenemos algo que comer! ¡¡Un montón de carne congelada y reseca! –le espetó- ¡¡Ni siquiera podría servir para suelas de zapato... OUCH ! -

Como de costumbre Luna le había soltado un capón a su hermana.

- No te quejes tanto y come... Es lo único que hay, así que aguántate. –

- ¿¡Lo único que hay? –exclamó asustada, no tanto por la reacción de Luna sino por la expectativa de tener que comer algo así- ¿¡Y cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que estar comiendo esta porquería?-

- En una semana llegaremos a Vezendy, así que si no paramos en ninguna posada, calcula... –le aclaró su hermana con cinismo y Lina se derrumbó con la mandíbula desencajada.

Al final Lina no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, como venía siendo la norma desde que se reunió con su hermana, y acabó comiéndose la tiesa cecina con total desgana sin dejar de vigilar a Luna con disimulo atenta a cualquier señal que le indicase que la iba a golpear de nuevo sea cual fuere la causa. La verdad es que ahora su hermana tenía un aspecto extraño vestida con con el uniforme de camarera con el que ella estaba acostumbrada a verla, pero guardado bajo las ropas de viaje; a excepción del gorro reglamentario, seguía llevando la misma falda de volantes y el ajustado corpiño de siempre. Pero ese conjunto era roto por una pesada capa de lana teñida de negro y unas botas altas de fieltro aptas para caminar por terrenos fríos y escarpados; lo único que rompía esa inocente apariencia era la pesada espada bastarda que llevaba colgada al cinto y que solo ella era capaz de manejar como secretamente bien sabía Lina. En su conjunto Luna parecía una simple moza de viaje por los caminos mientras que las vistosas ropas de color rosa de Lina resultaban incluso demasiado visibles entre la forestal y la escarcha nocturna. Fue entonces cuando echó en falta uno de los detalles que siempre había asociado con su hermana y los años de aprendizaje, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hasta ahora no lo había notado.

- Oye, Luna... ¿y Dergia? –preguntó recordando la afición de Luna por recoger animales abandonados- ¿Qué le ha pasado? -

Luna dio un bote y a continuación, sorprendentemente, la miró desconcertada.

- ¿ M... mi perrito Dergia()? –preguntó en el mismo tono.

Lina asintió con la cabeza.

- Si... aquel perrito lanudo con manchas que tenías cuando me fui hace unos años. –aclaró Lina. Con la de animales que Luna mantenía en su casa, seguro que no sabía a cuál de ellos se refería su hermana pequeña.

Luna la escuchó con los ojos brillantes y expresión triste.

- ¿No te lo había dicho ya? –preguntó con una mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto.

- ¿Decirme el qué? -

- Dergia murió el año pasado atropellado por un carro... -explicó con tristeza.

Lina miró largamente a su hermana comprendiendo sus sentimientos; Luna era una persona que se reservaba mucho sus afectos prefiriendo mantener una apariencia de frialdad y profesionalidad, la única cosa que Luna parecía querer exteriorizar abiertamente era su afecto por toda clase de animal, en especial las mascotas, así que Luna realmente había tenido mucho aprecio por Dergia. Pero a pesar de todo, ambas estaba unidas a su manera y le apenó enterarse de lo ocurrido con el perrito de su hermana; era raro verla en ese estado.

- Lo siento, Luna... -

Gaury miró a una y luego a la otra sin comprender hasta que finalmente sacó su conclusión golpeando la palma de la mano con el puño.

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! –exclamó- ¡Estáis hablando del hombre-lobo que trabajaba para Zelgadiss, ¿verdad! -

Las hermanas Invers se giraron hacia Gaury con un gotón de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo, Gaury? -

- Dergia era como se llamaba ese hombre-lobo, ¿ no? –preguntó en un alarde de ataque súbito de memoria, y ambas le golpearon.

Mientras eso ocurría, una figura vestida de terciopelo negro y con un bastón, les contemplaba desde lo alto sin dejar de sonreír. Xeros tenía ahora una misión y por nada del mundo, la iba a abandonar mientras que no se lo ordenase su señora Zellas Metallium.

Al día siguiente, Zelgadiss y su socia Naga se dirigieron hacia la frontera del pequeño país escoltados por el príncipe Miwan y un pequeño séquito de mujeres soldados. Naga, a quien Zelgadiss había hecho despertar gracias a los servicios de las sacerdotisas de Femenil, estaba atontada a causa de la resaca por su borrachera de la noche anterior y no era muy consciente de todo lo que ocurría. En el último momento Zelgadiss juzgó oportuno que Naga se recuperara siguiendo el curso normal de los acontecimientos; ella no aprobaría el haber saber que en determinado momento Zelgadiss la había hecho caer dormida y que tanto él como Miwan sabían algunos de sus "secretos". De esa forma la Serpiente Blanca ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente la noche anterior, solo estaba segura de haber estado bebiendo y hablando en compañía de Zelgadiss y Miwan... y una machacona melodía de guitarra que se le había metido en el oído y que no era capaz de olvidar.

-¡Adiós, Sr. Zelgadiss! –se despidió Miwan de la quimera tras estrecharle brevemente en un abrazo- ¡Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte! –la quimera le respondió con una breve y genuina sonrisa- Sabes que si alguna vez quieres volver por Femenil, aquí estaré esperándote. –

Y de esa forma los hechiceros se despidieron brevemente del príncipe y continuaron su camino: en una semana llegarían a Vezendy y luego puede que a Rikido.

* * *

NOTAS: 

() El nombre de la madre de Amelia y esposa de Phill es desconocido, pero yo he usado uno de los más corrientes en otros fics.  
()Kanzaka tenía pensado que en la última novela de Slayers, cuando Lina volvía por fin a casa, se encontraba conque su hermana mantenía a Dergia, el hombre-lobo de la primera novela, como su mascota. Sin embargo aquí uso la continuidad de la serie y Dergia ya había muerto a manos de Zorlf.


	10. Capítulo9 Vezendy

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo9**. " Vezendy "**

**C**uando al amanecer Naga y Zelgadiss arribaron por fin a la ciudad de Vezendy tras una larga y pesada semana de viaje después de abandonar Femenil, su objetivo se extendía en medio de una llanura a los pies de las montañas; los inclinados tejados de los edificios de la ciudad aparecían cubiertos de nieve que resplandecían de blanco en medio de las brumas invernales y la creciente luz solar; solo los pintados muros de los edificios ponían una nota de color en medio de la gélida blancura.

Vezendy era una de las ciudades más importantes del hasta hacía poco reino de Ruvigardo, que ahora se había convertido en el Ducado de Kaalmart. Al ser tan importante, lo lógico es que allí se hubiera notado la agitación producida por el cambio de gobierno, pero ese no estaba siendo el caso. Vezendy era una ciudad bastante aburrida, siempre lo había sido y no parecía que hubiese cambiado; la política y economía de Vezendy giraba en torno al comercio y los asuntos terrenales, mientras que la magia, pese a la cercanía del territorio de Kaatart, o tal vez precisamente por eso, estaba relegada a un segundo plano, y encontrar una simple tienda de magia en sus calles era algo difícil. Pese al frío clima, las calles de Vezendy eran un hervidero de comerciantes y gentes de todas clases, un poco como una imitación de Atlas, pero sin llegar al cosmopolitismo de esta y prescindiendo de las asociaciones de hechiceros.

Pese a esa algarabía, como de costumbre Zelgadiss se introdujo den las calles de la ciudad totalmente escondido bajo su capucha, capa y embozo con el fin de ocultar sus monstruosos rasgos al común de los mortales para así evitarse el disgusto de las miradas de recelo y temor por un lado y por otro el de algún destacamento de alguaciles o grupo de caza-recompensas capaz de reconocerle y por tanto suponer un problema para él. Por contra Naga se cubría con su capa a causa del frío, pero sin abandonar la intención de mostrar su físico en ningún momento; el orgullo que Naga sentía hacia su físico (amen de otras cosas también) era tan irracional que la impulsaba a ir medio desnuda en mitad del invierno, pero eso a Zelgadiss no le preocupaba de forma personal, era solo un problema que ella tenía consigo misma.

De esa guisa ambos callejearon por Vezendy, sufriendo algún que otro resbalón a causa de los adoquines mojados por la nieve derretida por la sal esparcida por los venezinos para librarse de aquel manto blanco; hasta que finalmente llegaron a la amplia plaza mayor de forma circular que tenía la ciudad en su centro. Los adoquines del suelo estaban dispuestos para que formaran rosetones, mientras que los edificios colindantes, muchos de ellos dedicados al gobierno y la administración de la ciudad, poseían grandes soportales peraltados para acceder a ellos de forma que la nieve no se colara en su interior; la única excepción era una pequeña fuente empotrada en una pared y coronada por un par de campanas.

Finalmente se detuvieron en la plaza y Naga la contempló con curiosidad.

- ...Así que aquí es donde se encuentran las tablas originales. –comentó- Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Acaso están en esta plaza?-

- ¡No! Se encuentran en algún lugar de aquellas montañas. Al otro lado de la frontera, en territorio de las Montañas de Kattaart Rang, hay una villa llamada Rikkido. Ese es el lugar más cercano a nuestro destino. -contestó Zelgadiss fríamente mientras señalaba la cordillera.

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó su socia con escepticismo y con clara intención de poner en duda a la quimera.

- Prefiero hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones antes que arriesgarnos a salir a buscarlas. No me fío de lo que pueda haber... -aclaró en el mismo tono- Es algo que solo puedo hacer yo, así que tú espérame en aquel mesón... –concluyó separándose de ella mientras señalaba uno de los establecimientos de la plaza.

-¡Pe... pero! –replicó la desconcertada Naga. Zelgadiss siempre la sacaba dejaba sin palabras al dar esas respuestas tan contundentes a sus replicas.

- Nos reuniremos allí dentro de dos horas. –añadió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna mientras se alejaba de allí.

Naga vio como se iba mientras una fría brisa ondeaba su capa.

Mientras tanto Amelia y Shilfild habían entrado en la ciudad por otra de las puertas de su muralla; la princesa se movía por las calles de Vezendy con la seguridad que le daba conocer la ciudad mientras tiraba del cabestro de su ya agotada montura, y era seguida de cerca por Shilfild que hacía lo mismo con su mulilla. En ese momento había dos cosas que la preocupaban, primera: según todos los indicios su hermana se encontraba allí cerca; y segunda: tenía hambre.

- Conozco un buen mesón en la Plaza Mayor. –le comentó la princesa a Shilfild con su habitual entusiasmo- Cuando lleguemos allí podremos comer caliente y buscar y mi hermana con nuestros los oráculos tranquilamente.- 

- Si... - contestó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa cansada- Ahora que estamos tan cerca, no nos costará mucho esfuerzo dar con ella. –corroboró con una mezcla de alivio y también azorada por la rapidez de Amelia en disponer la orden del día. Lina también lo hacía, pero Amelia había sido educada para gobernar, y en ocasiones como aquella, se le notaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la amplia plaza mayor que, a esas horas de la mañana, se encontraba poblada por mercaderes y trabajadores ocupados en sus quehaceres, mientras que un pequeño número de sacerdotes paseaban por allí. Lo típico de cualquier ciudad, incluso en una como aquella.

- Será mejor que lleve a beber a esa fuente a nuestras monturas... –opinó Amelia. 

- ¿A una fuente? –preguntó Shilfild sorprendida.

-¿Qué más da? Ellos tienen sed... –y se las llevó arrastrándolas por los cabestros.

Shilfild suspiró: no era que Amelia estuviese educada para el gobierno, sino que encima estaba bastante influenciada por Lina.

Naga se acercó a la fuente que había en la plaza: no era una construcción especialmente vistosa, tan solo un bañal de cierta profundidad que era regado por un chorro de agua helada surgido a través de un caño empotrado en un diseño con forma de cabeza de león. Lo que realmente le llamó la atención era la increíble cantidad de monedas que brillaban en el fondo de la fuente (quién sabe por qué motivo), algo demasiado tentador para ella. El problema es que la fuente estaba cubierta de gélida escarcha a causa del frío, y por mucho que lo desease, Naga no se llegaba a atrever a meter la mano en medio de aquellas aguas heladoras, y menos a esa profundidad: ya estaba pasando bastante frío ese invierno. Entonces reparó en una inscripción situada junto a la fuente.

- "_Quien arroje una moneda a la fuente y tire de la cuerda, verá como cambia su suerte._"-leyó.

Entonces se fijó en la soga roja que colgaba a su lado, y sobre esta, las dos grandes campanas colgadas precariamente; no le costó mucho imaginarse lo que podía pasar... y por qué estaban todas esas monedas allí.

- ¡Qué estupidez! –exclamó- ¿¡Quién será tan idiota para caer en una cosa así?-

Sin embargo las monedas del fondo seguían siendo una poderosa atracción que ella no podía ignorar. Empezó a valorar la posibilidad de hacer saltar la fuente... Pero no: posiblemente destruiría las monedas y se buscaría problemas con las autoridades; lo mejor sería meter la mano de golpe.

Se arrimó al bañal indecisa, ¿metía la mano o no la metía? Tal vez lo mejor fuese que se dejara de monsergas y hacer que todo saltara.

En ese momento un caballito blanco y una mulilla torda hundían el hocico en el agua sacudiéndola para apartar la escarcha. Naga dio un bote asustada por la repentina intromisión de las bestias.

- ¡Eh, oiga! –gritó molesta a la sacerdotisa que llevaba los animales- ¡Aparte de la fuente a estos bichos: esto no es un abrevadero!-

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –se disculpó y apartó a las bestias alejándose de la fuente.

Naga gruñó y se dispuso a intentar meter la mano de nuevo en el agua... Cuando dio un soberano respingo y lentamente se giró hacia la sacerdotisa.

Amelia se alejaba del lugar cohibida por su metedura de pata, algo en lo que no había caído pero que Shilfild le había advertido, cuando dio un gran bote, se paró en seco, y se giró lentamente hacia la hechicera que había junto a la fuente.

Ambas estaban frente a frente: la sacerdotisa era una muchacha adolescente de grandes ojos azules y melenita morena vestida con el clásico uniforme de las sacerdotisas blancas de Seillon; mientras que la hechicera era una también hermosa joven de ojos azules y larga melena negra, "vestida" a la manera de las hechiceras, al menos en lo que a su capa, hombreras y abalorios se refiere. Sus identidades estaban claras.

- ¿¡¡Amelia... ? ¿¡¡Eres tú de verdad? -

- ¿¡¡Gracia? ¿¡¡Realmente eres mi hermana Gracia ? -

Era algo increíble, ninguna de las dos se podía creer quién era la persona que tenían ante sí. Amelia estaba totalmente ofuscada por la repentina visón de su hermana mayor justo delante de ella y no se atrevía a avanzar hacia ella con temor a que fuera una ilusión. Mientras tanto Naga, todavía intentando asimilar que aquella sacerdotisa que tenía ante si era hermana pequeña, se preguntaba por otro lado qué hacer, pues no estaba en sus planes de ninguna manera el reencontrarse con su hermanita. Era una duda terrible: darse la vuelta e ignorarla como si nada hubiese pasado, o esperar alguna reacción de su parte. Aquella duda le dolía tanto que todo su orgullo no le servía para nada.

-Gra...Gracia...-balbuceó Amelia como una súplica.

Naga sintió como el nudo de su garganta se hacía mas intenso y sus hombros se sacudían bajo sus hombrearas claveteadas.

Finalmente, los ojos de ambas se volvieron vidriosos por la emoción y ambas corrieron a su encuentro concluyendo en un emotivo y pasional abrazo cargado de risas y lágrimas de alegría.

- ¡¡Amelia... mi pequeña hermanita! –Naga hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría.

- ¡¡Gracia... no puedo creer que estés aquí! –Amelia se alegraba tanto por el encuentro casual de su hermana después de haberla buscado tanto tiempo, como por poder comprobar que Gracia no había huido de ella como lo había hecho de casa

Y así ambas estrecharon su abrazo.

Shilfild había contemplado la escena desde la distancia y se acercó curiosa para enterarse de lo que había pasado: no era normal, incuso para Amelia, que abrazase así a un desconocido. La sacerdotisa vio acercarse a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo, pero hasta el último momento no se separó de su hermana deseosa de permanecer abrazada a ella.

- ¡Shilfild... –comenzó a decir mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos-...la he encontrado! –la sacerdotisa la miró interrogativamente- Esta es Gracia, mi hermana mayor... -

- ¡Cuanto me alegro, Amelia! –exclamó Shilfild un tanto confundida.

Naga las miró confundida; primero a su hermana, por lo que acababa de decir, y luego a Shilfild, por no saber quién era.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Amelia? –preguntó en tono severo- ¿Y quién es esta chica? -

- ...Ella es mi amiga Shilfild -contestó con naturalidad- ...y me ha ayudado a encontrarte.-

- ¿Qué...?-

- Te llevo buscando mucho tiempo, Gracia.-

Naga frunció el ceño con dureza al comprender que el encuentro con su hermana no había sido tan casual como había pensado y eso le hizo valorar la idea de darse la vuelta y largarse de allí. No quería tener nada que ver con los asuntos de su familia y de la Corona, pero tampoco podía irse de allí dejando atrás a Zelgadiss, así que optó por una solución socorrida.

- Amelia... Vayámonos a aquel mesón de allí y me lo explicas todo mientras esperamos a mi socio .-sugirió señalando el lugar donde había quedado con Zelgadiss. Si conducía a Amelia hacia donde ella quería, podría hacerse la dueña de la situación.

- ¡Estupendo! Es donde íbamos a ir las dos ahora... –exclamó e hizo una pausa- ¿Tu socio?- preguntó.

- Luego te lo explico... -

Y para allá fueron las tres dejando a las caballerías atadas en la puerta.

* * *

**L**as tres chicas se sentaron en el sombrío mesón escogiendo estratégicamente un lugar desde donde se dominaba la entrada y todo el establecimiento; se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro ya que no había de tres y porque Naga esperaba el regreso de "su socio"; y una vez allí, acabaron por pedir un opíparo desayuno debido a que estaban demasiado hambrientas para ponerse a aclarar dudas con el estómago vacío. Así, de inmediato, se lanzaron sobre las viandas que les iban trayendo los camareros dando rienda suelta a su hambruna... incluso Shilfild. No obstante no se produjeron las acostumbradas peleas y Naga no consumió ni una gota de alcohol.

Finalmente, cuando los estómagos ya estuvieron lo bastante llenos, Naga se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí en Vezendy, Amelia? –preguntó en tono indagador- Me ha parecido entender que has venido buscándome y no creo que hayas venido sola solo porque sí. Tampoco he visto que viniese contigo ninguna delegación de Seillon. -

La princesa asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de masticar.

- ...Me enteré de dónde estabas y fui a buscarte, luego me encontré con Shilfild y ella me ayudó.-

- ¿¡Tú sola? –preguntó estupefacta- ¿¡Así, sin más? –la sorpresa pudo más que la razón inicial.

- Si... he estado viajando de incógnito: no podía perderte la pista.

- ¡¡Vaya! –exclamó realmente asombrada. Le costaba creer que su hermanita se hubiese arriesgado a hacer algo como viajar en solitario solo para encontrarla; la quería mucho, pero... Entonces pensó en preguntarle por qué se había hecho una cosa así, pero algo le dijo que no era el mejor momento. A pesar de eso, había muchas preguntas en el aire. - ¿Y cómo supiste que yo estaría aquí? -

- Yo no sabía que estarías en Vezendy... –contestó sin dejar de comer- Me enteré de que te habías instalado en Sadgria y te he venido siguiendo desde allí.-

- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo vivía en Sadgria? –preguntó Naga muerta de curiosidad.

- Alguien que tú ya conoces... –comenzó a decir y su hermana la miró sin comprender- Zangulus, el espadachín mercenario, y Vulvrum, el hechicero amigo suyo. –aclaró.

- ¡Ah, _esos_! –exclamó al recordarles con cierto desagrado, y luego hizo una pausa- ¿Y de qué conoces tú a esos dos? –volvió a preguntar cada vez más confundida.

- Bueno, Zangulus es el marido de Martina... -

- ¿Martina, ¿qué Martina? -

- Martina Zoanamer Navratilova... –contestó- ...la princesa de Zoana.-

Naga espurreó la comida.

- ¿¡¡Queeé? ¿¡Zangulus es el marido de esa... esa loca? –exclamó completamente alucinada y su hermana asintió con la cabeza.- ...Y yo preguntándome qué habría sido de esos dos. Esto demuestra una vez más que los tontos siempre acaban juntos, ¡JOJJOJOJJOOJJO!-

- ¿ De qué conoces tú a Martina? –preguntó esta vez Amelia ignorando las risas de su hermana.

- La vi una vez cuando erais pequeñas... –contestó tras callarse- ...y ya entonces estaba algo chiflada.- Al oírla, Shilfild se sorprendió a si misma al pensar que realmente en la familia real de Seillon había nadie que se le pudiera considerar totalmente cuerdo, y Naga, aunque apenas la acababa de conocer, tampoco parecía el mejor ejemplo de persona capacitada para dar veredictos sobre la salud mental de otras personas. especialmente después de haber oído esas risas desquiciadas.

- Eso es cierto... –corroboró Amelia ajena a los pensamientos de Shilfild- ¿Sabías que estuvo trabajando de camarera en este mesón...?-le dijo.

Aclarada aquella cuestión las tres continuaron hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido, pues la curiosidad de Naga pudo sobre sus temores y rencor hacia su familia y con ella misma. Naga no quería estar allí escuchando a su hermana ni a esa otra chica (una sacerdotisa, a juzgar por sus ropajes), pero estaba decididamente atrapada entre varias situaciones, y si huía, las perdería todas. Ajena a su duelo interno, Amelia le contaba a su asombrada hermana los pormenores de su viaje, como su encuentro con Shilfild en Atlas, de su amistad con Martina, los fantasmas a los que habían ayudado a pasar al otro mundo... Y según la iba escuchando, a Naga se le hacía más difícil creerla: para ella su hermanita seguía siendo aquella pequeñaja que había abandonado años atrás en la Corte de Seillon y le resultaba difícil de creer que hubiese hecho un viaje tan largo y duro en solitario... porque era evidente que Shilfild parecía una chica demasiado tímida y cohibida para emprender una empresa como esa. Igualmente Amelia le habló someramente de tal o cual amigo/a que conocía de vete a saber qué circunstancias y con los que ella ya había viajado de incógnito en otras ocasiones. Todo aquello intrigaba profundamente a Naga al ver como el concepto de inmadurez y falta de sensatez que tenía de Amelia se iba desmoronando según hablaba la joven princesa. Era totalmente distinto a cualquier motivo que Naga hubiese adjudicado a su "casual" encuentro.

En definitiva: a pesar de que Amelia ya tenía prácticamente 17 años, algo más de la edad que ella tenía cuando se marchó de palacio, los cambios que hubiese podido sufrir a juicio de su hermana, tendrían que haber sido tan solo físicos... Y sin embargo la muchacha que ahora tenía ante sí no había cambiado gran cosa de aspecto respecto a como ella la recordaba (tan solo había crecido un poco... pero no tanto como se había imaginado); y aparentemente sus cambios eran más bien psicológicos. La hechicera empezó a preguntarse si todo eso, que vagamente recordaba, y que había dicho Miwan sobre el poder que ahora poseía su hermana era cierto, y esa posibilidad le hacía sentirse mal. Amelia también se había ido de palacio, pero sus motivos para hacerlos parecían ser más maduros que los que ella siempre había tenido.

De la misma forma Amelia y Shilfild pudieron comprobar que ahora Naga era, tal y como habían dicho Zangulus y Vulvrum, una hechicera negra... al menos eso revelaba los abalorios y complementos de su escaso atuendo monocromo ya pasado de moda. Y a juicio de Amelia, su hermana no había cambiado gran cosa físicamente a como ella la recordaba, pero psicológicamente parecía haberse independizado demasiado de para lo que había sido educada en un principio. Apenas, si no nada, Gracia tenía ya que ver con la princesa real que Amelia recordaba. Si quería que volviese de nuevo a la Corte, lo iba a tener difícil. Naga solo estaba escuchándola allí por algún motivo en especial, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo.

- ¿Y tú, Gracia? –preguntó Amelia por fin alentada por esa idea- ¿Cómo es que has abandonado Sadgria para venir a Vezendy? Me ha costado mucho dar contigo. - añadió como por casualidad.

- Yo nunca quise que nadie de la familia diese fácilmente conmigo, hermana- contestó Naga en tono tajante sin que Amelia supiese qué contestar a aquello, - Pero la verdad es que mi socio yo hemos venido buscando la Biblia Cleir. –contestó con naturalidad la hechicera ante el estupor de las sacerdotisas.

- ¿¡La Biblia Cleir? –exclamó Amelia demasiado asombrada como para pensar más en la negativa que acababa de darle su hermana- ¿Y para qué la quieres...? -

- Para aprender nuevos hechizos, por supuesto –contestó tranquilamente al tiempo que sacaba pecho,- Quiero convertirme en la hechicera negra más poderosa del mundo. –aclaró.

- ¡Oh, Gracia! –exclamó su hermana con disgusto- ¿Todavía sigues con eso...? -

- Naturalmente... Es mi único objetivo.-contestó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.-¿Por qué crees que aún estoy aquí?

Amelia suspiró con amargura y Shilfild estrechó su mano bajo la mesa en un reconfortante gesto. Entonces la princesa recordó algo.

- ¿Y tu socio? –preguntó con curiosidad- ¿También está buscando la Biblia Cleir?-

- ...Es lo único que le interesa.- añadió tras asistir con la cabeza.

Las dos sacerdotisas se miraron mutuamente.

- Bueno... Pero si tú la quieres –comenzó a decir Shilfild tímidamente tras su prolongado mutismo-... y a él también le interesa tanto... entonces acabareis enfrentándoos por ella. –opinó.

- No, no creo lo que dices, sacerdotisa... –contestó un tanto sorprendida por la observación de la sacerdotisa- No sé qué te dirá tu oráculo, pero si la queremos es por razones distintas. Nos hemos asociado es para encontrarla más fácilmente; ese hombre habría sido incapaz de conseguirlo sin mi ayuda.-y dicho esto, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Amelia suspiró incómoda; la risa de su hermana nunca le había gustado; pero peor lo tenía Shilfild, que si ya pensaba que el comportamiento de Lina era exagerado, ahora estaba desmintiendo aquella idea. La princesa de Seillon había empezado a comprender por qué Gracia y su socio estaban en Vezendy: allí era donde se encontraban las tablas originales. Pero eso no lo aclaraba todo; debía saber más, esa parecía la única razón por la que Naga había ido hasta allí y aún seguía con ellas.

- ¿Y entonces, para qué la quiere? –preguntó con curiosidad.

- En realidad solo quiere averiguar un hechizo... -contestó inclinándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos en la nuca, de forma que su figura se hacía más notoria-...Es un tipo muy extraño. –las sacerdotisas la miraron confusas- Las dos conocéis a Vulvrum, ¿verdad? –ellas asintieron con la cabeza- ...Pues mi compañero es aún más raro que él.-explicó con tono de autosuficiencia.

- ¿ Ah, si? -

- Si... Además, tiene el cuerpo deforme y eso le molesta. –explicó- Así que cuando lo veáis, no os escandalicéis demasiado. –aconsejó sabedora del escándalo que podía montar su hermana y su cohibida amiga cuando viesen a su "socio". A pesar de lo mucho que Amelia hubiese cambiado, Naga estaba casi segura de que su hermana no estaba familiarizada con las quimeras.

- ¿Más raro que Vulvrum? –preguntó Amelia perpleja corroborando así las sospechas de su hermana,- ¡Vaya, pues cómo tiene que ser! -

- ¡Amelia... no deberías decir eso! - señaló Shilfild.

Naga ignoró el comentario de la sacerdotisa, pero se preguntó qué era lo que Amelia veía raro en Vulvrum, un hechicero que había accedido a que hicieran copias de él sin pedir nada a cambio. Las copias que de ella pululaban por alguna parte gracias a Diol, el hechicero chiflado de las quimeras, habían sido hechas a traición y Naga era la única autorizada a explotar su propia imagen. Para ella Vulvrum solo era un idiota que dejó que se aprovecharan de él, y encima gratis.

Mientras tanto Zelgadiss, puntual a su cita, había vuelto a la plaza y se encaminó hacia el mesón aun cubierto con la capucha y el embozo; entonces reparó en un caballito blanco de ricos arreos atado junto a una mula torda en la entrada del local: ¿ qué clase de noble o rico hacendado habría entrado en aquel lugar? Los ricos comerciantes sellan negocios en el interior de igualmente ricos despachos o templos, pero no en bares de baja categoría.  
Se encogió de hombros y entró en el establecimiento bajándose la capucha de la cabeza confiando en que la oscuridad del local ocultase al menos ese rasgo suyo.

- Cuando venga diremos que sois amigas mías... -planeó Naga un tanto satisfecha consigo misma por haber conseguido tener el control de la situación- No es necesario que conozca nuestras identidades. –las dos asintieron con la cabeza- A propósito... por ahí viene. –anunció mirando a la entrada.

Y efectivamente, en ese momento Zelgadiss entraba en el mesón buscando a Naga con la mirada...

Sin embargo Shilfild y Amelia no vieron al socio de Naga, sino a alguien que hacía tiempo que no veían, y para completo asombro de Naga, Amelia se levantó de un salto al verlo con una expresión de tremenda alegría en el rostro y salió corriendo al encuentro de la quimera, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que no estuvo literalmente encima suyo.

- ¡¡Zelgadiss! –exclamó abrazándose a su cuello de forma que pudo notar su pétrea dureza y su característico olor a piedra; él no pudo llegar a hacer algo por evitar el abrazo- ¡¡ Qué alegría!-

- ¿¡¡Amelia...? –exclamó completamente asombrado al verla aparecer así de repente colgada de sí- ¡¡ Pe... pero, ¿ qué haces tú aquí! –preguntó logrando separarla de él entre avergonzado y molesto por aquella muestra de afecto que casi le hizo caer de culo.

- ¡¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte, Zel! –continuó diciendo entusiasmada la princesa- ¡Primero encuentro a mi hermana... y luego a ti! ¡Es estupendo!-

- ¿¡Qu... qué dices? ¿¡Tu hermana, ¿De qué hablas, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Naga observaba la escena con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula colgando sobre la mesa, mientras que Shilfild intentaba aclararse de alguna forma.

- Si, mi hermana mayor... –contestó con una sonrisa a la desconcertada quimera- Estamos sentadas allí al fondo... - le explicó señalando la mesa correspondiente.

Pero lo que Zelgadiss veía era a Shilfild sentada con Naga en la misma mesa; la presencia de la primera tenía explicación, pero la cara de Naga estaba desencajada de puro asombro.

- Ven... te la voy a presentar. –y diciendo esto, le agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta allí.

- ¡Pe... pero Amelia... ! –protestó sin éxito.

Naga miró a su hermana y luego a Zelgadiss intentando recomponer la compostura y haciendo esfuerzos por aclararse.

- ¿¡Qué significa todo esto, Zelgadiss? –preguntó entre confusa e indignada- ¿¡De qué conoces tú a mi hermana Amelia?-

La quimera dio un bote y Amelia le miró interrogativamente.

- ¿¡T... tu hermana? –farfulló aún más desconcertado a través del embozo de su cara que amenazaba con escurrirse de allí peligrosamente.

- ¿Cómo, ¿De qué conoces tú a mi hermana mayor, Zel? –preguntó esta vez Amelia al ver que aparentemente ambos ya se conocían.

Si no tuviese el rostro cubierto, ahora todas habrían podido ver que el que tenía cara de poema era Zelgadiss.

- Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti, Amelia. –sugirió Naga.

- Zel y yo somos amigos desde hace años... –contestó Amelia con tranquilidad.

- ¿¡Queeé...? –exclamó Naga, y luego se volvió hacia la quimera.

- ¿¡Vos... vosotras sois hermanas? –preguntó alucinado y las dos asintieron con la cabeza aún aturdidas- ¡¡Por Cephied: esto es una pesadilla...! –farfulló desplomándose sobre la silla aún a riesgo de hacerla trizas.

Para los tres aquello fue algo muy duro de tragar y digerir: por un lado Naga (o sea, Gracia) no podía aceptar que su hermanita fuese amiga del rarito de Zelgadiss... y que le tuviese tanto afecto como para abrazarlo de esa forma, exagerada incluso en ella. Por otro Amelia no podía hacerse a la idea de que, casualidades de la vida, su hermana y su mejor amigo se asociasen y hubiesen estado viajando juntos tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera imaginarse que ella era un nexo entre ambos. Y finalmente Zelgadiss no podía aceptar que Amelia fuese la hermana pequeña de Naga ¡Era imposible!... ¡No, al contrario: ¡ todos los detalles de Naga que tanto le turbaban poseían ahora una diabólica lógica que lo explicaba todo! La quimera se sentía cada vez peor por todos los aspectos de lo sucedido: había estado viajando junto a una loca que resultaba ser la primera princesa de Seillon, a diario veía la clave para descubrir ese hecho, y él, sin enterarse. ¡Qué manera de hacer el bobo!  
La única que parecía divertirse con esa situación era Shilfild.

Una vez que el ambiente se hubo calmado lo suficiente tras sufrir la primera y tremenda impresión, los cuatro, sin dejar de comer (aunque Zelgadiss hacía grandes esfuerzos para ocultar su rostro al resto de los clientes del local), empezaron a comprender porqué motivo habían ido a reunirse en el mismo lugar. De esa forma las sacerdotisas confirmaron que, efectivamente, los otros dos estaban allí a causa de la Biblia Cleir, mientras que Zelgadiss supo que su encuentro con Amelia ( y Shilfild ) se debía a que la princesa había salido en busca de su hermana. Le sorprendió, no tanto como a Naga, el hecho de que tomase una decisión como esa, pero no que se le ocurriera así de repente... ya se enteraría más tarde del motivo, de momento estaba contenta con poder seguir con lo suyo sin intercadencias familiares.

Pero fue Amelia la que empezó a preguntar.

- ¿Y de verdad habéis venido a Vezendy por la Biblia Cleir? –preguntó con curiosidad- Pero si Gaarv la destruyo... –señaló mirando a Zel. Naga dio un bote y les miró sin comprender.

- Lo que Gaarv destruyó fue la entrada al desierto de la montaña; allí aún existe ese espacio. –contestó con tranquilidad.- Lo acabo de comprobar.-

- ¿Pero y Acqua?; ¿ Crees que te dejará acceder a la Biblia Cleir? –volvió a preguntar incisiva.

- No creo que me niegue ese deseo... Si no, la convenceré de que lo haga.-

Naga miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro sin tener ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

- Entonces... Si el problema es que no se puede pasar porque ya no hay entrada... –comenzó a decir Shilfild con suavidad-...yo podría abrir una nueva. –los tres la miraron interrogativamente- Conozco el conjuro del "_Dragon Slave_." –explicó.

- ¿¡Queeé...? –exclamó asombrada Naga- ¿¡Esa sacerdotisa conoce el "_Dragon Slave_"?- preguntó señalándola con el dedo.

- Si; lo aprendí hace tiempo... –contestó con naturalidad- Como soy una sacerdotisa, me costó mucho trabajo, pero al final lo conseguí. –se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras soltaba unas risitas tontas- Lo hice por mi Gaury-sama... -

Zelgadiss ignoró el comentario mientras que Amelia suspiraba y Naga se sentía completamente hundida por todo lo que estaba pasando: era la única que no se estaba enterando de nada y ahora resultaba que aquella sacerdotisa tontorrona incluso conocía el "_Dragon Slave_." ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué de repente había perdido todo el control sobre la situación?

- No creo que sea una buena idea. –señaló la quimera tras meditar la propuesta unos instantes. Podría saltar la montaña por completo.-

- ¿¡Qué más da eso? –exclamó Amelia poniéndose en pie y dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡Nunca has estado tan cerca de conseguir la Biblia Cleir, Zel!¡ Intentémoslo! -

Zelgadiss la contempló con un gotón de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

- ¡Ameliaaaa...! –amenazó arrastrando el nombre.

Entonces Naga también se incorporó y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermanita cargándose de resolución para afrontar una situación en la que estaba totalmente perdida pero en la que querían seguir teniendo el control .

- ¡Esta bien, si ya no hay más que hablar, vayamos a buscarla inmediatamente! -

Zelgadiss las miró largamente y finalmente se puso en pie cubriéndose de nuevo la cabeza con la capucha.

- Amelia... Shilfild. –les dijo- Supongo que pretenderéis seguirnos, ¿verdad? –preguntó y ambas se lo confirmaron. -Lo suponía- Zel las miró, suspiró con resignación y se encogió de hombros. –Entonces no se hable más y pongámonos en marcha.-

* * *

**U**na vez que los cuatro hubieron dejado a las monturas en un establo para que se hicieran cargo de ellas, y comprado la suficiente comida, se encaminaron hacia las montañas. Zelgadiss abría la marcha y su actitud revelaba claramente que quería estar solo, cosa que Shilfild agradeció porque no estaba segura sobre cómo tenía que actuar con él; Shilfild había conocido a Zelgadiss durante la batalla contra la Copia de Rezo en Sailarg, y aunque confiaba en él como un compañero de equipo en el caso de tener que pelear, no se sentía igualmente segura en lo personal. Zelgadiss era una persona que vivía en un mundo oscuro y sin alegrías, que se movía en las sombras y miraba a los demás como si nunca viera nada bueno en ellos. Ella no compartía esa visión pesimista del mundo con él, y más aún cuando él la había utilizado sobre ella en un momento muy delicado, y aunque Shilfild comprendía por qué lo había hecho, hubiese preferido que fuese de otra forma. Para ella, Zelgadiss era una persona en la que se podía confiar, pero que tampoco se podía convivir con ella.  
Sin embargo Amelia y su hermana parecían no preocuparles demasiado ese aspecto de su compañero quimera y caminaban enfrascadas en una intensa conversación familiar, algo comprensible, pero que visto lo cual, tampoco estaba segura de sí debía unirse a ellas, así que no tuvo más remedio que caminar en solitario tras la quimera.

Mientras tanto Amelia le hablaba a su hermana del lugar a donde se dirigían: sin entrar en detalles, básicamente le contó que las tablas originales se hallaban en un espacio encerrado en el interior de esa cordillera, y que estas se extendían en forma de monolitos a lo largo de kilómetros de desierto, a lo que añadió que, para poder leerlas, se necesitaba el beneplácito del espíritu de Acqua-Raguradya, la Reina Dragón del Agua. Al enterarse de eso Naga gruñó con disgusto: no se había acordado de lo que le dijo la quimera de que encima tuviese que andar convenciendo espíritus para poder leer la Biblia Cleir.

- No es el único problema... -añadió Amelia- Cuando estuvimos allí, apreció Gaarv, se enfrentó a Acqua... y destruyeron gran parte de las tablas.-

Naga emitió un gemido de angustia. Era descorazonador ver que no solo habría que negociar, sino que encima los Señores de los Mazoku también parecían tener algo que decir al respecto. En su mundo interior, Naga no había acabado a darse cuenta de la importancia de las palabras de Amelia, solo que conseguirlas no sonaba nada fácil.

Más tarde se interesó por el conocimiento de magia de las dos sacerdotisas; Amelia le explicó que, efectivamente, desde que viajaba con sus amigos (entre los que, claro está, se encontraban Zelgadiss y Shilfild ) había aprendido muchas cosas, incluso magia negra... pero que en absoluto conocía el conjuro del "_Dragon Slave._" Naga quiso saber por qué Shilfild si lo conocía y Amelia le explicó el motivo.

- ¡Esto es extraordinario! –bramó indignada pero sin que la aludida se enterara- ¡Una sacerdotisa que aprende magia negra para buscar novio! -

- Hay que entender a Shilfild... Gaury es lo único que tiene.-

Amelia podría entender lo que decía, y también por qué era así, pero no estaba segura de las razones de porqué su hermana le preguntaba tantas cosas sobre temas como ese sin que se lo hicieran sobre asuntos personales. Simplemente parecía que Gracia estaba aprovechándose de la información que ella de daba.

Finalmente, tras caminar un buen trecho, los cuatro alzaron el vuelo para salvar el último y difícil tramo sin tantos problemas, cosa que habría resultado más fácil si no fuera por los gélidos vientos invernales que surcaban el cielo de las montañas. De esa forma Zelgadiss les guió hasta aterrizar en medio de una estrecha garganta de roca apenas cubierta de nieve pero sin escombros donde se producía cierto efecto de eco. Primero aterrizó él y luego el resto del grupo a su al rededor.

- Aquí es donde se encontraba el templo por el que se accedía al desierto. –explicó apoyando la mano en las rocas- Tendríamos que abrir una entrada a través de estas rocas.-

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos sin usar el "_Dragon Slave_"? –preguntó Shilfild con suavidad.

-Lo mejor será hacer saltar las rocas con un hechizo menor. –dedujo mientras se mesaba la barbilla. Se volvió hacia ellas- Amelia... –la llamó.

- ¡Claro; eso es! –exclamó la princesa alzando el puño- ¡Cómo hicimos cuando perseguimos a Giras en la guarida de Vargaarv! -

Zelgadiss asintió con una suave sonrisa que mostró sus colmillos, y juntos, ambos alzaron una mano apuntando a las rocas murmurando un hechizo.

- ¡¡Danm Brass! –gritaron al unísono.

Al momento cientos de saetas de corriente eléctrica se materializaron ante sus manos y centellearon disparadas hacia las rocas estallándolas y reduciéndolas a escombros. Naga les observó trabajar en equipo con curiosidad mientras que Shilfild se volvía para cubrirse; estaba claro que ambos ya habían trabajado antes juntos en más ocasiones, y una leve sospecha se estaba empezando a formar en la mente de la Serpiente.

Sin embargo, cuando la humareda se disipó, seguía habiendo rocas y más rocas.

- ¿¡ Queeé? –exclamó Amelia- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Deberíamos haber abierto una entrada! -

Naga soltó una de sus carcajadas y todos se volvieron hacia ella con cierto gesto de disgusto.

- ...Tal vez necesitemos una explosión más fuerte. –sugirió adelantándose mientras convocaba su poder y alzaba una mano de forma pomposa- Dejadme a mí... ¡¡ Bomba de Br...! -

- ¡¡Espera Naga! –ordenó Zelgadiss de repente alzando la voz.

La hechicera se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia él entre furiosa y desconcertada.

- ¿¡Qué ocurre ahora? –se quejó.

- ...Por muchas rocas que destruyamos, no abriremos ninguna entrada, y si seguimos así correremos el riesgo de provocar un derrumbamiento. –explicó- El desierto es un espacio a parte dentro de la roca, no un agujero que se haya tapado... Si queremos entrar, tendríamos que abrir una puerta que conectase ambos espacios.-hizo una pausa- Creí que todo sería mucho más sencillo.-

Los tres parpadearon sorprendidos al comprender cuál era el problema; a juicio de Naga algo debía de haber de verdad en todo eso cuando todos los demás estaban de acuerdo en que no se debían seguir destrozando rocas, cosa que a ella le había parecido la solución más sencilla.

- ¿Y cómo abrimos esa puerta entre dos espacios, Zel? –preguntó Amelia- Nosotros no somos como los demonios, no podemos viajar a través de los distintos planos.-

- No tengo ni idea... -contestó y el resto le miró con un gotón de sudor.

Naga se acercó a las crestas y cantos de piedra que jalonaban el lugar y apoyó la mano sobre estas.

- Hermana... Shilfild. –las llamó- Vosotras que sois sacerdotisas; ¿ podéis sentir algo entre estas piedras, ¿ cualquier indicio de algo que nos permita pasar? -

Las dos la miraron, asintieron y a continuación, cerraron los ojos llevándose las manos a la joya de la pechera en actitud orante.

- Si... Hay algo muy grande en estas rocas. –contestaron al cabo de un instante- Un espacio aparte... pero no sentimos nada que comunique ambos lugares. Cualquier posible entrada desapareció tras el combate entre Gaarv y Acqua.-

Zelgadiss, cruzado de brazos, suspiró con un gruñido.

- ...Mucho me temo que hemos venido aquí para nada. –se lamentó.

Las palabras de la quimera fueron un reflejo de la sensación imperante: resultaba frustrante tener la Biblia Cleir justo enfrente de las narices y no poder ni verla.

- Bueno... ¿ y qué tal si nos tomamos un té mientras pensamos en una solución? –sugirió Shilfild al cabo de un instante intentando caldear el frío ambiente.-Los problemas se solucionan mejor cuando se toman con tranquilidad.-

El resto la miró y acabó aprobando la idea; tal vez ella estuviese en lo cierto, y si se lo tomaban con más calma, entre todos podrían encontrar la solución.

Era más de mediodía y el sol ya calentaba lo suficiente para que al abrigo de es a grieta se estuviese bastante bien sin tener que soportar los vientos helados que soplaban en las montañas. Los cuatro se habían sentado en círculo alrededor de una fogata para comer y charlar con tranquilidad; era un buen momento para relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía. Sin embargo seguían sin encontrar una solución al problema y al final la conversación cambió de rumbo y acabaron hablando por parejas. Naga intentó sonsacarle a Shilfild en qué consistía el "_Dragon Slave_", ya que si no podía leer la Biblia Cleir, por lo menos esa sacerdotisa se lo podía enseñar; pero Shilfild no alcanzaba a explicárselo con claridad, era como si le costase verdaderos esfuerzos poder comprender el principio de cualquier hechizo destructivo y solo hubiese conseguido invocarlo a consta de practicar en muchas ocasiones hasta que le acabó saliendo. Al contrario que Lina, quien por lo general se guardaba para si sus secretos, Shilfild sí parecía bastante dispuesta a compartirlos con los demás, incluso con Naga, pero eso tampoco estaba resultando ser una ayuda.

Por otro lado Zelgadiss y Amelia se encontraban enfrascados en la conversación que hasta el momento no habían tenido la oportunidad de tener después de casi un año sin verse. La quimera le explicaba a Amelia cómo conoció a Naga en respuesta a una pregunta de la princesa, y ella le contaba los pormenores del viaje, como los bandidos a los que había hecho frente.

- ¡ Ju! ¡Cada día que pasa te pareces más a Lina, Amelia...! –le contestó Zelgadiss en tono sarcástico.

- ¿¡ Qué quieres decir con eso, Zelgadiss.? –exclamó indignada- ¡ Te advierto que si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia!-

El mago-quimera le miró unos instantes perplejo por su reacción y con cierto temor de que en uno de sus –escasos- arranques de ira, le fuese a pegar... y cuando eso ocurría, sus golpes eran equiparables a los de Lina.

- ...Perdona; no lo decía en serio. –se disculpó y Amelia gruñó.

La conversación siguió su rumbo hasta que Amelia comenzó a contarle detalladamente lo sucedido en la Torre de Rezo; Zelgadiss la escuchaba con los ojos brillantes sin poder articular palabra completamente estupefacto por lo que estaba oyendo.

- Yo... yo no sabía que Ojo de Rubí condenó a Ródimas y a Zorlf convirtiéndolos en fantasmas. –le dijo con voz quebrada- ...Pensé que solo les había matado. –desvió la vista hacia las danzarinas llamas- Nunca se lo dije a ninguno de los dos... Pero la verdad es que... les tenía mucho aprecio. –confesó angustiado.

- Zel... –le dijo Amelia mirándole fijamente sabedora de lo importante que era todo eso para él-...Antes de que los dos desaparecieran, me pidieron que te dijera que ellos velarían por ti desde el otro mundo. –hizo una pausa- Y yo les prometí que así lo haría... -

La quimera miró a Amelia con tal mezcla de desconcierto y emoción, casi tembloroso, que ella no sabía exactamente qué decirle.

- Amelia... yo... –inspiró profundamente- ¡Gracias...! -

Naga gruñó: hacía rato que Shilfild le estaba intentando explicar en qué consistía el hechizo definitivo de Ojo de Rubí... sin ningún éxito; además, tenía la sensación de haber oído a su hermana y Zelgadiss mentar a una tal Lina. ¿Qué le había entrado a la quimera para que se encontrara tan locuaz de repente, ¿y qué confianzas eran las de su hermanita para llamarle "Zel."? Demasiados interrogantes se estaban sucediendo desde que todos se encontraron y viendo que así no iba a conseguir nada, se giró hacia ellos.

- ¡ Muy bien! Ya basta de charla –exclamó con resolución- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -

Los tres la miraron con cierta sorpresa y luego entre sí.

- El problema está claro. –explicó la quimera- Tenemos que entrar en un espacio situado en otro plano, abriendo una puerta que comunique ambos mundos. –se cruzó de brazos- Sabemos que eso es lo que hay que hacer, pero no se cómo... -

- ...Sr. Zelgadiss –le dijo Shilfild con suavidad- Usted... tiene parte de demonio, ¿ verdad.? –la quimera asintió con la cabeza fríamente- Entonces... ¿ no podría, bueno... no podría viajar a través del Plano Astral como hacen el resto de los demonios? –sugirió.

Zelgadiss la miró fijamente unos instantes.

- No, no podría. –contestó tajante- Es cierto que parte de mí es de demonio, pero eso solo afecta a mi dominio de la magia porque el demonio–brownie que está unido a mi en realidad es un duende emparentado con los monstruos de la clase de las bestias, y no un demonio de clase baja. Los brownei poseen cuerpo físico en vez de astral como los Mazoku... Solo me concentro puedo moverme con tal velocidad que un humano normal no puede verme, y es algo que no me gusta tener que hacer.-explicó.

- ¿Y por una invocación? –sugirió Amelia tras una pausa- Como cuando Mazenta nos encerró en aquel plano distorsionado... -

Zel arqueó una ceja.

-...Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero tampoco sirve. –el resto le miró interrogativamente- Se necesitaría algún tipo de puente que la canalizara a ese plano. Los planos distorsionados son como ilusiones, no la realidad... y lo que hay ahí dentro es muy real.-

Naga le miró fijamente: aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente lo cierto es que Zelgadiss demostraba continuamente que poseía unos conocimientos muy amplios de magia. Fuera o no cierto todo lo que se dijera de él, había gran parte de verdad en ello

- Pues eso lo podemos hacer Shilfild y yo misma... –contestó entonces Amelia con seguridad.

-¿Qué...? -

- Con el Oráculo... –y disimuladamente se señaló la pulsera con la gema azul, su amuleto de chalza.-Puedes hacer la invocación y nosotras canalizarla a través de nuestros oráculos.

Zelgadiss se ruborizó ligeramente y rápidamente comprendió lo que Amelia le quería decir.

- Pues si; no es mala idea... -

- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! –exclamó Amelia con entusiasmo poniéndose en pie- ¡Shilfild...! –

- ¿Eh? ¡Si, claro! –

Y de esa forma ambas sacerdotisas se arrodillaron, invocando sus Oráculos, para canalizar su poder hacia aquel espacio encerrado en la roca, mientras que Naga les miraba sin comprender.

- ¡...Adelante, Zel! –le dijo Amelia tras unos instantes de concentración.

La quimera asintió y cerró los ojos estirando los brazos hacia el suelo mientras abría las manos en abanico; invocó su poder y lo canalizó al Oráculo de Amelia a través de la pulsera de chalzen que llevaba puesta. Ahora podía sentir el espacio y un aura azulona se había empezado a formar delante de sus manos.

- " _Están los que empiezan las cosas y los que las terminan;  
los que vienen y los que se van.  
Que se rompan las cadenas que los unen.  
Sea este mi deseo,  
sea esta mi..."_ ¡¡ OUCH! –

De repente la quimera se llevó las manos al cogote lamentándose de dolor mientras que un bolo de piedra rodaba a sus pies; todos le miraron primero y luego a la piedra: solo había alguien en el mundo capaz de golpearle y hacerle daño de esa forma.

Se volvieron hacia atrás y vieron descender por las rocas a una chica de unos 17 años, tal vez algo mayor aunque no lo aparentaba, de larga melena pelirroja y vestida de un monocromo color magenta a la manera de las hechiceras.

- ¿¡Lina...? –exclamó Zelgadiss asombrado- ¿Pero qué... ? –

- ¡Hola; ¿ qué hay chicos! –saludó la hechicera como si tal cosa- No esperaba encontraros aquí...-

- ¡¡Linaaaa...! –gritó Amelia corriendo a su encuentro; se lanzó a su cuello y ambas se fusionaron en un rudo abrazo.

- ¡Amelia...! –la saludo riendo- ¡Cómo me alegro de volver a verte...!-

Zelgadiss y Shilfild les miraron con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Naga, como ya iba siendo la costumbre, observaba la escena con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada: ¿¡¡ Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí esa odiosa esmirriada pelirroja, ¿¡¡ y por qué su hermana la abrazaba de esa forma., ¿¡¡ es que también se conocían...?

Entonces apareció Gaury y Amelia se separó de Lina con intención de abrazarle a él también; pero Shilfild fue más rápida.

- ¡¡Mi Gaury-sama! –exclamó colgándose de su cuello- ¡¡Mi querido Gaury...! -

- ¿¡Shilfild? –exclamó- ¿¡También tú estas aquí?-

- ...Esto... oye, Shilfild. –intentó decir la princesa molesta por su intromisión.

- ¡Hola, Lina...! –saludó Zelgadiss más fríamente acercándose al grupo.

- ¡Hola! ¿ qué tal, Zel...? -

- Que no era necesario que me sacudieses esa pedrada, Lina... –se quejó.

- Tú siempre tomándotelo todo tan en serio... –espetó.

En ese momento se oyó una atronadora carcajada intensificada por el eco de la grieta donde se encontraban. Gaury dio un bote y Lina, tras el primer susto, se sintió tremendamente mal al reconocer esa risotada; entonces todos se giraron hacia Naga que se acercaba a ellos sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Saludos, Lina Invers...! –dijo pomposamente- ¡Ya veo que no has cambiado nada! ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? Sigues pareciendo una niña esmirriada. – fue su saludo.

Gaury silbó de admiración tras dirigir una breve mirada comparativa entre ambas hechiceras... y luego se volvió hacia Amelia con cierta sorpresa. Por su parte la princesa miró con sorpresa a su amiga y luego a su hermana.

- ¡Oye, Lina... ¿ ya os conocíais! –preguntó sorprendida- ¿Vosotras también?-

Pero Lina no respondió, ella y Naga se miraban fijamente con una expresión de profunda rabia y aversión contenida, gruñendo y refunfuñando con la vena de la frente hinchada.

Zelgadiss las observó fríamente arqueando una ceja.

- ...Mucho me temo que así es, Amelia. –le contestó esbozando una suave sonrisa maliciosa- No me equivoqué al pensar que las dos ya se conocían de antes y que no se aguantaban. –explicó cínicamente.

- ¿¡¡Se puede saber qué está haciendo esta hechicera de pacotilla con vosotros? –exigió saber Lina señalándola con un dedo de forma acusadora.

Naga gruñó al oír cómo la había llamado.

- Pues... –comenzó a decir Amelia sin saber por donde empezar.

- ¡Vamos, Lina; ¿ no me digas que no lo sabes! –exclamó Gaury de repente consiguiendo atraer la atención de todo el mundo- Esa chica es la hermana mayor de Amelia... Gracia Will Naga Seillon.-explicó.

- ¿¡¡ QUEEEEÉ...? -

- ¿¡Có... cómo lo has sabido, Gaury? –farfulló Zelgadiss completamente estupefacto en respuesta a la pregunta general. Alguien que era considerado como el atolondrado del grupo, un encanto de persona, pero nada despierta en lo que a razonamiento se refiere... acababa de darse cuenta de algo que Zelgadiss solo había sospechado ligeramente desde hacía unos meses.

- Pues está claro... Yo lo he sabido nada más verlas. –explicó con naturalidad tras encogerse de hombros- Las dos son idénticas y Amelia ya me había descrito a su hermana antes... Aunque no recuerdo cuándo. -

Todos miraron a Gaury completamente alucinados; Zelgadiss con una total sensación de estupidez y Lina con el cuerpo descompuesto.

- Eres... eres increíble, Gaury. –farfulló la quimera sacudiéndose violentamente- Nunca entenderé cómo lo haces.-

El rubio espadachín le miró sin comprender.

- ¡Di... dime que no es verdad, Amelia...! –suplicó Lina.

- Si; es cierto... –contestó con suavidad- Aunque se haga llamar Naga, ella es Gracia, mi hermana mayor... -

- ¡¡No; no puede ser verdad.! –despotricó la hechicera pelirroja derrumbándose por el suelo- ¡¡Mi mejor amiga es la hermana de esa... esa advenediza! -

- Te lo iba a decir, Lina... –protestó Amelia- Y por favor, no sigas insultándola de esa forma ni montando un número..-

Naga miró directamente a su hermanita y a Lina cargada de rabia: pase que Amelia sea amiga de Zelgadiss, ¿¡ pero de Lina.?... ¡Eso ya es demasiado!

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó de repente una voz desconocida hacia la que todos se volvieron; Lina temblando con violencia.

Entonces apareció ante ellos una mujer de algo más de 20 años vestida de una forma curiosa: en principio parecía que iba a la manera de las hechiceras... pero un vistazo más profundo revelaba que no llevaba una túnica con abalorios ni una capa enjoyada, sino una falda de volantes y un corpiño que recordaban a un uniforme de camarera. Sus ojos eran grandes y cálidos en contraste con su melena corta y lisa de color moreno, y su ancha espada colgada a su cintura ponía la nota final a su variopinto aspecto

- ¡Tran... tranquila, Luna! –le contestó Lina con temor- ¡No... no pasa nada; de verdad! -

Luna arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Quién es esa chica, Gaury? –preguntó Amelia en un susurro.

- ...Es Luna Invers, la hermana de Lina. -

- ¿¡Ah, síii...? -

Todos la miraron con absoluta curiosidad a aquella especie de fenómeno viviente, sin embargo Luna les ignoró deliberadamente, se dirigió hacia Lina... y le soltó un capón ante el estupor general.

- ¡No vuelvas a gritar tanto! –la riñó- ¡ Siempre tan irresponsable! ¡Has estado a punto de provocar un desprendimiento! -

Entonces Naga soltó otra de sus atronadoras carcajadas.

- ¡Mirad a la valiente Lina! –exclamó- ¡Se deja sacudir como una estera por su hermana! -

Esta vez Luna se volvió hacia Naga, le sacudió otro golpe y la dejó tirada por el suelo ante el asombro general

- ...Empiezo a comprender por que Lina tiene tanto miedo a su hermana. –murmuró Zelgadiss mientras un gotón de sudor le recorría la frente.

- ¡Muy bien! –exclamó volviéndose hacia el resto sacudiéndose las manos- ¡Se puede saber quienes sois vosotros y qué hacéis aquí! –exigió saber. -Parece que mi hermana tiene relación con todos vosotros de alguna forma.-

- Creo que todos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo. –contestó Zelgadiss tras recuperar la compostura- La Biblia Cleir.-

Luna le miró fijamente.

- Entonces si no me equivoco, realmente sois los amigos de mi hermana, ¿verdad? –dedujo Luna- Y tú debes ser Zelgadiss, la quimera criminal... Tú, Amelia, la princesa-loca; tú Shilfild, la sacerdotisa-empalagosa... y esta otra del suelo, Naga, la hechicera-payasa. –en un momento Luna había conseguido ponerse en contra de todo el mundo, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Sonrió con malicia- Así es: hemos venido por la Biblia Cleir... -

* * *

**Z**elgadiss estaba inquieto, sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos y temía que, después de tantos esfuerzos y vivencias absurdas, no consiguiera acceder a la Biblia Cleir. Tenía motivos para temer que eso pudiera pasar; en un breve plazo de tiempo los acontecimientos se habían precipitado: para empezar, y aún no acababa de creérselo, resultó que Naga era la hermana de Amelia... ¿¡Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? El parecido físico de ambas –salvando las distancias, claro- era tremendo, y también el psicológico: ambas se subían a lugares altos y desde allí se ponían a soltar discursos apuntando con el dedo... con la diferencia de que mientras que Amelia sermoneaba sobre el Bien y la Justicia, Gracia (o sea, Naga) lo hacía sobre lo extraordinaria que era.

Zelgadiss no pensaba que Naga se fuera a inmiscuir en sus planes, ella tenía unos fines muy concretos para/con la Biblia Cleir; eso mismo pensaba de Amelia y Shilfild, él sabía perfectamente que ninguna de las dos se opondría a sus planes y que si Amelia estaba allí era por su hermana, además de ser la única de aquel grupo de hechiceros majaretas que le había ayudado desinteresadamente con su problema... En cuanto a Shilfild, ¿qué iba a decir? La hechicera del Hulagón nunca había mostrado interés que querer ampliar sus conocimientos y poder mágico al no ser que tuviese una causa. Shilfild era una persona de carácter desinteresado para con ella misma, aunque Zelgadiss entendía que lo que ella realmente deseaba era imposible. Definitivamente el problema era Lina Invers, no se fiaba para nada de ella en esta clase de situaciones; ya había sufrido la experiencia de que su amiga pelirroja antepusiera sus intereses, por muy estúpidos que estos fueran, a los suyos propios. Sabía que si quería conseguir la Biblia Cleir, tendría que luchar por ella.

Pero no era solo eso, Naga tenía exactamente los mismos objetivos que Lina; Zelgadiss no se había equivocado al pensar que las dos ya se conocían de antes y que tenían una especie de odio mutuo... Más que eso, lo suyo era rivalidad extrema: Lina odiaba a Naga porque ella tenía todo lo que físicamente ella anhelaba, mientras que la hermana de Amelia odiaba a Lina porque tenía todo el poder que ella deseaba. Resultaba exasperante ver como ambas se pasaban horas discutiendo y echándose en cara sus carencias la una a la otra; no podía aguantarlo. Pero no era el único, Amelia también sufría esa situación al ver como su hermana y su mejor amiga discutían por esas estupideces; la diferencia estaba en que él _sí_ podía ignorar esa situación. En cualquier caso el problema era el mismo: si ya tenía que rivalizar con Lina, también con Naga. Las dos lucharían por lo mismo antes que él tuviera la oportunidad de conseguirla.

Pero el principal problema era la hermana de Lina, Luna Invers. Su repentina entrada en escena le había puesto nervioso (a él y a los demás también ) y sus intenciones eran dolorosamente obvias, sabía perfectamente que ella no tendría ningún escrúpulo en conseguir lo que deseaba a costa de quién fuera... Y más si ella era quien realmente su hermana había dicho que era en otras ocasiones... alguien relacionado directamente con Ceephied que encima prefería anteponer su trabajo y su sueldo a la salvación del mundo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una persona con una moral así?. Todo eso suponía que muy probablemente se tendría que enfrentar a todas ellas para conseguir la Biblia Cleir y la única forma de evitarlo era que la situación se convirtiera en una carrera.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, todos ellos eran amigos, o al menos conocidos, y tras la sorpresa inicial, aquel repentino y multitudinario encuentro había desembocado en una amigable tregua, donde a primera vista, primaba más una reunión pacífica que una pugna por la Biblia Cleir. Y eso, al menos de momento, era un alivio.

De esa forma los siete acordaron en que ya buscarían mañana la entrada al desierto y que esa noche la pasarían en una termas-hotel situadas en Vezendy y que Naga recomendó insistentemente, cosa que Lina, curiosamente, no contradijo la opinión de su rival, es más, la había apoyado, al igual que Amelia: era como si las dos se fiaran absolutamente del saber-hacer de Naga a este respecto. El problema se presentó cuando se enteraron de las elevadas tarifas que pedían en el local y que, por supuesto, ni las hermanas Invers ni Naga estaban dispuestas a abonar... Hasta que a Lina se le ocurrió pedirle un pequeño favor a Amelia.

- ¿¡Qué dices? –exclamó escandalizada- ¿¡Pretendes que entremos todos gratis usando mi Sello Real de Seillon...?-

- ¿Qué más te da, Amelia? –replicó Lina- ...Todos queremos ir a las termas y nadie tiene tanto dinero; la única forma de pasar es que tú demuestres que eres una princesa real de Seillon: ¡ No pueden negarte la entrada.! -

- ¡Pero Lina...! -

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto decir que eres una princesa? No puedes pretender viajar siempre de incógnito... Mira, si es muy fácil; tú dices que eres la princesa de Seillon y nosotros tu escolta, sacas el sello y cargas la factura al tesoro real. ¡Y ya está!- planeó Lina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

La discusión se prolongó durante un buen rato hasta que Amelia acabó cediendo al ruego general y especialmente el de las Invers; los únicos que se mantuvieron al margen fueron Zelgadiss y Naga, si bien por distintos motivos.

De esa forma acabaron teniendo acceso gratis al establecimiento gracias a Sello real que consiguió impresionar increíblemente al dueño, muy halagado por recibir a una princesa real y toda su corte de "sirvientes"en su establecimiento, mostrándose muy solícito con ellos al concederles sus mejores baños y habitaciones separándolas por sexos, de forma que Zelgadiss y Gaury, como de costumbre, compartieron baños y habitación, mientras que las cuatro hermanas hicieron lo mismo dos a dos y Shilfild se quedó sola; no obstante todas las chicas compartieron la misma terma.  
La verdad es que, pese al exquisito trato que recibían, el establecimiento no era nada extraordinario, de hecho era muy similar a aquel en donde estuvieron cuando Martina le lanzó aquella ridícula maldición a Lina; así que los baños estaban separados por un muro, en este caso de piedra, y antes de acceder a ellos había unos vestuarios decorados con filigranas de escayola y amueblados con bancos, espejos, percheros y armarios en donde se podían encontrar toallas de espesa felpa así como jabones, aceites y sales de baño. Una gran mampara corrediza separaba los vestuarios de las termas situadas al aire libre, que a pesar del reinante frío invernal, sus cálidas fumarolas invitaban a meterse en el agua.

Las cinco chicas compartieron el mismo vestuario, cosa que Naga recibió con verdadero entusiasmo. La espectacular hechicera negra se situó frente a un espejo y comenzó a desnudarse mientras que su hermana la imitaba a su lado y el resto se desperdigaba por la sala. Amelia sabía que ahora su hermana era una hechicera, y lo normal es que vistiese como tal, o sea, algo parecido a Lina... era comprensible entonces la cantidad de abalorios que llevaba encima, su capa, guantes, espada y hombreras de pinchos y el color monocromo de todos ellos; pero no acababa de comprender porqué iba prácticamente desnuda, y si Naga hubiese sabido qué pensaba su hermana al respecto, posiblemente la habría reprendido por ello. Sin embargo ese no era el caso y mientras que Amelia se despojaba de su blanco uniforme de sacerdotisa con naturalidad, Gracia lo hacía con estudiada minuciosidad y lentitud lanzando numerosas miradas maliciosas a Lina consiguiendo irritarla con descaro; finalmente Naga se giró hacia la hechicera pelirroja mostrándole todo su cuerpo con una gallarda postura.

- Dime Lina... –comenzó a decir maliciosamente- ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes ya? Me ha parecido oír que tienes casi 18... -

La reacción de Lina se resume a un amago de respuesta, un respingo al verla desnuda y una profunda depresión mientras que Shilfild se giraba con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¡Gracia, por favor! –rogó Amelia- ¡Déjalo ya! -

- ¿Por qué, Amelia? -contestó con tranquilidad- Yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme... Y tú tampoco; seguro que acabas siendo tan hermosa como yo.- y diciendo esto, palmeó bruscamente la espalda de su hermana consiguiendo que a esta se le cayese de las manos la toalla con la que se estaba tapando, de forma que Lina pudo apreciar perfectamente que su mejor amiga era una versión en miniatura de Naga, cosa que la deprimió aún más.

- ¿Qué ocurre aqu...? –preguntó Luna al entrar en el vestuario.

Lina y Naga dieron un bote al verla entrar mientras que Amelia se apresuraba a recoger la toalla.

- No... no pasa nada, hermana. –contestó Lina atropelladamente.

De repente Naga empezó a carcajearse.

-¡Mirad cómo Lina nos demuestra su entereza! -

Las Invers se giraron hacia ella de golpe, Lina furiosa y Luna, mirándola con dureza, se dirigió hacia la hechicera y, sin mediar palabra, la estampó contra el suelo con un soberano capón.

- Yo soy la única que tiene derecho a agredir a mi hermana, que eso te quede claro desde ya.-

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del muro, Zelgadiss se había apresurado a desvestirse y meterse en las cálidas aguas de la terma antes de que lo hiciese Gaury, así que cuando este se desnudó y se dispuso a hacer lo propio, se encontró con que la quimera ya se había sumergido en el agua hasta la barbilla; su rostro empedrado se difuminaba entre los vapores que se levantaban del manantial mientras que sus cabellos mojados brillaban como la plata a la luz de los farolillos y las primeras estrellas de la noche. No había duda de que era una criatura extraña.

Gaury suspiró al ver que su amigo volvía a hacer lo mismo de siempre.

- ¡Bueno, Zel! ¿ Ya te has vuelto a meter corriendo en el agua? -

Zelgadiss le miró y luego se giró sin responder; Gaury volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó- Todos ya te hemos visto desnudo varias veces; no tienes porqué avergonzarte tanto... -

- ¡No me sermonees, Gaury! –contestó rudamente- ¡Solo he venido aquí para bañarme, no para que me miréis cómo tengo el cuerpo! Lo único que quiero es estar tranquilo un rato sin oír más discusiones ni que me calienten más los nervios. -

Gaury le miró largamente y se dirigió hacia él moviéndose pesadamente en el agua hasta situarse a su lado; como era más alto, el agua solo le cubría hasta el pecho y su larga melena rubia se abría en abanico flotando sobre el agua. Gaury sentía un gran aprecio por Zelgadiss, él era el único con el que podía hablar de hombre a hombre y de amigo a amigo, y también el único con el que siempre que viajaba en grupo compartía todo. Su relación era similar a la que existía entre Lina y Amelia, y le apenaba mucho ver la tortura que sufría. Es cierto que mucha culpa la tenía la mala fama y la dureza de corazón que Zelgadiss poseía a causa de la vida que había llevado, pero cuando se trataba de convivir con sus amigos, esa tortura se debía en gran parte a su propia, y tal vez inevitable, obsesión por todas esas consecuencias ajenas; así que sabía que discutiendo con él no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

- Bueno, pues si es así... –comenzó a decir sonriente- ...mójate también la cabeza. –y apoyó la mano en su coronilla hundiendo la cabeza del desprevenido Zelgadiss en el agua.

Cuando emergió su piel y sus cabellos empapados brillaban aún más y tosía levemente mientras que Gaury reía con ganas.

- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó fulminándole con la mirada.

- Jajajjajajaja...Estas muy gracioso, Zel... –contestó- Si vieras qué cara has puesto...-

Zelgadiss se quedó pasmado durante unos instantes sin saber cómo responder a eso mientras su amigo le miraba sonriente; finalmente esbozó una suave sonrisa y miró a Gaury con picardía. Era algo tan inusual que el espadachín se sintió desconcertado.

- ¡Ya...! –exclamó la quimera- Entonces, ¿qué cara tendrías tú? -

- ...? -

- ¡Comprobémoslo...! –sugirió, y sin decir nada más, se abalanzó sobre Gaury y le hundió la cabeza en el agua ayudado por su peso de piedra. Al instante el espadachín emergió de la terma y vio como el mago reía con picardía- ¿Y bien...? –preguntó.

- ¡Ahora verás...! –amenazó.

Finalmente ambos acabaron jugando y chapoteando en el agua mientras reían alegremente; durante esos raros y breves momentos Zelgadiss se sintió feliz al olvidarse de su condición de quimera y de lo que suponía no concederse tener sentimientos: Gaury lo había conseguido.

Sin embargo al otro lado del muro la situación resultaba mucho más tensa: a Naga no le llevó mucho tiempo comprender que si bien podía humillar a Lina haciendo resaltar sus diferencias físicas, no podía hacer lo mismo con su hermana Luna, y eso unido a su terrible carácter, era algo que la dejaba totalmente impotente frente a ella. Amelia sufría más que nadie aquella situación al ver como en cuanto Luna se daba la vuelta, su hermana y Lina comenzaban a lanzarse toda clase de insultos; bañarse juntas ya no era algo divertido, se había convertido en un espectáculo de lucha verbal ante el que ella se sentía impotente, y que Shilfild rehuía claramente, muchas veces escandalizada por ello. Naga le echaba constantemente en cara a Lina su edad, su poca clase y el cuerpo de niña que aún seguía teniendo a pesar de sus casi 18 años, mientras que Lina, después de gruñir y refunfuñar, contestaba apelando a todo el poder mágico que como hechicera poseía y del que Naga era inferior, lo que, claro está, lograba irritarla. Finalmente Amelia intervenía.

- ¡Vamos, hermanita! -le dijo Gracia- ¿ No me negarás que es cierto? Tú aún no has crecido todo lo que tienes que hacer, pero ya estás más desarrollada que Lina... Incluso esa sacerdotisa amiga vuestra... –comentó mirando a Shilfild- ...lo está más que ella. ¡Algún día serás como yo! -  
Era sorprendente ver los juicios que Naga lanzaba tan a la ligera sobre su hermana; hasta ahora la había rehuido si podía, pero tras descubrir su relación con Lina, utilizaba su parentesco con Amelia como arma arrojadiza contra la hechicera pelirroja.  
Ajena a este hecho, Shilfild se llevó una mano a la barbilla ruborizándose y se sumergía en el agua en un intento de disimular su físico.

- ¡Gracia... no deberías decir cosas así! –señaló tímidamente- No tienes por qué humillar a Lina de esa forma; ella no tiene la culpa de... –de repente alguien la interrumpió.

- ¡Déjalo, Shilfild! –ordenó Lina tapándole la boca- ¡No intentes arreglarlo...!-

- ¡Hermana... Lina...! –suplicó Amelia- ¡Por favor, dejadlo ya! ¡Al menos terminemos de bañarnos tranquilamente ya que os he pagado el alojamiento aquí! -

Hacía un rato que Zelgadiss y Gaury habían concluido sus chapoteos en el agua, así que pudieron escuchar perfectamente la conversación que había tenido lugar al otro lado del muro.

- ...Eso es verdad. –señaló Gaury con su habitual tranquilidad- Cualquiera de ellas está más desarrollada que Lina... –se volvió hacia su amigo quimera- La verdad es que no sé cómo es la hermana de Amelia -admitió llevándose la mano al cogote, - Tú has estado viajando con ella desde hace un tiempo, ¿no?- le preguntó a Zelgadiss.

- Sí, desde finales del verano pasado. Hemos venido juntos desde Sadgria.-contestó Zelgadiss en tono cansino pero sin desviar la mirada del muro que separaba ambos baños.  
Gaury le miró con una curiosidad inusitada en él.

-Eso es bastante tiempo... ¿Se parece tanto a Amelia como ella dice todo el rato?-

-Sí, es cierto que se parecen... Pero Naga no es como su hermana, es absolutamente insoportable.- contestó Zelgadiss con un pesado suspiro. -No me extraña que Lina no la quiera ni ver... O mejor dicho, que no se soporten la una a la otra.-

Gaury rió con nerviosismo mientras se sacudía el agua de sus largos cabellos.

-Jajajajajaj, tienes razón... Pero es verdad: ¡Imagínate cómo será Amelia en el futuro si lo que dice su hermana es cierto! –Zelgadiss se giró ruborizado- ¿No crees, Zel...? –preguntó.

- ¡Esas dos no hacen más que pelearse por estupideces! –señaló tajantemente- Los problemas que tengan entre sí, solo son cosa suya. No deberían inmiscuir a terceros en sus peleas. –y se hundió en el agua con las mejillas encendidas ante las obvias implicaciones que tenía el comentario del espadachín.

Gaury le miró con una mezcla de interrogación y desconcierto durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se dirigió a él en un tono inusualmente serio.

- Zelgadiss... Tú... tú estas enamorado de Amelia, ¿verdad...? -

El mago-quimera dio un soberano respingo y seguidamente volvió a hundirse más en el agua con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ardientes. Aquella era una afirmación demasiado directa para eludirla con facilidad.

- No sé en qué te basas para afirmar eso, Gaury. –contestó por fin de la forma más tajante que pudo- ...Te recuerdo que estás hablando con alguien que tiene una parte de demonio.-

- ...Entonces es eso, ¿verdad? –dedujo Gaury después de una pausa- Te consideras a ti mismo como algo tan monstruoso que _no_ quieres aceptar que _sí_ lo estás... -

Zelgadiss soltó una carcajada de risa hueca.

- No me considero un monstruo, Gaury... –comenzó a decir en el mismo tono con los dientes apretados- ¿ Acaso no has visto cómo soy...: ¡¡ soy un monstruo en todos los sentidos! ¿ O es que no te has enterado qué clase de crímenes he cometido, de toda la gente a la que he matado y torturado siguiendo las órdenes de Rezo...? No puedo concederme tener sentimientos, no puedo dárselos a alguien con las manos llenas de sangre... Y si alguna vez fui humano y los tuve, esa parte de mí murió el día que me convertí en esta cosa y acepté ser el esclavo de Rezo. Él se cuidó de eliminar esa parte de mí.–concluyó señalándose a si mismo.

Gaury se le acercó por detrás y apoyó una mano en su hombro; al igual que todos aquellos que habían tocado su cuerpo de alguna forma, pudo sentir su pétrea dureza, pero también la calidez de criatura viva que desprendía. El cuerpo de Zelgadiss tembló incómodo por el contacto físico, era algo que temía casi de forma instintiva.

- Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes, Zel... –desmintió- Yo también he pasado por muchas de esas cosas y no por ello soy así. Te recuerdo que soy de Elmekia y ya sabes cómo son las cosas en mi país.- Zelgadiss movió sus largas orejas hacia Gaury casi de forma involuntaria, y este gesto animó al espadachín de larga melena rubia a seguir hablando.- Elmekia es un imperio, un país gobernado por régimen militar. Allí siempre hay revueltas internas y los hombres de muchas familias son mercenarios, gente que se dedica a guerrear solo por ganarse la vida... Y yo he sido uno de ellos, yo luché en una guerra como mercenario solo por la soldada, y apenas era un adolescente... ¿Me ves como a un monstruo por ello?- preguntó incisivo.

-Eso es diferente. Tú país es así y sus habitantes saben que eso es lo que hay. Si elegiste ir a luchar a una guerra, fue tu decisión y solo tuya. Tú fuiste el dueño de tu destino durante todo este tiempo, y eso es algo que yo nunca tuve. Yo fui una simple marioneta.- ladró la quimera con un resoplido.

-Sobre cómo pasó sí es diferente, pero los actos y el resultado no lo son. Yo también tuve que luchar y matar a gente que no lo merecía en absoluto... y prefiero ahorrarte los detalles sobre las cosas que hacían algunos de mis compañeros mercenarios.- Gaury inspiró profundamente, y a pesar de lo que Zelgadiss deseaba, el rubio espadachín continuó hablando, esta vez sobre él mismo- Sin embargo yo te he visto hacer cosas que ninguno de ellos haría nunca... Yo te he visto cómo te interponías entre ella y Gaarv cuando intentó matarla, y también la cicatriz que tienes en la espalda por ello -involuntariamente Zelgadiss se rascó la espalda incómodo - También vi cómo os enfrentasteis a ese demonio-pollo del laboratorio de Rezo y a Zannaferd, o cómo te enfureciste cuando Seigram estuvo a punto de matarla... Además, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero siempre vais juntos a todas partes, os sentáis juntos para comer y habéis compartido muchos conocimientos de magia...Es evidente que os gusta estar juntos. –enumeró Gaury en un sorprendente alarde de memoria.  
Zelgadiss levantó la vista mirando al vacío con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardientes; no sabía cómo negarse. Lo que él pensara y cómo se sintiese al respecto era un a cosa, pero los hechos eran otra muy distinta, y Gaury siendo tan perspicaz como era con respecto a la gente, se los estaba diciendo uno a uno.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Zelgadiss...! –continuó diciendo en aquel tono inusualmente serio- No creo que me haya equivocado al decir que estás enamorado, pero tengo algo que decirte... –Zel le miró de reojo incapaz de hacer otra cosa- ...Quiero mucho a Amelia, para mí es como la hermanita pequeña que nunca he tenido, así que por favor, ten mucho cuidado con lo que pudieras hacerle...-

- Das muy por supuesto que yo sí fuera a querer algo de ella o cualquier otra chica; ye te he dicho que eso es imposible, no puedo ni amar ni tener hijos... -contestó sonriendo con malicia- Yo soy como un demonio y me comporto como tal...-

Gaury acabó cansándose de las negativas de Zelgadiss y tiró con fuerza de su hombro obligándole a girarse hacia él para luego tomarle por ambos hombros y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿¡Es que no quieres entenderlo...? –preguntó exasperado- A pesar de sus extravagancias, Amelia es una chica encantadora, pero también es una princesa, y puede que aunque su padre la quiera tanto, acabe obligándola a casarse con algún otro estúpido noble, y sus obligaciones irán aumentando con el tiempo separándola cada vez más de todos nosotros... –señaló crudamente- Así que es cosa tuya si quieres seguir engañándote a ti mismo y no querer reconocerlo; pero si no haces algo _ahora_, acabarás por perderla para siempre. –concluyó por fin.

Zelgadiss, impresionado por su vehemencia y su total falta de experiencia en este tipo de discusiones, se quedó mudo durante un rato mientras que Gaury seguía mirándole directamente a los ojos; si por él fuera, le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas en respuesta a esa advertencia que le había hecho Gaury, pero Zelgadiss era una persona franca y en absoluto amante de los golpes bajos al no ser que fuese por una buena razón; por ello se quedó quieto sin saber que responder hasta que finalmente el rubio espadachín le soltó y se separó de él.

- ¡Venga; sigamos disfrutando de los baños...! –sugirió el espadachín en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

Al otro lado del muro continuaron las discusiones entre las hechiceras.

* * *

**U**na vez que todos se hubieron bañado, todos se repartieron entre las habitaciones asignadas, que gracias a la influencia del Sello de Seillon, estaban todas situadas en el mismo pasillo. De esa forma las dos princesas compartieron una cómoda y confortable habitación a pesar de su escueto mobiliario, con las camas contiguas y gracias a un ingenioso sistema, el local aprovechaba el calor termal del subsuelo para calentar las habitaciones. Era un buen lugar para pasar la noche.  
No obstante desde que se acostaron hacía ya un par de horas y a pesar del cansancio por aquel largo día compensado por esas comodidades, Naga había estado dando vueltas en su lecho junto a la ventana sin poder conciliar el sueño. Para ella los acontecimientos también habían sucedido muy deprisa uno tras otro y parecía que el desconcierto que sufría por ellos eran la única razón que la habían hecho permanecer allí con el resto de ese grupo en lugar de marcharse de allí como si aquel asunto no tuviera nada que ver con ella. El problema es que sí tenía que ver: de repente, después de casi 7 años, se reencuentra con su hermana Amelia, quien le dice que había partido en su busca viajando de incógnito por unos motivos no muy claros y en los que Naga no se atrevía a pensar todavía. Poco más tarde descubre que esa quimera de tan dudosa reputación con la que había estado viajando desde que pensó en encontrar la Biblia Cleir, era amigo de su hermana... por increíble que pareciese. Y por último, después de otros muchos años, aparece de nuevo Lina Invers, esta vez acompañada por un rubio espadachín que tenía un apellido muy familiar; y lo peor de todo, también esa terrible hermana suya, Luna Invers... ¡Y todo eso en un solo día! Pero la pesadilla era que su hermanita y Lina eran muy buenas amigas. Eso era algo inquietante: ¿ cómo podía Amelia ser amiga de esa esmirriada de Lina, ¿qué había pasado por la cabeza de Amelia para olvidarse de todos sus absurdos ideales justicieros y trabar amistad con esa histérica..? Era algo incomprensible, y aquella evidencia le daba casi tanto miedo como tener que volver a enfrentarse su hermana una vez que se hicieran necesarias las explicaciones.

Miró a su hermana y vio como dormía placidamente mientras ella se preguntaba qué podía haber pasado. A primera vista Amelia no había cambiado mucho; es cierto que ahora estaba apunto de cumplir 17 años y había crecido algo acercándose más a la altura del resto de sus familiares... Pero eran los cambios psicológicos lo que le preocupaban. Naga quería mucho a su hermanita, pero eso no le impedía ser realista y darse cuenta de las chaladuras mentales con la Justicia que ella tenía aún sabiendo muy bien cuales eran sus causas; de hecho, seguía viéndola como la niñata fantasiosa que había abandonado en Seillon años atrás. Pero ya no era así; Naga no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con ella y tampoco tenía prisa por hacerlo, pero estaba claro que si a su hermana se le había ocurrido abandonar palacio y viajar sola y de incógnito por el mundo (bueno, iba con Shilfild, pero para el caso, era igual ) con el único propósito de encontrarla, es que algo tenía que haberle pasado durante estos años. ¿Sería la influencia de Lina? Si ellas dos eran tan buenas amigas, podría ser que su carácter e ideales se hubiesen visto afectados de alguna forma por la particular personalidad de la hechicera pelirroja... Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Pero se estaba olvidando de alguien: ¿Y Zelgadiss, ¿ qué tenía que ver en todo esto, ¿acaso su pragmático pesimismo también había afectado su visión del mundo, ¿o no era algo tan sorprendente como el extraño enfrentamiento entre su Justiciera hermana y alguien con fama de monstruoso asesino que iba en contra de todos los ideales que Amelia pudiese tener? Algo tendría que ver porque estaba claro que también eran amigos por muy sorprendente que eso fuera. Hasta ahora había pensado que una sacerdotisa de aspecto masculino había viajado con él anteriormente, o bien con una sacerdotisa que se parecía a ella... pero ahora se acababa de dar cuenta de que la sacerdotisa que todo el mundo relacionaba con el "Ma-Kenshi" era su hermanita, y que la pelirroja "marimacho" era Lina. La descripción era totalmente acertada.  
Además, Zelgadiss tenía siempre consigo ese amuleto chalza, como los que tenía Amelia debido a su cargo... ¿Se lo habría robado él? Naga ya no sabía que pensar.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y la hechicera dio un respingo envuelta en las sábanas al ver cómo una figura vagamente familiar entraba en la habitación y se aproximaba al lecho de su hermana con sigilo; contuvo la respiración mientras evaluaba quién podía ser y qué estaba haciendo allí. Tenía dos opciones: ora sorprenderla y ponerla en fuga gracias a su poder, ora esperar a ver quién era y qué iba a hacer; se decidió por lo segundo, bajo el punto de vista de Naga eso sería mucho más divertido. La figura no se dirigió hacia donde estaban las pertenencias de las dos hermanas, sino que tras un momento de duda, finalmente se arrodilló junto a la cabecera del lecho de Amelia; las nubes se apartaron del cielo y un haz de luz de la Luna llena entró a través de los cristales de la ventana iluminando la cara de Amelia y su vigía mientras dejaba la suya en penumbra al encontrarse a contraluz. Ahora ya no había duda sobre la identidad del intruso: era Zelgadiss.

Naga ahogó una exclamación de asombro ante el descubrimiento y seguidamente, continuó vigilándole en silencio: ¿qué estaba haciendo esa quimera allí , ¿ por qué había entrado en su cuarto de esa forma , ¿acaso pensaba robarles algo o venían a por algo más?... Porque si era así, se iba a enterar, Naga no toleraba que los maleantes le pusieran la mano encima, sino que era ella quién debía aprovecharse de ellos. Sin embargo el mago no hizo nada de eso, sino que se limitó a permanecer arrodillado junto a su hermanita y observarla con una expresión en el rostro que nunca antes le había visto, sus cabellos resplandecían como hilos de plata a la pálida luz de la Luna, y su pétrea piel gris-azulada parecía haber cristalizado por alguna especie de embrujo celeste. Tímidamente, retiró con exquisita suavidad el flequillo desperdigado por la frente de Amelia y la observó con los ojos brillantes como ascuas mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban carmesíes y su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Naga no alcanzaba a creérselo cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo; de repente, todos los datos encajaban en ese momento: su parecido con aquella sacerdotisa, el brazalete de chalzen que él llevaba puesto, todos los datos que conocía al haber viajado con Lina... ¡Era todo tan obvio! ¡Pero lo realmente terrible fue descubrir que Zelgadiss estaba enamorado de su hermana Amelia! Naga se sentía mal ante esa evidencia, carecía totalmente de cualquier sentido que ella pudiese verle. Deseo incorporarse para sorprenderle y así echarlo de allí, pero eso no cambiaría nada, así que permaneció en silencio en espera de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Zelgadiss aún permanecía junto a su hermana, parecía estar dudando terriblemente por algo, algo que le producía una angustia enorme; finalmente pareció decidirse por algo, frunció sus labios y se aproximó lentamente a ella... "¿¡_Va a besarla_?" pensó Naga escandalizada. Pero en el último momento, justo antes de que sus pétreos labios tomaran los de Amelia, se retiró de golpe y su expresión se volvió tan amarga como la que tenía cuando le libró de la maldición de Kari; se incorporó de un salto, la contempló duramente durante unos instantes sin que Nada pudiera verle la cara totalmente, hasta que acabó por girar sobre sus talones para acabar saliendo por la puerta enérgicamente.

Naga retiró las sábanas y se incorporó en su lecho observando a Amelia, que solo se había arropado un poco, inconsciente de lo que justo acababa de pasar. No entendía nada de lo que le podía haber pasado para que hiciera algo así; ¿ se avergonzaba de amarla..., ¿ O acaso no se atrevía hacerlo? a juicio de Naga, conociéndole lo más probable es que ese hombre no pudiese darle a su hermana nada de lo que ella merecía ; de todas formas era mejor así, se sentía muy incómoda al saber que su hermana había sido capaz de despertar esa clase de sentimientos en la irritante quimera. En ese momento una rápida sombra tapó la luz de la Luna; se giró preguntándose qué había sido y vio como Zelgadiss, usando el "Ray Wing", se marchaba volando; le vio alejarse hacia las montañas y suspiró echándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Ya aclararía con la quimera las cuentas pendientes... Al final iba a pasar igual que con Lina.

A la mañana siguiente todos madrugaron y se reunieron en una mesa circular del comedor que Amelia, gracias a su condición de princesa, había mandado disponer así al asombrado dueño que no acababa de creerse que una princesa real quisiera desayunar junto a toda su corte de sirvientes; no obstante la vajilla y las viandas del desayuno era de lo más selecto a lo que se podía aspirar en aquel local. Amelia se había sentado entre su hermana y Gaury, que a su vez, para irritación de Lina, se había colocado junto a Shilfild, y al lado de esta Luna, así que la hechicera pelirroja tenía dos opciones, o bien sentarse junto a Naga, o bien junto a su hermana, y ninguna de las dos resultaba alentadora. La verdad es que aún había una silla vacía, la de Zelgadiss...

La hambruna no dejaba lugar a la cortesía de esperar a que todos estuvieran reunidos para comenzar a desayunar, y sin ningún tipo de reparo, comenzaron a exigir a los camareros que fueran trayendo la comida, en esta ocasión , fuentes de gachas de avena, pan frito con miel, tazones de leche, bollería, mermelada... Según iban llegando las viandas, las hermanas Invers, las Seillon y Gaury se abalanzaron sobre la comida como si fueran buitres sobre una carroña, resultando ser un espectáculo aún más lamentable que de costumbre: las Invers pugnaban por los bollos y la mermelada, mientras que Gaury atajaba enormes cucharadas de gachas a Naga, quien acabó por arrojarle un tazón de leche con tan mala fortuna que acabó alcanzando a Luna, y esta, furiosa, hizo estallar la mesa con un solo puñetazo, haciendo alarde de esta forma que ella no era una humana cualquiera. Cuando las astillas y los tablones cayeron al suelo, grandes pegotones de gachas cayeron sobre los comensales y el espectáculo dio comienzo de nuevo. La única que lo ignoraba, era Shilfild como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. El encargado del local también se estaba tirando de los pelos al ver lo que ocurría y como destrozaban su establecimiento, pero tampoco se atrevía a decir nada a la princesa del reino más poderoso del interior de la Barrera.

- ¿Y Zel..., ¿cómo es que no ha venido todavía a desayunar? –preguntó por fin Lina mientras se chupeteaba la mermelada de los dedos ansiosa de una mejor compañía.

- No lo sé... –contestó Gaury encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba un tazón de leche- Esta mañana cuando me he levantado, ya no estaba en la habitación... Pensé que ya estaría aquí. -

Amelia levantó la vista de sus gachas.

- ¿No estaba, ¿Es que se ha ido? –preguntó azorada- ¿Vamos a ir a buscar la Biblia Cleir sin él...?-

Naga miró a su hermana con suspicacia.

- ¡Bah! ¡No te preocupes! –contestó Lina sin el menor atisbo de preocupación- Ya sabes que siempre hace lo mismo; ya aparecerá cuando menos lo esperemos. –y diciendo esto, volvió a disputarse la comida con su hermana.

"¡_Maldito idiota_!"pensaba mientras estudiaba cómo podía eludir la vigilancia de Luna, "¡_Ya podría haber venido a desayunar para no tener que aguantar esto_!" se quejó para sí "_Si hay algo por lo que me gustaría que recuperase su cuerpo humano, es para poder sacudirle sin hacerme daño!; ¡Entonces se iba a enterar...!_"

* * *

**U**na vez que hubieron acabado de desayunar y que Amelia hubiese pedido disculpas al dueño del establecimiento cargando los gastos a la facturas del tesoro real, los seis se dirigieron hacia las montañas donde se encontraba el espacio interior de las Tablas tras haber cargado las caballerizas del avituallamiento para un viaje por el desierto. El ambiente del grupo era claramente tenso, Amelia había tenido una discusión con todos ellos, especialmente con Lina, por el espectáculo que habían dado; lo que más exasperaba a la princesa es que ninguno de ellos parecía sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido, y que simplemente le habían dejado a ella cargar con la responsabilidad. Los nervios de todos ellos estaban más enfocados en vigilar a sus rivales que en tener un mínimo de saber estar, tan solo Gaury y Shilfild iban charlando amigablemente.  
Amelia caminaba junto a su hermana tirando de su caballito y confundida por lo que veía, ya que salvo el incidente del desayuno, Lina no se comportaba como la tirana que solía ser de costumbre, sino que se encontraba totalmente a merced de su hermana Luna, además, el gesto de desconfianza entre las tres era dolorosamente evidente. Parecía que Lina no tenía más remedio que resignarse a la dominación de su hermana, pero desde luego que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Naga se le adelantase, y esta pensaba igualmente; sus miradas eran claramente suspicaces y Amelia solo podía suspirar por ello. De todas formas, ese no era el único problema que parecía preocupar a su hermana mayor.

- Dime, Amelia... –preguntó por fin.

- ¿Si...? -

- ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros a buscar la Biblia Cleir? -

- Bueno, ya te lo he dicho, Gracia... –comenzó a decir Amelia- Si estoy aquí es porque he venido a buscarte y no volveré a Seillon hasta que no haya concluido lo que he venido a hacer... -

- O sea, que nos acompañas solo por mí... –dedujo Naga. -Te estás tomando muchas molestias en querer estar conmigo sin saber lo que va a pasar.-

Amelia dio un bote y la miró entre confundida y asustada.

- Si... bueno –contestó tímidamente- Solo por ti, no. –Naga arqueó una ceja- Sé que a ti no te gusta la idea, pero Lina es mi mejor amiga, y ya que esta también aquí, quiero estar con ella. No me voy a volver a Seillon así, sin más... -

- Así que también es por Lina... –gruñó Naga.

- Bueno; por Lina, por Gaury, Shilfild... y también por Zel. –declaró- Por todos, todos ellos son mis amigos.-

- ¿El "Ma-Senshi" también es tan amigo tuyo? Me cuesta creer eso de ti; siempre he pensado que eres una defensora de la justicia y ahora me dices que eres amiga de un criminal... -replicó Naga con cierto deje jocoso en la voz, su tono habitual al hablar.

Amelia se volvió hacia su hermana con una mirada ofendida.

- ¡Zel no es un criminal... y no le llames así! –declaró plenamente convencida y Naga la miró con sorpresa- Bueno, sí... es cierto que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero no fue culpa suya. –explicó por fin bajando la vista.

Naga detuvo el paso sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su hermanita.

- ¿¡Que no...? –exclamó- Vaya, vaya; sigues siendo como siempre. Entonces, ¿me dices de dónde han salido todos esos carteles de "Busca y Captura" suyos? –preguntó Naga en su habitual tono autosuficiente amplificado por los gestos de sus manos- Además, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es alguien muy agresivo... casi como Lina.-

- Eso es porque no le conoces... –contestó Amelia con suavidad- En realidad es una buena persona... como Lina. Si no has podido verlo es porque no os lleváis bien.-

- ¡Oh, Amelia! –exclamó Naga con un suspiro- Sigues siendo la misma tontorrona inocente que dejé en Seillon cuando me fui... -

La expresión de Amelia se endureció al oír a su hermana.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –se quejó- ¡Deja de pensar en mi como una niña! ¡Me han pasado muchísimas cosas desde que conocí a Lina y he aprendido muchas otras más! –Naga la miró sorprendida ante su resolución- ¡Y si te digo que Zel no es un criminal, es porque _sé_ que se vio obligado a hacer todas esas maldades! Él puede ser frío y hasta egoísta... pero no es su culpa.-

Naga empezó a dudar de su convicción al ver la seguridad y la vehemencia de su hermana; entonces le asaltó una idea extraña.

- Tú sabes quién es en realidad Zelgadiss, ¿verdad? –preguntó movida por aquella repentina intuición- Por eso hablas así de él... -

Amelia abrió los ojos y la miró desconcertada.

- ¿ Que si sé quién es él...? –preguntó- ¿ Te refieres a que si sé por qué es una quimera...?-

- A eso y a todo lo demás... -contestó Naga asintiendo con la cabeza; por fin veía la oportunidad de responder las dudas que había tenido durante los últimos meses sobre su extraño socio.

- ...Zelgadiss es uno de los discípulos de Rezo, el Monje Rojo. –reveló la princesa bajando la mirada- ...En realidad es su nieto, o su bisnieto ...Puede que ambas cosas; no lo sé seguro..-

Naga dio un gran bote al oír a su hermana.

- ¿¡Que Zelgadiss es... es nieto y discípulo de Rezo...? –exclamó asombrada- Pero entonces... ¿¡cómo es que, que...? -

- Rezo le engañó y le hechizó convirtiéndolo en esa cosa... –comenzó a explicar Amelia ante el estupor de su hermana- ...y después le tomó como su discípulo y su esclavo para usarlo para sus propios fines... Por eso cometió todos esos crímenes.-

- ¿ Qué quieres decir...? –preguntó aún más asombrada.- Rezo es uno de los 5 Grandes Sabios y que _yo_ sepa no tiene nada que ver con gente de esa calaña.-

- Zelgadiss hacía el trabajo sucio de Rezo... –explicó Amelia con paciencia- Él tenía la misión de conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia para su abuelo a cualquier precio, por eso hizo todas esas maldades... –hizo una pausa- Y por eso te digo que él no tiene la culpa; Rezo es el auténtico criminal... -

- ¿Y para qué quería Rezo la Piedra de Sarvia si ya era tan poderoso...? –preguntó más movida por la curiosidad que por el recelo,-Rezo era como Lou Graum, solo viven para la magia blanca y no buscan la acción como yo.-

- Para poder ver. –reveló Amelia- Solo por eso esclavizó a su nieto y le convirtió en un monstruo...Rezo no tiene nada que ver con Lou Graum. El Maestro Graum trabaja para nuestro reino con la magia blanca, y Rezo nunca trabajó para ningún reino. -

Naga, estupefacta, permaneció muda durante unos instantes intentando asimilar todo aquello. Para ella todos los Sagas eran un grupo de viejos que se escudaban en su reputación de sacerdotes en lugar de hacer cosas útiles... De acuerdo en que Rezo se salían un poco de aquella descripción, pero seguía siendo lo mismo. Nunca había entendido que ganaba Lina en derrocar a alguien así.

- Entonces cuando Lina mató a Rezo, él... –comenzó a adivinar y su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

- ...Él y Lina ya se conocía y le ayudó a derrotarle. Y ahora que ya no está bajo su mando, busca una cura para volver a ser totalmente humano... Para él ser como todos nosotros significa mucho. –concluyó Amelia.

Naga la miró largamente sin saber qué decir; durante un breve instante su pequeño sentido de la empatía, le hizo sentirse identificado con él; aunque, por otra parte, le resultaba tremendamente difícil de asimilar lo que su hermanita le había explicado. Para ella, igual que para mucha gente, lo único que hacía a Rezo diferente del resto de las Sagas es que siempre había sido una especie de poderosísimo Santo que había volcado su vida en los demás, algo así como a lo que Amelia aspiraba a ser. Pero ahora resultaba que Rezo también tenía una parte oscura: un nieto, que bien podía ser ilegítimo como revelaba su apellido, al que había convertido en una monstruosa quimera para utilizarle para su propio propósito... o sea, ¡recuperar la vista! Aunque eso no era todo: ¿cómo es que alguien tan poderoso como él, no podía usar su poder para curar su ceguera, ¿ qué se lo impedía? ¿Acaso eso suponía tal frustración que le empujó a recurrir a métodos viles para poder curarse a toda costa? Porque si lo que Amelia le había contado era verdad, entonces Zelgadiss siempre había cometido todos sus crímenes siguiendo _sus_ indicaciones.  
En cualquier caso aquello había influido profundamente tanto en su hermanita como en la quimera con unos resultados muy inesperados.

En ese momento la voz de Gaury irrumpió de repente.

- ¡Eh; Amelia, Gracia...! –gritó agitando la mano- ¡Que os vais a quedar atrás...!-

Desde lo alto una figura vestida de negro observaba sus evoluciones.

* * *

Continua en el Cap-10. 


	11. Capítulo 10 Todo por la Biblia Cleir

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra ligeramente actualizada en cuanto al nombre de hechizos y objetos principalmente. Agradezco a QP/Diana y Toshiko la información que me ha facilitado. Ah, y este fic no está relacionado con "25"!_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta es la última versión de la historia. Tras haber tenido acceso a más información y leído las novelas de "Slayers", entre otras cosas, la historia ha sido cambiada sustancialmente en algunos puntos, escenas, y diálogos. Recomiendo volver a leerla._

* * *

_" El FIN DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA "_

Capítulo10**. " Todo por la Biblia Cleir "**

**E**l camino hacia las montañas se hizo mucho más largo y pesado que el día anterior. Es cierto que estaba nublado y que apenas corría el viento, de modo que la luz del sol no se reflejada sobre la nieve y los vientos helados no dificultaban la marcha, aunque como suele ocurrir en las zonas montañosas, el tiempo también podía cambiar en cualquier momento. El problema eran las cansadas monturas que llevaban consigo para cargar las tiendas de campaña y los avituallamientos para atravesar el desierto; las dos bestias se encontraban agotadas después de meses de viaje y ninguno de ellos podían salvar los escarpados pasillos de las montañas elevándolos con el "Levitación"; no porque el peso lo impidiera, sino porque eso resultaría traumático para el caballito y la mula. Así que ninguno de ellos tampoco pudieron hacer como el día anterior de alguna u otra forma, y tuvieron que hacer ese mismo camino a pie hasta llegar a donde se habían encontrado.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron llegar al lugar indicado ya era casi medio día y la grieta estaba en el mismo estado que como la dejaron, sin ninguna entrada que ninguno de ellos pudiera apreciar. El ambiente, aunque frío, era quieto y agradable, sobre todo en la grieta. Aún así, tenían la sensación de no estar totalmente solos.

- ¡...Os estaba esperando! –dijo de repente una voz profunda desde una pared de piedra caliza- ¡Habéis tardado en venir! -

Todos se volvieron hacia el origen de aquella voz: era Zelgadiss. La quimera les aguardaba repantigado sobre un saliente de la garganta; les miraba desde lo alto con dureza y su expresión era más severa que de costumbre, casi tanto como cuando Lina le conoció, pero ya habían pasado años desde aquello. Todos le miraron con sorpresa. Así que era allí a dónde había ido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, ¿por qué no había ido con ellos? Solo Naga conocía la respuesta.

- ¡Vaya, Zel! ¡Así que estabas aquí! –dijo Lina con cierto tono rencoroso poniendo los brazos en jarras y haciendo caso omiso de su expresión - ¿Es que pensabas adelantarnos a todos? Te recuerdo que acordamos que iríamos todos juntos a por la Biblia Cleir... -

Zelgadiss saltó al suelo desde la considerable altura a la que se encontraba sentado aterrizando con suavidad flexionando las rodillas.

- ¡No me sermones, Lina! –advirtió con rudeza mientras se incorporaba- ¡Todo eso ya lo sé... y yo no puedo abrir ninguna entrada! ¡Así que ahórrate tus comentarios! -

Lina le miró sorprendida por su brusquedad, parecía estar furioso por algo.

- ¡Ju! ¡Pues de menudo humor te has levantado hoy...! ¡Ya me dirás qué estabas haciendo ahí tú solo ahí arriba sentado! –exclamó.

Entonces la pelirroja se volvió hacia Amelia, que había estado mirando a Zelgadiss con estupor sin comprender qué ocurría. La princesa sabía que era normal que Zelgadiss se fuera solo de cuando en cuando, pero en esta ocasión no sabía el porqué de su ira ni su comportamiento.  
- ...Amelia; lo que ayer me explicaste que ibais a hacer para abrir una entrada, no es la mejor forma... –le dijo Lina atrayendo de nuevo su atención- Hay otra... -

- ¿A sí...? ¿Cuál... ? -

- ¿Cual si no? La "_Espada Ragna_"... –explicó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Claro, es verdad! ¡La "_Espada Ragna_" puede cortar el espacio! –exclamó Amelia alegremente mientras se palmeaba la mano con un puño.

El resto miró interrogativamente a la hechicera al ir comprendiendo lo que Lina quería decir; la única que seguía sin entender nada, era Naga: ¿Qué era eso de la "_Espada Ragna_", ¿un nuevo hechizo, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se lo había oído mencionar a Lina..? Entonces la hechicera pelirroja se adelantó al grupo e hizo como si se estuviera arremangando el brazo.

- ¡Apartaos y observar cómo se hacen estas cosas! –anunció con pedantería.

- ¿ Qu... qué va hacer, Amelia? –preguntó Naga susurrándole en la oreja.

- ...Un hechizo fantástico. –respondió su hermana alegremente y Naga la miró sin comprender.

Lina abrió los brazos en abanico mientras cerraba los ojos y su postura se tornaba tensa como si estuviese en estado de trance; entonces convocó su poder y lo orientó hacia sus talismanes.

-"_Rey que unes la más profunda oscuridad de las Cuatro Esferas,   
soy tu más humilde servidor.  
Concédeme una parte de tu inmenso poder."_–comenzó a recitar y las gemas resplandecieron. Entonces se llevó una de las manos al codo de la otra formando una especie de "L" mientras que abría la otra como para recibir algo.-

-"_Que se libere el cielo confinado,  
que mi cuerpo sea la espada de hielo negro que nos lleva al abismo,  
que ningún poder sea capaz de detenernos.  
Destructora de las almas de los dioses..."_–y en ese momento, la energía negra de caos absoluto que se había empezado a materializar entre sus manos, resplandeció junto a las gemas de Sangre de Demonio... y se extinguió.- ¡¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó asombrada mientras miraba sus joyas y manos- ¡¡OUCH! –

Luna le había vuelto a soltar otro capón.

- Pasa que dependes demasiado de esas cuatro joyitas... –respondió Luna sarcásticamente- ¡Y todavía no te has dado cuenta de que al desaparecer Estrella Oscura, una de ellas ya no tiene poder! Me parece increíble que ahora te dediques a emplear de esa forma los conocimientos de la Biblia Cleir robada del reino de Dills.-  
Lina miró con asombro a su hermana; Luna estaba totalmente en lo cierto, incluso recordaba cómo se le ocurrieron a ella los dos conjuros más poderosos que dominaba aunque hasta que no leyó la copia de la Biblia Cleir que otrora guardase el doctor-hechicero Lunan, no había podido ejecutar ese poderoso hechizo. Luna, sin embargo, parecía saber en qué consistía la invocación que su hermana pequeña pretendía ejecutar, pero tenía otros planes en mente..  
- ¡Os voy a enseñar cómo se tienen que hacer estas cosas... ! –anunció con preponderancia la mujer vestida de camarera, y los demás la miraron confundidos. Entonces Luna sonrió maliciosamente- ...A la manera de Luna Invers.-

Luna apartó a su hermana de un empujón y se situó frente a la pared de roca repitiendo la operación de Lina, pero con mayor brío y seguridad, a la par que se concentraba en su poder... y para sorpresa sobretodo de Lina, Luna comenzó su intervención. Luna no invocó ningún hechizo ni nada parecido, aunque Lina sabía que su hermana también estaba al tanto de la identidad de la criatura de la que Lina obtenía sus más poderosos conjuros. Luna obtenía su poder a través de otra vía que no tenía relación con la magia ni con La Señora de las Pesadillas.

Luna agarró la empuñadura de su espada bastarda, la que colgaba de su cintura, y la asió con un gesto seguro; la espada bastarda de Luna era una hoja de relampagueante de metal negro acerado con una elaborada empuñadura. Entonces Luna, con una maliciosa y pedante sonrisa, alzó la espada que concentraba el poder de Ceephied y sacudió un mandoble sobre las rocas de la grieta cortándolas como si fueran mantequilla sin ningún esfuerzo físico aparente; una vez que lo hubo hecho, guardó la espada en su vaina, y ella se flexionó sobre sus rodillas como intentando concentrar su poder. Todos, ignorantes de este hecho, habían contemplado la operación con total asombro; hasta ahora no habían visto nunca que nadie más fuese capaz de conjurar la "Espada Ragna" aparte de Lina y sin ayuda de las gemas de "Sangre de Demonio"… Pero Luna había conseguido el mismo resultado sin necesidad de recurrir a la magia. ¿De verdad Luna era, como Firia había afirmado, la humana más poderosa que existía? ¿Tanto como un Mazoku de alto rango, e incluso un señor de los demonios?... Pero la más afectada era Naga, que con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula colgando, aún no acababa de creerse lo que había presenciado: Lina Invers era capaz de conjurar un hechizo incluso más destructivo aún que el "Dragon Slave", un hechizo del que ni siquiera conocía su existencia. Y Luna estaba incluso por encima de aquello.. ¡Tenía que conseguir la Biblia Cleir cómo fuese!

- Amelia... ¿Qu... qué hechizo es ese? –le preguntó con un susurro sin dejar de temblar- ¿En qué demonio se basa... ?-

- ¿La "Espada Ragna"?¿El hechizo que iba a convocar Lina?- Naga asintió- ... Es un conjuro que invoca el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas y no de los demonios, creo... Es una espada formada de caos, por eso puede cortarlo todo. Pero la espada de Luna no sé qué será.-

Lina también estaba muy afectada por lo que acababa de ver; estaba agotada por el esfuerzo y su propia naturaleza, pero aún así su hermana había cortado el mismo espacio sin ningún tipo de ayuda y ella nunca le había dicho que pudiese hacer algo así, y ni mucho menos, enseñado; solo sabía lo que ella había alcanzado a oír de aquella conversación entre su hermana mayor y aquel anciano cuando ella era niña en el reino de Dills... Luna podía parar el "Dragon Slave" con una simple hoja de metal, pero con su espada Bastarda, donde concentraba todo su poder, era incluso capaz de mucho más que eso. Realmente Firia tendría razón después de todo cuando pensó que Luna Invers era la hechicera (y caballero) más poderosa del mundo.

- ¡Mirad! Se ve algo al otro lado de las rocas... –señaló Shilfild atrayendo la atención de todos. La sacerdotisa del Hulagón no parecía tan predispuesta a quedarse asombrada por poderes destructivos como aquellos, sino más centrada en la vida que le rodeaba.

En cualquier caso Shilfild tenía razón: en las rocas se había abierto una grieta por donde se veía una amplia y soleada extensión desértica desde donde soplaba un aire seco y caluroso que contrastaba con los gélidos vientos de las montañas y su cielo gris. Todos contemplaron la grieta en la roca y el desierto que se veía a través de ella con el alivio de saber lo que eso significaba: Luna había conseguido abrir una entrada.

Entonces se oyeron unos aplausos.

- ¡Bravo, Luna! ¡Mi más sincera enhorabuena! –oyeron decir a una familiar voz cantarina- ¡Estoy realmente impresionado de que hayas podido usar esa espada de metal de esa forma! Es evidente que no eres una humana corriente.-

Los siete miraron en todas direcciones intentando encontrar al dueño de quién pensaba que podía ser esa voz, hasta que finalmente le hallaron sentado sobre el saliente de roca en el que había estado sentado Zelgadiss hasta hacía un momento: era Xeross.

- ¿...Qué hace ese monje otra vez aquí? –preguntó Naga con estupor- ¿Es que siempre aparece cuando alguien busca la Biblia Cleir? –quiso saber curiosa sin obtener respuesta.

- ¿¡Tú otra vez, Xeros? –bramó Zelgadiss- ¿¡Acaso es que pretendes hacerme la vida imposible ? –exigió saber alzando un puño.

- ¡Tranquilo, Zel... ! –le dijo Lina con suavidad alzando una mano ante él- Así solo conseguirás que se ría de ti. Ya veremos qué es lo que quiere. -

- ¿¡Qué va a querer ese demonio? ¡Evitar que leamos la Biblia Cleir para que no sepamos los secretos de su pueblo y nos pueda controlar mejor... ! –replicó furiosamente.

Lina suspiró; Zelgadiss estaba especialmente irritable esta mañana, y aunque no le faltaba nada de la razón que solía tener, lo cierto es que esa actitud no ayudaba. Finalmente la hechicera pelirroja prefirió ignorar a la quimera y tratar con el Sacerdote Bestia personalmente.  
- ¿¡Qué quieres, Xeros...? –le preguntó Lina rudamente ignorando al furioso mago.

Xeros les miró desde lo alto con una picara sonrisa, luego alzó un dedo ante su cara pidiendo silencio.

- ¡Ssssh! ¡Lo siento, no os lo puedo decir: es secreto! –contestó con su habitual estilo.

- ¿¡Secreto? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, demonio? –exigió saber Luna finalmente; al igual que a Firia, la presencia de un Mazoku la alteraba desde su interior.

El sacerdote-bestia la contempló desde lo alto con total tranquilidad y sin perder su expresión risueña hasta que finalmente saltó desde el promontorio, dio un par de volteretas en el aire y cayó al suelo aún con más suavidad de lo que lo había hecho Zelgadiss; seguidamente se acercó a Luna quien le miraba con dureza en contraste de la expectación general.

- ¡¡Contesta! –ordenó.

- ¡Vamos, Luna...! –le espetó el demonio- ¿Crees que voy a ponerme en contra vuestra justo ahora cuando sé que tu hermana y tú podríais vencerme y que Amelia me pone enfermo cada vez que canta... ? –explicó abriendo los brazos- ¡No soy tan tonto como para provocaros abiertamente cuando no hay motivo! -

Luna le miró con una ceja levantada. Dijera lo que dijera el mazoku, le parecía que estaba escondiendo algo.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, mazoku? -

- Simplemente he venido porque quería estar con vosotros... –comenzó a decir- Además, no podréis conseguir las Tablas de la Biblia Cleir sin mi ayuda... –señaló y los demás le miraron confundidos al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, hasta ahora solo Xeros había sido capaz de convocar las tablas. Entonces el sacerdote bestia se volvió hacia sus en cierto modo homónimas humanas,- ¿... Y veis cómo tenía razón al decir que todos os acabaríais encontrando? –confirmó.

- ¡... Claro! ¡Tú sabías que al final todos acabaríamos coincidiendo aquí! –exclamó Amelia al recordar lo que el demonio les dijo en Atlas- ¡Tú sabías que Zel y mi hermana buscaban la Biblia Cleir y que yo estaba buscando a Gracia, así que acabaríamos encontrándonos todos aquí...! –dedujo asombrada.

- ¡Sí! –asintió con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia los demás- ¿Veis cómo tengo razón y que no os engaño... ?-

La mirada de Zelgadiss saltó del asombro por lo que acababa de decir la princesa hacia Xelloss, en este caso con una mezcla de dureza y rencor por no acabar de fiarse del demonio y sentirse utilizado al saber que todos habían sido manipulados hábilmente por Xeros para que acabasen juntos en el desierto de las Tablas; y al igual que él, Lina también sabía que Xeros tenía otros objetivos aparte de reírse a costa de todos ellos, justo como había dicho un momento antes.

- ¡Esta bien, Xeros... ! –exclamó en tono concluyente- Y ahora que todos estamos juntos, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer ? –preguntó.

- ...Acompañaros, por supuesto. –contestó con una tranquilidad pasmosa- Creedme: no voy a haceros daño y me vais a necesitar... -

Lina le miró durante unos instantes con total desconfianza, hasta que finalmente exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

- Esta bien: puedes venir con nosotros... -

- ¡Pero Lina... ! –replicó Shilfild para sorpresa de todos- ¡Ese hombre es un demonio! ¡No creo que debamos hacer eso... !-

- ...Ya lo sé, Shilfild –contestó- ¡Pero no tenemos otra opción... ! Además, aunque me fastidie reconocerlo, tiene razón.-

- ¡Habla solo por ti misma, Lina ! –ladró Zelgadiss con dureza- ¡Vosotros haced lo que queráis; yo buscaré la Biblia Cleir por mi cuenta! ¡Yo no pienso seguir las manipulaciones de ese mazoku! –y se giró enérgicamente hacia las monturas para avituallarse, pero en ese momento oyó un sonoro golpe y se giró hacia atrás: Luna había vuelto a soltar otro capón a su hermana. Sin poder evitarlo, Zelgadiss miró atrás.

- ¡¡De aquí no se mueve nadie ni se dice nada mientras que yo no diga lo contrario! –ordenó furiosamente la camarera sin dejar opción de réplica alguna- ¡¡Iremos todos juntos a por la Biblia Cleir incluidos ese demonio y la quimera, ¿ está claro?-

Xeros rió maliciosamente para sus adentros mientras que Zelgadiss miraba furiosamente a Luna quien aguantó su mirada sin inmutarse.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada, Luna! –replicó furioso- ¡La Biblia Cleir es lo único que me interés y no voy a permitir que ni tú, ni tu hermana ni ese maldito demonio se interpongan entre ella y yo! –anunció con vehemencia.

- ¡...Zel! –exclamó Amelia adelantándose hacia él, pero su hermana la detuvo agarrándola por una muñeca y negando con la cabeza. La princesa miró a su hermana sin entender realmente qué ocurría; Naga no había dicho nada acerca de sus planes ni intenciones, pero se estaba comportando de una forma inusualmente protectora con su hermana menor.

- ¡Vamos, Zelgadiss... ! –le dijo Gaury con suavidad apoyando su mano sobre su hombro notando como el mago quimera temblaba ligeramente ante el roce- Ninguno de nosotros se opone a que leas la Biblia Cleir; todos vosotros la queréis por distintos motivos y no van a competir contigo... –explicó.

Los ojos francos de Gaury miraron largamente a la quimera hasta que esta suspiró de resignación y acabó por ceder; entonces Luna miró a todos con aire triunfal.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora que todo el mundo ya está de acuerdo, entremos en el desierto. –arengó.

* * *

**F**ue un cambio radical; con apenas unos pocos pasos cambiaron del frío invernal de las montañas a otro lugar totalmente llano y caluroso; al principio, sobre todo para Naga, aquel fenómeno resultaba reconfortante, pero poco a poco dejó de ser un calorcillo agradable para convertirse en una temperatura tan sofocante que incluso dificultaba la respiración.

Caminaron un breve trecho por la dorada arena del desierto con Xeros a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Luna quien le sometía a una estrecha vigilancia pero sin que a este pareciera importarle. A a su vez ella era seguida por Lina, Gaury y Shilfild, y por último, algo más retrasadas, Amelia y Naga, mientras Zelgadiss lo hacía por su cuenta aún sin perder total contacto con el grupo.  
Para Shilfild y Naga aquella era una situación totalmente nueva y a pesar del tórrido ambiente, miraban en todas direcciones con la intención de saber exactamente cuál era su situación; era como si hubiese un espacio distorsionado en el plano físico, pero que al contrario que los verdaderos planos distorsionados, este no se destruía al contacto con la realidad... Lo que significaba que aquel desierto y lo que allí hubiese era muy real; la única diferencia más reseñable a su última estancia allí era que los pequeños oasis situados estratégicamente a lo largo de todo el recorrido parecían haber desaparecido.  
Amelia, ya familiarizada con aquel lugar, era la que sentía desbordada por los últimos acontecimientos: sin planteárselo realmente, habían conseguido entrar en el desierto con relativa facilidad, pero no había ni rastro de las Tablas ni de Acqua, así que aquello no tenía vistas de acabar de alguna forma. Además, Zelgadiss les rehuía claramente a todos, incluso a ella, y estaba bastante más agresivo que de costumbre... Para Amelia era obvio que algo le ocurría, y no sabía que podía ser; el día anterior él había estado tan relajado como de costumbre con todos los demás; tal vez fuese la presencia de Xelloss y Luna lo que le enfurecía.

Finalmente Xeros, al llegar a cierto punto sobre la arena, se detuvo y todos le imitaron.

- Esperad... –pidió- Tengo que invocar a las Tablas. Si no, no podremos continuar. -

- ¿Estás seguro de que todavía se encuentran aquí, Xeros... ? –preguntó Lina con recelo.

-Este desierto es inmenso y Gaarv no las destruyó todas... –explicó-...Pero ahora lo comprobaremos. Eso es algo que debemos hacer.-

El demonio agachó la cabeza y abrió los brazos en cruz para luego alzarlos hacia el cielo mientras que la gran gema roja de su bastón resplandecía con un inquietante brillo. Todos le observaron expectantes, especialmente Naga, a quien de un tiempo a esta parte, se le habían quitado bastante las ganas de reír.

- ...Amelia. –le susurró- Ese tal Xeros, ¿ es en realidad un demonio como todos decís? –preguntó.

- Si... Es el sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias –le reveló a su asombrada hermana- ...Y es muy inteligente y poderoso.-

- ¡Increíble... ! –exclamó mientras le miraba de reojo- ¡Y yo que solo pensé que era un monje con cara de tonto que se creía muy gracioso!- -Bueno... la verdad es que eso también lo es.- añadió Amelia, aunque su hermana no pareció enterarse de lo que ella había comentado.

Rápidamente las divagaciones de Naga fueron interrumpidas cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y, con un estruendoso ruido sordo, en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, empezaron a alzarse sobre la arena grandes monolitos en forma de cruz que parecían grandes Tablas fabricadas en Oliharcón y en cuya superficie parecía haber grabado algo.

- ¿¡¡Qu... qué es eso? –preguntó Shilfild con una mezcla de temor y asombro. El recuerdo inconsciente de cuando presencio la resurrección de la súper-bestia Zanaffer la hizo asustarse aún más.

- ¡Es estupendo! –exclamó Amelia con su habitual entusiasmo totalmente ajeno al temor de Shilfild- ¡Son las Tablas originales de la Biblia Cleir; aún existen!-

Finalmente los grandes monolitos acabaron de brotar del suelo y Xeros bajó los brazos con un suspiro.

- Bueno, ahí las tenéis... –anunció señalándolas con su bastón. -Son todas vuestras.-

Y diciendo esto, los siete se abalanzaron sobre ellas sin prestar atención al mazoku.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el sofocante calor del mediodía de no se sabe qué sol ardía sobre todo aquel desierto y provocaba que cualquier movimiento resultase ser un verdadero esfuerzo; todos, incluso Naga, desearon volver al exterior y revolcarse en la helada nieve de las montañas. Pero lo verdaderamente frustrante era que las inscripciones de los monolitos eran totalmente ilegibles, y que por si fuera poco, muchos aparecían dañadas y agrietadas por las explosiones del combate entre Acqua-Ragyradya y Gaarv; además, por mucho que Lina lo jurase una y otra vez, al tocar los monolitos no se accedía a ningún conocimiento.

- ...Tal vez sea algo que solo puede provocar Acqua. –explicó la pelirroja.

- ¡Muy bien... ! –se quejaban Luna y Naga- Si es eso lo que pasa... Entonces, ¿dónde esta esa tal Acqua? -

Lo cierto es que los monolitos podrían haber aparecido de la nada pero no había ni rastro de la Reina Dragón del Agua por ningún lado. Lina sabía que el espectro de la reina Raguradia que era Acqua se había enfrentado a Gaarv en las montañas de Kattaart, y ahora estaba empezando a sospechar que no había salido indemne de aquella lucha.

Finalmente, cuando el calor se hizo absolutamente insoportable, se dispusieron a comer, por increíble que parezca con desgana a causa de las altas temperaturas, sentándose en círculo a la escasa sombra de los monolitos, salvo Xeros que, totalmente ajeno al sol y las temperaturas del desierto, se había limitado a contemplarles sentado en lo alto de una de las Tablas con su habitual expresión socarrona al tiempo que bamboleaba los pies en el aire. Solo Zelgadiss, con su espalda apoyada en el canto de otra Tabla, tampoco estaba dispuesto a formar parte integra del corro.

Naga los vigilaba a ambos con torpe disimulo, pero por distintas razones; el hecho de descubrir que Xeros era en realidad un demonio, le había puesto aún más sobre alerta de lo que estaba ocurriendo; de hecho, en ese momento, solo se fiaba de Shilfild y de su hermana... o de ese tal Gaury. Tal y como su hermanita le había dicho el día anterior ella pudo comprobar que el rubio espadachín era objeto de total interés por parte de Shilfild, quien parecía haberse convertido en una especie de sombra suya que le seguía a todas partes. Lo cierto es que ahora que sabía quién era el causante de que esa sacerdotisa lograse dominar el "Dragon Slave", no tenía muy claros cuáles eran los motivos para que ella estuviese tan obsesionada por ese chico: Gaury parecía una persona bastante franca, y era incluso atractivo... pero desde luego que no tenía muchas luces. Claro que también resultaba chocante ver que ahora él, era el compañero de Lina, y que ambos, salvando el particular carácter de la hechicera, estaban bastante... unidos.  
Sin embargo la poca perspicacia de Naga le impedía darse cuenta de algo que todos los demás sabían, y para ella ese hombre de larga cabellera rubia solo podía ser un "pelele" o algo parecido contratado por Lina.

Pero no era solo eso lo que le había llamado la atención sobre él.

- ¡Gaury... ! –le llamó- Te apellidas Gabliev, ¿verdad? –preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí... –contestó confundido, era la primera vez que Naga le hablaba directamente.

- ...Entonces, si Gabliev es tu apellido y eres un espadachín... –comenzó a deducir dubitativa- ...Tú familia ¿ no será la depositaria de la Espada de Luz, verdad?-

Lina y Gaury dejaron de comer de golpe y levantaron la vista mirándola con estupor.

- ¡Si... es cierto! La Espada de Luz ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones... –contestó el espadachín con asombro.

- ¿ Có... cómo sabes tú eso, Naga.? –preguntó Lina asombrada como un reflejo de la pregunta general.

- ¿Por qué no iba a saberlo, Lina? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de Rowdy Gabliev... ? –señaló con orgullo satisfecha de saber algo que Lina no sabía.- Deberías fijarte más en la clase de gente que contratas, Lina.-

- ¿Rowdy, ¿qué Rowdy...? - preguntó la pelirroja ignorando el último comentario de "su" rival.

- Rowdy Gabliev... Aquel viejo que conocimos en Mipros. –explicó Naga sacudiendo el índice delante de la pelirroja, en una curiosa versión del gesto de su hermana- Tú me contaste que él tenía la Espada de Luz y que cuando se la pediste, él te dijo que era el tesoro de su familia durante generaciones... No me digas ahora que no lo sabes. Sé perfectamente que esa es la razón por la que mantienes a ese mercenario a tu lado, Lina. Quieres hacerte con sus tesoros.-

Lina abrió los ojos de puro asombro al ir comprendiendo a lo que Naga se refería miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro estupefactos.

- Lina... ¿tú ya conocías a otro Gabliev? –preguntó Amelia- ¿Y también intentaste robarle la Espada de Luz... ? -

- Yo... yo conocí en Mipros a un tal Rowdy Gabliev que tenía la Espada de Luz y que pretendía que yo le ayudase a vencer aun demonio llamado Joylock... –contestó asombrada por esa conclusión- Rowdy conjuró un hechizo con el que me transportó al pasado y... -

- ...Y una vez allí, te encontraste con su joven "yo" y le ayudaste a vencer a Joylock uniendo el "Dragon Slave" a su Gor Nova. –dedujo Xeros desde lo alto del monolito, seguidamente saltó al suelo cayendo junto a ella- Si; conozco esa historia... -

Todos miraron perplejos al demonio.

- ¿¡Có... cómo sabes tú todo eso? –preguntó Lina sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡Oh, vamos Lina... ! –exclamó el demonio con un gesto de su bastón- Nosotros los demonios Mazoku siempre estamos atentos a cualquier actividad humana que sea de nuestro interés, y cuando supimos que Rowdy se dispuso a acabar con Joylock utilizando a una hechicera, en este caso tú, estuvimos observándole con atención... –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero si Joylock era también un demonio... ¿por qué no impedisteis nuestra intervención? –preguntó Naga con una mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo.- ¿Tanto temíais lo que pudiéramos haceros?-

- ¿Temeros? ¡Claro que no!... Lo hicimos así porque no ganaríamos nada con eso. –respondió Xeros con tranquilidad- Y Joylock siempre actuó por su cuenta, sin obedecer a sus Mayores, así que en algún momento debía ser eliminado... -

- ...El grado de compañerismo que mostráis los demonios entre vosotros es realmente increíble. –señaló Zelgadiss con sarcasmo rompiendo así su prolongado mutismo- Sois unas criaturas despreciables, Xeros... -

- ¿Por qué es despreciable no impedir la muerte de un renegado? –preguntó con tranquilidad y casi se diría, que con asombro- Además, ese Joylock nunca me cayó bien: comía y bebía como un auténtico marrano... -

Lo cierto es que aquel comentario resultó ser un molesto calificativo.

Amelia había estado escuchando con atención a unos y a otros, pero lo cierto es que, aparte de las razones que pudiese tener Xeros para justificar su comportamiento, Lina había conocido a un familiar de Gaury sin saberlo, y el propio Gaury tampoco parecía estar muy enterado de esa historia... Claro que el propio Gaury había reconocido haberse quedado dormido cuando de niño su padre le contó que un antepasado suyo había acabado con Zanaffer.

- Lina, ¿de verdad que nunca te habías dado cuenta de que ya conocías a un pariente de Gaury... ? –preguntó sorprendida y la hechicera negó con la cabeza atontada- ¿ Y tú, Gaury, ¿ tampoco lo sabías...?-

El espadachín se mesó la barbilla con un gesto de concentración, seguidamente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño concentrándose aún más ante la mirada expectante del resto del grupo. Finalmente respondió.

- ...Pues la verdad es que no. –todos por el suelo- Lo único que sé es que ese antepasado mío se casó con una chica elfa llamada Merillon... -

- ¿Una elfa...? –exclamó Amelia y Zelgadiss levantó una ceja.

- Mi querido Gaury; eso significa que tienes un antepasado elfo... -dedujo Shilfild asombrada por esa posibilidad.

- Si... Eso explicaría las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas de mi hermano. –contestó Gaury con tranquilidad. Entonces levantó la vista hacia lo alto del monolito que tenía enfrente.- Creo que mi padre me contó una vez algo sobre la Espada de Luz y los elfos... Puede que haya alguna conexión entre ambos, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien. Algo de eso tiene que ser porque yo siempre he visto elfos cerca de mi familia.-

- ¡Tú nunca te acuerdas de nada!- gruñó Lina, -Y sin cosas importantes como esa, menos todavía. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu familia, la Espada de Luz y los elfos podrían tener alguna clase de vínculo importante?-

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Gaury, aparentemente indiferente al enfado de Lina,- Podría ser... pero eso ahora ya no importa porque la Espada de Luz está de vuelta en su mundo.-

- ¡Inaudito! –exclamó Luna tras haber escuchado toda la conversación- ¡Ahora resulta que ese "cabeza hueca" tiene sangre de elfo y podría dominar la magia... !-

- Un momento... –pidió Naga- Si él es miembro de los Gabliev... ¿cómo es que no tiene la Espada de Luz? ¿Es que ese hombre ha perdido un objeto tan valioso voluntariamente? –quiso saber sin contener el tono escandalizado de su voz. No le gustaban las tornas que aquello estaba tomando: incluso los elfos y demonios apoyaban de alguna forma a Lina. Eso también explicaba más todavía porque Lina mantenía a ese joven a su lado.

- Eso es una larga historia, Gracia... –contestó Amelia. -¡Eres increíble, Lina Invers, ¡Has permitido que la Espada de Luz se te escapara de las manos!- exclamó Naga ignorando la respuesta de su hermana.

Lina ignoró la reprimenda de Naga, se sentía más desconcertada por el descubrimiento que ella le acababa de mostrar; nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Rowdy fuese antepasado de Gaury y que, si no fuera por ella, él y Merillon no se hubiesen casado nunca... y que entonces Gaury nunca habría nacido. De alguna manera, ahora que lo había descubierto todo, se sentía responsable de su existencia, y también de porqué el rubio espadachín era tan extraordinariamente fuerte y resistente. Miró a Gaury con cierto asombro y le invadió una oleada de cariño hacia él a la par que volvía a tener la sensación de que su destino ya había sido trazado.

Mientras tanto Zelgadiss se incorporó sacudiéndose la fina arena de la capa y sus rectos pantalones, y se alejó de allí sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Ya había escuchado bastantes causalidades bienaventuradas. Estaba claro que cuando Lina viajaba con Naga, había vivido muchas experiencias de las que él no tenía ni la menor idea cuando la conoció; resultaba absolutamente curioso que la casualidad quisiese que Lina conociese a los Gabliev de alguna u otra forma... los asuntos personales de ellos y cómo sus destinos se habían entrecruzado de una forma asombrosa, pero no eran de su incumbencia, pero tampoco tenía ganas de saber más de ellos.  
A pesar del tórrido ambiente se adentró en el bosque de monolitos sumido en sus propios pensamientos: tenía que averiguar el hechizo para volver a ser humano como fuese, entonces todos sus problemas se habrían acabado y ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse de lo que había sido, pero ¿ cómo... ? Justo enfrente suyo tenía todo los conocimientos de magia que pudiese desear tener y no tenía ni una pequeña idea de cómo descifrarlos.; encima siempre que habían tenido a su alcance alguna de las copias de la Biblia Cleir, había sido Lina quien al final era la única privilegiada que había podido acceder a ella, cómo si él no tuviese ningún derecho a leerla y el destino se hubiese propuesto burlarse siempre de él por mucho que se esforzase en sus objetivos. Era frustrante; no pudo aguantarse más y descargó un furioso puñetazo a uno de los monolitos.

- ¡Vaya, jovencito... ! –oyó decir a una voz jovial tras de sí- Así que habéis vuelto aquí de nuevo...-

La quimera dio un bote y se giró enérgicamente hacia aquella voz; entonces descubrió a una venerable ancianita de profundos ojos azules que portaba un retorcido bastón de madera.

- ¿¡Acqua... ? –exclamó asombrado- ¿¡Es usted de verdad, Reina Raguradya?- incluso el mago quimera se dirigía con respeto a un ser como aquel.

La anciana asintió sin perder su expresión risueña.

- Si... Y tú eres Zelgadiss, el hombre-quimera, ¿ verdad? –anunció- Me alegro de volver a verte.-

- ¡Pe... pero entonces Gaarv no acabó contigo en Kataatr! –dedujo asombrado -¡Vaya! Cuesta creerlo...Temí que hubiese destruido su espíritu.-

Acqua le miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que no!¡Yo soy un espíritu y no puedo desaparecer así como así,–respondió jovial – Decidme: ¿ por qué habéis venido aquí otra vez, ¿ qué buscáis ahora...?-

La expresión de Zelgadiss se endureció: tarde o temprano tenía que revelarle a Acqua sus intenciones.

- ...Ellas buscan aprender nuevos hechizos. –respondió cruzándose de brazos- Yo busco lo mismo que la última vez... -

Acqua le miró sin perder su expresión risueña y seguidamente saltó sobre sus hombros; Zelgadiss dio un bote al verla aparecer de repente allí colgada agarrándose a sus hombros y la miró desconcertado.

- ¡Muy bien; pues entonces vayamos con los demás...! –sugirió.

-¿Es necesario? –gruñó incómodo por su proximidad y lo que ella sugería- Lo único que quiero es que me muestres el hechizo que me devolverá la humanidad; no es necesario que ellos se entrometan... –explicó molesto.

- No seas tan impaciente... –sonrió la anciana- Vas demasiado deprisa. Cuando vea que estás preparado, te lo mostraré... ¡Venga, vayamos con el resto!-

Zelgadiss vio que no tenía más remedio que doblegarse ante los deseos del espíritu, y a pesar de que se sentía avergonzado por el descaro de la anciana quien le obligaba a cargarla sobre sus hombros, eso era mucho mejor que ser manipulado vilmente por un Mazoku, así que se resignó a sus deseos y volvió con el grupo llevándola a cuestas.

Cuando regresó ya se había vuelto a repetir lo mismo de siempre: Lina y Naga habían vuelto a tener su acostumbrada discusión a pesar de los intentos de Amelia por mantener la paz, y la pelea fue rápidamente solventada por Luna con su particular estilo, mientras que Xeros no dejaba de reírse. Gaury fue el primero que le vio venir.

- ¡Hola, Zel; ¿dónde has estado...! –preguntó.

- ...Hay alguien aquí que quiere veros. –anunció con cierta vergüenza ignorando al espadachín.

-¡Hola, chicos...! –saludó Acqua asomándose tras su hombro- Esperaba visita, pero no que vinierais todos vosotros... -

- ¡¡ Acqua...! –exclamaron.

Al momento Lina, Gaury y Amelia se levantaron de un salto y rodearon a Acqua quien saltó al suelo, mientras que la expresión de Xeros se volvía curiosamente respetuosa y el resto observaba la escena interrogativamente.

- ¡Es extraordinario! –exclamó Amelia entusiasmada- ¡Sigues viva! -

- ¡No me lo puedo creer... ! –añadió Gaury.

- ¿Quién es esta anciana, Lina ? –quiso saber Luna acercándose a su hermana; algo en su interior le decía que no era una cualquiera.

- ...Es Acqua, la Reina Dragón del Agua.-

- ¿Si... ? –exclamó desconcertada mirando a la anciana sin saber qué hacer: ignorarla o hacerle una reverencia.

Entonces fue Xeros el que se adelantó y efectuó una respetuosa reverencia impropia de él.

- ...Raguradya, Reina Dragón del Agua. –saludó en un tono exquisitamente formal.

- Xeros, Sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias... –le respondió Acqua gravemente- Veo que tú también has venido.-

-Te debo la vida, Reina Dragón... y por ello, y porque tampoco me ha sido ordenado, no me enfrentaré a ti.-explicó.

Acqua asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar la grave expresión que ahora aparecía en su rostro. Shilfild sonreía como si simplemente aceptase el desarrollo de los acontecimientos sin más; por su parte, Naga les observaba con una ceja levantada. "_¿Esta es Acqua-Raguradya, ¿la Reina Dragón del Agua?_" Se preguntó desconcertada "_¿Y a esta anciana le tengo yo que explicar para qué quiero la Biblia Cleir?_" entonces miró a Xeros "_La verdad es que no debe ser lo que parece para que ese demonio se haya comportado así con ella..._" chasqueó la lengua "_¡Maldita sea! Tendría que haber sido yo y no Zelgadiss quien se la encontrase._"  
Luna, sin embargo, se sintió avergonzada. Ella era la encarnación del poder de Ceephied en forma humana, y sin embargo había sido el Sacerdote Bestia, un Mazoku de alto rango, quien realmente había actuado con el debido respeto que ella merecía. Se adelantó hasta situarse frente a ella, y ejecutó una reverencia que casi le hizo hincar la rodilla en el suelo.  
-Mis disculpas, majestad.- anunció en un tono inusualmente avergonzado, -Siento no haberla saludado correctamente. Soy Luna Invers, el Caballero de Ceephied.-  
Las reacciones de Acqua y Xelloss fueron contradictoras; la primera se limitó a sonreír con benevolencia, y el segundo la miró con una ceja enarcada mientras apretaba el bastón entre sus manos involuntariamente. El Sacerdote Bestia tenía cumplido uno de sus objetivos.

Tras las debidas presentaciones y explicaciones del porqué de su visita, Acqua les instó a que la siguieran al lugar donde se encontraban las Tablas que contenían los conocimientos superiores de cualquiera de las tres ramas de la magia, ya fueran hechizos blancos como "Retroceder en el tiempo" o el "Resurrección"; astrales como el "La-Tilt" o invocaciones de alto grado; o negros como el "Giga Slave", cosa que todos acogieron con entusiasmo. Era cierto que las Invers ya conocían otros hechizos como el "Drag Slave" o la "Espada Ragna", pero podía haber otros que también fuesen de su interés; Naga también vio la oportunidad de aprender todo lo que quisiese y Shilfild la de poder aprender hechizos blancos que hasta entonces solo habían estado al alcance de los Altos Sacerdotes. Por el contrario Zelgadiss no tenía muy claro que allí se fuese a encontrar la solución a sus problemas, y Amelia pensó que tal vez ella también tuviese la oportunidad de aprender nuevas cosas, aunque también disfrutaba al ver la ilusión de sus amigos por ver realizados sus deseos.  
Sin embargo Shilfild le había confesado algo a Amelia en medio del alboroto general.

- ¿Qué ocurre... ? –preguntó.

- Verás Amelia... –comenzó a decir Shilfild tímidamente- Yo me alegro de ver que todos vosotros vais a poder leer las Tablas, y que a lo mejor yo también aprendo cosas nuevas... –hizo una pausa- Pero es que no sé si va a poder ser.-

- ¿Por qué... ? -

- Bueno... es que anoche... anoche me bajó la regla y ahora mismo estoy casi sin poderes. –explicó tímidamente.

- ...¡Vaya! –exclamó con un suspiro - ¿Quieres que te aplique un hechizo de recuperación para que te sientas mejor... ?-

- ¿Eh... ? No... no hace falta. –negó ruborizándose- Solo es que ahora tú serás la única sacerdotisa del grupo... y si pasa algo... -

- ¡Vamos, Shilfild! –la animó- No creo que pase nada, además, aunque ahora estés muy baja de nivel, te recuerdo que si unimos nuestros poderes, podemos hacer cosas increíbles. Además, la Reina Raguradia y el Caballero de Ceephied están con nosotros. Xelloss es incapaz de enfrentarse a gente así el solo.. –explicó alzando un dedo y guiñándole un ojo.

- ...Si, lo sé. –afirmó suavemente- Pero aún así mi poder disminuye mucho y no sé si... -

- ¡Déjalo; no te preocupes tanto...! -

Pero el problema de Shilfild no era lo único que podía plantear alguna traba a la hora de dominar esos conocimientos de magia, por que, si bien era cierto que Acqua les indicó a dónde tenían que ir para conseguir lo que deseaban, tampoco les había dicho que ya tuviesen su permiso, es más, la Reina Dragón había dado a entender que evaluaría las intenciones de cada uno para comprobar si eran dignos o no de aprender semejantes conocimientos... Y eso si que suponía un problema: en el fondo las Invers y Naga eran conscientes de que sus deseos eran puramente egoístas y que eso Acqua lo tendría en cuenta, y más tratándose de Luna: ¿acaso ya no tenía bastante con ser lo que era?.

Amelia era consciente de lo que eso significaba, pero solo era una parte de los impredecibles problemas que estaban empezando a aparecer: lo de Shilfild era un problemilla sin mayor importancia que seguro que ella podría solventar; pero el resultado de haber ido allí aún estaba por ver y ella aún tenía que aclarar con su hermana lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante en algún momento. Ese sí que era un problema; pero aún quedaba otro, ¿ qué le pasaba a Zelgadiss?; Amelia había estado con él prácticamente toda la jornada anterior y la quimera se había comportado como solía ser lo normal en él cuando estaba con ellos, pero aquella mañana había desaparecido de la posada y vuelto aparecer de repente aún más arisco de lo normal. Y eso tenía que ser por algo, pero cuando ella había hecho algún intento de acercamiento para hablar con él como amiga suya que era, su hermana no se lo había permitido y Gaury se había limitado a decir "_No, Amelia; no lo hagas todavía... Déjale tiempo._" ¿A qué venía esa actitud de los dos, ¿ es que ella era la única que no sabía lo que le pasaba y encima no tenía derecho a enterarse? Podría ser que estuviera muy tenso por tener tantos competidores a la vez por la Biblia Cleir, o que también fuese por la presencia de Xeros, pero... En cualquier caso debía empezar a solucionar alguno de esos problemas.

* * *

**E**l calor del desierto seguía siendo insoportable, caminar por aquella vasta llanura se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico martirio, solo Xeros parecía soportar con entereza la situación y se limitaba a ir abriendo la marcha seguido de cerca por la siempre vigilante Luna cuyo terrible carácter parecía darle fuerzas para aguantar la situación; Lina, por su parte, caminaba con Acqua de nuevo sobre sus hombros y parecía poder soportarlo mejor gracias a la distracción que suponía su conversación con la Reina Dragón quien en algún momento le sacaba los colores; Gaury, merced de su condición física y de estar acostumbrado al clima de su país de origen, lo soportaba como podía y se dedicaba a tirar del cabestro de la mulilla de Shilfild mientras permanecía al lado de la sacerdotisa pues parecía estar algo debilitada. Amelia soportaba aquella dura marcha con resignación; su melenita y su holgado uniforme blanco-crema le hacía tener menos calor, pero aún así el sudor era pegajoso, tenía la garganta seca y sus brillantes botas turquesa aparecían ahora cubiertas de polvo; solo podía caminar pesadamente mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballito cansado del viaje al que su dueña le había sometido.

Amelia levantó la vista resoplando por el agobiante calor y miró a Zelgadiss con preocupación, quien seguía caminando separado del grupo con una clara actitud distante; se preguntó entonces cómo podía soportar aquel sofocante ambiente: es cierto que sus simples ropas resultaban más frescas que las de Gaury, por ejemplo, y que su pálido color hueso hacía que se confundiese con la arena y reflejara la luz de sol. Pero aún así, su cuerpo era de piedra, ¿no se recalentaba? Suspiró de nuevo secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y cambió el rumbo de su mirada hacia Naga; tal vez ya iba siendo hora de hablar con su hermana seriamente, aprovechando que ahora las dos estaban a solas... o eso creían las dos.

- ¡Gracia...! –dijo.

- ¿Si, Amelia...? -

- Quería saber... –comenzó a decir tímidamente- Bueno; ¿qué piensas hacer si Acqua te permite leer la Biblia Cleir...?-

Si hermana soltó una de sus carcajadas y Amelia la miró confundida.

- ¡Vaya pregunta que me has hecho, Amelia! –le reprochó- ...Pues leerla y aprender magia lo máximo que pueda para convertirme en la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos...-

- O sea, igual que Lina... –concluyó.

Naga la miró ácidamente apretando los labios y gruñendo.

- Mira, hermanita... Entiendo que, aunque me fastidie, Lina sea tu mejor amiga y que la admires profundamente, pero hazte a la idea de que es tu hermana y no Lina la hechicera más poderosa del mundo... Yo soy muuucho mejor que ella-

Amelia la escuchó asombrada y con cierta rabia.

- No, Gracia... –replicó- No es eso... -

- ¿No? –exclamó- ¿Entonces... ?-

- Lo que quiero saber es qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto haya acabado... –explicó.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó algo desconfiada- La verdad es que yo tampoco estoy muy segura, pero supongo que hacer todo lo posible por hacerme famosa.-

- ...Hacerte famosa. –suspiró Amelia- Entonces, ¿no piensas en volverte a Seillon conmigo... ? –preguntó con tristeza.

- ¿¡Cómo, ¿volver a Seillon contigo? –exclamó Naga volviéndose hacia su hermana, de alguna forma escandalizada por lo que acababa de oír.

- Si... Yo quería que te vinieses conmigo a casa, Gracia. –reveló Amelia- Por eso fui a buscarte... La explicación oficial que dimos diciendo que te habías ido de "viaje de entrenamiento" ya no es tan aceptada por muchos ministros y sacerdotes. Y yo... a mi me gustaría que volvieras a casa.- 

Naga miró a su hermana largamente.

- Así que es por eso: saliste a buscarme para conseguir que volviese contigo a Palacio, ¿verdad?-

- Si, así es... -

- Amelia... Tú ya deberías saber cuál es la respuesta. –la sacerdotisa la miró con temor- No; no pienso volver a Seillon. -

La confirmación de Naga cayó con todo su mortal peso sobre Amelia

- ¡No, no puede ser que digas eso! –se lamentó- ¿ Por qué, Gracia... ?; ¿ no ves que he hecho todo este viaje solo para poder encontrarte y que te volvieses conmigo a Seillon... ? ¡No fue idea de papá o tío Christopher que yo fuera, lo he hecho todo por nosotras dos-

Naga detuvo el paso y se volvió hacia su hermana mirándola con tristeza.

- Amelia; si yo quisiera volver a Seillon, ya lo habría hecho... –le explicó con dulzura.

- ¿¡Por qué, Gracia? – se lamentó Amelia angustiada- ¿¡ Por qué te niegas tan rotundamente a volver a Seillon... ? ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?-

- Amelia, te quiero mucho, hermana; a ti y a papá... –confesó- Y siento decirte esto, pero yo ya no soy Gracia Wil Naga Seillon, la primera princesa de Seillon, sino la hechicera negra Naga, la Serpiente Blanca. Esa es ahora mi identidad para todo el mundo: incluso Lina, aunque ahora sepa mi verdadero nombre, me sigue llamando Naga. Tú eres la única que no lo acepta... -

Amelia la miró con impotencia sin saber qué decir, hasta que finalmente apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

- ¡No, Gracia! –exclamó en un tono más firme- ¡Tú nunca dejarás de ser mi hermana mayor y la primera princesa de Seillon! ¡Las dos somos hijas de Philionel El de Seillon y tenemos una responsabilidad que cumplir como princesas de nuestro pueblo... ! -

Naga abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Así que es eso: quieres que vuelva a Seillon para hacerme cargo de tus responsabilidades, no porque quieras tenerme a tu lado y porque temas a esos ministros escépticos... –dedujo molesta.

- ¡No! –contestó Amelia con rotundidad para sorpresa de su hermana- ¡Yo no he hecho este viaje tan largo solo para librarme del papeleo!... Bueno, la verdad es que me pongo a temblar con solo pensar en el montón de documentos que me esperan en la mesa del despacho cuando vuelva... –bromeó con una risita ante la que su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír- ¡Gracia: lo que yo quiero en realidad es que vuelvas conmigo para poner orden...! –reveló por fin en tono grave.

- ¿Qué... ? No te entiendo, ¿es solo por esos ministros y sacerdotes?... -

Amelia vaciló y apretó los puños pugnando por confesar sus intenciones de la forma rotunda, sus razones eran mucho más profundas que lo que Gracia quería ver; tenía la sensación de haberse propuesto una meta inalcanzable ante la que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- ¡Gracia; si he hecho este viaje solo ha sido para encontrarte y que te volvieses conmigo para que, entre las dos, pudiésemos resolver de una vez por todas y para siempre todos los problemas de la Corona de Seillon...! –confesó firmemente.

Naga dio un respingo de puro asombro al escuchar a su hermana, no podía creer que la hubiese buscado por semejante asunto, era algo increíble. Zelgadiss, por su parte, también dio un bote y detuvo el paso al oírla decir aquello; él no se lo había propuesto, pero merced de sus agudos sentidos y largas orejas, había podido escuchar la conversación de las hermanas y sin darse cuenta, se encontró atrapado por ella. En cualquier caso la reacción fue idéntica en ambos: ¿¡Amelia había ido a buscar a su hermana para evitar la división de la Corona en Seillon...?

- ¡No... no puedo creerlo, Amelia! –exclamó Naga totalmente desconcertada- ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que dices... ?-

- ¡Sí; y se que entre las dos podremos solucionarlo! –Naga la miró desorientada- ¡Entre tu poder y mi corazón Justiciero, acabaremos con toda la maldad que hay en nuestra fami... ¡AY ! –Naga le había sacudido una bofetada a su hermana- ¿¡ Por qué me has pegado?-

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Creí que habías madurado después de todos estos años! –se lamentó Naga con los ojos vidriosos- ¿¡Es qué aún no te has dado cuenta de por qué abandoné Palacio y renegué de mi rango de princesa... ?-

Amelia la miró desconcertada durante unos instantes mientras se masajeaba la dolorida mejilla; finalmente su mirada se endureció.

- ¡Sí; lo sé...! –contestó con seguridad- ¡Lo hiciste porque no podías soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo en nuestra familia! –Naga abrió los ojos con asombro- ¡No podías soportar la muerte de mamá... que ella muriera en vez de ti! –la Serpiente la miró estupefacta, asombrada por la frialdad y la entereza de su hermana- ¡Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo, Gracia... pero también soy una princesa que tiene responsabilidades con su pueblo y no huyo de los problemas con una botella.! –contestó ácidamente.

Naga tembló y vaciló apretando los puños y dientes; se sentía completamente impotente ante lo que acababa de oír y la resolución de su hermana.

- ¡Yo no huyo de los problemas, Amelia...! –contestó con voz quebrada- ¡No quiero volver a Palacio y convertirme en la reina de Seillon porque no quiero pasarme la vida cubriéndome la espalda de mi propia familia que conspira cómo asesinarme para convertirse en los reyes de Seillon y que más gente a la que quiero muriese por eso mismo...! –hizo una pausa- ¡Me marché de Palacio y lo abandoné todo porque quería ser dueña de mi propio destino y porque me di cuenta de que el poder por el poder es lo único que sirve... ! –Amelia la miró estupefacta- ¡El poder del dinero, de la fama y de la magia!... ¡¡ Eso es lo único que sirve en esta vida! -

Zelgadiss abrió los ojos brillantes por lo que acababa de escuchar: ahora era cuando empezaba a entender a su "socia" y lo que años atrás debió ocurrir en Seillon. Era curioso ver cómo él no era el único que había sufrido por motivos familiares.

- ¡No, Gracia; no puedes pensar así...! –replicó Amelia- ¡Yo también he sufrido mucho por todo lo que ha ocurrido en nuestra familia y no... !-

-¿Quién más, Amelia... ? –preguntó Naga de repente- ¿Quién más ha muerto estos últimos años? Tú quieres algo más que poner orden entre cortesanos descarriados, ¿qué ha pasado realmente?-

La sacerdotisa miró con desconcierto a su hermana; finalmente agachó la mirada.

- ...El tío Randy y el primo Alfred. –contestó tristemente.

- ¿¡Alfred ?; ¿¡Alfred-kun? –exclamó Naga angustiada- ¿¡Cómo... ? -

- ...Alfred pactó con unos demonios a las órdenes de Gaarv para que matasen a papá echándole al tío Christopher, su padre, la culpa de los intentos de asesinato y así acceder al trono. -reveló.

Naga tembló amenazando con derrumbarse hasta que pudo inspirar profundamente.

- ¿¡Lo ves, Amelia, ¿¡ves cómo es cierto? –exclamó secándose las lágrimas- ¡¡Mataron a mamá delante nuestro al confundirla conmigo... y ahora nuestro propio primo-hermano quiso hacer lo mismo con papá! -

- ¿¡Crees que no me doy cuenta, Gracia...? –contestó Amelia en el mismo tono- ¡Yo quiero acabar con eso; no quiero que Seillon se autodestruya por las luchas por la Corona...! –inspiró profundamente- ¡Gracia; tú que presumes de tener tanto poder, úsalo para hacer el Bien! –pidió- ¡No te pido que te conviertas en la próxima reina de Seillon; si no quieres serlo puedes abdicar en mi favor, yo ya me he hecho la idea de que algún día seré la reina de Seillon...! ¡Pero al menos, volvamos juntas a Palacio, solucionemos esto de una vez por todas por el bien de nuestra familia y nuestro pueblo! -

Naga miró largamente a su hermana asombrada por su resolución y coraje.

- Te envidio., Amelia... –confesó con una sonrisa- Yo no he sido capaz de hacerle frente, y sin embargo, tú aún tienes el entusiasmo por seguir adelante, luchar y hacer tu vida como princesa y como persona... –hizo una pausa- Estoy segura de que serás mejor reina de lo que podría serlo yo...-

Amelia la miró interrogativamente sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Bueno... Eso es porque la Justicia... -

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y apresurémonos que vamos a quedarnos atrás... !-

- Si, es verdad... –hizo una pausa- Aún no me has contestado: ¿piensas volver conmigo a Seillon...?-

Naga parpadeó y finalmente suspiró con una suave sonrisa.

- ...Lo pensaré. –contestó- Te prometo que lo pensaré... -

- ¡Bien...! –exclamó- ¡Me alegro mucho, Gracia...!-

Y de esa forma ambas apresuraron el paso.

Zelgadiss vio como las dos hermanas le adelantaban y las contempló con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Se sentía consternado por lo que acababa de escuchar; ahora sabía cuál era el motivo que había empujado a Amelia a partir en busca de su hermana: en el fondo era otra de sus entusiastas locuras... pero una locura con mucho sentido. Durante un instante sintió una punzada que le hizo alegrarse por ella y olvidarse de sus dilemas, pero le volvieron a asaltar de nuevo cuando se percató de lo que había dicho Naga: "_...Te envidio, Amelia... tú aún tienes el entusiasmo por vivir tu vida..._"; "_¿ ...volver a Seillon conmigo?_"; "_Lo pensaré..._". Era exactamente eso, ahora lo veía todo claro; todo lo que tanto le irritaba de Amelia, su ilimitado entusiasmo y alegría que le hacía perder su noción de la realidad... Pero al mismo tiempo, él, al igual que Naga, la envidiaban por ello: tanto la Serpiente Blanca como él mismo pecaban de haberse dejado arrastrar por sus desgracias (si bien de distinta forma) mientras que Amelia había conseguido salir adelante. Él también la amaba por eso, su entusiasmo le hacía olvidar su propia desgracia y sus ganas de vivir contrastaban simétricamente con su pesimista concepto de la vida; Amelia le aceptaba tal y como era, siempre le apoyaba y le animaba a seguir adelante en situaciones que él claramente veía de forma fatalista... En cierto modo la necesitaba, pero ahora eso mismo hizo que la odiase.

Su lucha continua entre su reprimida parte humana y su parte demoníaca alimentada por años sin otra razón para vivir que la pura supervivencia se estaban enfrentando de nuevo y ahora con más fuerza; empezó a odiar a ambas, a Amelia por todo lo que ella representaba para él, y a Naga porque había sabido ver el camino que le mostraba su hermana. Por si eso fuera poco Amelia había preguntado a su hermana que si se volvería con ella a Seillon y sorprendentemente, esta le respondió que se lo pensaría... exactamente lo mismo que ellos dos la última vez que se vieron. ¿Acaso era una coincidencia? Miró la pulsera de su muñeca con el odio y el amor enfrentados; la agarró con la intención de arrancársela y así deshacerse de todos su dolor y dilemas; pero no, esa no era la solución, para conseguirlo tendría que olvidarse de todo y de todos, centrarse en sus objetivos y luchar por la Biblia Cleir, y una vez que hubiese vuelto a ser totalmente humano, reharía su vida y sabría qué tendría que elegir... Sí, eso era lo mejor, ahora mismo él no estaba en posición de decidir que era lo mejor para su futuro.

"¡Se sincero contigo mismo, Zelgadiss!" oyó decir a una voz en su mente; telepatía, algo que solo los muy versados podían usar. Alzó la vista y miró a Acqua con sorpresa: ¿había sido ella?; la Reina Dragón estaba subida en los hombros de Lina y ambas reían alegremente, no parecía que le estuviese prestando atención, pero seguro que había sido ella quien se había introducido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Déjeme en paz; esto no es asunto suyo!" gritó en su mente; él no era telépata, pero sí podía responder, "¡Solo quiero averiguar la forma de ser humano, no escuchar sus sermones! ¡Usted no puede entender por todo lo que he pasado!" La voz permaneció muda durante unos instantes.

"Te equivocas, sé lo que te ha ocurrido y por qué. Pero está bien, no te diré más... Solo recuerda que si quieres acceder a ese hechizo, debes ser sincero contigo mismo; igual que lo hizo Lina."

"¿Qué...?"exclamó, pero la voz ya había enmudecido.

La condición demoníaca de Xeros le permitía estar por encima de los humanos en muchos aspectos; uno de ellos era que él podía saber exactamente cuál era el estado emocional de cada uno de ellos en todo momento, así que la tensión (ahora encubierta) que dominaba a las Invers, Naga y Zelgadiss, no era en absoluto un secreto para él. Es más, casi era una ventaja a su favor: como demonio que era, Xeros se alimentaba de las emociones negativas de los humanos, y el recelo que existía entre los cuatro era un buen aperitivo; además, también estaba el miedo de Lina a su hermana y la aversión que existía entre la hechicera pelirroja y Naga; pero el plato fuerte seguía siendo Zelgadiss. Hasta la aparición de Firia, Xeros siempre se había reído a su costa todo lo que había querido y ahora sus problemas personales hacían que esa tarea fuese aún más grata. Sin embargo, aunque el Sacerdote-bestia conocía perfectamente las razones de su tormento, y en cierto modo admirase el trabajo de su Señor Ojo de Rubí, él por nada del mundo, aunque sin ser exactamente lo mismo, reconocería abiertamente que sentía algo parecido.

Pero no, él no estaba allí solo para "comer", estaba allí por expreso deseo de su Señora, estaba para cumplir una misión: evitar que las Invers aprendiesen demasiado... porque se lo había ordenado Xeras y él la obedecería hasta la muerte. De momento solo vigilaba, pero si Acqua accedía a mostrarles los conocimientos superiores, entonces ya tendría que intervenir; aunque la verdad, era poco probable que eso ocurriese.

Aún así, el también sintió la agonía en su espíritu.

* * *

**A**quella noche acamparon en medio del bosque de monolitos en un lugar situado en un alto del terreno desde donde se donaba una extensa región de cientos de kilómetros que aparecía despojada de sus monolitos por brutales medios: sin duda allí era donde se habían enfrentado Gaarv y Acqua año y medio atrás; pero su destino se encontraba en dirección opuesta y según Acqua, aún faltaba un día para llegar a su destino así que no corrían el riesgo de que los conocimientos que anhelaban se hubiesen esfumado por resultado de la batalla.

Tras montar las tiendas y distribuirse por ellas, encendieron una fogata y todas las chicas se quitaron sus capas extendiéndolas por el suelo para sentarse sobre ellas; es cierto que la noche del desierto era fría, pero no tanto como la del lugar de donde procedían, y para todos aquello resultaba un cambio agradable: volver a sentarse en círculo en torno a una hoguera bajo un cielo estrellado por no se sabe qué poder de la Reina Dragón era algo muy agradable.

Sin embargo el ambiente seguía siendo tenso.

Amelia, más animada por el acuerdo al que había llegado con su hermana, se sentó entre Gaury y Lina; al lado del espadachín se sentó Shilfild, quien se encontraba bastante agotada por su condición física y la intensa jornada; finalmente y a su lado, se sentó Luna cerrando el círculo junto a Naga. Acqua había desaparecido, mientras que Xeros, gustoso de contemplar el mundo desde lo alto, se sentó encima de una Tabla contigua al corro; y por último, Zelgadiss se sentó separado del grupo y de espaldas a ellos, pero lo bastante cerca como para no perder contacto, aunque su actitud demostraba que no quería saber nada. Naga y Gaury contemplaron su reacción de distinta forma; la primera porque, de alguna forma, se sentía responsable de su hermanita y desconfiaba de las intenciones que pudiera tener con ella; mientras que Gaury le contemplaba con pena... Tal vez había sido demasiado brutal para él, pero a su juicio, eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano: ahora todo dependía de él.

Para Lina el comportamiento de Zelgadiss tampoco pasaba desapercibido; ella era la única que conocía mejor que nadie aquella parte de la vida de la joven quimera que tanto le atormentaba ya que la había sufrido en sus propias carnes cuando se conocieron. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él, es más, tendría que pasar por encima de él para conseguir la Biblia Cleir... ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué no le salía nada bien últimamente. Tenía que luchar por la Biblia Cleir y convencer a Acqua de lo honesto de sus intenciones... cuando ni si quiera era seguro que pudiese leerla; y, por si eso no fuera poco, encima tenía a su hermana tras de sí todo el tiempo y Naga también estaba allí para hacerle la vida imposible. Si al menos pudiese pegar un poco más a Gaury...

Pero no, eso no iba a ocurrir.

Naga soltó una de sus atronadoras carcajadas mientras que Lina la miraba llena de rabia estirando uno de sus guantes de gamuza gris amenazando con romperlo; Amelia miró a una y a otra sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡...Eres una estúpida, Lina Invers! –anunció alzando un dedo y sonriendo con malicia mientras le guiñaba un ojo en una curiosa versión del gesto de Amelia- Te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo porque te lo ha ordenado tu hermana... La verdad, esperaba algo más de ti.-

- ¡¡Ca... cállate! –despotricó Lina- ¡Tú también has venido hasta aquí porque sabes que soy mejor que tú!-

Gaury parpadeo sorprendido y se rascó la cabeza.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se pelean tanto...? –quiso saber.

-... Verás Gaury; es porque...- Shilfild tampoco estaba segura de cómo explicárselo.

Zelgadiss los miró de reojo y gruñó.

- ¿Mejor que yo...? –preguntó con sorna- ¿En qué, Lina? –y diciendo esto arqueó la espalda haciendo resaltar su figura notablemente, con lo que consiguió dejar totalmente impotente a la hechicera pelirroja.

- ¡Oh... dios Cephid! –exclamó Shilfild ruborizándose mientras que se llevaba el puño a la barbilla.

- ¿Qué pasa...? –preguntó Gaury sin entender nada- ¿Por qué Naga se pone a sacar pecho así...? Como si le hiciera más falta.- casi se podría decir que Gaury no tenía ninguna queja.

Amelia se llevó la mano a la cara con un suspiro de resignación: no había forma de mantener la paz entre ellas. Entonces Luna se incorporó enérgicamente con una expresión de gran furia en el rostro dirigida hacia las hechiceras, quienes al ver cómo aparecía así emergiendo tras las llamas de la fogata y con semejante cara, palidecieron de puro pánico. Y efectivamente, una vez más, todos pudieron apreciar cómo Luna recompensaba sus tontunas sacudiéndolas a cada una un soberano y dolorosa golpe que les hizo perder toda gana de pelea.

- ¡¡¡Estoy harta de vosotras dos y vuestras estupideces de crías pequeñas! –exclamó furiosa- ¡¡¡No quiero ninguna otra pelea más en mi presencia; ¿ o es que no lo habéis entendido! –exigió.

Xeros se partía de risa.

- ¡Ah, Claro; eso es...! –exclamó de repente Gaury golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño, lo que provocó que los demás le miraran interrogativamente.

- ¿Qué es el qué, Gaury...? –quiso saber Shilfild.

- ...Luna y Naga se pelean todo el rato porque se tienen envidia. –explicó el espadachín con tranquilidad. Entonces se volvió hacia la quimera y Amelia le imitó- ¿Has visto, Zel...? Las dos son...-

Pero Zelgadiss le ignoró, se incorporó de la arena con un gruñido y les miró por encima del hombro.

- ¡Yo también estoy harto de vuestras estupideces! –anunció secamente- ¡No me importa lo que hagáis, pero yo no quiero saber nada!-

- Pero Zel... –replicó Gaury.

- ¡Adiós! –se despidió y se marchó enérgicamente adentrándose en la oscura llanura desértica.

- Continua, Gaury... ¿qué ibas a decir? –preguntó Lina de improviso en un tono peligrosamente calmo y consiguiendo así distraer su atención de la quimera.

- Sí; verás Lina: Naga y tú... –comenzó a explicar inconsciente del peligro que corría.

Amelia no le escuchaba, seguía mirando hacia atrás viendo cómo el mago-quimera se perdía en la oscuridad nocturna del desierto. Se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente por él; su problema con Gracia tenía vistas de solventarse en algún momento y ahora se encontraba más tranquila en ese aspecto, sin embargo la persistente actitud de Zelgadiss le estaba empezando a afectar: no había ninguna explicación concreta que justificase su comportamiento. No se lo pensó más, ya no importaba lo que su hermana o Gaury pudiesen decir, ella iba a hablar con él.

Gaury siguió hablando con naturalidad ante la petición de Lina así que no se dio cuente de que Amelia se había incorporado y abandonaba el corro siguiendo los pasos de la quimera; solo cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Naga reparó en su ausencia y dio un bote al verla alejándose de ellos; inmediatamente comprendió lo que pasaba, pero solo pudo gruñir para sus adentros; llamarla ahora y evitar que fuese al encuentro de Zelgadiss era algo inútil.

A la princesa le llevó un rato acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad reinante cuando había permanecido frente al fuego; pero al final lo consiguió y empezó a preguntarse cómo iba a encontrar a Zelgadiss en medio de aquel bosque de monolitos de Oliharcón; el mago se habría aislado voluntariamente con la intención de permanecer a solas y, por si eso no bastara, sus ropas le camuflaban con el terreno, así que encontrarle, le iba a llevar tiempo. Pero resultó no ser así, sin que él pareciera saberlo, sus brillantes cabellos plateados revelaron su presencia con un resplandor: estaba de espaldas a ella y apoyado sobre un brazo en una de las Tablas.

Zelgadiss supo que era ella, podía sentir su presencia y reconoció el ritmo de sus pasos; pero no pudo más que chasquear la lengua, molesto al ver que ella había venido.

- ¡Zelgadiss... ! -

- ¡Déjame en paz, Amelia! –ordenó secamente sin volverse hacia ella-. ¡Quiero estar solo!-

La princesa levantó la vista impresionada por su vehemencia, pero se recompuso con rapidez: era evidente que algo pasaba... Aun siendo un solitario no era normal en él actuar de esa forma, entre radical, tajante... e incluso infantil. Zelgadiss podría ser reservado, pero tampoco les daba la espalda de esa forma, y menos aún a ella.

- ¡Pero Zel... ! –protestó intentando calmarle.

- ¿Es que no me has entendido? –amenazó rudamente volviéndose hacia ella.

- Si... pero no me voy a ir.-

La quimera apretó los dientes mirándola con dureza; en circunstancias normales, cualquiera se habría alejado ante ese imponente gesto, pero Amelia aguantó su mirada.

- ¡Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, Amelia! –volvió amenazar- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas!-ordenó.

- Qué es lo que te pasa, Zel? –preguntó casi asustada,- ¿Por qué estas tan agresivo con todos nosotros...y conmigo, ¿También tiene algo que ver conmigo? -

Zelgadiss gruñó; estaba claro que ella no se iba a mover de allí y él, por nada del mundo alzaría la mano en su contra para echarla solo porque ella le molestase: una cosa era un capón ocasional porque ella se lo hubiese ganado, y otra muy distinta era... Zelgadiss nunca la haría daño intencionadamente.

- Vas a seguir insistiendo, ¿verdad? –adivinó.

- Si, Zel –contestó mirándole con ojos tristes- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Entiendo que estés nervioso por lo que pueda pasar mañana... pero eso no justifica tu actitud. -Zelgadiss chasqueó la lengua apartando la mirada. - ¿Es por Lina y mi hermana... ? –preguntó con suavidad- ¿O es por Xeros?-

- Xeros no me preocupa demasiado... –contestó por fin gravemente- Sé que trama algo, pero Acqua se encargará de él. Y tampoco se atreverá a hacer mucho estando aquí la hermana de Lina.-

- Entonces si no es eso, ¿qué te pasa...? –preguntó la princesa más animada al ver que por fin respondía-...Estoy muy preocupada.

Amelia le miraba con ojos tristes sin que Zelgadiss pudiera darle la espalda. Sin duda eran aquellos ojos, los profundos ojos azules de Amelia que le contemplaban con una mezcla de cariño, pesadumbre y compasión por él. Amelia era la única chica capaz de mirarle de esa forma, la única de todas con las que su vida se había cruzado que no le miraba con terror y suplicaba por su vida. No lo podía soportar.

- ¡Porque no lo aguanto, Amelia! –contestó rotundamente.

- ¿El qué...? –preguntó la princesa confundida.

- ¡No os aguanto a ninguna: ni las tonterías de tu hermana ni a ti! –contestó rotundamente.

- ¿Qué... ? –la princesa creía haber oído mal.

- ¡Estoy diciendo que no te soporto, Amelia... ! -

Amelia soltó una exclamación ahogada al oír aquello: entre todas las posibles explicaciones que pudiese haber, era imposible que la quimera pudiese decir algo así.

- ¡¡ Pe... pero, ¿ qué dices...! ¡¡No entiendo nada... ! -

La expresión de Zelgadiss era completamente fría.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que me agobias? –continuó diciendo implacable- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar detrás de mío...?-

Amelia no podía alcanzar a articular palabra.

- ¡No... no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo! –exclamó angustiada- ¡Yo... yo siempre te he apoyado en todo lo que he podido, Zel! ¡Siempre he hecho todo lo posible por ayudarte en todo momento...! –la mirada del mago seguía siendo inexpresiva- ¡He hecho todo lo que me ha sido posible por ayudarte a que volvieses a ser humano...! ¡Te he enseñado magia blanca..., ¡siempre hemos combatido juntos...! ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora...! –suplicó.

- Yo, en ningún momento te pedí que me ayudases de ninguna forma; no era necesario que combatieses contra Xanaferd, ni que convencieras a tu padre de que me indultara en Seillon... –contestó con fría tranquilidad- Si lo has hecho es porque has querido... Y no soporto que alguien se pasa la vida tras de mí sermoneándome y abrazándome como lo haces tú solo por piedad y porque yo te de pena. Así que a partir de ahora olvídate de mí... No te necesito para nada.-

Amelia sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, lo que le acababa de decir Zelgadiss era tan brutal que no podía soportarlo; bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por su rostro. Era de noche, apenas se podía ver algo, y ella tenía la cabeza gacha, pero seguro que Zelgadiss ya sabía que ella estaba llorando.

- ¡¡No... no puedes decirme algo así...! –contestó con voz quebrada- ¡¡No puedo creer lo que has dicho...!-

- Ya me has oído, Amelia... Es lo que querías saber, ¿ no? –añadió Zelgadiss cínicamente. 

- ¡No... no es cierto... ! –la princesa alzó la mirada armándose de resolución- ¡Tú... tú me gustas mucho, Zel! Para mí tú eres mi amigo y la persona que me gusta, no el criminal buscado por la ley ni tampoco eres el monstruo que crees ser; a mí no me importa todas las maldades que has cometido en el pasado ni cuál sea tu aspecto: solo eres mi amigo y también lo bastante buena persona como para ser capaz de saber cuál es la magnitud de sus crímenes y dolerse por ellos. Y, a pesar de tu aspecto, creo que también eres hermoso... me gustan tus rasgos y tus cabellos plateados... -admitió- Y si te he agobiado tanto como tú dices, era para demostrarte que no era así, ni para mí ni para todos los demás, y no por compadecerme de ti como tú crees. -

Zelgadiss esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ...Pues hazte a la idea de quien te gusta es un monstruo. Si sabes tan bien quien soy, deberías saber eso ya. -

- No; tú crees serlo y ahora te comportas como si lo fueras...-

- ¿Y qué más, Amelia? –preguntó con sorna dándole la espalda- Eso es lo que tú dices que en tu opinión soy yo, pero para mí tú no eres más que esa princesita tontorrona que siempre me persigue... Alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para correr el riesgo de preocuparse por un demonio. - hizo una pausa- Y ahora que ya lo sabes todo, te sugiero que te marches... -

Amelia balbuceó una serie de tapujos inconexos; Zelgadiss le había hablado con tanta dureza y frialdad y lo que le había dicho era tan despreciable, que no sabía qué responder ni a qué atenerse. Toda la entereza y resolución que había demostrado frente a su hermana no tenía aquí ningún valor; acababa de ser despreciada por una de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo y a quien también amaba –o creía amar- No podía soportarlo.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más, y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se giró y regresó caminando junto a los demás.

"_¡Qué estúpido eres, Zelgadiss!_" pensó Xeros. "_Una estupidez única a la hora de proporcionarme comida, y ni siquiera te das cuenta._"

Cuando la princesa regresó al corro formado alrededor de la fogata, su hermana y Lina presentaban dos soberbios chichones en lo alto de la coronilla, y Gaury un ojo a la funerala... muda evidencia de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia; mientras que Luna les contemplaba a todos con aire de superioridad y de imponer orden a la fuerza. Entre tanto, Shilfild se afanaba en prepararle algo caliente al magullado Gaury quien no sabía cómo responder a sus atenciones. Amelia se aproximó lentamente a ellos con temor de que su estado de ánimo fuese a llamar la atención de los demás, al mismo tiempo que les observaba: Gracia estaba sentada de espaldas a Lina realmente molesta, mientras que Lina miraba refunfuñando a Shilfild y Gaury... no era muy difícil saber porqué. Les contempló con envidia durante unos instantes hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se dirigió hacia la tienda que compartía con su hermana; entonces Lina reparó en su presencia.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hola Amelia...! –la saludó- ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó ansiosa de una distracción.

Pero Amelia la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia las tiendas- ¡Amelia...! –la llamó sin resultado.

Al oírla Naga se giró hacia ellas y se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya había vuelto, y la observó esperando ver algún rastro de lo que había sucedido; sin embargo fue Lina quien se incorporó y la siguió hasta su tienda.

Cuando la encontró la joven estaba tendida boca abajo sobre las mantas que formaba su precario lecho con la cabeza hundida en un poco aparente almohadón para la cabeza; su cuerpo se crispaba a espasmos y pudo oír como gemía: era evidente que lloraba.

- ¿Amelia...? –preguntó preocupada al encontrarla en ese estado- ¿Estás bien...? ¿Qué te pasa...?-

la princesa-sacerdotisa gimió aún más al ver que había despertado la preocupación en su mejor amiga.  
- Amelia, por favor... –pidió Lina con suavidad- ¡Dime qué te ha pasado...!-

La princesa levantó la vista del almohadón y se volvió hacia la hechicera pelirroja; cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban empapados y tenía una expresión de profundo pesar en el rostro. Lina sintió un vuelco en el pecho al verla en ese estado y su expresión revelaba una gran preocupación que, sin querer, provocó que la angustia de Amelia fuese aún mayor. La hechicera pelirroja ya la había visto llorar de forma parecida cuando creyeron que su padre había muerto en aquel atentado, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasarle.

- ¡Linaaa... ! –exclamó arrojándose a los brazos de su amiga quien la abrazó sin comprender.

- ¡...Amelia, por favor, cálmate! –pidió la hechicera- ¡Dime qué te pasa! –pidió saber retirándola por los hombros.

-¡Es... es por... que...! –balbuceó con voz quebrada hasta que inspiró profundamente- ...Lina... yo... ¿ Yo soy una carga para vosotros? –preguntó angustiada.

Lina abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprender.

- ¿A qué viene eso...? –preguntó desorientada- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea...?-

- Dime la verdad, Lina: ¿crees que soy una pesada que solo saber reír y decir tonterías, ¿que os agobio con mis ideas de la Justicia? –Lina la miró sorprendida- ¿Crees que sería mejor que nunca hubiese luchado a vuestro lado...?-

- ¿Po... por qué me preguntas eso...?-

- ¡Dímelo, Lina!-

La hechicera la miró fijamente durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente suspiró. No tenía ni idea de por qué Amelia le estaba haciendo semejantes preguntas, pero era evidente que algo tenían que ver con su estado actual.

- Bueno... Es cierto que cuando te conocí me agobiabas porque no hacías mas que pedirme que te enseñara cosas todo el rato... -confesó con suavidad- Pero también es cierto que has acabado siendo mi mejor amiga y que, aunque seas la más débil de todos nosotros, siempre has sido de gran ayuda...-añadió con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo. - Yo no puedo pensar que seas una inútil después de todas las cosas que has conseguido por este mundo. Solo un mediocre pensaría así.-

- ...Entonces, ¿de verdad que me necesitabais y que no os agobio...?-

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó Lina con aire ofendido- ¡Tú siempre me has ayudado mucho y eres mi amiga... y aunque algunas veces te pongas un poco pesada con todas esas cosas que dices sobre la Justicia, no eres mucho peor que Gaury preguntando tonterías en todo momento y que Zel refunfuñando siempre por todo! ¿Por qué iba a pensar algo así...?-

Amelia la miró dubitativa sin saber qué pensar; a pesar de lo que dijera Lina en el fondo tenía la impresión de que todos pensaban (o pensaron en algún momento) que ella solo era una princesita tonta y cargante que agobiaba a todos con sus ocurrencias. Ella, que todo lo que hacía era por el bien de los demás... o al menos así lo intentaba.

- ¿De dónde te has sacado esas ideas, Amelia...? –preguntó intrigada Lina con voz grave.

La princesa se secó las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de la mano y apenas reconfortada por las explicaciones de Lina; pero al oír esa pregunta le asaltó su conversación con Zelgadiss que la seguía muy afectada: si lo que decía Lina era cierto, ¿ por qué la quimera se había comportado con ella de esa forma, ¿ es que en el fondo la despreciaba y por eso le había dicho todo aquello, ¿ sino que además pensaba que ella era un completa estúpida por atreverse a preocuparse por un demonio? Lina la miraba aguardando una respuesta y ella miraba hacia el suelo sin saber qué ni cómo responder.

- ¿Seguro Lina...? –preguntó con voz trémula- ¿Seguro que todos no pensáis así...?-

- ¡Pero, ¿qué dices! ¡Claro que no! -

Entonces el dolor la invadió de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Gaury interrumpió la conversación asomando la cabeza por la lona de la tienda.

- Perdonad un momento. –pidió y se volvió hacia la pelirroja- Lina; tu hermana te está buscando...-anunció. 

Al oírle decir eso a Lina le asaltó el pánico y salió corriendo de la tienda sin ni siquiera poder disculparse, así que Amelia se quedó a solas con Gaury sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer algo por paliar el problema de Lina. Amelia no se sintió mal por la rápida marcha de Lina; había cosas contra las que no se podía luchar.

- ...Has hablado con Zel, ¿verdad Amelia? –adivinó y la princesa le miró perpleja, pese a su lentitud mental, Gaury sabía qué había pasado- ...Te dije que no lo hicieras todavía...-

- Me... me ha dicho cosas horribles, Gaury –confesó con suavidad y más animada al ver que había alguien con quien podía hablar más francamente-

- Amelia, no te preocupes tanto por lo que él te haya dicho. Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás...-

La princesa miró al vacío durante unos instantes, aún sentía la presión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta; finalmente sonrió.

-¡Gracias, Gaury! ¡Eres muy bueno...! –hizo una pausa- La verdad es que os envidio a ti y a Lina...-

El espadachín la miró sorprendido por esa declaración, sonrió y la dejó a solas, pero cuando salió de la tienda se encontró con Naga quien le miraba gravemente con los brazos cruzados bajo su busto. Gaury dio un bote al verla: Gracia le imponía mucho.

- ¿Y mi hermana? –preguntó- ¿ Esta bien?-

- Si, no te preocupes, Gracia...-contestó con una sonrisa.

Naga le miró gravemente durante unos instantes y finalmente se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el camino por donde su hermana había vuelto en espera de ver también a Zelgadiss, pero lo único que vio fue a Luna, que seguía riñendo a su hermana.

* * *

**E**l día siguiente se presentaba igual al anterior: un sol implacable, un calor agobiante y una larga jornada de camino a pié, con la salvedad de que aquella tarde por fin llegarían a su destino, así que para alegría y goce de Xeros, el ambiente de recelo, aunque encubierto, era tangible.

De esa forma el demonio volvía abrir la marcha seguido de cerca por la siempre omnipresente Luna, Lina, con Acqua otra vez sobre sus hombros, y Gaury tirando de la mulilla torda; Shilfild se mostraba aún más dependiente de los demás: su convicción de estar sin poderes, su baja condición física y el agotador viaje que estaba sufriendo resultaba una dura prueba para ella, así que aquella mañana Amelia se vio obligada a aplicarle un hechizo de recuperación para que pudiese aguantar la jornada. Naga también estaba tensa por todo lo que podía ocurrir en apenas unas horas: si todo iba bien en muy poco tiempo estaría en poder de los más extraordinarios conocimientos de maga a los que podía aspirar... con la salvedad de que las Invers también pretendían lo mismo. Pero si Acqua accedía a mostrarles esos conocimientos, ¿por qué ni iba a hacer lo mismo con ella? La verdad es que se le hacía la boca agua ante la ansiedad de convertirse en la realmente mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos.

Su hermana, tras un rato charla con Shilfild, caminaba ahora a su lado con la cabeza gacha, no tanto por sus ojos claros y la tremenda luz, que por su estado de ánimo; de vez en cuando alzaba la vista y miraba con disimulo a Zelgadiss intentando ver en él un indicio de algo, pero la distinguida quimera seguía manteniendo una expresión fría y distante cuya única atención se centraba en vigilar a Xeros de quien nunca se fiaba. Naga observaba su comportamiento con rabia: ella sabía perfectamente que Amelia se encontraba en ese estado por algo que le había ocurrido anoche con Zelgadiss; no sabía exactamente el qué pero sí estaba segura de lo que el mago-quimera sentía por su hermanita, y por esa misma razón, no entendía cómo le habría hecho tanto daño. Ella nunca había sentido debilidad por ningún hombre, cosa normal si se tiene en cuenta que ella era la más extraordinaria de todas las mujeres, así que ningún hombre corriente podía aspirar a ella aunque algunos ya lo habían intentado, como ese niño-bien de Lester que se empeñó en regalarle rosas; en realidad Naga solo coqueteaba con algún hombre cuando intentaba conseguir algo, o pretendía fastidiar a Lina... Bueno, eso no era todo cierto, la verdad es que Hyriu Einberg era un chico muy agradable, pero ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y aquello solo era una tontuna de juventud. Sin embargo a pesar de su opinión y de lo que hubiese podido ocurrir anoche, lo cierto es que Zelgadiss y su hermana estaban muy unidos, y que lo que más temía era que ambos pudiesen llegar a algo y... ¡solo faltaba que esa quimera se sentara en el trono junto a su hermana convertido en el próximo rey Seillon! ¡Por mucho que ella no quisiera saber nada de Seillon, era una idea espeluznante!  
Sin embargo no podía soportar ver a su hermana en ese estado.

- ¿Estás bien, Amelia...? Tienes mala cara.- dijo en tono casual, dejando a un lado su acostumbrada pedantería al hablar.

La princesa dio un bote y se giró hacia su hermana.

- ¿Qué...? –exclamó- ¿Que si estoy bien...?; ¿Por qué me preguntas eso...? -

- Sí, bueno;... anoche vi como te fuiste a hablar con Zelgadiss... –explicó en el mismo tono casual- ...y cuando volviste estabas llorando. -su hermana retiró la vista avergonzada- ¿Qué pasó...?-

Amelia guardó unos instantes de silencio y finalmente suspiró

- Estuvimos hablando... –explicó brevemente en voz baja- ...y nos peleamos.-

- ¡Ya!... Y por eso lloraste. -

- ...Sí.-

- ¿Y tanto te importa lo que pueda haberte dicho...? –preguntó incisiva- Amelia, tú vales lo suficiente como para que no te tengan que afectar esas cosas y lo que la gente diga de ti... -resultaba curioso ver cómo Naga decía algo así cuando ella siempre estaba molesta con Lina- Dime: ¿por qué te afectó tanto...?-

Amelia no respondió y Naga la miró largamente; finalmente fue ella misma la que suspiró.

- ...Para ti él no es solo uno de tus amigos, ¿verdad? Por eso él tiene tu pulsera de chalzen y papá le indultó en Seillon... –adivinó Naga y Amelia dio un respingo ruborizada- En realidad tú le quieres... -

- ...Sí –confesó agachando la cabeza al cabo de un instante; entonces volvió a sentir la presión en el pecho.- ...No sé si le amo...pero si le quiero. -

- ...Me lo imaginaba. -

La princesa arqueó una ceja mirando a su hermana; acababa de descubrir una faceta de su hermana que no conocía, o que al menos no creía que ella pudiese tener.

- ¿Qué te dijo...?-preguntó con suavidad- Puedes contármelo. Soy tu hermana después de todo...-

- Muchas cosas... –contestó con voz trémula,- Me dijo que no... Gracia, preferiría no hablar de esto.-

Naga la miró largamente durante unos instantes; finalmente gruñó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

- Amelia; escúchame bien... –empezó a decir a su pesar- Te puedo asegurar que todo lo que te pudiera decir es mentira...-

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir ? –preguntó sorprendida. La actitud de Gracia le resultaba totalmente extraña, tanto por lo que ella decía como por la forma de actuar que tenía en ese momento.

- ...Él te quiere mucho, hermanita. –reveló Naga muy a su pesar.

Amelia exhaló una exclamación ahogada al oír decir eso y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿ Có... cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó desconcertada.

Naga estaba molesta consigo misma por la confesión que acababa de hacer; le irritaba profundamente haberle dicho a su hermana que sabía lo la quimera sentía por ella, pero aún más el verse obligada a dar explicaciones sobre porqué lo sabía. No le gustaba nada esa relación... y menos aún que Zelgadiss acabase sentado en el trono de Seillon; incluso empezó a plantearse si debía volver a Palacio con tal de evitarlo. No obstante su hermana aguardaba una explicación.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que en ningún momento se ha separado de tu pulsera de chalzen...? –contestó hábilmente.

Amelia miró a su hermana estupefacta y luego se volvió enérgicamente hacia Zelgadiss, quien, efectivamente, seguía llevando puesta la pulsera que ella le había entregado; pensó que tal vez por eso le había costado tan poco trabajo encontrar a su hermana ya que él estaba con ella y siempre la había llevado encima actuando como una especie de antena de su oráculo. Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción del descubrimiento y acabó esbozando una suave sonrisa de alivio, aunque seguía sin entender porqué Zelgadiss la había despreciado tanto; tal vez fuese porque no se atrevía a admitirlo, al igual que le ocurría a Lina con Gaury, pero eso era algo que a ella se le escapaba.  
Mientras tanto, Naga observaba su reacción con rabia y finalmente suspiró profundamente. "_¡Lo siento, Amelia, pero espero que nunca compartas la Corona de Seillon con él!_" pensó.

A media tarde, después de comer, Shilfild, tras haberle cuchicheado algo a Lina y Amelia, se retiraron del acostumbrado corro que formaban cuando estaban juntos, y así las tres se dirigieron hasta llegar a un lugar lejos de las miradas indiscretas pero desde donde se tenía dominio visual del campamento Instantes después Lina y Amelia se giraron cortésmente montando guardia mientras que Shilfild se cambiaba y aseaba.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Lina cohibida agachando la cabeza- ¡ ...Cuando Gaury me dijo que te encontraba débil, no pensé que fuera por esto, Shilfild! –se disculpó.

- No tienes por qué decir nada, Lina... –contestó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa,- ...Todas pasamos por esto y nunca lo vamos diciendo.-

- Sí; ...Aunque creo que yo voy a ser la próxima. –añadió Amelia.

Shilfild alzó la vista.

- ¡Pero Amelia... ! –exclamó- Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a...? -

- ¡No te preocupes! –exclamó restándole importancia- no me dará hasta la seman... -

Pero no pudo acabar de hablar.

- ¡Un momento: ¿ qué es eso de "cómo vamos a..."? –exigió saber Lina de repente.

- Pues... -

- Shilfild quería que yo la ayudase con la magia blanca, ahora que ella no puede... –explicó Amelia.

Lina la escuchó con atención y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Vaya, vaya...: así que Shilfild también tenía sus propios planes, ¿eh...? -

- Sí... –contestó con una risita.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué se le va a hacer...? –exclamó dándose la vuelta.- No sé vosotras, pero yo odio cuando me quedo sin poderes.-

Entonces alzó la vista hacia los demás. Luna y Naga estaban sentadas de espaldas la una de la otra en clara actitud recelosa, mientras que Gaury y Zelgadiss se ocupaban de afilar sus respectivas espadas, el primero con una piedra de afilar y el segundo usando el dedo pulgar... Pero, ¿ no eran Xeros y Acqua los que estaban charlando amigablemente un poco más allá? ¿De qué estarían hablando ambos con esas expresiones tan joviales en el rostro?; ¿ por qué iban a reírse juntos un demonio y un ser divino...? Firia también era una dragona y tanto ella como Xeros no se podían ni ver, se procesaban un enorme odio mutuo: ¿cómo era que entonces se habían sentado los dos juntos absorbidos por una distendida conversación? ¿Y cómo es que Luna permanecía tan indiferente a eso cuando ella debería ser la primera en escandalizarse? Pero Shilfild sacó a Lina de sus divagaciones.

- ...Lina; ¿qué piensas hacer cuando todo esto termine? –preguntó con suavidad pero evidente curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? –exclamó aturdida- Pues... no lo sé... La verdad es que todo depende de mi hermana... –las sacerdotisas la miraron con curiosidad; resultaba extraño ver a Lina tan dominada por alguien- Pero mi idea principal era que Gaury y yo pudiésemos ir de una vez a buscar una espada que sustituyese a la de Luz... -

- ¿Gaury ...y tú? –preguntó Shilfild desilusionada.

Lina la miró con ojos tristes hasta que agachó la cabeza ligeramente ruborizada.

- ...Sí; así es, Shilfild. -

La sacerdotisa suspiró amargamente.

- ¿Y tú, Amelia...? –preguntó la pelirroja para aliviar el ambiente- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- Pues, todavía no es muy seguro... Pero pensaba volver junto con mi hermana a Seillon...-

- ¿Naga va a volverse contigo...? –preguntó Lina sorprendida.

- No lo sé todavía...Pero yo quiero que sí lo haga y haré lo posible por convencerla. Por eso fui a buscarla.-

Lina miró sorprendida a la princesa durante unos instantes; para ella Amelia siempre había sido la única princesa de Seillon y también su mejor amiga, mientras que Naga solo era su irritante ex-compañera y rival. A pesar de que ya lo sabía, aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Naga fuese la hermana mayor de Amelia, y por tanto, la primera princesa de Seillon; aquello aún resultaba duro de asimilar.

- ¿Y tú, Shilfild...? –preguntó Amelia con una sonrisa ajena a los pensamientos de Lina,- ¿Qué vas a hacer...?-

- ...Pues yo quería; bueno: si consigo aprender nuevos conjuros, quería reconstruir Sairag... –soltó una risita tonta- Pero no sé si lo podré hacer... -

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás cómo lo consigues...! –la animó Amelia con una sonrisa.

* * *

**F**inalmente, cuando apenas faltaban un par de horas para la puesta de sol, el grupo de hechiceros llegó al lugar donde según Acqua, se encontraban los conocimientos que tanto ansiaban; en principio no parecía un lugar muy distinto del resto, solo una serie de Tablas de Oliharcón situadas en una suave elevación del terreno. Acqua le indicó a Lina que se detuviera y el resto la imitó concentrándose a su alrededor con aire expectante.

- ¡Bueno, jovencitos...! –anunció jovialmente- ¡Esas de allí son las Tablas que buscabais...! -

- ¿En serio...? –preguntó Lina ilusionada- ¿Son esas... ? -

Acqua asintió sin perder su expresión jovial.

- Las del centro son las que guardan los conocimientos superiores de magia astral, la mayoría de ellos de carácter espiritual... –comenzó a enumerar Acqua,- Las de la derecha son las de magia negra... y las de la izquierda, de magia blanca... 

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues entonces... ! –comenzó a arengar Luna.

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar; en ese momento, y para sorpresa de todos, Xeros se esfumó de repente y volvió a aparecer en lo alto de la loma justo enfrente de los monolitos.

- ¡Pero ¿qué... ! –exclamó Lina sorprendida.

- ¡Xeros...! –añadió Amelia.

El demonio no respondió, se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente y chasquear los dedos con el índice levantado y abría sus ojos color violeta que revelaban su verdadera naturaleza. Entonces una maligna aureola de energía negra se empezó a formar danzando a su alrededor y los demás le contemplaron con temor sin saber qué hacer.  
Sin que apenas les diera tiempo a darse cuenta, el aura siguió creciendo, rodeándolo y relampagueando de energía negativa mientras su negra capa de terciopelo negro y su elegante melenita se sacudían de forma sobrenatural: no era como el Caos de la "_Espada Ragna_", sino pura energía demoníaca y destructiva. Entonces, cuando aquella diabólica energía hubo alcanzado su punto álgido girando sobre si misma hasta casi parecer un cono de plasma negro, Xeros levantó su bastón hacia el cielo mientras la gema roja resplandecía y lo bajó de golpe hincándolo con fuerza en el arenoso suelo. En ese instante, su poder formó una especie de burbuja... y explotó arrasándolo todo a su paso. Lo único que todos pudieron hacer fue alcanzar a protegerse de la indecible explosión como pudieron y ocuparse de las encabritadas monturas, aunque esta se centró en las Tablas y no en ellos.

Cuando la humareda se disipó y se recuperaron como podían, vieron que Xeros aún se encontraba en lo alto de la loma, pero ahora con una postura más relajada y con su habitual sonrisa que tan solo le hacían parecer un humano corriente y socarrón; sin embargo detrás suyo ya no había nada, todas las Tablas que según Acqua albergaban los conocimientos superiores, habían desaparecido a consecuencia de la explosión: Xeros las había destruido deliberadamente ante la aparente indiferencia de Acqua. Todos contemplaron estupefactos y sin acabar de creerse cómo sus aspiraciones se habían esfumado en apenas un instante; Xeros, el Sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias, acababa de aniquilar todos sus sueños y deseos.

Las Invers, Naga y Zelgadiss contemplaron el desastre sin poder asimilarlo; poco a poco la sorpresa fue dando paso a la ira, y la rabia se fue apoderando de ellos.

- ¡¡Lo sabía... sabía que tramaba algo! –farfullaba Zelgadiss iracundo- ¡¡ XEROOOS ! –bramó.

-¡¡Maldito... maldito demonio...! –gritaba Luna loca de rabia,- ¡¡No deberías tentar tanto la suerte conmigo de esa forma!-

- ¡¡ Xeros; no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de provocar...! –amenazó Lina.

La furia de Luna era casi irracional, todo su odio innato contra los demonios cobró forma cuando desenvainó ágilmente la espada que llevaba colgada del cinturón, y esta, en vez de ser la corta y ancha espada que había sido hasta entonces, apareció como una fenomenal espada larga y ancha de aspecto extraño. Una espada capaz de ensartar a un demonio y con la que se dispuso a atacar a Xeros.

- "_¡¡ MÁS NEGRO QUE LA OSCURIDAD,  
MÁS ROJO QUE LA SANGRE QUE FLUYE  
ENTERRADO EN LAS CORRIENTES DEL TIEMPO...!"_ –se unió Lina a ella.

- _"¡¡ FUENTE DE TODOS LOS ESPÍRITUS QUE VAGAN POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD  
LLAMA AZUL QUE NUNCA SE APAGA  
APELO AL PODER QUE DUERME DENTRO DE MI ALMA.. !"_  
–añadió Zelgadiss y Naga empezó a convocar un golem en parte animada por la iniciativa de todos ellos.

Todos ellos estaban locos de furia y rabia por lo que acababa de hacer Xeros, tenían que hacérselo pagar de alguna forma, y aunque aquellos hechizos por separado no bastaban para agredirle, seguro que entre los cuatro conseguían dañarle de alguna forma, sobre todo en el caso de Luna cuyo poder real era comparable al de un Mazoku de alto rango. No habría problema, todos eran muy poderosos y tenían motivos para odiarle... aunque durante un breve instante Lina sintió una punzada por ver cómo podía acabar el demonio ya que en el fondo le tenía aprecio. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que Xeros no se movió de donde estaba, sino que permaneció allí plantado con su habitual sonrisa socarrona; lo único que se podía pensar es que estaba disfrutando de las emociones negativas que emanaban de todos ellos.

- ¡¡Deteneos! –ordenó Acqua de repente,- ¡¡No le hagáis daño! ¡¡Tú también, Caballero de Ceephied! -

La imperiosa orden surtió efecto y todos desconvocaron su poder a regañadientes. Luna pareció recobrar la tranquilidad antes que ningún otro, y volvió a envainar su espada de media mano.

-Como tú ordenes, Raguradia...- exclamó en tono molesto. - ¿¡¡Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? –exigió saber Zelgadiss girándose hacia la Reina Dragón e ignorando el cambio de parecer de Luna, - ¡¡¡Ese demonio ha acabado con la posibilidad de que consiguiese volver a ser humano! -

Las demás se unieron a sus rezos y Acqua permaneció muda con una expresión grave en el rostro, hasta que finalmente se explicó.

- Sé que todos vosotros, incluso Luna, no lo vais a comprender fácilmente... –comenzó a decir,- ...Pero en realidad yo le sugerí que lo hiciese. –confesó.

- ¿¡¡QUÉEEEE ?-

- Estoy al tanto de que en los últimos años Xeros ha estado viajando por los reinos del interior de la Antigua Barrera destruyendo las copias de la Biblia Cleir.- empezó a decir con suavidad en un tono indescifrable, - Pero también me explicó todos los motivos de por qué había venido aquí y yo le sugerí que destruyese las Tablas antes de hacer nada peor... -

- ¡Pe... pero ¿qué está diciendo! –exigió saber Luna.- Ese bastardo destruyó la copia que se guardaba en el palacio real de Dills, y otras muchas de igual valor... ¿¡Por qué se lo has permitido? ¡Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías comprender el alcance de lo que acaba de hacer!-

- Lo que dice Acqua es cierto... –comenzó a decir Xeros acercándose a ellos,- Yo vine aquí porque quería estar con vosotros y divertirme un rato... Y porque mi Señora me ordenó que ninguna de vosotros, ningún humano de hecho, accediese a los conocimientos superiores, especialmente en el caso de las hermanas Invers. –explicó el demonio con tranquilidad.-Es natural que mi señora ordenase algo así.-

- Xeros me explicó que su única misión era evitar que eso ocurriese, y como él no quería haceros daño ni estaba en su haber hacerlo, yo le sugerí que destruyera las Tablas... –concluyó Acqua.

Tras semejante explicación no pudieron articular palabra; el desconcierto y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de ellos. Acqua no tenía intención de mostrarles aquellos conocimientos desde el principio y Xeros también tenía la misión de evitar que eso ocurriese: entre los dos habían acabado con todas sus ilusiones.

- ¡Pe... pero ¿por qué, Acqua ! –exclamó Lina,- ¿¡Por qué nos has hecho esto...?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Raguradya.- apuntó Luna con dureza.-No tiene ningún sentido que hayas privado a los humanos de semejante cantidad de conocimientos que pueden usarse contra los Mazoku.-

- ¡¡Reina Dragón: acabas de destruir la mayor esperanza de mi vida...! –anunció Zelgadiss sin poder contener la ira.

- ¡Vamos, jovencitos! ¡Tampoco seas tan catastróficos! –todos la miraron sin comprender, sus argumentos les eran perfectamente válidos- Escuchad: cuando de verdad necesitéis aprender hechizos cómo esos, entonces sí os los mostraré... Pero si solo lo hacéis por ser poderosos, no lo haré, especialmente en tu caso, Luna… Como acabas de decir, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber de qué estoy hablando. –explicó consiguiendo su consternación.- Ciertamente los conocimientos almacenados aquí son de gran ayuda contra los Mazoku, pero igualmente peligrosos para cualquier otra forma de vida... ¿Te has parado a pensar qué pasaría su todos los hechiceros conocieran el conjuro de la "_Espada Ragna_"? Eso es algo que yo no puedo tolerar que se divulgue. Es mejor que los humanos permanezcan ignorantes sobre ciertos temas...-

Luna gruñó por lo bajo mientras el resto del grupo la miraba interrogativamente.

- ¡Vaya! Si eso es así, ¿¡acaso es que yo no necesito recuperar mi cuerpo! –añadió Zelgadiss con sorna intentando mantener la compostura aguantándose la rabia. Parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran vanos, él que había conseguido algo tan difícil como encontrar la Piedra de Sarvia, no podía hallar la forma de volver a ser humano.

- ¡Ya te lo dije; vas demasiado deprisa, jovencito... !-

La quimera gruñó, aquella anciana estaba consiguiendo sacarle de sus casillas. Entonces, Shilfild alzó la vista y señaló a la loma interrumpiendo sus rezos.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Aún quedan Tablas en pie... ! –anunció.

- Si; son las de los conjuros mixtos... Allí encontrareis lo que de verdad debéis saber.-

- No entiendo; ¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó Amelia.

- Los conjuros mixtos son los que aúnan y potencian los hechizos sean de la clase que sean... –comenzó a explicar Acqua mientras ascendía por la loma hacia las pocas Tablas que aún existían allí- Los megaconjuros tienen esa base... –los demás la miraron interrogativamente,-... ya que con ellos se pude unir por ejemplo, el "_La-Tilt_" al "_Dragon Slave_"...Vosotros deberíais saber que la ciencia de aunar conjuros es una de las más complicadas y con resultados más impredecibles que hay, pero aquí tenéis los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo bien.- y diciendo esto apoyó una mano en una de las Tablas.

- ¿Unir esos dos conjuros... ? –preguntó Lina sorprendida pensando en la posibilidad de aunar "_La-Tilt_" y "_Dragon Slave_" en uno solo.

- ...Pero entonces el resultado sería... algo similar a las armas de Estrella Oscura. –dedujo Zelgadiss sorprendido en una continuación de los pensamientos de Lina.

- ¡Es fantástico! –exclamó Amelia -¡Si Gaury aplica ese conjuro a una espada como la "_Vaina Astral_" de Zelgadiss, podría hacer que su espada fuese como la de Luz...! -

- Estooo, Amelia... ¿Cómo se supone que Gaury va a conseguir hacer algo como eso? –señaló Lina con sorna.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Vaya! Tienes razón... –exclamó Amelia avergonzada.

- ¡No deberías hablar así, Lina...! –exclamó Shilfild como si estuviera ofendida por algo,- ¡Te recuerdo que Gaury tiene sangre de elfo y también podría dominar la magia...! -

Lina la miró confundida y seguidamente suspiró con resignación.

- Hay una forma de conseguirlo. –explicó Acqua- El Señor de las Espadas os puede procurar una que os sirva para eso. Él os puede informar sobre otras espadas legendarias que estoy segura que vuestro amigo puede manejar.-

- ¿Cómo?; ¿el Señor de las Espadas... ? –preguntó Gaury; luego se volvió hacia la hechicera pelirroja- Lina, ese Señor podría solucionar el problema de mi espada... –le sugirió esperanzado, pero Lina pareció ignorarlo; su mente aún estaba centrada en lo que podía pasar ahora.

- ¿Y ...también podría unir el "_Resurrección_" a "_Retroceder en el tiempo_"? –preguntó Shilfild esperanzada.

Acqua asintió con una sonrisa que provocó la alegría de la sacerdotisa del Hulagón.

- ¡Un momento! –interrumpió Zelgadiss gravemente- ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo, ¿Es que yo no puedo acceder al hechizo que me devuelva la humanidad? –exigió saber por enésima vez.

Zelgadiss había empezado a impacientarse; parecía que Xeros y Acqua se habían propuesto arruinar los planes de las Invers y Naga exclusivamente, mientras que a los demás les daban una oportunidad. Pero en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba con él... ?

- El hechizo que tanto deseas conocer tampoco ha sido destruido... –reveló Acqua finalmente.

- ¿¡Qué... ? –exclamó asombrado y aún sin creérselo por la sorpresa; luego se volvió hacia Xeros quien le miraba con su habitual sonrisa.

- ...Lo que Acqua dice es cierto. –reveló alzando un dedo- Zelgadiss, ¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que yo podía facilitarte parte de la información que tanto deseabas... ? -

- Sí; lo recuerdo... –gruñó,- Pero te vuelvo a decir lo mismo de entonces: no, gracias, no me fío de ti... -

- Jovencito... Xeros ha conservado la Tabla que alberga ese conocimiento... –explicó Acqua y la quimera los miró confundido: no podía hacerse a la idea de que Xeros no hubiese destruido de nuevo la Biblia Cleir delante de sus narices solo para disfrutar de su ira.

- ...A mí no me importa lo que ocurra con tu cuerpo o deje de ocurrir. –le explicó el demonio sabedor de lo que Zelgadiss estaba pensando,- Mientras que mis Mayores no me ordenen lo contrario, no tengo porqué evitar que lo consigas... –hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. - Aunque la verdad es que si lo haces, ya no podré divertirme tanto como hasta ahora. –añadió risueño. -El odio que has guardado durante todos estos años contra los mazoku , y en particular contra Rezo y yo, siempre ha sido muy jugoso.-

Zelgadiss le miró con rabia cuando comprobó que estaba equivocado: a ojos de Xeros él solo era una marioneta con la que jugar y divertirse... y encima no tenía ningún reparo en admitirlo. Encima el Sacerdote Bestia también le había refrescado el fantasma de Rezo. Parecía que su vida estuviese marcada por ese estigma.

- Pues siento decepcionarte. –contestó con sorna,- Pero yo de ti no estaría tan frustrado: aún sigues teniendo a Lina y Firia para jugar. -

- Tienes razón... –rió Xeros.

- ¡Eh!; ¡un momento! –exclamó furiosa Lina- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Zelgadiss... ? -

El mago-quimera la ignoró dándole la espalda.

- Muy bien –anunció Acqua en tono concluyente dando por zanjada cualquier otra discusión, - Vayamos a buscar esa Tabla... -

Zelgadiss dio un bote ahogando una exclamación y mirando a Acqua quien se giraba y comenzaba a caminar en medio de las Tablas; tras unos instantes de duda, la quimera empezó a seguirla y el resto le imitó tras mirarse mutuamente los unos a los otros.

* * *

**D**e alguna manera el mago quimera se acabó convirtiendo en el centro de atención de todo el mundo; por increíble que pareciese por fin iban a poder presenciar la realización de los sueños de Zelgadiss y por fin podrían ver su verdadero aspecto de humano. En cierto modo aquella era la ocasión precisa pues todos sus allegados estaban allí reunidos y eso era lo apropiado; sin embargo Amelia hubiese deseado compartir ese momento más estrechamente y no tras el disgusto de la noche anterior.

Zelgadiss también se encontraba algo desorientado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con tanta rapidez; aún no acababa de creerse que por fin todos sus sufrimientos fuesen a acabar en los próximos instantes: una vez que hubiese vuelto a ser totalmente humano, por fin podría vivir y sentir como una persona mas. Era cierto que los crímenes que cometió en el pasado le perseguirían en su conciencia durante el resto de su vida, pero a ojos de los demás ya no sería un monstruo asesino y perseguido, sino una persona normal, y así podría rehacer su vida: en una palabra, por fin sería feliz.

Finalmente Acqua se detuvo frente a una Tabla que había permanecido integra ante la explosión.

- ...En esta Tabla se halla el conjuro que te permitirá dejar de ser una quimera. –anunció la Reina Dragón gravemente- Apoya la mano sobre ella y podrás acceder a ese hechizo... -Zelgadiss la miró desorientado durante unos instantes, luego se volvió hacia el monolito y alargó la mano hacia él temblorosa por la emoción- ¡Sin el mitón! –advirtió.

La quimera retiró la mano, se arremangó el brazo y se quitó el mitón que se la cubría; al hacerlo los que nunca le habían visto el resto del cuerpo pudieron apreciar con cierta repulsa que su piel azul ceniza tachonada de esquirlas de piedra que aparecía en su rostro también era así en el resto de su cuerpo, era casi de agradecer que siempre vistiera tan tapado.

Una vez que hubo acabado, acercó la mano a la Tabla y, tímidamente, la apoyó con una especie de caricia.

Al principio no fue nada, pero al poco empezó a sentir que le embargaba una especie de calidez al mismo ritmo que el de su respiración; en ese momento notó que algo tiraba de él absorbiéndolo hacia el interior de la Tabla y entonces gritó. Los demás le miraron interrogativamente pues a sus ojos lo único que veían era como la Tabla emitía un breve resplandor en el lugar donde él tenía apoyada su mano, pero nada más. La única que sabía qué podía estar pasando era Lina quien ya había pasado por una experiencia similar anteriormente.

Entonces, mientras la tabla le absorbía a su interior, vio todo el principio de su metamorfosis, y finalmente pudo comprender en qué consistía; al igual que otros hechiceros y alquimistas le habían explicado en el pasado, crear una quimera venía a ser como hacer hidromiel, mezclando agua, vino y miel hasta conseguir una mezcla homogénea; si la quimera resultante estaba bien lograda, sería casi imposible separar los componentes, igual que pasaba con el hidromiel. Sin embargo ahora sí podía ver todo el proceso de la creación paso por paso: comprobó que en realidad no era un solo hechizo sino muchos combinados entre sí que abarcaban desde invocaciones (la del golem y el demonio) hasta llegar a los que los habían fusionado con él. Llegado a este punto empezó a ver cómo era el hechizo que desharía los conjuros que habían provocado la unión entre los tres seres usando una especie de catalizador que atrajera cada uno de los componentes para separarlo del resto... Era algo terriblemente complicado.

Tras unos incontables minutos, Zelgadiss apartó la mano con suavidad de la Tabla y se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo arenoso jadeando profusamente; los demás le contemplaron expectantes.

- ¿Qu... qué tal, Zel? -preguntó Gaury con suavidad,- ¿Has visto el hechizo... ?-

- ¡N... no puedo hacerlo! –anunció con impotencia- ¡¡No puedo conjurar ese hechizo... !-

- ¿Qué... ?-

- ¡¡No puedo hacerlo! –maldijo con impotencia descargando un puñetazo al suelo y los demás le miraron sin comprender.

- Pero... ¿cuál es el problema ? –preguntó Lina- Eres uno de los mejores magos astrales que hay; ¿ por qué no puedes hacerlo... ?-

La quimera gruñó y se incorporó sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa.

- Ese es precisamente el problema, el hechizo que tengo que conjurar aúna la magia astral y la blanca, incluso algo de negra... –explicó apretando los dientes- Es un conjuro mixto formado por un hechizo de purificación y otro espiritual de invocación para el golem, mientras que para el demonio brownei hay que usar uno de magia negra relacionado con Zellas... –los demás le miraron confundidos- Invocar magia astral y negra no sería un problema para mi, pero para poder usar ese conjuro y que sea efectivo, tendría que tener un gran dominio de la magia blanca y yo no lo tengo. -

Todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por la explicación.

- ¡Efectivamente! –exclamó Acqua atrayendo la atención de todos- La base de ese conjuro es un hechizo de purificación muy complejo y también se precisa dominar la magia espiritual y de la negra... -

- ...Y los conocimientos de magia blanca que yo tengo solo son hechizos del tipo "Recuperación", nada más... –gruñó Zelgadiss- ¡¡Maldición! ¡¡Ya me extrañaba que todo fuera tan fácil... ! -

- ...No te desesperes, Zel –le animó Lina- Seguro que debe haber alguna solución... Yo podría intentarlo: sé levantar maldiciones... –sugirió.

- Lina: ¿tú harías eso p... ? -

- ¡¡No digas estupideces! –exclamó de repente Luna- ¡¡Tú dominas la magia negra y la astral que es lo que estudiaste en la Asociación de Hechiceros donde te graduaste, pero no la blanca y la espiritual de alto grado! ¡¡No podrías conjurar bien a la primera un hechizo como ese! -

Naga soltó una de sus risotadas.

-¡Vaya, Lina Invers... ! –anunció burlona- ¡La que cree ser la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos, no podría juntar dos hechizos de distinta familia a la vez... ! -

- ¡¡Cállate, payasa...! –exclamó Luna soltándole un capón; luego hizo una pausa- ...La verdad es que es algo muy difícil de hacer... ni siquiera yo estoy segura de poder conseguirlo, y prefiero no intentarlo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si no lo consiguiese. Yo poseo el poder de Ceephied, pero no tengo poder sobre la magia negra y la astral. - aclaró.

-Exactamente.- añadió Acqua, que hasta entonces había estado en silencio.- Es lo mismo que me ocurre a mi. Las dos somos representantes de Ceephied, y como tales, no tenemos acceso a determinados hechizos que van más allá de nuestra naturaleza, aunque sepamos cómo funcionan.-hizo una pausa, - No es nada sencillo si no se dominan esas dos clases de magia; además, se necesita un grado muy alto de concentración y poder mágico que puede ser muy peligroso, eso si se consigue hacer bien, pues en caso de que no fuese así... –agachó la cabeza dejando la frase en el aire.  
Zelgadiss también bajó la mirada ante la desesperada situación que se estaba formando, parecía que de ninguna forma iba a poder recuperar su humanidad y que estaba condenado a ser una quimera para siempre; también comprendía entonces por qué solo alguien de la talla de Rezo, había sido capaz de transformarle de esa manera… y por ende, de "des-transformarle". La consternación también reinaba entre todos ellos al ver como ninguno de ellos era capaz de solucionar el problema de la quimera aún sabiendo el hechizo que lo solucionaría.

- ...Un momento –pidió suavemente Shilfild de improviso- ...Si lo he entendido bien, ese hechizo se basa en una "Purificación"; entonces... bueno, yo creo que lo debería conjurar alguien con grandes conocimiento de magia blanca... o sea, un sacerdote. –sugirió.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos al oír las explicaciones de Shilfild: ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes? ¿Qué mejor que un sacerdote para "purificar" el cuerpo de Zelgadiss... ?

- ¡Shilfild... ! –exclamó Gaury alegremente- ¡Tú podrías curar a Zel: eres una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y no te costaría mucho conjurar una recuperación como esa... ! 

- ¿¡Eh... ? –exclamó mirándole con los ojos abiertos, luego se volvió y agachó la cabeza- ¡...No; no puedo! Yo no... bueno –se ruborizó- No; no puedo hacerlo... -

Gaury parpadeó sin comprender, pero el resto supo inmediatamente porqué no podía; Zelgadiss estaba empezando a perder toda esperanza.

- No lo entiendo; ¿por qué no puedes... ? -

- ...Pues... yo... –Shilfild no sabía cómo contestar.

- Ella tiene razón, Gaury –confirmó Lina- Shilfild no podría... ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de conjurar otra cosa que no sea magia blanca... ? –señaló en un tono cercano al reproche- ¿Cómo iba a juntar ese conjuro blanco con otro espiritual, y menos aún con otro de magia negra? -

Shilfild no supo si agradecerle a Lina que la sacara del apuro o decirle cuatro cosas.

-¡...Está claro que no hay solución! –anunció Zelgadiss en tono catastrófico y dándose la vuelta totalmente abatido- ¡No ha serví... ! -

-¡¡No; sí hay una forma! –exclamó de repente Amelia dando un paso adelante y atrayendo sobre sí la atención de todos de forma inexperada.

- ¿¡Quéee... ?-

- ¡Hay una forma de que Zelgadiss vuelva a ser humano... y yo sé cuál! –anunció.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir ? –preguntaron y Amelia les miró atentamente.

- ...Shilfild tiene razón cuando dice que tendría que ser un sacerdote quien conjurase el hechizo... –comenzó a explicar- ...pero además también tendría que dominar la magia astral y negra, al igual que le ocurría a Rezo. –hizo una pausa inspirando profundamente- ...Y yo puedo conjurar tanto el "Resurrección" como el "La-Tilt", los dos hechizos más poderosos de esas dos ramas de la magia. Además, también uso la magia negra... aunque no me guste.-

La intervención de Amelia fue tremendamente rotunda; irónicamente la joven princesa tenía razón, a pesar de ser la más débil, ella era la única que podía conjurar ambos hechizos por igual y, por tanto, la única que podría lograr que Zelgadiss hiciera realidad su deseo.

- ...Y si ese es el deseo de Zelgadiss y yo puedo hacer que se cumpla... –continuó diciendo- ...Así lo haré. -

Todos miraron a la princesa-sacerdotisa asombrados; las Invers porque no acababan de creerse lo que estaba diciendo (y también porque hubiese algo en lo que Amelia fuese superior a ellas); Shilfild y Gaury sorprendidos por ello, y Naga con una mezcla rabia y temor. Ella también era capaz de efectuar semejantes combinaciones, pero cuando lo hacía el resultado, en honor a la verdad, solía ser desastroso. Con cualquier otro lo habría hecho, pero mejor no ponerse a experimentar con Zelgadiss de esa forma.

- ¡A... Amelia ! –exclamó Zelgadiss asombrado y con los ojos brillantes.

La princesa se dirigió a Acqua.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Reina Dragón... ? –preguntó gravemente.

-¡¡No, Amelia; no lo hagas... ! –exclamó Naga de repente y su hermana la miró de reojo interrogativamente- ¿¡ Es que no has oído lo que ha dicho Acqua? ¡¡Ese conjuro es muy difícil y peligroso: ambos podríais acabar mal... ! –gritó asustada.

Amelia vaciló.

- ...Lo que dice tu hermana mayor es verdad, jovencita, -advirtió Acqua- Sé que tienes los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo, pero podrías perder toda tu energía y él podría acabar muy mal parado si el conjuro no saliese bien... -

Zelgadiss miró desconcertado primero a Acqua y luego a Amelia; se sentía demasiado emocionado y confuso por todo como para pensar con claridad. Por su parte Amelia bajó la mirada como si no supiera que hacer dudando por momentos cada vez más.

- ...No importa –anunció por fin- ¡Lo haré! -

Todos ahogaron una exclamación de asombro.

- ¡¡No, por favor, Amelia: no lo hagas...! –suplicó Naga.

Su hermana se volvió hacia ellos con los puños apretados y temblando.

- ...Escuchad –pidió,- Sé que es muy difícil y cuáles son los riesgos que corro... pero mi mayor deseo siempre ha sido hacer el bien por los demás; todo lo que hago es con ese fin... –comenzó a explicar- Deseo convertirme en una heroína para poder ayudar a los demás en nombre de la Justicia; pero si no lo consigo, al menos también espero ser una buena reina por el bien de Seillon y de mi pueblo. –explicó- Y si también está en mi mano conseguir hacer realidad el mayor deseo de mis amigos, también lo haré... –se volvió hacia la quimera- Zelgadiss; tu mayor deseo es volver a ser humano, ¿verdad ? –preguntó.

La quimera, al igual que el resto, vaciló; estaba muy confuso y sorprendido por la resolución y la vehemencia de la princesa; él nunca había esperado que al final fuese ella quien tuviese el poder de solucionar su problema. Empezó a sentirse mal por todo lo que le había dicho: él la había despreciado y ahora ella le brindaba el poder ver cumplidos sus deseos; no sabía cómo responderle.

- S... sí; así es Amelia. –contestó avergonzado y agachando la cabeza, un gesto sorprendente tratándose de él.

Amelia le miró fijamente por su reacción pero también confusa por lo que iba a pasar; observó a la quimera con detenimiento, como si intentase guardar en su memoria todos los rasgos que podría perder en los próximos instantes: sus cabellos plateados, sus orejas largas y puntiagudas, su piel azul ceniza, el rostro empedrado... los monstruosos rasgos de aquel a quien creía amar. Pero, por eso mismo, también lo hizo, ya que no sabía qué iba a poder esperar de él.

Finalmente se giró de nuevo hacia Acqua.

- ¿Estás preparada, jovencita? –preguntó y Amelia asintió con la cabeza,- Entonces apoya la mano en la Tabla... -

La princesa se acercó al monolito color negro acerado y, tímidamente, apoyó la mano con suavidad sobre él; entonces pudo ver y sentir lo que Zelgadiss había experimentado unos momentos antes. Cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido al sentir que se precipitaba al interior de la Tabla e ir comprendiendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente bajó la mano y se tambaleó mareada por lo que había sufrido.

- Es... es muy difícil. –anunció inspirando profundamente- Pero lo he entendido... y creo que sí lo puedo hacer. -

- Entonces; ¿estás segura de que lo conseguirás... ? –preguntó Acqua en tono incisivo.

- ...Sí. -

Al oírla los demás exhalaron una exclamación ahogada y ella intercambió una mirada confusa con Zelgadiss; seguidamente se arrodilló en el arenoso suelo donde empezó a dibujar con el dedo una estrella de seis puntas inscrita en un círculo, el anagrama de restauración; seguidamente fue trazando complejos símbolos a su alrededor formando círculos concéntricos hasta un total de tres mientras se llevaba la mano a la joya del pecho convocando su poder. Una vez que hubo acabado el resultado era una especie de suma de un Círculo de Invocación y otro de Protección de un metro de diámetro y donde los anagramas de ambos se entremezclaban complejamente.

Acqua observó con detenimiento el dibujo, asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación, y se volvió hacia la quimera.

- Bien, joven... Si estás preparado, introdúcete en el centro de Círculo... –anunció.

Zelgadiss vaciló, miró primero a Acqua, luego al Círculo y por último a Amelia; no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero el hecho de volver a ser humano era su principal objetivo, así que no se lo pensó más y se introdujo en él. Amelia le miró con los ojos brillantes, inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y cruzó las manos sobre la joya del su pecho.

-" _Sagradas manos curativas,  
poderes de la Luz y de la purificación  
que os congregáis para el Bien..."_ –comenzó a recitar.

Cuando Zelgadiss sufrió su metamorfosis a la edad de 14 años, sintió que su cuerpo fue inundado al principio por un resplandor carmesí que le cegó y le envolvió por completo; sin embargo lo que ahora aparecía era un haz de luz azulada que partía desde el Círculo donde se había situado hacia arriba formando algo parecido a una columna con la forma de la estrella de seis puntas. Una especie de viento eléctrico similar a la que había sentido años atrás, rodeando su cuerpo e infiltrándose en todo su ser haciendo que se sacudiera con espasmos y sus ropas y cabellos plateados ondeasen como movidas por un huracán.

- "_...Recordad el pacto sellado en el ser que yace ante mí   
y romped las cadenas que lo unen..."-_

Llegados a este punto, Amelia extendió una mano hacia delante canalizando el poder del hechizo; en ese momento sintió una descarga que la vaciaba de energía y jadeó por el cansancio.

- ¡No te pares...! –aconsejó Acqua en tono imperioso,- ¡Si lo haces, podrías matarle...! -

El aura eléctrica relampagueó alrededor de Zelgadiss que gritó de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo sufría una enorme presión; se sacudió en violentos espasmos y se llevó las manos a la cara cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Le dolía, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba por la presión del hechizo que actuaba sobre él como si quisiera dividirlo en tres partes, y el sufrimiento que esto le generaba era demencial. Su instinto de huir del dolor le ordenaba que saliera del círculo, pero el deseo de volver a ser humano era aún más fuerte y le imponía quedarse donde estaba. En ese momento su cuerpo pareció desdoblarse y una nueva criatura apareció a su lado.

- ¿Qué... qué es eso? –preguntó Shilfild asustada.

- ¡Increíble! –exclamó Luna atónita.

- Es... es el golem que estaba unido a Zelgadiss. –contestó Lina.

En efecto, al lado de Zelgadiss se había materializado un golem de piedra de tamaño humano y grotescas proporciones, que, una vez separado de su dueño, se incorporó y se alejó de allí dando tumbos. Naga le observó angustiada; ella sabía que un golem sin amo solo podía deambular sin rumbo fijo movido tan solo por el impulso, así que esa criatura no suponía ningún problema, pero temía por su hermana. Cuando se giró hacia Zelgadiss y los demás la imitaron, vieron que su rostro ya no estaba tachonado de esquirlas sino que era tan liso como el de un humano, aunque su piel seguía siendo azulona, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus cabellos como de metal. Pero para Naga eso solo era una simple curiosidad, era Amelia quien más le seguía preocupando: su rostro se crispaba por el esfuerzo y el cansancio, y aún no había acabado.

- ¡Amelia... hermana...! -

- " _Apelo a vuestra resplandeciente llama,  
unid vuestras fuerzas con las mías,  
por ser este mi deseo y mi voluntad  
y permitidme romper el hechizo bajo el que se encuentra."_   
¡Ven a mí, Ruptura! –gritó alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

Fue un espectáculo indecible: el aura de corriente se intensificó hasta cegarlos por el resplandor mientras que Zelgadiss se sacudió y gritó de agonía de forma inhumana cuando sintió el agudo y penetrante dolor en su cuerpo y mente que separaba su ser. Una vez más, sintió que algo desaparecía, que abandonaba su cuerpo y su mente privándolo de una sensación a la que había estado unido mucho tiempo. Ahora una nueva criatura se había materializado a su lado.

Cuando el resplandor se extinguió, Zelgadiss yacía en el suelo en posición fetal aún dentro del Círculo; a su lado se encontraba una repulsiva criatura de aspecto humanoide con largas orejas, cara alargada de comadreja, una cresta de pelo plateado y piel azul ceniza. Aquel ser observó a Zelgadiss con indiferencia, luego desapareció emitiendo un silbido similar al de cuando se corta el aire, y volvió a aparecer junto a Xeros, que había contemplado todo el proceso con indiferencia, y quien le miró por encima del hombro con aire de superioridad: aquel duende maligno (o lo que fuera) era muy inferior a él aunque ambos estuviesen relacionados con la Señora de las Bestias. Los Brownei no eran demonios en el sentido estricto, pero su tendencia natural era parecerse a ellos, de la misma forma que un troll.

Los demás, tras restregarse los ojos y sacudir la cabeza a causa de la confusión, miraron primero al golem que parloteaba con lo que quedaba de otro monolito; luego a la otra criatura que permanecía junto a Xeros como un perrito faldero, y por último a Zelgadiss como respuesta a un gesto del demonio que les instó a que lo hicieran señalándolo con el bastón.

Zelgadiss, aparentemente inconsciente, aún yacía en el suelo, pero se sacudió levemente y comenzó a incorporarse pesadamente mientras el pulso le temblaba con violencia; entonces reparó en su mano desnuda y vio que ya no era gris azulada ni estaba empedrada, sino que era de color rosa pálido, de tacto tierno y apenas estaba cubierta por un suave vello moreno. Luego, sin alcanzar a creérselo, temblando se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a palpársela: su rostro estaba liso y cedía con suavidad ante la presión de las yemas de sus dedos, y su cabello ya no era tieso, sino suave y plumoso.

Rió nerviosamente y se volvió hacia el resto del grupo que le miraban con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad; ya que entonces, después de tanto tiempo, pudieron ver sus rasgos de humano, su piel lisa y rosa pálida, sus ojos grises y almendrados, sus perfiladas cejas y su cabello, que aunque seguía conservando la misma forma con el tupido flequillo cayendo sobre la ceja derecha, ya no era tieso y plateado, pero sí de un brillante tono negro violáceo.

Todos estaban asombrados.

- ¡¡N... no... no puedo creerlo! –balbuceó emocionado- ¡¡Vuelvo... a ser... humano! -

- S... sí, Zel... Lo hemos conseguido... –anunció Amelia débilmente.

Zelgadiss dio un respingo y se volvió hacia aquella que había conseguido devolverle la humanidad; estaba muy pálida, sus cabellos se habían vuelto blancos y se mantenía en pié de forma precaria.

-¡¡Amelia... hermana! –exclamó Naga angustiada al verla en ese estado.

La princesa-sacerdotisa esbozó una suave sonrisa, se tambaleó y finalmente se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

-¡¡A... Amelia! –gritaron.

Pese a su estado físico, Zelgadiss se arrojó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos suavemente.

-¡¡A... Amelia: ¿qué has hecho... ! –preguntó asustado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, con sus cabellos blancos y los ojos opacos muda evidencia del esfuerzo que había realizado. Años atrás ya había visto a Lina en ese estado, y sabía bien lo que eso implicaba.

-¡ ...Lo he conseguido, Zel! –anunció en voz baja- ¡He conseguido que vuelvas a ser humano! -

Entonces Acqua se les acercó con el semblante triste.

- ...Vuestra amiga ha agotado todas sus energías en ese conjuro. –explicó- Ya os dije que era peligroso. -

Al oírla los demás exhalaron una exclamación de angustia.

- ¡¡Hermanita... ! –gritó Naga

Atemorizado por esa declaración, Zelgadiss miró primero a la Reina Dragón y luego a Amelia.

- ¿¡Q... qué quieres decir? –preguntó con temor.

- ...Es muy probable que con su estado actual, acabe muriendo. -

Aquella afirmación cayó con todo su peso sobre el grupo; Lina y Naga se precipitaron hacia la princesa conjurando un "_Recuperación_" y Zelgadiss les imitó, pero no pudo continuar, estaba desfallecido a causa de la metamorfosis.

- ¡N...no puedo ! –se lamentó angustiado.

- ¡Esto no funciona, Naga... ! –añadió Lina en el mismo tono,- ¡No es suficiente! ¡Un conjuro así solo la está agotando aún más! -  
Naga apretó los dientes ante la impotencia y se giró enérgicamente hacia la otra sacerdotisa.

- ¡¡Shilfild! –suplicó.

La sacerdotisa del Hulagón balbuceó llevándose las manos a la cara con los ojos desencajados.

- ¡¡N... no puedo! –contestó fuera de sí,- ¡¡No puedo invocar ningún conjuro! –y se volvió hacia Gaury.

Finalmente Lina y Naga se retiraron mientras que Zelgadiss la estrechaba en sus brazos; los conjuros que le habían aplicado la habrían podido mejorarla si su estado fuese mejor, pero los "Recuperación" no sirven cuando una persona no tiene energía vital suficiente, así que resultaron ser peores que no haber hecho nada.

- ¡¡Hermanita! ¡¡Te lo suplico: no te mueras; eres lo único que tengo... !-

- No, Gracia... Aún tienes a papá y todavía... puedes realizar mi sueño por mí y nuestro reino... –Amelia esbozó una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos, como si aceptara su destino sin arrepentimiento alguno. - Sé que tú puedes... hacerlo. –Naga no podía articular palabra. Entonces Amelia abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Zelgadiss- ...Tú también, Zel... has conseguido tu sueño...-

El mago tembló; sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y la vergüenza.

- ¡¡No... Amelia... eso no... no es verdad! –balbuceó con la voz quebrada.

A pesar de su estado la joven se dio cuenta del dolor de Zelgadiss, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz, habitualmente firme y tajante, era ahora débil y vacilante, algo que muy rara vez ocurría con él. Entonces, con cierta sorpresa, Amelia alargó la mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició débilmente.

- ¿P... por qué no, Zel? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes- Sabía que tendrías este aspecto, parecido a Rezo... –sonrió débilmente- Eres muy guapo...-

Zelgadiss tembló; aquella declaración le hería profundamente: no podía aguantar oírla decir eso cuando él era el causante de su estado.

- ¡¡No... no... no es verdad! ¡¡M... mi cuerpo de humano no es lo más importante! –contestó dolorido y sacudiendo la cabeza; entonces suavemente entrelazó su mano con la de la sacerdotisa quien le contempló con los ojos brillantes. De alguna forma ella sabía lo que él quería decirle.- ¡¡ To... todo lo que te... dije anoche era mentira! ¡¡Yo no te… te desprecio de esa forma! –no podía hablar, le dolía el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas, después de contenerlas durante tantos años, habían empezado a correr libremente por su rostro- ¡¡¡ No quiero... recuperar mi cuerpo a... consta de la vida de alguien y menos de tu vida!- tragó saliva, -¡¡ ...Yo... yo te amo, Amelia! ¡¡No quise reconocerlo nunca porque no quería herirte, pero es la verdad: yo te amo... ! –confesó.

Lina dio un bote y le miró estupefacta por lo que acababa de oír decirle; mientras, Amelia abría los ojos también asombrada por su tardía confesión. Tembló y los suyos también se volvieron vidriosos, pero estaba muy débil, incluso para poder reaccionar.

- ¡Z... Zeeel! –gimió.

Entonces jadeo profundamente con los ojos opacos y mirando al vacío.

- ¡¡Amelia... ! –gritaron.

El pecho de la sacerdotisa se contrajo por los espasmos de las bocanadas de muerte, hasta que finalmente exhaló un último jadeo y la vida le abandonó.

-¿¡Amelia...? –preguntó Zelgadiss desesperado al ver que ya no reaccionaba; él reconocía la muerte tal vez mejor que ninguno de los humanos allí congregados, pero se negaba a verla.- ¡¡¡Amelia...! –suplicó- ¡¡¡AMELIAAAA... ! –bramó de dolor.

Zelgadiss abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa loco de dolor; no era la primera vez que Amelia moría en sus brazos, pero esta vez había muerto por su culpa y no por un adversario imbatible: ella se había sacrificado porque él le dijo que ser humano era su mayor deseo en vez de amarla libremente, o al menos corresponder a todo el cariño que ella siempre le había procesado. No podía soportar esa idea, seguía siendo un monstruo a pesar de que el golem y el demonio ya habían abandonado su cuerpo. Lloró, bramó y aulló como el llanto de Banshee.

- ¡¡No... no... NOOO... ! –gimió Naga llevándose las manos temblorosas a la cara- ¡¡¡HERMANAAA... ! – y se arrojó llorando al suelo.

Shilfild se abrazó a Gaury llorando profusamente; no podía evitar pensar que ella habría podido salvarla usando el "Resurrección" si hubiese estado en condiciones. Gaury la abrazó tembloroso sin poder reaccionar.

- ...Te lo dije. –anunció Acqua en voz baja y suave- Te dije que fueras honesto contigo mismo... Siento que yo no pueda haber hecho nada. Mi poder está muy mermado tras mi lucha contra Gaarv en el Pico del Dragón.-

Zelgadiss la miró con los ojos empañados y apretando los dientes: ahora comprendía a lo que se había referido Acqua durante todo este tiempo. Ella también sabía que no podría haber hecho nada más.

Lina no podía creer lo que había ocurrido; miró a Acqua, al destrozado Zelgadiss y al cuerpo sin vida que sostenía en sus brazos mientras que Naga se echaba sobre el sin dejar de llorar. Amelia había muerto al usar todo su potencial mágico y hacer realidad el sueño de Zelgadiss... pero resultó que en realidad ella era su sueño: Lina siempre había pensado que para Amelia, Zel no era indiferente, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que también al contrario. Y ahora su mejor amiga estaba muerta. Apenas podía moverse, estaba totalmente derrumbada y ni siquiera tenía el valor de llorar; entonces Luna se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un reconfortante abrazo.

Pero para Naga todo era mucho más sencillo y obvio: el único culpable de la muerte de su hermanita no era su cabezonería e ideales sobre el Bien y la Justicia, sino Zelgadiss. Levantó la cara del cuerpo de su hermana cargada de odio y rencor, y se incorporó.

- ¡¡TE ODIO! –exclamó con vehemencia- ¡¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, ZELGADISS! –apretó los dientes- ¡¡Tú amabas a mi hermana desde el principio, pero no quisiste admitirlo... Y ESO LA HA MATADO! ¡¡¡AMELIA ERA LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE MÁS ME IMPORTABA EN LA VIDA Y _TÚ_ HAS ACABADO CON ELLA! –gritó acusadoramente. Entonces alzó las manos hacia el cielo- "_VIENTO QUE SOPLAS ETERNAMENTE, ACUDE A MIS..."_–

- ¡¡¡No, Gracia, no lo hagas...! –gritó Lina de repente lanzándose sobre ella y consiguiendo inmovilizarla a pesar de la diferencia de envergadura- ¡¡Él no tiene la culpa, Gracia... no la tiene! -

- ¿¡¡Que no...? –forcejeó Naga- ¡¡Mi hermana se ha sacrificado por ese miserable y su estúpido deseo...!-

- ¡¡No, Gracia, te equivocas...! –replicó obligándola a desconvocar su poder- ¡¡Amelia se ha sacrificado porque ha querido; porque su mayor deseo siempre ha sido ayudar a los demás, ¡¡Fue SU elección, ella sabía lo que podría ocurrir! -

Naga apretó los dientes por la rabia y la impotencia; luchó contra el razonamiento de Lina y, finalmente, la enajenación mental producida por la rabia y el dolor la abandonaron, se derrumbó de nuevo sin dejar de llorar; entonces Luna abrazó a ambas.

Zelgadiss las contempló cargado de odio y vergüenza contra si mismo; lo que Lina había dicho era verdad... pero no justificaba cuanto la había despreciado y hecho sufrir. Aulló de nuevo apretándola contra su pecho y hundiendo la cara en sus cabellos blancos mientras se balanceaba por el dolor.

- ¡¡ Perdóname... por favor... perdónameee... ! –suplicó.

Xeros estaba confundido; aquellas muestras de agonía y dolor eran, en un principio, un deleite para él, pero ahora, por alguna razón, él también compartía el dolor del grupo. Se giró hacia el sol poniente dándoles la espalda y notó que la mano que sujetaba el bastón le temblaba.

- Mi señora... –murmuró.

* * *

**N. de la A:** Bien, con esto concluye la última versión reformada de "Larga Búsqueda". La historia puede darse por concluida aquí o bien continuarla en la II-Parte. 


End file.
